El perfecto accidente
by HutcherMuser
Summary: Universo alterno: Katniss es una chica universitaria que vive con su hermana y mejor amiga, un accidente la lleva a dormir con el chico de sus sueños. Lemmons
1. Un mal día

**Discleimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, esta historia es creación mía,**

** El perfecto accidente**

**Todo comenzo con un mal día.  
**

La molesta alarma de mi celular suena una y otra vez sin dejarme respirar tan solo unos segundos, desgraciadamente es otro molesto día de universidad en el último semestre no había tenido tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para comer tranquila un solo día y enserio para el día de hoy NECESITABA unas vacaciones.

-Hey Kat!.-dijo Rue tocando la puerta de mi habitación, vivíamos, Rue, Prim y yo en el mismo apartamento, mi hermana acababa de entrar a la universidad un semestre antes y no podía dejarla vivir aparte así que optamos por mudarnos a un apartamento de 3 habitaciones a tan solo dos cuadras de nuestra "amada" universidad.-Katniss muévete es tarde!.-grito Rue y sabía que mi mejor amiga tenia razón debía mover el trasero.

-De acuerdo dame un segundo y me uniré a los chismes en el baño.- dije con poco entusiasmo llevaba apenas dos años en la universidad y realmente estaba siendo muy cansado. Salgo de mi habitación con poco entusiasmo dado que había dormido tan solo 3 horas porque mi brillante maestra de griego me dejo una bella traducción de 10 hojas, así que dormir no estuvo en mi itinerario de anoche.

-Supiste que Gale tiene nueva novia?.-pregunto mi hermana en cuanto me vio salir de mi habitación, suspire resignada no sabía hasta cuando ellas dejarían de pensar que estoy enamorada de Gale, mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, es un increíble chico que igual podría ser mi hermano, fuimos juntos al jardín de infantes y de ahí JAMAS nos separamos, éramos los mejores amigos, después se nos unió Rue y también su primo Peeta este último tengo que decir me agradaba un poco, vamos físicamente hablando, era cortes y muchas cosas más además de tener unos ojos azules como el cielo, de esas miradas que te derriten, de acuerdo no debo pensar en eso.

-Sí, claro que sé que Gale está de estreno!.-dije riendo a carcajadas.

-Y no sientes un poquito de celos?.-pregunto Rue enarcando una ceja.

-Oh vamos! Después de todos estos años de conocernos sigues pensando que algún día terminare enamorada de Gale! Es tonto sabes, literalmente lo he visto en la cama con una chica y no sentí nada así que NOP.

-Katniss y si encontraras a no sé por decir un nombre…por ejemplo mmm…Peeta, en la cama con una chica te enojarías!.- trague en seco no entendía a que venía la pregunta de Primrose, yo sabía que ella ya se había dado cuenta de mi indudable atracción hacia Peeta.

-HA! Claro que no.- Rue y Prim me miraron con las cejas levantadas, no se lo habían creído.

-Suerte con eso chica.-me dijo Rue sonriendo y siguió arreglando su afro perfecto y Prim su rubio cabello, yo mientras me duche, trence mi cabello, me vestí y bueno ese ritual que uno debe de seguir, todo iba tranquilo hasta que…

-Ohh por dios.- salió corriendo Rue de su habitación.

-QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE!.-camine con tranquilidad hasta su cama y…demonios había un montón de avispas.-como demonios entraron Rue?.-ella se encogió de hombros.

-Iba a sacar mi chamarra cuando esa cosa calló del techo.-dijo asustada de pronto las avispas comenzaron a salir de su recamara.- Rue debes entrar llamare al exterminador-. Total que entre todo esto a todas se nos hizo tarde y terminamos con una maleta cada una en nuestras manos porque no podríamos entrar a nuestro apartamento hasta 72 horas después, ya que las amadas avispas tenían su panal y se habían expandido por la casa, lo que literalmente nos había dejado en la calle.

-Llamare a Cato.-anuncio Prim, sacando su móvil.

-Hey detén tu tren.-le dije deteniendo su mano.-no dejare que te vayas a dormir con tu NOVIO.

-Vamos hermana no pretenderás que sigo siendo virgen o algo así verdad?.- abrí la boca y el corazón se me encogió ante tal afirmación pero era obvio, Prim había dejado de ser una niña desde hacía mucho solo que a mí no me gustaba darme cuenta.- y como no tenemos donde quedarnos Katniss hablare con mi novio para quedarme por tres días con el así que con tu permiso.- dándose la vuelta se aleja para hablar con su novio.

-Creo que es duro darse cuenta que la dulce Prim se ha ido no Kat?.-me dice Rue viéndome interrogante, suspiro afirmando.- Llamare Tresh para decirle también si me puedo quedar con el.- asentí y se fue… y entonces me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle casi minúsculo, yo no tenía novio, ni a nadie a quien recurrir, eso me dejaba a Gale, saque mi móvil de mi bolsillo y marque su número

-Hey Catnip.-contesto alegremente del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Gale.-salude

-Que pasa Catnip, te escuchas preocupada.-me dijo y suspire.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor enorme, entenderé si no quieres es enserio.

-Sí que pasa?

-Pues a mi apartamento lo fumigaron y es una larga historia el punto es que no tengo en donde quedarme por tres días y quería pues emm…ver si tu acaso podrías darme asilo en tu apartamento esos días, aunque igual ya sé que debes consultarlo con Peeta.-bueno Peeta vivía con él y era ese el pequeño detalle que me incomodaba realmente.

-Oh! No te preocupes pequeña eres bienvenida a nuestro apartamento, algo me dice que Peeta no se molestaría ni un poco de tenerte en casa por tres días.- eso último sí que no lo entendía pero igual ya tenía en donde alojarme eso era algo.

-De acuerdo entonces después de clases te veré en tu casa de acuerdo?

-Sobre eso estaré con Clove hasta tarde pero Peeta sale como al medio día de la escuela así que le llamare para decirle que llegaras ahí para que no vaya a irse a ningún lado, está bien?

-Claro no hay problema.- qué mas podría haber contestado? NO! No quiero estar sola con tu primo por demonios es extremadamente sexy y me gusta obvio eso no lo diría en voz alta jamás.

Como ya era muy tarde, decidí ir directamente a la universidad, mis clases de latín, griego e italiano aun esperaban por mí, sin más llegue a mi clase de griego y me prepare mentalmente por no dormir en clase, amaba las letras clásicas y justo por esa razón las estudiaba pero había días, como hoy que no estaba para escuchar hablar de griegos, romanos y mitología enserio que no o de donde venía de cada palabra, mi cerebro no estaba para eso hoy y dadas las circunstancias y que había perdido la mayoría de mis clases decidí que era mejor ir a casa de Gale, pero antes decidí cerciorarme de no quedarme afuera esperando como tonta mande un mensaje.

_Hola Peeta espero que Gale te haya avisado que seré su huésped por unos días también espero que eso no te moleste :D Katniss. _Suspire esperando la respuesta que no tardo ni un minuto.

_Claro que me aviso y no me molesto en lo absoluto al revés es un placer. Peeta _suspire como una tonta cuando llego el mensaje.

_De acuerdo por cierto a qué hora llegas a tu casa? para no interrumpir tus actividades ni nada parecido, no quiero parecer inoportuna. Katniss_ y no quería lo juro pero necesitaba relajarme estaba hecha un lio y aparte sumamente cansada, definitivamente hoy no era mi mejor día.

_Puedes llegar ahora si quieres estoy en casa mis actividades por hoy terminaron, en cuanto tiempo te veo preciosa?. Peeta_ eso saco un sonrojo de mi cuello cabelludo hasta mi cuello no sé qué es lo que gana con llamarme así pero me sonrojo y aparte me gusta.

_Creo que voy para haya llegare en unos 15 minutos cuanto mucho de acuerdo?. Katniss._

_Aquí te veo preciosa. Peeta. _Suspire de nuevo me encantaba la forma de ser de Peeta, era dulce, tierno, caballeroso y como un plus era guapísimo, camine a paso lento, quería tomar un taxi o yo que se pero realmente preferí caminar eso ayudaba a despejarme la mente, llegue quizá como 20 minutos después al departamento de Gale, suspire y toque el timbre de su apartamento del segundo piso, respondió desde la ventana Katniss dame un segundo de acuerdo, abrió la puerta eléctrica que me dejo pasar, iba un poco nerviosa aunque había entrado a su casa miles de veces siempre estaba Gale. Subí las escaleras con extrema lentitud, cuando llegue al pasillo que me llevaría al apartamento suspire de nuevo debía tranquilizarme me estaba comportando como una chiquilla, ya tenía 20 años y yo con nervios de adolescente, antes de tocar la puerta Peeta ya estaba ahí con su hermosa sonrisa en la cara y sus brillantes ojos azules mirándome.

-Katniss.-me beso la mejilla y sentí picar mi mejilla, sacudí levemente la cabeza y sonreí.- luces bastante agotada, déjame ayudarte, tomo mi maleta y mi mochila de la escuela.- Vamos pasa y disculpa el desorden estaba tratando de acomodar todo esto.

-No te preocupes, llevo una vida de conocer a Gale y se como es de desordenado.-dije riendo y el asintió.

-Gale es un caso y más ahora que anda enredado con Clove.-dijo girando los ojos, gesto de desagrado.

-El tiene una debilidad por las locas o algo así.-los dos reimos.

-Tú te quedaras en el cuarto de Gale y el tendrá que dormir conmigo aunque sus ronquidos no me dejen dormir.

-No, no puedo quedarme en el sofá.

-Qué? Bromeas cierto? Ninguno de los dos te dejaría dormir ahí por ninguna razón.-toco mi nariz con el dedo índice cosa que me hizo sonreír como tonta a eso me refería justamente cuando digo que soy como una adolescente cuando Peeta está cerca, dejo mis cosas en la habitación de Gale y yo me recosté en el sofá.

-Dime desde hace cuanto no duermes?-pregunto curioso

-Pues quizá toda la semana.-dije suspirando

-Que suerte que sea viernes y mañana ninguno tenga escuela.-me dijo sentándose a mi lado y asentí.

-Claro aunque ocupare el día para estudiar las raíces grecolatinas que son las que me están matando.

-No es tan malo, yo debo de aprenderme todos los pintores del renacimiento.

-Pero eso es fácil.

-Todos dicen que ser artista es fácil aunque no lo es tanto una vez que te metes con pintores, escultores, fotógrafos y demás siglos y siglos de arte que debo de aprenderme preciosa créeme no es tan fácil.-resople de acuerdo a esa lógica ni siquiera su carrera como artista debía ser fácil.- quieres comer algo?

-Emm…claro estaría bien.- respondí sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Te gusta la comida Tailandesa?.- yo solo asentí

-Vamos a un lugar que está a solo dos cuadras de aquí y es deliciosa, yo pago.-me guiño un ojo, se levanto y me tendió la mano para que lo siguiera, fuimos caminado y platicando animadamente acerca de todo y de nada. Llegamos al lugar quera bastante bonito y nos sentamos en la primera mesa que vimos, Peeta pidió por los dos ya que menciono que quería que probara un platillo en especial, justo estábamos a la mitad de eso cuando sin poder evitarlo, una pregunta estúpida salió por mi boca.

-Tienes novia?.-pregunte, después me di cuenta que no quería saber en realidad porque si la respuesta era positiva me quebraría un poco.

-No preciosa, estoy completamente soltero.-me sonrió de una manera poco usual pero bastante hermosa.- y tú?

-Yo qué?

-Tienes novio, pareja o lo que sea?.-pregunto mirando hacia otro lado

-No, tiene bastante que no tengo a nadie.

-Oh!.-fue todo lo que dijo no hubo silencios incómodos el siempre los rellenaba cuando yo ya no sabía que decir el consiguió sacarme algunas palabras, regresamos la apartamento, vimos una película llamada "Bridge to Terabithia" era hermosa esa película aunque era para niños los dos estuvimos sentados sin movernos incluso el se acerco a mí y yo de repente lo tocaba como ocasional pero en realidad pensaba que podríamos hacer mucho más que eso, mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Prim! Estas bien?.-conteste en cuanto vi el número.

-Si solo llamaba para decirte que estoy con Cato de acuerdo, no te preocupes no me va a pasar nada y si Katniss si me voy a cuidar,-suspire es obvio que la niña dulce se había esfumado.

-De acuerdo, saludos a Cato.-corte la llamada y Peeta me veía expectante.

-Prim es novia de Cato?.-pregunto

-Si, mejor mi hermanita tiene novio que yo.- reí triste.

-Cato es un buen chico quizá no esté mal aunque sea un año más grande que ella, se que no le hará daño.

En ese momento llego Gale con Clove pegada a él, nos saludamos y platicamos por un rato.

-Oigan ya que estamos todos.-dijo Gale.-ya que Catnip se quedara durante el fin semana, yo quería preguntarles algo.-todo menos una fiesta, pensé en ese momento.- Clove y yo queremos pasar un tiempo solos y la compañera de Clove se ira con sus papás este fin de semana así que pensamos en quedarnos juntos obviamente si ustedes aceptan a quedarse juntos aquí solos?.-tenía una sonrisita divertida que no lograba entender y Peeta los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, yo por mi parte solo me imaginaba a Peeta y yo solos en una situación poco convencional, quizá no estaría tan mal quedarme sola con él.

-Por mi está bien.- respondí aunque poco convencida, daba igual quería tener un acercamiento con Peeta.

-Por mi encantado, si no le molesta a Katniss a mi tampoco.-Gale tenía esa sonrisa maliciosa que solo pone cuando sabe algo que los demás pobres mortales no.

Así que Gale tomó sus cosas y se fue con todo y novia loca, solo nos quedamos Peeta y yo mirándonos, eran ya las 9:00pm así que decidí ir a ponerme mi pijama, entre en la habitación y me obligue a pensar en otra cosa más que en Peeta desnudo en la siguiente habitación, con todos sus músculos perfectamente trabajados y todo eso, comencé a hiperventilar creo que mi año lejos de cualquier actividad sexual comenzaba a hacer estragos, suspire frustrada, quería un vaso con agua así que salí de la habitación para dirigirme a la pequeña cocina, tome el vaso y lo llene hasta la mitad, comencé a tomar cuando se fue la luz, escuche la puerta de la habitación de Peeta abriéndose.

-Ay demonios! No otra vez.-maldijo.- es la tercera vez esta semana, Katniss en donde estas?.-pregunto

-En la cocina, no vengas voy para la sala, deje el vaso en la mesa y camine a ciegas hasta llegar al sofá en donde estaba Peeta, que solo traía un pantalón de franela como pijama aun en la obscuridad con la tenue luz de la luna pude darme cuenta de lo perfecto que era, músculos bien trabajados, piel cremosa, se veía suave, quería tocarla.

-Katniss estas bien?.-pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a mi viendo mi cara, casi rozaba sus labios con los míos, cuando recorrí la distancia que faltaba y lo besé, al principio Peeta pareció sorprendido pero unos segundo después reacciono y me regreso el beso con avidez, sus labios se acoplaban perfectamente a los míos, su lengua rozo mi labio inferior para que le permitiera entrar en mi boca, le cedí el paso sin ninguna duda y lleve mis manos a su pecho desnudo lo que hizo que el soltara un suspiro, mi delgada camiseta empezaba a parecer una estorbosa chamarra, el aun dudoso llevo las manos a mi cintura para atraerme un poco más cerca de él, mis besos no se quedaron en su boca comenzaron a bajar por su mandíbula y después por el cuello, no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando conmigo normalmente yo era algo así como una "santurrona" en palabras de Rue, me aleje un poco ante el pensamiento de que tal vez todo esto era demasiado rápido.

-Yo…lo siento.-le dije a Peeta alejándome, el tomo mi cara y con su pulgar delineo mi labio inferior.

-No sabes desde hace cuanto tiempo deseo que esto pase.-me dijo volviendo a cruzar la distancia entre los dos y besándome delicadamente.- Aunque no hare nada que no quieras preciosa, solo quiero que sepas que esto es lo que más deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo.- algo en mi cabeza me decía que no estaba bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero otra parte de mi cabeza decía que al demonio tengo 20 años y un año sin sexo a veces uno tiene necesidades, volvi a juntar sus labios con los míos y a rozar las yemas de mis dedos por todo su perfecto torso desnudo.

-Mmm…Katniss.-jadeo Peeta.

-Quieres que me detenga?.-pregunte entre besos que iba dejando por su torso.

-Claro que no preciosa, esta vez nada nos detendrá.-Peeta comenzó a besar mi cuello y a tirar un poco de mi delgada camiseta que termino por incomodarme y saque por mi cabeza dejando mi torso al igual que el suyo, estábamos en el sofá de la sala que era un poco incomodo pero daba igual, creo que Peeta pensó lo mismo porque con un hábil movimiento me levanto y yo enrede las piernas alrededor de su cadera lo que nos hizo tener contacto con nuestras intimidades y gemir al unisonó. Nos llevo hasta su habitación y ahí me recostó delicadamente como si fuera una muñequita.

-Despacio Katniss, no hay prisa tenemos toda la noche para esto.- sonrió y me dejo sin aliento, era tan hermoso tenerlo debía calmarme suspire y le sonreí de regreso nuestros labios de nuevo se juntaron, cuando para mis manos nos fue suficiente acariciar y arañar solo su hermoso torso mi mano descendió hacia ese enorme bulto que ahora se marcaba en esa delgada pijama, lo toque por encima del pantalón y Peeta soltó un gemido gutural y ronco desde el fondo de su pecho, sonreí entre besos y caricias, no pare de tocarlo y él comenzó a respirar mucho más rápido pero por alguna extraña razón yo quería más, así que sin dudarlo más metí la mano en el pantalón y el bóxer de licra.

-Oh por dios Katniss.- soltó Peeta en un jadeo, lo que vino después no lo vi venir, llevo una de sus suaves manos por dentro de mi pijama y hundió un dedo en mi intimidad, sentí las piernas gelatina y una corriente eléctrica cruzar por mi cuerpo, sentía como si fuera mi primera vez. Solté un gemido de placer puro, un nudo en mi estomago que estaba creciendo cada vez más mientras Peeta bombeaba primero uno y después dos dedos dentro de mí, era una sensación deliciosa, mi mano desocupada se dedico a bajar las prendas que aun lo cubrían, cuando sus bóxers y su pantalón cayeron al suelo yo solté un jadeo y no por lo que hacían los dedos de Peeta en mi interior sino por lo perfecto que resultaba verlo desnudo, su tez blanca resplandecía con la luz de la luna que se colaba por su ventanal, sus perfectos brazos y vamos todo en su cuerpo era perfecto, respecto a eso que tenía en la mano, solo podría decir que es enorme.

De repente todo movimiento en mi interior se detuvo, saco la mano y yo entre en pánico pensé que había llevado la situación bastante lejos cuando Peeta me susurro al oído.

-Quiero hacerte mía Katniss lo necesito.- gemí ante sus palabras, retiro las prendas que se encontraban en mi cuerpo.- eres perfecta preciosa, me encantas.-se posiciono en mi entrada y lo mire a sus profundos y hermosos ojos azules, sus pupilas dilatas y su respiración entrecortada me decían que esto no había estado mal y que al revés el lo esperaba tanto como yo, del cajón del cabecero de la cama tomo un preservativo y una vez en su lugar entro en mi, en ese momento solté un gritito de placer o quizá un grito que debió escucharse hasta el otro lado del mundo, el comenzó con un vaivén lento, el nudo en mi estomago comenzaba a hacerse más grande y más difícil de controlar entre gritos y gemidos por parte mía y de Peeta, lo que empezó tranquilo comenzó a hacerse desenfrenado y sin ningún tipo de gentileza, el nudo se soltó y me dejo en otra galaxia estaba muy lejos de aquí cuando los gemidos de Peeta en mi oído me hicieron reaccionar, el tenia sus ojos en los míos medio cerrados por el placer de haber terminado, cuando nuestro aletargamiento aminoro, salió de mi y llego la luz observe el reloj y eran 1:30am.

-Preciosa gracias por regalarme una de las mejores noches sin luz de la historia.-dijo sonriendo tan natural, tan Peeta, me miro descaradamente y sonrio.-debo decir que me encantas.

-Eres perfecto.-le dije no había mas palabras de todas las personas con las que había estado que no habían sido muchas Peeta les quitaba el premio al mejor amante, me beso y bajo de la cama a apagar las luces de la casa, totalmente desnudo, trayendo consigo nuestras playeras que estaban en la sala, se acomodo a un lado de mi y me atrajo hacia sus brazos musculosos.

-Buenas noches preciosa.-me dijo entre un bostezo

-Buenas noches Peeta.- lo bese levemente y el sonrió, no tarde un minuto en dormir.

-Catnip, Peeta!.-gritaban a lo lejos en mi sueño, pero el estar en brazos de este chico me hacia tener el sueño más placentero de mi vida.-Katniss.-escuchaba la voz de Prim por algún lugar perdida.- abre la puerta.- decía de nuevo, a regañadientes abrí los ojos y me encontré con el hermoso cuello de Peeta.

-Katniss? En donde estas?.-grito Rue entonces entendí, Rue, Prim y Gale estaban aquí y yo desnuda con el chico de mis sueños, tocaron a la puerta y Peeta abrió los ojos lentamente, me miro y me beso, a mi que más me daba que estuvieran aquí si Peeta estaba para besarme.

-Hola preciosa, ha sido la mejor manera de despertar,- sonreí como una boba y lo bese de nuevo, los golpes en la puerta nos hicieron separarnos un poco aunque Peeta no soltaba su agarre en mi cintura, sin esperarlo la puerta se abrió, revelando no solo a Prim, Rue y Gale, sino también a Cato, Clove y Tresh, seis pares de ojos observándonos, desnudos en la misma cama.

* * *

**Hola, bueno pues aqui viene este nuevo fic en el que estuve pensando mucho.**

**se me da bastante bien escribir sobre universos alternos así que esto es un poquito de todo  
**

**esperando que les agrade pero sobre todo se diviertan bastante comenzamos una nueva historia.  
**

**Disfrutenla mucho.  
**

**Comentarios, sugerencias y quejas, se aceptan de muy buen agrado.  
**

**Atte: Kari xOxO  
**


	2. Un día duro

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me dedico a jugar un poquitín con ellos. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Un día duro, tiene su recompensa.**

Seis pares de ojos sorprendidos nos miraban expectantes, antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar Peeta lanzo algo a la cara de Gale, que comenzaba a tener un ataque de risa.

-Largo de aquí idiota.-grito Peeta, mientras que yo sin soltarlo solo había ocultado mi cara con su pecho desnudo.

-Lo sabía, lo sabia.- Gale comenzó a gritar del otro lado de la puerta.

-Preciosa, ya paso.-me dijo Peeta acariciándome la espalda pero mi vergüenza estaba llegando a niveles exagerados. Peeta y yo en la cama, desnudos, nuestros amigos viéndonos, esto era más de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido soportar en un millón de años.

-Demonios.-fue la única idiotez que pude atinar a decir, Peeta tomo mi cara en sus manos y me miro fijamente, era como si con su mirada pudiera traspasarme y ver todos mis sentimientos hechos un lio.

-Te arrepientes Katniss?.-pregunto con algo de dolor, que se le denotaba en la mirada, eso era algo que no podría soportar jamás, yo causándole dolor a la única persona que realmente me gusta.

-No no no no no no no no.-comencé a decir desesperadamente, no me arrepentía para nada, yo no era de este tipo de chicas, estaba decidida solo que la vergüenza me carcomía.- No podría arrepentirme de lo mejor que he hecho en los últimos años.- le sonreí y el soltó un suspiro como de alivio.

-A Katniss se le quito lo santurrona.-canturreaban Rue y Prim afuera de la puerta y solo los demás reían abiertamente, sería un día duro.

-Debemos separarnos?.-pregunte con un puchero

-No quisiera pero ya que nuestros amigos son insoportables y están afuera aguardando a nuestra salida supongo que si debemos separarnos.-me beso por última vez antes de levantarse de la cama de un salto y mostrarme toda su perfecta desnudez, tomo sus bóxer y su pantalón de pijama mientras yo me levantaba y me vestía, cuando los dos estuvimos listos salimos, pero Peeta hizo el gesto más hermoso de esta vida, me tomo de la mano dándome un ligero apretón lo que me indicaba que no estaba sola e inmediatamente me relaje.

-Pero si viene la feliz pareja.-dijo Gale con esa nota de ironía en su voz, lo mire como si lo quisiera matar y sonrió mas.- chicos lo sabía, solo ustedes creían que nadie más se daba cuenta de que ustedes dos se gustaban, creo que les hice un favor al dejarlos solos.- rodé los ojos.

-Creo que si les hicimos el favor cariño.-dijo Clove que estaba sobre Gale como de costumbre.

-Venimos por ustedes porque queremos pasar el día juntos anuncio Prim desde su lugar a un lado de Cato.

-Por mi está bien.-dijo Peeta, todos se giraron a verme, yo negué inmediatamente con la cabeza.

-Por dios Kat, daté un día créeme que tus aburridos libros griegos y romanos no se irán a ningún lugar.-me dijo Rue mirándome de esa manera autoritaria, como si fuera mi madre.

-Debo estudiar.-me defendí.- vamos tengo que aprenderme las raíces grecolatinas, por favor deben entenderme.

-Te entiendo Katniss.-dijo mi hermana.-pero llevas encerrada lo que llevamos del año universitario, ni siquiera cuando fuimos a casa por las vacaciones paraste por favor un día no te quitara nada, solo es hoy, además pasaras tú día a lado del chico que tanto te gusta.-dijo en tono enamoradizo

-Solo hoy.- me susurro Peeta en el oído lo que ocasiono que tuviera un leve escalofrió y sonreí, la verdad era que si él me lo pedía no podía negárselo, suspire resignada.

-De acuerdo chicos, denme 15 minutos y estaré lista.- no importándome que los demás estuvieran ahí le di un leve beso a Peeta en los labios, el solo sonrió antes de separarse.

-Cuanto amor.-dijo Gale siendo irónico como la mayoría de las veces, lo golpe y el solo me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo al oído.-Me alegro por ti Catnip, pero después me lo platicaras todo.-solo asentí y me dirigí a su habitación, detrás de mi iban Rue y Prim.

-Ni creas que te nos escaparas.-sin más las deje entrar mientras en la pequeña maleta buscaba lo que usaría hoy, realmente no era la chica con mucho sentido por la moda.

-Dinos como paso!.-dijo Prim

-Mejor díganme que hacían los seis viendo en la recamara de Peeta.-les dije cruzándome de brazos y esperando su respuesta, eso realmente me había molestado.

-La idea fue de Gale, nos hablo para decirnos que deberíamos de pasar el día juntos ahora que todos tenemos pareja, yo le dije que tu no, que ignoraba si Peeta tenía pero que tú estabas más sola que perro de la calle y que te negarías a ir.-dijo Rue encogiéndose de hombros.- me dijo que ese asunto estaba por verse y me explico lo de Peeta y tu solos y teniendo antecedentes de cuanto te agrada Peeta, amiga sabía que no te quedarías contando ovejas en la noche, sé que no eres tonta.

-La verdad es que todos sabíamos que desde hace mucho tiempo Peeta quiere estar contigo, solo que tu como estabas "idiotizada" con Marvel pues ni caso le hacías, el pobre lleva todo el instituto viéndote besuquearte con otros y tu ni en cuenta.-me dijo Prim como si todo este tiempo hubiera sido demasiado obvio para todos menos, claro, para mí.

-El punto es…que cuando llegamos aquí, tocamos la puerta de aquí y la abrimos y no estabas, la cama intacta y Gale comenzó a decir que todo en la sala estaba desordenado, más de lo normal, entonces quisimos ver en la recamara de Peeta y te encontramos con él en la cama, desnuda y muy abrazada a él.-dijo Rue con entusiasmo, rodé los ojos y seguí buscando mi ropa, entre en el pequeño baño y en cuestión de 10 minutos estaba lista y molesta, sentía que habían conspirado en mi contra o mejor dicho me habían animado a seguir adelante con Peeta pero que tal si el solo se vio obligado? Después me encargaría de hablar con él y deshacerme de todo este embrollo por ahora la verdad es que lo disfrutaría, sabía que las burlas no cederían y más conociendo a Gale. Salí del baño y ya todos esperaban, hasta Peeta claro está que era el único importante.

-Así que digan tortolos, quieren pasar otra noche solos?.-dijo Clove tratando de ser graciosa.

-De hecho, que estemos solos o no, no impedirá que duerma a un lado de mi chico.- dije de mi chico? Demonios eso sonó como a que en realidad estoy saliendo con él y solo fue una noche de aventura no es así? Mis ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron a Peeta que me observaba con esa característica sonrisa en la cara.

**Peeta Pov.**

Una noche que había llevado esperando desde que llegue a vivir a L.A tenía 11 entonces y apenas la testosterona empezaba a hacer efecto, pero en cuanto la vi…fue desde ese momento que supe que la quería en mi vida, era extraño Gale mi primo era su mejor amigo, Rue también lo era pero parecía que Gale ocupaba un lugar más especial, después llego Prim y así todos nos unimos al pequeño grupito, también todos empezamos a crecer y eso tiene sus consecuencias aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi en los brazos de Finnick sentí que quería matarlo pero entonces me di cuenta de su radiante sonrisa y no hice más que tomar aire y alejarme de ella, poco tiempo después yo estuve con Annie que extrañamente terminaría dejándome un día antes que Finnick a Katniss, dos semanas después, los dos caminaban de la mano juntos por el colegio. Así pasaron los años y entonces Katniss conoció al peor idiota del planeta mientras yo me enredaba con la primera chica que me lo permitía, Katniss se enamoro de Marvel duraron años, que fueron una tortura para mi, sentía que el tiempo no avanzaba, Gale como es mi primo pronto se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, cada vez que veía a Katniss con Marvel mi ira estallaba, nadie siquiera se me podía acercar, por lo tanto una noche después de una fiesta de la que yo salí prácticamente ahogado en alcohol termine abriendo la boca demás y Gale se entero de mi "amor" por Katniss, al principio parecía celoso, incluso molesto, tiempo después termino por aceptarlo o eso era lo que yo quería creer aunque había veces en las que sus acciones eran poco congruentes con sus palabras, según él no sentía nada por Katniss pero algo me decía que en el fondo si lo hacía, cuando por fin terminamos el colegio, cada quien termino por tomar su propio camino aunque ninguno, mucho menos yo quería estar alejado el uno del otro, entré a la Universidad de San Diego a estudiar Arte y Katniss Letras Clásicas, Rue a psicología, Gale a comunicaciones y al final todos sin querer terminamos en la misma Universidad aunque era lo bastante grande como para no vernos nunca, cosa que casi siempre sucedía, cuando Prim entro a la universidad a estudiar lo mismo que Rue fue cuando más oportunidad tuve de acercarme a Katniss aunque siempre habíamos sido amigos, ella ponía sus límites, no importaba cuanto yo tratara de traspasaros ella ponía cada vez más pero una vez Prim aquí me ayudo, ella lo sabía y al parecer estaba obstinada en que su hermana y yo estuviéramos juntos en sus palabras "Katniss necesita a alguien tan bueno como tú", no era bueno, era como cualquier otro chico, de hecho era peor que muchos porque como estudio arte me había llevado a la cama a varias modelos que nos llevaban para la clase de escultura o pintura, que se yo, solo que Katniss nunca salía de mis pensamientos, cuando Gale llamó para decirme que Katniss se quedaría unos días con nosotros por no sé qué cosa y la verdad no importaba, estuve tentado a salir corriendo de mi clase de arte si no fuera porque el profesor me hubiera reprobado, la noche con Katniss había sido la mejor noche de la historia, ella era mejor de lo que pude imaginarme miles de veces, odie infinitamente cuando esos tarados aparecieron en el apartamento, por un momento pensé que se había arrepentido pero cuando sus ojos me confirmaron que no era así nada me podía bajar de mi nube, era como si mis fantasías se cumplieran.

-En que piensas?.-pregunto Katniss viéndome a los ojos, me encantaba verla, su hermosa piel aceitunada y sus bellos ojos grises son perfectos todo hacía contraste con su cabello negro.

-En ti.-le respondi con una media sonrisa.

-Hey! Acá, ustedes!.-grito Gale

-Dime?.-me gire a verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

-No van a ordenar nada?.- suspire y le pedí al camarero un omelette con queso, Katniss que observaba atentamente su menú pidió waffles.

-Y entonces?.-pregunto Clove, que realmente no era muy de mi agrado .- Ustedes dos están saliendo o solo se están enrollando? Ya saben solo quieren pasarla bien o qué?.- me atragante con el café y Katniss tomo un hermoso color rojo.

-Eh! Bueno yo…-dijo Katniss sin dejar de mirarme.-la verdad es que no lo sé.- todos se giraron a verme pero Prim me veía con cara de "más te vale que digas algo inteligente o prometo que tu pequeño amigo y tú no dormirán con ninguna chica el resto de sus días"

-Vamos Peeta, responde.- ahora fue el turno de Gale de verme con cara de "si dices que solo fue una noche, te mató"

-Claro que vamos a empezar a salir, yo…yo no había encontrado la manera, ni el tiempo, ni el lugar, para decírselo a Katniss.-dije seguro y mirándolos a todos como si fueran unos entrometidos, no entendía a que venían esas miradas, yo jamás fui de ese tipo de chicos, vamos cuando solo me enrollaba con alguna chica eso quedaba claro antes de empezar, no llamadas, no mensajes, no relación, no NADA.- solo que como les dije, no habíamos tenido el tiempo para hablar pero…pero si Katniss quiero yo estaría muy feliz de que aceptara salir conmigo.- sonreí y mi mirada automáticamente se fijó en ella.

-Por mi encantada.-me respondió y todos se empezaron a comportar como unos completos imbéciles, durante todo el día no habían parado de burlarse una y otra vez más que de mi, de Katniss que entre cada comentario se le encendían las mejillas en un hermoso color rojo carmín.

-No les hagas caso.-le susurre al oído en cuanto tome su mano y después le di un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Solo estoy esperando mi oportunidad.- respondió y se relajo, mientras caminábamos hacia el cine Gale comenzó a molestarla

-Si no fuera por Peeta, quizá ya te estarías uniendo a una orden de monjas.-dijo riendo mientras ella corria y le daba una patada en el trasero.

-Claro que no idiota, que no te cuente con quien me acuesto no quiere decir que sea "virgen".-ella comenzó a reír histéricamente, ese comentario a mi no me hizo mucha gracia.

-Vamos Catnip, sabes bien que llevas un AÑO sin nadie que te tire…un pan.

-No estoy urgida, aunque si quieres saber algo, me gustaría estar con Peeta a solas pero tú y tú entrometida narizota me las van a pagar.- yo mire con los ojos como platos a Katniss.

-Preciosa quizá eso no lo tengas que andar publicando.-ella me miro con una ceja levantada.- me refiero a lo mucho que te gusto desvestirme a noche.

-Quizá lo podríamos repetir.- esa faceta de Katniss cero cohibida no la conocía pero demonios! Era increíble, por su parte Rue, Tresh, Prim y Cato reían sin parar de las mil y un burlas que Gale y Clove no nos paraban de hacer. Estuvimos en el cine después fuimos a una plazuela en donde se podían comer helados y esas cosas,

-Mañana que harán?.-pregunto Cato.- ya saben me encanta estar con ustedes pero Prim y yo…

-Hey niño! No necesito saber que haces con mi dulce hermanita.-reclamo Katniss

-Me refiero a que mañana tenemos que estudiar y…

-A mí que mas me da, yo solo quiero estar con Peeta.-un minuto después de haber dicho eso ella comenzó a tomar un color rojo bastante más fuerte que las demás veces. Tomándola de la mano la aleje de los demás.

-Katniss que pasa?.- pregunte

-Siento que he estado siendo muy obvia en las últimas horas, con respecto a lo mucho que me gusta estar a tu lado, se siente bien y no solo sexualmente hablando me refiero a que me gusta.-dijo con las palabras atropellándose unas con las otras.

-A mí también me gusta más de lo que te imaginas.-le dije tocando su mejilla.

-En realidad no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, desde hace unos meses me di cuenta que me gustabas pero hemos sido amigos desde los 11 años y en verdad no quiero arruinar mi amistad contigo, siempre has sido tan lindo, caballeroso y atento que casi me siento mal por haber hecho eso anoche aunque igual no me arrepiento de nada, solo no me gustaría perderte…-dejo la frase en el aire

-No me perderás preciosa, no importa que esto tenga sus altibajos o que simplemente con el tiempo nos demos cuenta que no funciona, yo, aquí y ahora quiero estar contigo.-la besé y quise entregarle ahí los sentimientos que guarde desde hacia 9 años.

* * *

Hola personitas bellisimas! estoy super ultra mega emocionada.

GRACIAS, gracias, gracias! Han recibido muy bien la historia y basicamente no ha habido quejas.

Con respecto a que fueron muy rapido, les recuerdo que este es un universo alterno y a mi la verdad me encanta jugar con las personalidades de los personajes, no cambiarlos completamente pero pues si como que jugar con ellas, otra cosa les recuerdo que son universitarios y llevan AÑOS de ser amigos no es como si Katniss se acostara con el primero que vio, o que fue amor a primera vista y eso la verdad es que este no es el caso y por ahi no va la cosa.

Tambien me encantaria que ustedes interacturan conmigo, ya saben yo tengo unas ideas para la historia pero creo que ustedes como lectores lo que tengan que aportar de un capitulo a otro es super importante, les agradeceria que me lo dejaran saber en un review, con respecto a las actualizaciones yo habia pensado que ustedes me dejaran saber que día les gustaria, por decirlo asi yo les doy como opcion Sabado o Domingo, asi yo tengo un tiempo para escribir, porque la verdad es que tengo la cabeza hecha un lio con la universidad y esta historia que no me deja dormir. Por lo pronto elijan el día y todas sus dudas, quejas, sugerencias y demas por favor dejenmelas que en cuanto yo pueda responderselos lo hare.

Por lo pronto espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo que es pequeño y sin Lemmon, aunque esta historia le falta mucho espero que la lean y ya saben cualquier cosa estoy para servirles.

De nuevo muchas Gracias y espero me dejen su opinion acerca de todo esto.

Atte:

Kari.


	3. Blue Jeans

**_Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de la historia._**

* * *

**_Leer la nota al final del capitulo, gracias.  
_**

**Blue Jeans**

Llegamos al apartamento entrada la noche, no se tal vez serian las 11:00pm o algo así, estaba realmente cansada pero por alguna extraña razón que mi cuerpo no quería entender, mi cerebro no estaba listo para soltar la mano de Peeta.

-Estoy cansada.- le dije mientras recostaba mi cabeza en sus piernas.

-Somos dos preciosa.-me respondió con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo del sillón y acariciaba mi cabeza, si seguía haciendo eso me quedaría dormida.

-Es hora de que me vaya a dormir, creo que será lo mejor.-anuncie levantándome, Peeta me observo confundido y solo asintió, la verdad era que no sabía en donde dormir, pero lo correcto sería en la habitación de Gale, así que sin ánimo de separarme de Peeta le di un beso en los labios que me dejo deseando más.

-Buenas noches.-le dije aun sin separar los labios de él.

-Buenas noches preciosa.-solo sonreí como una tonta y me dirigí a la habitación de Gale, ahí me puse cómoda, saque mi iPod y me puse los audífonos dejándome caer en la cama, la sentía tan ajena, nada que ver con la sensación de estar en la cama de Peeta, cerré los ojos tratando de concentrarme en la música pero en vez de eso, comencé a recordar la noche anterior y las manos de Peeta recorriendo mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos de golpe y vi mi mano debajo de mi delgado pantalón de pijama, sacudí la cabeza como tratando de despejarme de esa sensación de necesidad.

-Al demonio!.-murmure.-Es mi chico no?.-estaba hablando conmigo misma, me levante y suspire audiblemente, abrí la puerta y me dirigí a la habitación contigua, la puerta estaba entrecerrada así que no lo dude más y entre en la habitación, ahí estaba mi sexy chico con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y sus bellos ojos azules aun abiertos, de nuevo sin playera lo que no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Preciosa que haces despierta?.-me pregunto con una voz endemoniadamente sexy.

-Yo no podía dormir.- respondí mientras me acercaba a la cama el se movió y me hizo espacio a un lado de él.

-Ven aquí.-dijo y me metí a la cama, el me rodeo con sus brazos y noto que aun traía un audífono puesto.- Qué escuchas?.-pregunto y tomó el otro audífono, en ese momento la canción cambiaba de "Run" de Snow Patrol a "Undisclosed Desires" de Muse el comenzó a tararear la canción.

-Amo esa canción sabes?.-le dije mientras mis manos acariciaban su pecho desnudo.

-Katniss si quieres dormir es mejor que dejes de provocarme.-dijo con voz ronca y yo sonreí triunfante.

-Y quien dijo que quiero dormir Peeta?.-pregunte, no sé qué movimiento raro hizo porque de un momento a otro mi iPod había ido a parar a una de las mesas de noche y yo estaba debajo de él.

-No quieres dormir preciosa?.-me dijo o más bien me gruño.

-Algo así.-dije y restregué mis caderas con las de él, me sonreía y no lo dudamos ni un segundo más nos comenzamos a besar apasionadamente mientras nuestra ropa volaba por la habitación, una vez desnudos yo me dedique a morder y succionar cada parte del torso de Peeta, su piel cremosa con la marca de mis dientes, era una visión extremadamente sexy, mi mente se aclaro lo suficiente como para querer tomar el control de la situación. Le sonreí y trate de incorporarme pero Peeta no me dejaba así que deslice mi mano hasta su masculinidad haciendo que Peeta se relajara, así fue más fácil girarlo y quedar por encima de él.

-Que dem…-no permití que terminara la frase porque uní su boca con la mía no quería que nada nos detuviera, así que lleve mi mano a su miembro para guiarlo a mi entrada, gemí con tan solo sentirlo en mi entrada, sin más lo introduje todo, soltando un grito de satisfacción y haciendo que Peeta solo jadeara, su respiración y la mía eran erráticas, comencé a mover mi cadera en círculos, cosa que hizo que prácticamente los ojos de Peeta se pusieran en blanco.- Oh Katniss, si…sigue.- decía entrecortadamente y yo no tenía animo de detenerme quería cada vez más, me deslizaba de arriba hacia abajo, de un momento a otro sin despegarnos ni un momento, Peeta llevo mi seno derecho a su boca y nos giro dejándome a mi debajo de él, sus embestidas comenzaron a ser desenfrenadas y salvajes, ese conocido nudo en mi vientre amenazaba con desatarse en cualquier momento y cuando lo hizo solo sé que gritaba de el nombre de Peeta como una loca, mis gemidos y jadeos se podrían haber escuchado en todo el edificio y lo mejor era que me importaba muy poco lo que pudieran decir los vecinos, Peeta termino unos pocas embestidas después, lo que lo dejo jadeando con la frente en mi hombro.

-Se noto que no querías dormir.-dijo Peeta riendo mientras se acomodaba a mi lado.

-Te lo dije.-le dije con una sonrisa cansada.

-De acuerdo, ahora si podemos dormir?.-pregunto enarcando una ceja y besándome.

-Sí, pero solo si me abrazas.- pedí

-No pensaba soltarte.-esa respuesta junto con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura hicieron que durmiera con una sonrisa en la cara.

Abrí los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación de mi chico, mire el reloj que había allí y eran las 10:00am, sabía que hoy no vendían los demás a joder la existencia, así que me permití girarme y ver la hermosa apariencia de mi chico dormido y relajado, acaricie sus mejillas y su hermoso cabello rubio.

-Te gusta lo que ves?.-pregunto Peeta aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Me encanta.- respondí dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

-Acaso hay una mejor forma de despertar? Por qué si la hay quiero que me la digan, a mi parecer, despertar con mi chica entre mis brazos es lo más espectacular que la vida me puede dar.-me dijo y yo puse cara de tarada, o de lo que sea que fuere, nos comenzamos a besar y la temperatura de mi cuerpo empezó a subir de nuevo.-Srita. Everdeen usted no se cansa verdad?.-pregunto Peeta entre risas, yo solo rodé los ojos y le di un pequeño beso.

-Quiero quedarme en tus brazos siempre.-le dije

-A pesar de lo mucho que me encanta eso creo que debemos comer algo, tanto ejercicio y nada de comida nos va a matar.-dijo deslizando uno de sus dedos por mi columna.

-De acuerdo.-dije enderezándome, algo que hizo que Peeta soltara un jadeo entrecortado al ver mi torso desnudo, sonreí con suficiencia, estire la mano y había una camiseta blanca que debía de ser de Peeta, la tome y me la puse, aunque me quedaba realmente grande solo llegaba a tapar lo necesario, así que de nuevo extendí la mano y encontré sus bóxer color negro, también me los puse.- Espero que no te moleste que use te ropa.-lo bese.- iré a prepararnos un desayuno, ya vuelvo.- salí de la habitación para dirigirme a la cocina pero antes debía hacer una parada obligatoria por el baño. Observe lo bien que me veía, mi piel estaba resplandeciente y mi cara bueno mi cara brillaba.

-Demonios que falta me hacia tener sexo.-murmure soltando una risita, me di cuenta que en mi clavícula había un pequeño hematoma del tamaño de la boca de mi chico, no me importo en lo absoluto, suspire y salí del baño para ahora si dirigirme a la cocina, en la habitación se escuchaba ruido, lo que me indicaba que Peeta estaba levantado, estaba preparando café y hot cakes cuando entro Peeta en la cocina con tan solo un bóxer, UN BOXER, solté un jadeo al ver lo impresionante que era su cuerpo, digo lo había sentido, tocado y saboreado pero verlo a plena luz, realmente no lo había hecho, los perfectos cuadritos de su abdomen, los músculos bien trabajados de sus brazos y DIOS MIO! Que espalda, con cada movimiento que hacía cada musculo se le contraía.

-Preciosa luces excelente con mi ropa.-dijo sonriendo pero yo no podía pensar en nada que no fuera él desnudo.

Desayunamos y el lavo platos mientras yo recogía, el resto del día nos lo pasaríamos en casa, me encantaría decir que estuve en brazos de mi chico todo el día pero no… el tenia una pintura que hacer mientras yo estudiaba un poco sobre la mitología griega, que a decir verdad era bastante interesante, cuando el termino su pintura, el corazón me dio un vuelco, era yo leyendo, le había quedado precioso pero eso no era lo importante, lo increíble aquí es que el había estado observándome mientras yo estaba absorta unos miles de años atrás. Más rápido de lo que quería el día llego a su fin y mañana tendría que regresar a la molesta rutina, que era lo de menos, el problema real es que regresaría a mi casa y con eso dejaría las hermosas noches con mi chico.

-No podre volver a dormir sin ti.-dijo mientras delineaba mi columna con su dedo, tratando de arrullarme.

-Serán días duros sin ti.-respondí.

-No te vayas.-me dijo con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

-De verdad que no quisiera, pero la verdad es que dudo que a Gale le haga mucha gracia que me quede aquí, aunque los fines de semana, no habrá poder humano que haga que me separe de ti.-anuncie y pude sentir su risa contra mi cuello.

-Eso suena excelente preciosa, ahora debemos dormir porque mañana tenemos escuela.-acaricio mi cabello y mi espalda por debajo de su camiseta, que era lo único sobre mi cuerpo además claro de Peeta.

El pitido del despertador me hizo abrir los ojos, hoy más que nunca lo odiaba, no quería separarme de mi chico, suspire frustrada y bese su cuello y después su boca.

-Buenos días corazón.-saludo él con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.-sonreí y me levante, Peeta se quedo aun unos minutos en la cama, mientras yo me duche, cuando salí del baño, Peeta entro inmediatamente, aproveche el tiempo para vestirme con una camiseta a rayas negras y grises sin mangas que decía "RADIOHEAD", una camisa azul con gris de cuadros, unos jeans negros y unos Vans grises sin agujetas, de acuerdo mi sentido por la moda era asqueroso, algo me dice que si tengo el look de una traductora de letras clásicas, recogí mi cabello con unos palillos chinos, mi maquillaje era muy básico y me puse mis lentes de pasta, no era la gran cosa, sin embargo cuando Peeta salió enfundado en unos jeans color azul muy ajustados, unas botas de minero negras, una camiseta blanca y una chamarra de piel negra, solté un jadeo, ese era MI CHICO.

-Te ves…-deje la frase sin terminar, él solo me dedico esa hermosa sonrisa me dejaba sin palabras.

-Tú te ves increíble, eres toda una nerd.-dijo riendo y yo solo rodé los ojos.

-Sabes que eres perfecto.-dije besándolo y el sonrió.

-Casi igual a ti, solo que menos inteligente.- soltó una carcajada.- Es hora de irnos preciosa, te iré a dejar a tu facultad,

-Se te puede hacer tarde.-le respondí

-No exageres Katniss, mi edificio solo esta a uno del tuyo.

-Solo nos separa Rue, Prim y Cato.- respondí riendo, el edificio de artes estaba a un lado del edificio de Psicología, en el que estudiaban Prim, Rue y Cato, en realidad estábamos muy cerca. Subimos a su auto, un hermoso Jeep negro y nos dirigimos a la escuela, podía decir que mi cara solo denotaba felicidad, porque sentía esa tonta sonrisa en mi rostro, entramos en el estacionamiento compartido de mi edificio de Filosofía y Letras y Psicología, suspire cuando justo en el auto del desagradable Haymitch estaban él, su tonta novia Effie, Glimmer y Madge, esta última no era tan desagradable incluso me llevaba bien con ella, pero cuando estaba con los otros tres realmente se comportaba como una tonta.

Peeta estaciono enfrente del edificio, importándole muy poco las miradas de esos cuatro. Bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta, no me di cuenta que en ese momento iban aparcando también Cato, Rue y Prim, que solo saludaron con la mano a Peeta y siguieron su camino hacia el edificio.

-A qué hora sales hoy?.-pregunto poniendo un brazo en el auto.

-Si todo sale bien a las 3:00

-De acuerdo estaré aquí por ti a las 3:00, iremos a comer algo, después a mi casa para que recojas tus cosas y de ahí te lleve a tu apartamento, estás de acuerdo?.-me pregunto ladeando la cabeza y acercándose para besarme.

-Sí, pero no tienes por qué molestarte yo puedo ir a tu apartamento sola.-dije poco convencida.

-Vendré por ti.-dijo uniendo sus labios con los míos, algo en mi cerebro hizo "click" y recordé que tenia clase en unos minutos y el también.

-Te veré más tarde.-le dije y lo bese rápidamente.

-Te veo más tarde preciosa.-se subió al auto y se fue, mire mi reloj y apenas me daría tiempo para subir a mi clase que por cierto me tocaba con esos 4 desagradables chicos.

Entre y me senté en mi habitual lugar hasta el fondo del salón, era una de esas chicas a las que la atención y ser la atracción no le gustaba, así que estaba con mi iPod esperando que mi maestro de italiano llegara cuando, Effie, Glimmer y Madge se acercaron a mí.

-Así que tu y Mellark no?.-pregunto Effie como siempre tratando de ser chismosa.

-Así que Mellark y yo qué?.-pregunte poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

-Están saliendo?- fue el turno de Glimmer de preguntar.

-Si estamos saliendo.-confirme.

-Oh por dios!.-soltó un gritito Effie, Madge y la tarada de Glimmer se dieron la vuelta y se fueron, por mi parte solo solté un bufido, no entendía a que se debía tal actitud.-Es normal que se pongan así sabes.

-Me da igual lo que piensen de que este saliendo con Peeta.-me encogí de hombros

-Ay Katniss! Pero debes de saber que Madge lleva enamorada de Peeta desde que entramos a la universidad y lo conoció.-soltó Effie y mi mandíbula cayó al suelo.- además de que Glimmer ha sido una de las tantas modelos de arte que se ha acostado con el.-eso si que fue un golpe bajo, jamás me lo espere, sabía que Peeta no era ni virgen, ni un santo, lo sabía y más que saberlo era obvio, mi chico tenia todo el potencial para ser un Casanova pero de que lo pensara a que tuviera la certeza de que él se acostaba con cualquier estúpida, era diferente.

-Eso no puede ser.-fue mi única patética respuesta.

-Claro que si querida, tu novio es un mujeriego.-me dijo y se fue a su lugar, entro mi maestra de italiano saludando y quería poner atención solo que mi cabeza se fue un edificio más lejos de donde me encontraba, el vibrar de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

"_Te extraño preciosa". Peeta.-_era lo único que decía el mensaje, solté un suspiro, quizá el se hubiera acostado con Glimmer pero no tenia este tipo de detalles con ella o sí?

"_Yo también te extraño, tengo una hora libre quizá pueda visitarte". Katniss.-_ la verdad era que quería que me sacara de dudas, no podía creer que se hubiera acostado con esa perra de Glimmer que por cierto no me tragaba ni con trabajos y ahora podría decir que se había revolcado con mi chico! No para nada eso no lo soportaría, así tuviera que cortar su lengua no lo permitiría, mientras que con Madge era más complicado, como se supone que mi "amistad" con ella superaría que ella está enamorada del mismo chico que yo, con la diferencia que yo tenía 9 años de conocerlo y estaba segura de lo mucho que me gusta, ay no cuantas cosas para un solo día!

"_Te espero aquí preciosa, besos." Peeta_.- ese chico y yo teníamos tanto de que hablar, no era normal que me dijeran que mi chico se acostaba con cualquiera, pero eso era lo de menos, ahora una duda se extendía por mi cabeza, POR QUÉ ME IMPORTABA? La única palabra que se me ocurría eran "celos"

Salí de la facultad hecha una furia, por muchas cosas, por los celos y por la estúpida de Glimmer y por la idiota de Madge y por la entrometida de Effie, por Peeta que se acostaba con todas y por mí y mis tonterías, mis pensamientos eran un caos tanto que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegue al edificio donde se encontraba Peeta.

-Ibas a algún lado preciosa.-dijo Peeta tomándome del brazo.

-Por qué te acostaste con Glimmer?.-le grite, de acuerdo quizá estuviera haciendo drama pero me sentía molesta por sentir celos.

-Qué?.-pregunto Peeta confundido

-Por qué te acostaste con Glimmer?.-repetí

-Para empezar preciosa, quien es Glimmer?.-pregunto confundido de nuevo.- Mira Katniss ya sé que no soy el mejor hombre del mundo, pero no se dé qué demonios estás hablando y si quizá me haya enrollado con ella, pero no se… han sido muchas, mientras yo…

-Mientras tú qué?.-grite de nuevo

-Mientras yo…yo esperaba a que tú me hicieras caso, Katniss no te has dado cuenta cuan feliz soy de que ahora estés conmigo? Katniss no me importan las que hay detrás de ti, no me importa el pasado solo quiero vivir mi presente y mi futuro a tu lado.- con eso me desarmo,

-Yo lo siento, solo que llegue a la escuela y una de las chicas que te miraba esta mañana me dijo que se había acostado contigo y realmente me moleste, creo que son celos, no quiero pensar en todas ellas que estuvieron contigo porque se que es tenerte y no quiero que nadie más lo haga.-le dije todo rápido y sin pensar.

-Nadie más lo hará preciosa.-me dijo y me besó realmente necesitaba eso mi chico despejo cualquier duda que tuviera, quería estar con él después de 9 años de conocerlo y muchos meses de darme cuenta cuanto me gustaba en realidad.

* * *

**_hola personitas bonitas, la verdad estoy super feliz por la respuesta _**

**_que ha tenido la historia, muchas gracias.  
_**

**_Ahora retomando un poco el tema de la nota pasada, nadie me dijo  
_**

**_que día quieren las actualizaciones y para mi si es muy importante,  
_**

**_solo seran una vez a la semana así que elijan bien si seran Sabado o Domingo.  
_**

**_enserio si les pido que me dejen saber en un review sobre ese asunto, ahora otra cosa  
_**

**_esto va rápido pero tendremos poquito de todo, vamos empezando son tres capitulos  
_**

**_y yo para empezar la introduccion a una historia me tomo como 5 capitulos  
_**

**_detesto demasiado drama y fastidiarlos desde ahorita con eso la verdad no, asi que sean  
_**

**_pacientes, eso si como el resumen lo dice esto es de mucho Lemmon, solo me queda  
_**

**_pedirles de la manera mas cordial que me dejen sus opiniones, sean negativas o  
_**

**_positivas pero sobre todo sus ideas que para mi son super importantes porque alimentan esta  
_**

**_bonita historia. por el momento es todo y muchas gracias por leer  
._**

**_un review y a esta autora la hacen muy feliz  
_**

**_Atte:  
_**

**_Kari  
_**


	4. House of jealouse lovers

**Discleimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de la historia. **

* * *

******House of jealous lovers**

**Leer nota al final del capitulo.  
**

**Katniss Pov.**

Después de semejante drama que le hice a Peeta esta mañana decidí regresar a mis hermosas clases, de latín, griego, mitología griega y portugués. El día en realidad estaba pasando bastante tranquilo y por un momento casi olvido la estupidez por la que me enoje esta mañana, hasta que claro mi última clase del día toco con Glimmer.

-Katniss.- su estúpida voz chillona era lo último que quería escuchar.

-Dime.- respondí de mala gana.

-Qué número eres en la lista de Peeta? la 30 o la 50?.-se estaba burlando de mi, ESA PERRA!

-La que sea, por lo menos se acuerda que se acostó conmigo, no que a ti ni su número te dio, fuiste una de tantas que ni en la lista entra porque no se acuerda.-respondí de manera venenosa, en ese momento mi amiga Johanna iba entrando en el salón supongo que escucho lo último porque soltó una carcajada.

-Así que mi querida Glimmer, eres como siempre el cero a la izquierda, a la que todo mundo se tira y nadie se acuerda! Pobrecilla en verdad me siento mal por ti, mira que haberse tirado a media Universidad de San Diego y que ninguno se acuerde debe de ser triste.- Glimmer abría la boca, tratando de decir algo pero de su boca no salían más que Ah! Awww!, no pude soportarlo más y solté una carcajada que debió de escucharse en todo el edificio, Glimmer no soporto mucho tiempo más y salió corriendo del salón

-Dime tontuela a quien te tiraste?.-comenzó a reír Johanna y yo alcance un color rojo fuego.- Anda suéltalo querida, que no te ayude en vano.-si así era mi amiga, todo un caso.

-Te contare después, ya llego el maestro.- respondí evasiva

-Por favor Katniss solo quiero corroborar lo que Rue, Gale y Prim me dijeron.- ese trió de imbéciles lo habían hecho de nuevo.

-Me acosté con Peeta.- Johanna empezó a reír como histérica.- No es para tanto demonios!

-Claro que es para tanto querida, ya eras virgen.-me dijo entre risas.

-No era virgen, hace bastante perdí esa parte.-le respondí tratando de sonar enojada.

-Me refiero a que ya eras virgen por cicatrización.-continuo riendo.- y bueno y ahora que ustedes se quieren o se van a querer?.- mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, eso que se supone que significaba?

-Hey señoritas, podrían poner atención, la clase está al frente, no con ustedes.-gracias a dios el profesor Crane había intervenido aun así que podría haberle respondido?, la hora paso bastante rápido, estaba aun con los pensamientos en qué demonios había querido decir la tonta de Johanna, mi celular vibro de nuevo.

"_Preciosa, estoy esperándote en el estacionamiento". Peeta._ Solo respondí un corto "Ok" y lo envié, ni cuenta me había dado que Johanna me miraba con atención.

-Era el no es así?.-asentí.- Así que voy a tenerte que dar el sermón típico de una amiga experimentada a una amiga santurrona, aunque bueno no tanto.-suspiro.- Aquí va, mira Katniss desconozco qué demonios te llevo a hacer lo que hiciste pero lo que sea que estuvieras pensando en el momento que te enrollaste con él estuvo bien, pero te conozco descerebrada y sé que enserio te gusta, así que por dios Katniss suelta estos libros por una vez en los años que llevamos de universidad, disfruta lo que sea qué tengas con él y tírate al chico que además esta BUENISIMO.- solté una risita.- es enserio amiga.

-Ya me lo he tirado.- ella rodo los ojos

-Eso ya lo sé descerebrada, me refiero a que no lo cambies por un par de libros que no tienen nada mejor que tu chico con esa espalda, esas piernas y bueno que OJOS!.-empezó a reír.-

-Mejor nos vamos me está esperando, pero dime algo como le has visto la espalada?- pregunte aquí venían los celos otra vez.

-Mira muchachita no me mires así, lo he visto en el gym cuando voy con Cinna.- si claro como no lo pensé Cinna el muy bien dotado Cinna, súper sexy, súper moreno y súper talentoso, además de que tenía una novia que no es porque fuera mi amiga verdad pero Johanna era realmente bonita, con la piel bronceada, ojos verdes y un cuerpo que ya quisiera yo tener la mitad del trasero que tiene ella.

-Oh claro, claro.- en ese momento llegamos al estacionamiento, me encontré con Gale, Cato, Prim, Rue, Tresh, Cinna, Clove y entre todos Peeta.

-Preciosa.-grito aun recargado en su Jeep con todos ahí platicando.

-Hasta que salen.- reclamo Cinna.- pensé que tendría que ir a partirle la cara a Crane por no soltarlas cuando debe.- todo empezamos a reír, aunque mi risa se vio interrumpida cuando Glimmer y Madge llegaron hasta Peeta que me tenia de la mano.

-Peeta!.-grito Glimmer y todos, absolutamente todos la veíamos, no me equivocaba en nada cuando decía que era una perra.

-Te conozco?.-pregunto Peeta, con esa media sonrisa de burla, aunque eso me demostraba que no le interesaba, mis celos estaban hirviendo, así que me vi igual muy posesiva o yo que se pero le gire la cara a Peeta y lo besé, succionando un poco su labio inferior, el sonrió contra mi boca.

-Peeta.-grito Glimmer de nuevo.- Por favor no es posible que no me recuerdes.

-No de hecho no te me haces ni siquiera familiar.-dijo riendo

-Quizá desnuda la reconozcas Peeta.-dijo Gale.

-Tú cállate Gale.-grito Glimmer con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Entonces también te acostaste con Gale, tu solo así conoces hombres.-dijo Prim abrazando a Cato, la pobre Glimmer salió corriendo con Madge detrás de ella.

-Eso le pasa por buscona.- dijo Rue

-Y a ti eso te pasa por andar de caliente con todo lo que tenga falda y se te ponga enfrente.- le dije a Peeta con el ceño fruncido.

-Preciosa, es enserio no recuerdo haberme enrollado con ella.-me dijo antes de besarme por un momento olvide en donde y con quien nos encontrábamos.

-Suelta a mi hermanita, son un par de sucios.-chillo de nuevo Prim. Nos fuimos todos a comer a un restaurante italiano, realmente me la pase bien, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera Peeta sonriéndome cálidamente y sus besos y caricias, realmente este chico me gustaba, llego la noche y mientras hacía mis deberes que me tenían muy estresada, pensaba en Glimmer y lo bien que luce ella a comparación mía, simplemente mi sentido de la moda era asqueroso, así que saque un cigarrillo y lo encendí, no fumaba demasiado solo uno cada noche y más si eran noches de traducciones justo como esta. La posibilidad de que Glimmer tratara de meterse en mi relación era inminente y por primera vez después de… bueno no importa no la dejaría, necesitaba ayuda, tome mi celular y marqué el número de mi madre.

-Hola?.-respondió ella.

-Mamá.-trate de sonar normal, aunque yo no era de ese tipo de chicas que le cuenta todo a su madre ni nada parecido de hecho éramos bastante distanciadas, aunque después del divorcio nos acercamos un poco más.

-Katniss, como estas querida?

-Bien mamá

-Que sucede?

-Yo umm…necesito pedirte un favor.-le dije insegura

-Bien soy toda oídos.

-Mamá .- se lo dije todo junto esperaba que hubiera entendido

-CON PEETA?.- sí, si lo había entendido

-Si mamá y hay una chica aquí que quiere meterse en mi relación con él así que necesito un cambio de look, en eso me puede ayudar Prim, Rue y Johanna pero necesito fondos y yo…-deje la frase porque me interrumpió

-Oh! No, no, no por eso no te preocupes mañana a primera hora tienes ese dinero, cómprate algo bonito y quiero que en vacaciones de verano venga Peeta a cenar a la casa, obviamente Gale también tiene que venir pero KATNISS! Peeta es tu novio que emoción, bueno le llamare a Tom para que les deposite, mándame fotos hija.-me dijo alegre

-De acuerdo madre yo te las mando.- y total así fue al otro día a primera hora tenía un deposito de $2,500 y Prim, Rue, Johanna y yo en el centro comercial comprando de todo, acepte hasta que me cambiaran el color del cabello y lo cortaran, pero no dejaría ni mis Vans, ni mis converse, gastamos hasta el último centavo y sabia que había valido la pena, cuando Peeta me recogió al otro día para ir a la escuela, sus ojos solo dejaban ver lo mucho que deseaba quitar mis shorts negros y mi camisa blanca.

-Demonios Catnip, luces caliente.-me sonroje ante el comentario de Gale que venía también en el auto, Peeta le dio un golpe.- Es la verdad hermano, tu chica se ve…-Peeta lo miraba mal.-ok me callare.

Los días pasaban y pasaban, con ello mi tiempo quedaba reducido a cenizas para ver a Peeta, solo lo veía si tenía horas libres, nuestros horarios nunca concordaban, gracias a dios había llego el fin de semana, estaba haciendo mi pequeña maleta, aun no le avisaba que llegaría y dado que tenia montones de traducciones por hacer quizá sería buena idea que me quedara en casa todo el tiempo para hacerlas, no me importo un demonio quería estar con mi chico, así que organice mi maleta y me duche, me puse unos shorts azules claro con una camiseta casi transparente color blanco y una camisa encima que deje abierta y solo le hice un pequeño nudo para que se viera más ajustada, unos converse azules, alacié mi cabello, me maquille ligeramente, tampoco me quería ver como prostituta y tomé mi maleta, cuando salí estaban Prim y Cato en el sillón haciéndose no se qué cosa y tampoco tenía ganas de saber.

-Cuñada a dónde vas con esa maleta y tan arreglada?.-pregunto Cato enarcando una ceja.

-Me iré a quedar al apartamento de Peeta por el fin de semana.-anuncie y los dos asintieron.-Nos vemos después.- me despedí y salí de la casa, camine cerca de unos 10 minutos y cuando llegue al apartamento de Peeta, marque su número

-Preciosa.- respondió

-En donde estas?.-pregunte esperando que estuviera en casa.

-En mi habitación esperando a que me hablaras para saber si nos podremos ver hoy, te extraño preciosa, necesito unos besitos y..-comencé a reír

-Quizá podrías seguírmelo diciendo mientras abres la puerta estoy abajo.- creo que se levanto corriendo y choco contra algo porque aun con el celular en la mano soltó maldiciones y se asomo por la ventana, solo que no me vio.

-Preciosa en donde estas?.-pregunto, aun así la puerta automática se abrió y yo entre cuando llegue a la puerta del apartamento colgué y toque la puerta, un segundo quizá medio solamente se tardo en abrir.- Santo cielo Katniss!.- dijo jalándome para que entrara, tomándome firmemente por la cintura y besándome apasionadamente, no me pude contener, tenía una semana sin estar con él, sin dormir con él y sin tirármelo. Restregué un poco mis caderas con las de él, mientras dejaba caer mi mochila y ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Hey Catnip bienvenida.-nos interrumpió Gale con una sonrisita engreída en el rostro, mentiría si dijera que no quería borrarla de un puñetazo pero en vez de eso me lance a los brazos de mi amigo, que me recibió muy a gusto.

-Catnip tenía tanto que no me abrazabas así.-dijo dándome un beso en la frente aun sin soltarme.

-Es que ahora Clove no te suelta y nuestra relación de por si es algo tensa porque soy tu mejor amiga y estoy segura de que piensa que tuve algo que ver contigo.- aclare separándome, no noté hasta entonces que Peeta había puesto mala cara y de hecho se había apartado un poco. No entendí al momento que pasaba.- la verdad es que no quiero tener problemas con tu novia y mucho menos que tus los tengas por mi culpa.

-Claro que no, además tu eres más importante que cualquiera.-me respondió tomándome de la mano para alejarme de Peeta y sentarme en el sillón.

-Por cierto hablando de Clove en donde esta?.-pregunte.

-Iré por ella en unos 15 minutos así que disfrútame querida porque no me veras hasta el domingo por la tarde.- hice un puchero, que solo funcionaba con él, recuerdo perfectamente que funciono la primera vez que almorzamos juntos en la escuela porque yo quería de sus pasitas con chocolate y el no me quería dar así que después de que comprobé que ese gesto funcionaba con él, lo hacía todo el tiempo y así Gale siempre cedía a lo que sea que le pidiera.- No querida, eso no funcionara esta vez, tú te quedaras con…-se giro a buscar a Peeta y el no estaba, los dos nos miramos confundidos.

-Ay no es cierto!.-dije rodando los ojos.

-Peeta se enojo por algo?.-pregunto Gale igual de confundido que yo.-espera, espera! Esta celoso de mi?.-soltó una carcajada.-Por favor Peeta no seas inmaduro y sal de donde sea que te hayas metido.-grito

-Ya se le pasara.- le dije e inmediatamente me arrepentí, creo que no le estaba dando su lugar.

-No, sabes que igual ya me tengo que ir Catnip, mañana te llamare para saber si todo va bien de acuerdo?, arregla lo que sea que haya pasado.-me beso la mejilla.- te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero tonto.-le regrese el beso y él se fue, me quede sentada unos 5 minutos.- Peeta?.-le hable y no me respondió, mi mochila ya no estaba en donde la había dejado cuando me tire a besar avasalladoramente a Peeta, me levante y sabia aunque no me había dado cuenta que estaba en su habitación, así que entre y el estaba con la mirada fija en el techo y los audífonos puestos.

**Peeta Pov.**

Estaba enojado, Katniss primero había llegado a verme a mí y como siempre Gale tenía que llegar a arruinarlo todo, me estaba molestando que cada vez que mi chica se acercaba a mi o quería estar solo conmigo Gale o Cinna nos interrumpían o lo que sea que pasara y con la escenita de Katniss por esa niña que Glimmer con la que estaba seguro de jamás haberme enrollado a menos que hubiera sido en una de tantas borracheras, como sea eso no importaba, yo siempre ponía a Katniss como prioridad y ella siempre a Gale, de alguna manera lo entendía, eran mejores amigos pero aun así, soy un chico que lleva años esperando estar con esa chica especial y es normal que sienta celos, solté un suspiro.

De repente sentí que Katniss subía por mi cuerpo hasta que su cara estaba enfrente de la mía, quito mis audífonos.

-Así que el señor está enojado.-anuncio sonriendo.- La pregunta del siglo es por qué?.- estaba jugando conmigo y quería empezar a sonreír pero no, enserio me había enojado, así que simplemente como niño chiquito gire la cabeza.- Peeta! estoy hablando enserio, dime que sucedió? Que hice?

-Tú y Gale…-no me atrevía a decirlo en voz alta por alguna extraña razón

-Hey Peeta! no, no, entre Gale y yo no hay más que una amistad, lo amo es cierto pero como si fuera mi hermano, hemos estado juntos toda la vida y tu…bueno tu simplemente eres perfecto para mi, realmente no tendrías porque estar celoso de alguien que es como si fuera mi hermano, que además es tu primo.-me dijo viéndome a los ojos, estaba seria y realmente se veía en sus ojos que decía la verdad.

-De tu parte pero que hay de Gale tal vez si sienta algo por ti y hasta ahora se ha dado cuenta!.-pregunte siendo bien objetivo eso si podría suceder.

-No, Gale quiere a Clove lo sé y sabes cómo?.-Negué con la cabeza.- porque jamás en mi vida lo había visto tan ilusionado y tranquilo con una persona, Clove quizá este algo loca pero es una niña increíble que adora a Gale así que no hay por qué y por quien sentir celos de acuerdo?.- pregunto y yo poco convencido asentí.- así que ahora bésame!.-ordeno y obvio no la iba a desobedecer, tampoco estaba loco, así que uní su boca con la mía. Esa sensación de tenerla cerca no se comparaba con nada.

-Kat…Katniss espera.-dije separándome de ella, si es verdad que deseaba con toda el alma hacerla mía otra vez pero en realidad quería hacer más que estar con ella en la cama.- te parece si vamos al cine?.- le pregunte y ella asintió.

-Me encantaría, esta una película que se llama el cuervo basada en un cuento de Edgar Allan Poe.- me dijo emocionada, ahí era cuando comprobaba lo mucho que amaba leer, escribir, traducir, ese brillo inigualable de cuando te hablaba de un libro o una traducción.

-Si he leído el cuento.-le dije tomándola de la mano.- Por cierto preciosa me encanta ese nuevo look, aunque extraño un poco ese de nerd sexy.-ella empezó a reír.

-Nerd sexy? Creo que esas palabras no van juntas.- se levanto de la cama y se arreglo un poco, yo también me levante, me cambie mi pantalón deportivo por unos jeans y una camiseta negra y un saco, tome mis lentes para sol y salimos de la casa, Katniss también llevaba sus lentes para el sol, ese atuendo me estaba matando tengo que decirlo, era jodidamente sexy pero debía contenerme. Llegamos al cine y bueno justo 10 minutos después estábamos sentados esperando que empezara la película.

-Nunca habíamos salido solos.-le dije y Katniss solo se giro a verme detenidamente.

-Es una tontería en 9 años de conocernos jamás estuvimos solos nunca y cuando nos dejaron solos acabamos en tu cama.-comenzó a reír.- creo que es una estupidez que no me haya dado cuenta antes que tu también estabas interesado en mi.

-Si que lo es preciosa porque yo trataba de darte a entender las cosas y tu por alguna extraña razón no lo entendías.-suspiro.

-Creo que después de Marvel fui un poco estúpida y miedosa.-al escuchar el nombre de aquel estúpido me tense.

-Nunca supe porque habían terminado, lo que si supe es que por fin mi sufrimiento había terminado después de años.-le dije sinceramente y ella sonrió aunque se veía un poco tensa.

-Pues déjame decirte Peeta que espero que no sufras mucho porque ahora no planeo dejarte a cualquiera que se te ponga al frente.

-Jamás sufriría contigo preciosa.- la película comenzó y realmente estaba interesante, Katniss y yo ni siquiera nos volteamos a ver pero jamás nos soltamos la mano, habían cosas que no había compartido con nadie, cuando salimos del cine Katniss estaba encantada, le había encantado la película y que bueno porque a mí también, cuando llegamos al apartamento eran las 9:00pm.

-Sabes que no he dormido en toda la semana.-le dije y me miro preocupada.

-Por qué? Quizá necesites somníferos o algo parecido.-me dijo tocando mi mejilla

-Lo que necesito es a ti entre mis brazos.-eso fue suficiente para que Katniss literalmente se me abalanzara, nos comenzamos a besar y ahora si mi cuerpo reacciono como siempre que tenia Katniss cerca, mis jeans se hicieron más ajustados en cuestión de minutos, era impresionante, lleve mis manos al trasero de Katniss y lo apreté un poco, ella gimió en mi boca.

-Peeta, te necesito.-que demonios? Estaba viendo que estaba a punto de arrancarle la ropa y hacerla mía en el sillón y ella me decía eso? No tuve control sobre mí en realidad, metí mi mano izquierda al short de Katniss solo para comprobar cuanto era lo que me necesitaba, metí un dedo primero, ella movió un poco su cadera para tener más contacto con mi dedo, mi miembro dolía en el interior de mi incomoda ropa, las manos de Katniss comenzaron a jugar con mi cuerpo, hasta que llegaron a donde las necesitaba justamente.

-Katniss.-susurre.-no sabes cuánto he deseado quitarte ese atuendo.-ella comenzó a reír mientras yo la seguía besando.

-Y que esperas para quitarlo!.-metió sus manos en mi camiseta y la subió hasta despojarme de ella.

-Eso.-dije divertido y le quita la camisa y la camiseta con tortuosa lentitud, Katniss me miraba con ojos entrecerrados como tratando de decirme "más rápido carajo" era simplemente divertido, cuando termine, me quede sin habla ella llevaba una tanga color azul y un sostén del mismo color pero de encaje, esta matándome, sonrió malignamente, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, llevo sus dedos poco hábiles al botón de mis jeans y los deshizo con singular facilidad, al igual que mis jeans y mi playera. Mis bóxers estaban por algún lugar de la sala, quite con cuidado la ropa interior de Katniss, me encantaba verla desnuda. Comencé a besarla desde el cuello, haciendo un camino de besos húmedos hasta su centro, cuando mi lengua toco ese punto sensible Katniss tiró de mi cabello con violencia y grito mi nombre, casi me hace soltar una carcajada, me gustaba como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios y más si lo gritaba y gemía.

-Yo…yo…-trataba de decir Katniss pero no terminaba la frase.

-Tu que preciosa?.-pregunte alejándome un poco

-Te necesito ahora.-no lo pido dos veces, me puse un condón y me posicione en su entrada.-Ya Peeta por favor.-todo lo estaba haciendo lento, me encantaba ver a Katniss removiéndose para tener más contacto conmigo, me encantaba ver que estaba en la misma situación que yo, Yo la necesitaba y mucho, sin previo aviso Katniss me atrajo hacia ella y entre aun así me movía demasiado lento y doloroso también para mí, pero entre jadeos y gemidos le hacía saber lo mucho que me estaba gustando esto, cuando ya no pude contenerme más comencé a moverme desenfrenadamente, Katniss de no tardo demasiado en terminar gritando mi nombre, cosa que me hacía sentirme poderoso, eso ayudaba demasiado a mi orgullo de hombre, unos cuantos movimientos más y yo también termine, cuando me separe de ella, me deje caer en el sillón buscando con la mirada mis bóxers. Katniss se estaba quedando dormida aun sin moverse o decir nada.

-Vamos a la cama preciosa.-le dije besándola, ella solo sonrió, la tome en mis brazos y la lleve hasta la cama, ella sin siquiera hacer el intento por vestirse o ponerse algo encima, se metió en las mantas y me hizo una seña para que me acomodara a su lado, antes de hacerlo fui a recoger toda la ropa, no me arriesgaría a que Gale regresara y comenzara a molestar con que nos fallábamos en cualquier parte del apartamento ni nada parecido, sin camiseta y solo con mis bóxers me metí en la cama.

-Buenas noches preciosa.- le susurre en el oído.

-Contigo si que lo son.-se giro para besarme y quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Hola personitas bonitas.**

**yo se que detestan leer las notas de autor pero es mi unica manera de comunicarles las cosas.  
**

**Primero que nada muchas gracias por sus bonitos reviews me hacen el dia cuando los leo, es fantasitico ver como se interesan en mi trabajo.  
**

**Por otra parte les anuncio que las actualizaciones seran los sabados en la madrugada osea como por ahi de la 1:00am ya estara el cap actualizado.  
**

**Y bueno una buena o mala noticia como sea que lo quieran ver, la siguiente semana actualizare el jueves en la noche o el viernes por la mañana, ya que el fin de semana no estare en casa y me ire a divertir un rato con mis amigos y como no les quiero fallar en la actualización solo por la siguiente semana sera así despues regresaremos a lo que es los sabados, les pido un poquito de paciencia ando loca con la universidad, asi que si de repente ven que no actualizo les puedo asegurar que no pasa del domingo, dejenme saber que tal les parecio este capitulo. por el momento es todo y muchas gracias.  
**

**Atte:  
**

**Kari  
**


	5. MUSE

**Discleimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de la historia. **

* * *

**MUSE**

**Peeta Pov.**

No tengo idea qué hora es pero de lo que si estoy completamente consciente es de que Katniss está durmiendo prácticamente encima de mí, traté de volver a conciliar el sueño pero no pude, acaricie la espalda de mi chica y ella se removió un poco, con eso pude salir de la cama, me di cuenta que eran las 7:00am, definitivamente siendo sábado quería volver a dormir a esta hora. Estaba a punto de regresar a la cama cuando me gire a ver a Katniss, su apariencia tranquila y hermosa, me hicieron quererla dibujar, con tan solo una manta tapando parte de su figura, estaba de lado dejando al descubierto su seno izquierdo y su pierna derecha, era la visión más exquisita que alguna vez había imaginado tener, mi cuaderno de dibujo se encontraba en mi mesa, así que rápidamente tome mi lápiz y comencé a dibujarla, quizá ella fuera mi obra maestra de final de semestre solo estábamos a un mes de terminar el segundo año de universidad, realmente había mejorado mi técnica de dibujo y ella siendo mi musa e inspiración, no me costaba nada ponerme a dibujar, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve sumergido viéndola y plasmando la visión que estaba ante mí, Katniss abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Peeta!.-grito asustada, solté mi cuaderno y me lance hacia la cama a abrazarla.

-Qué pasa preciosa?.-pregunte rodeándola con los brazos posesivamente y acariciando su espalda.

-Peeta.-dijo más tranquila mientras, inhalaba el olor de mi cuello

-Tranquila preciosa estoy aquí, no pasa nada.-le besé la cabeza.

-No me dejes.-me soltó de repente y yo me tense un poco ¿me lo estaba imaginando no?

-Nunca.-le respondí.- tuviste una pesadilla?.

-Algo así pero ya que veo que estas aquí puedo quedarme más tranquila.-me dijo acariciando mi pecho.- en donde estabas?

-A un lado de ti.- me miro con una ceja enarcada.- te estaba dibujando.-le dije apenado.

-Oh! Para alguna clase o algo así?.-pregunto curiosa y asentí.

-Quiero que seas mi musa, tú serás mi inspiración además de que serás mi obra maestra de este año.-la bese.

-Si eso impide que veas a modelos como la zorra esa de Glimmer, Luan y Alicia, esta bien seré hasta el payaso con ojos de gomita si me lo pides.-dijo riendo y yo con ella.

-Solo tengo ojos para ti preciosa.

-Bien enséñame ese dibujo.- pidió, me levante de la cama para buscar el cuaderno de dibujo que minutos antes había aventado, lo tomé y se lo entregué.

-Si quieres que no lo entregué lo entenderé perfectamente yo…-ella levanto la cabeza y sonrió.

-No Peeta es simplemente perfecto, quizá solo te falto dibujar bien mi pezón pero fuera de eso…-me acerque a ella y la bese.

-Quizá ahora pueda verlo bien y después lo dibuje.-baje mi cabeza a su pecho y succione su sonrosado pezón.

-Ummm…tú simplemente me haces perder el piso cuando haces esto.-bajo su cara para succionarme el labio inferior, después de eso me perdí de nuevo en su cuerpo, me encantaba tenerla para mi así, era perfecto, no sabía si era porque deseaba desde hacia tanto tiempo tenerla o porque simplemente tenía algún sentimiento más allá del cariño permitido.

El fin de semana paso más rápido de lo normal, no salimos mucho Katniss, tenía bastante trabajo, eran montones de hojas en latín y griego que debía traducir a francés, español e italiano.

-No sé cómo soportas eso.-dije dejándome caer a un lado de ella en la cama,

-Soportar qué?.-pregunto curiosa

-Montones de hojas con palabras que no entiende nadie preciosa.

-Solo yo y como 60 compañeros más.- comenzó a reír.

-Es tedioso.-ella asintió, Gale nos llamo a cenar junto con Clove.

-Y que tal su fin de semana chicos?.-pregunto Clove llevándose un panecillo a la boca.

-Tedioso pero genial.- respondí

-A que te refieres con tedioso? Acaso Catnip no soltó Platón en ningún momento o qué?.-pregunto divertido Gale.

-De hecho.- respondió Katniss.- fue a Sócrates.- y comenzamos a reír

-Ustedes sí que serán una pareja que morirá de hambre, uno artista y el otro escritor, vaya ustedes sí que son tal para cual.-nos dijo Clove muy convencida, agradecía el comentario.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, conversamos y mientras las chicas recogían la mesa, nosotros lavábamos los platos y todo eso, al parecer Clove y Katniss comenzaban a llevarse un poco mejor.

-Ya paso tu ataque de celos?.-pregunto Gale como dándole poca importancia.

-Algo así.-le respondí sinceramente.

-No te lo negare Peeta que hace poco tiempo, creía que Katniss me gustaba pero lo intente incluso se lo dije y ella solo me aclaro lo que estaba pasando, no sentía nada por ella, vamos nada en ese aspecto, incluso nos besamos y fue horrible, justo después apareció Clove y con ella no me hace falta nada, es enserio Peeta por mí no hay de qué preocuparse.- me contó sinceramente y si es cierto que no me parecía pero que fuera sincero conmigo ya era algo.

-Esta bien Gale.-le dije dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Peeta?.-me llamo antes de que saliera de la cocina

-Si?

-Cuida a Katniss, quizá no sea la persona indicada para decírtelo pero cuida de ella, Marvel fue muy idiota y lastimo más allá de lo que cualquiera podría pensar.-sus palabras me descolocaron un poco, a que se refería con que el estúpido de Marvel la había lastimado más allá?.

En la noche mientras acariciaba su espalda, estuve tentado a preguntarle pero prácticamente cuando toco la cama se quedo medio dormida, decidí una cosa, no la presionaría estaba seguro que ella me diría las cosas cuando estuviera lista.

**Katniss Pov.**

Había pasado un mes, mi primer mes con Peeta y para desgracia de muchos no mía, estábamos en trabajos y exámenes finales, casi nadie dormía por estas fechas y yo andaba en una nube porque como me aplicaba todo el bendito semestre sin dormir, para estas alturas mis calificaciones eran excelentes, en algunas materias como era latín y griego ya no debía ni siquiera presentar examen.

Era miércoles, mitad de semana y mi necesidad de abrazar a mi chico crecía, solo que no lo había podido ver porque él estaba hasta el tope de trabajos y exámenes, un montón de pinturas y esculturas todo lo que no le dejaban en todo el jodido semestre esta semana lo hacían.

Suspire sacando un cigarrillo del paquete, normalmente me mediría en fumar pero hoy tenía ganas de que el humo inundaran mis ganas de estar con mi chico, había pasado un mes, UNO apenas y mi necesidad de estar con el había crecido a nivel exorbitantes, había veces semanas atrás que pasaba el más tiempo aquí conmigo que en su apartamento con Gale, incluso un par de veces Gale había llamado para preguntar si todo estaba bien ya que no había visto a su primo en toda la semana, me sentía rara al extrañar así a alguien, no había pasado ni siquiera con el tonto de Marvel, era extraño porque según yo mi amor por Marvel había superado cualquier limite de amor que yo hubiera sentido por alguien pero Peeta, era perfecto con él a un lado podría estarse acabando el mundo y a mi qué? Era la sensación más placentera estar a su lado, un abrazo, un beso, con tan solo una sonrisa me hacía sentir en otro lugar alejada de todos, eso no sabía porque era pero estaba segura de que algo muy fuerte y especial si.

Dado que eran las 2:00am y mi insomnio atacaba, además de que mi hermana y Rue estudiaban y sus pasos y cuchicheos se escuchaban por toda la casa sin dejarme dormir, suspire audiblemente, mi ventana daba a la calle así que mientras miraba por la ventana mientras fumaba pensaba en la última semana de escuela, para muchas parejas, tal era el caso de Johanna y Cinna, era sufrimiento puro Johanna tendría que viajar a New York, para pasar unos días con sus padres y Cinna se iría a Santa Mónica, bastante cerca de L.A, mientras que a mí por ejemplo no me preocupaba en absoluto, Peeta vivía en Malibu y yo en Beverly Hills relativamente cerca, una llamada o cualquier cosa y en 15 minutos estaría en mi casa, estaba feliz pasaría todos los días con mi chico en la playa, me encantaba eso, suspire de nuevo.

-En quien piensas preciosa?.-pregunto Peeta a mi espalda, lo que hizo sobresaltarme y casi tirar mi cigarrillo.

-Carajo Peeta! me asustaste.- negué con la cabeza mientras acortaba la distancia para besarlo, me quito el cigarrillo.- me encanta que estés aquí cariño pero no deberías de estar haciendo una pintura para tu examen final de mañana?.- de acuerdo lo extrañaba y mucho pero no permitiría que tuviera problemas en la escuela.

-Sí y ya la termine de hecho, ya la tenía hecha desde hace mucho, bueno no sé si mucho pero si algo preciosa.-enarque una ceja de manera interrogante.-si quieres verla tendrás que ir mañana a la exposición, es mi obra maestra.- sonreí y me lleve el cigarro a la boca, Peeta se acerco a mí y abrió un poco la boca para que le pasara el humo que había inhalado segundos antes, lo hice pero antes de terminar lo besé, el sabor del tabaco y la nicotina mezclado con chocolate era lo bien que sabia su boca.

-Mmm, me encanta.-dije para después morder su labio.

-Ni lo intentes preciosa, no caeré en tus juegos sucios de seducción debemos dormir, porque mañana tu aunque eres toda nerd debes ir a la escuela y obvio a mi exposición que es a las 12:00am, si no llegas es como si me estuvieras terminando.-dijo muy serio y comencé a reír.

-Sabes que no faltare cariño, ni loca te dejare con esas modelos que llevan todo el mes literalmente tirándote la tanga en la cara.- rodé los ojos.

-Tienes celos preciosa real o no real?.- pregunto, detestaba su juego de real o no real, lo habíamos empezado a jugar unas semanas atrás mientras bebíamos shots(*) de vodka junto con todos los demás, en nuestro ya acordado viernes de películas, aunque normalmente terminábamos emborrachándonos o yéndonos de fiesta a algún lugar, era bastante divertido porque pasábamos tiempo todos los amigos juntos, ese día en especial había sido excitante, era como un juego de niños solo que más atrevido, preguntábamos de todo y sino aceptabas la pregunta eran como castigo dos shots más y aparte algún reto.

-De acuerdo Real.- respondí riendo.-por cierto ahora que me acuerdo, aun me debes un par de shots de esa noche eh Mellark.-dije sonriendo malévolamente.

-Ni creas preciosa, estaba tan borracho.-hizo gesto de desprecio.- de hecho tú estabas igual.

-No Mellark te equivocas, yo estaba mucho peor.-dije riendo.- ahora vamos a dormir si es que queremos ir mañana a la escuela, que bien podría quedarme a dormir todo el día, estoy jodida.

-Lo estas, pero no tanto como todos nosotros que no dormimos, ni comemos, ni nada todo por los trabajos finales y los exámenes, que por cierto tu ya tienes asegurados, preciosa así no cuenta.-dijo y se comenzó a desvestir, aun no aprendía a reprimir el jadeo que provocaba verlo sin camisa ni nada parecido. Me metí en la cama y le hice espacio a mi lado, se acomodo, lo bese por instinto no era al propósito, pero una cosa lleva a la otra y otra a otra y cuando me di cuenta el estaba encima de mí.

-Mmm…Mellark.- gemí en su oído, unos golpes en la puerta nos hicieron separarnos.-Qué?.- grite entre enojada y frustrada.

-Pueden dejar de cogerse por un día de sus miserables vidas?.-nos regañó Rue.- Primrose y yo hacemos más que estar manoseando a nuestros novios y es una joda estar escuchando gemidos y jadeos, enserio chico no cuestiono cuantas veces a la semana se enrollan pero por favor hoy no, tenemos examen mañana.-los dos empezamos a reír.

-De acuerdo pequeña.- respondió Peeta.- pero me debes una.

-Yo creo que a Peeta Jr. No le pasara nada por no tener sexo una noche.-dijo Prim divertidísima.

-Oh! Vamos Peeta sufre porque quedara con el síndrome de las bolas azules, Prim no te burles.-se burló aun más Rue.- a tu hermana le da un paro cardiaco si a Peeta Jr. Le llega a pasar algo.

-Cierren la boca las dos, porque prometo que si no me tirare a mi chico tantas veces como me deje la noche, ahora vuelvan a estudiar.-estaba riendo, al igual que Peeta normalmente los que las callábamos éramos nosotros y casi siempre era a Rue que hacia más ruido con Tresh del que debería de estar permitido.

-Creo que tu idea no es tan mala.-susurro Peeta y volvimos a reír.- de acuerdo preciosa a dormir.- me pego a su cuerpo y mientras movía sus manos sin sentido por mi espalda y costillas, me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté mi cama ya estaba sin Peeta, entre en pánico, yo no entraba a la escuela hasta las 9:00am pero Peeta tenía examen y su exposición me levante corriendo prácticamente. Salí de mi habitación y entre en el baño, ERROR! Ahí estaba Peeta saliendo de la regadera.

-Buenos días preciosa.-saludo divertido por mi cara de susto, sorpresa y deseo.

-Si eh, uhm, buenos días.-sonreí, me di la vuelta y salí corriendo del baño, mis mejillas se encendieron, no porque lo hubiera visto desnudo sino porque lo había interrumpido, me fui a preparar café para los dos ya que Prim y Rue al parecer habían abandonado la casa muy temprano, en cuanto salió le indique que ahí estaba su desayuno y me fui a duchar, me vestí un poco más arreglada que de costumbre solo que mi cabello era últimamente un asco así que lo peine en una trenza como solía llevarlo, no podía dejar del todo mi look de nerd traductora despreocupada, Peeta me dejo en mi edificio, prometí llegar puntual a su exposición y lo haría solo tenía que checar los resultados de mis pruebas de italiano, portugués y español, entre al edificio y en mi casillero dejé mis cosas solo para tomar una carpeta e ir con cada uno de los maestros correspondientes a que me dieran mis notas.

-Buenos días Mrs. Coin.-salude, ella automáticamente puso mala cara, si sabía que Coin desde el momento que me vio entrar por la puerta de su salón me odiaba, por qué? Apenas ella lo sabía.

-Srita. Everdeen.- movió la cabeza.-supongo que solo viene a recoger sus notas?

-Si, solo vengo a eso.-respondí cortante.

-Bueno acérquese, como era de esperarse sus notas son excelentes, así que supongo que tendremos el gusto de vernos el próximo año para el curso avanzado de portugués.-suspire, por un momento del semestre pensé que me reprobaría o pondría una mala nota y no me lo podía permitir, a pesar de tener novio y que la universidad como tal pasara un termino menos elevado de relevancia era de notas excelentes.- Todas sus notas Srita. Everdeen son excelentes, pocas veces se ven alumnos así, nos veremos al regreso del verano.- sonreí abiertamente y solté un tímido "gracias" mientras me alejaba mi móvil sonó, estaba segura que era Peeta.

-Hola?.-conteste, esa mala costumbre de no ver el identificador.

-Hola Kat.- respondió mi hermana.

-Qué hay Prim?

-Oye Katniss no quiero que te preocupes ni nada de acuerdo.-suspire.- no hice nada malo antes de que te empieces a preocupar o algo.

-Qué sucede Prim?.-me estaba poniendo nerviosa, incluso caminaba por el pasillo de manera apresurada.

-Mamá me llamó.- ahora si estaba preocupada.

-Le paso algo a mamá Prim? Ay por favor hermana suéltalo.- medio le grite

-No, no tranquilízate Katniss, por dios.-ok creo que me había exaltado muy rápido.

-De acuerdo, pero ya suéltalo.-le pedí

-Mira mamá me llamó para decirme que alguien habló preguntando por ti, pero no te había llamado directamente porque no sabia si estabas con Peeta.- estaba confundida.

-Y qué con que esté con Peeta?.-pregunte

-Acaso no quieres saber quien preguntó por ti?.-me dijo dudosa

-Primrose es enserio ya suéltalo hermana me estas matando.-enserio me estaba poniendo muy ansiosa.

-Fue Marvel.-dijo y mi cerebro dejo de funcionar.- dice mamá que no ha dicho que quiere ni nada solo, dice que desde hace 1 semana está llamando, así que mi mamá le dijo que en una semana regresaremos a L.A.

-No lo quiero ver Prim.-le dije asustada.

-Eso ya lo sé.-me dijo también con un tono de miedo en la voz.- Quizá Kat deberías decirle a Peeta.

-Pero Marvel y yo no tenemos nada que ver, nadie se tiene que enterar, con los que saben son suficiente, además han pasado dos años casi lo había olvidado.-dije tratando de ahogar un sollozo.

-No pasara nada Katniss, Peeta no lo permitiría ni en 10,000 años.-trato de tranquilizarme mi hermana.

-De acuerdo Prim, pero como se lo digo?.-pregunte dejando salir todo el aire de golpe y de paso algunas cuantas lagrimas, en definitiva este no sería el verano que había planeado.

* * *

**TARAN! lo prometido es deuda no? pues me costo un triunfo terminarlo y todo gracias a la bendita escuela que me consume, pero bueno lo acabe y...****  
**

**QUIERO SABER QUE ES LO QUE CREEN USTEDES QUE LE ESCONDE KATNISS A PEETA?  
**

**ay ay! quiero que empiecen a decirme, estare aqui sentada para esperar esos reviews con lo que ustedes creen aunque apuesto que no le van a atinar, pero haber diganme!  
**

**De acuerdo, les prometo que para la proxima actualizacion ya vamos a tener un capitulito más largo porque se regresan a su casa y todo eso y haber que dice o hace Katniss no sé, no sé!  
**

**bueno espero criticas, felicitaciones y/o lo que sea.  
**

**Gracias por leer!  
**

**Kari! xOxO  
**


	6. Come Here

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de la historia.**

* * *

** C'mere.**

**Katniss Pov.**

Cuando la llamada con Prim llego a su fin me desplomé, literalmente me deje caer en las escaleras, poniendo mi cabeza entre las piernas, dejando que mis lagrimas fluyeran libremente.

_Flash back._

_-Gale no te enojes conmigo, sabes que no puedo contra él, además lo amo.-le grite a mi mejor amigo._

_-Katniss es enserio te comportas como una niña pequeña.-me estaba molestando que no entendiera mi lugar._

_-Lo amo ok? No lo voy a dejar solo porque tú piensas que no es un buen partido.- quizá en aquel momento no tenía idea de cuan equivocada estaba._

_Fin del flash back._

-No se lo puedo decir.-susurre entre lagrimas, no sabía cómo manejar esto que estaba pasando, así que llame a la única persona que me podía ayudar en este momento GALE.

-Hola Catnip si buscas a tu novio no está conmigo.-dijo riendo

-Gale.-solloce.

-Qué pasa Catnip?.-pregunto preocupado, podía imaginármelo frunciendo el ceño.

-Gale es Marvel.-solo basto eso para que el soltara un gruñido

-Qué sucede con él?.-pregunto tratando de contener su ira pero lo conocía casi tan bien como a la palma de mi mano.

-Me está buscando de nuevo.- anuncie me sentía tan asustada y vulnerable, sabía que solo en los brazos de Peeta este sentimiento cedería.

-Que no se supone que ese hijo de perra estaba estudiando en Cambridge?.-pregunto enojado muy enojado.

-Yo no lo sé pero estuvo hablando a mi casa y mi mamá le dijo que regreso en una semana, no estoy dispuesta a verlo, ni quiero que se me acerque.-estaba temblando.

-No lo permitiré Catnip y Peeta mucho menos el…-lo interrumpí

-El no sabe nada y no quiero decirle nada, de acuerdo!.

-Por favor Katniss no te pongas así el es tu novio y quizá no te lo haya dicho aun pero sé que te quiere, te ama o yo que se no dejaría que nadie hiciera algo que te lastimara.-me grito exasperado

-Lo siento es mi última palabra

-De acuerdo Catnip tú sabrás pero eso si te digo, si yo veo alguna señal de Marvel en nuestra estancia en L.A se lo diré y no importa lo que opines.-colgó sabia que hablaba enserio y quizá debería de decírselo pero no aun. Trate de tranquilizarme, mientras iba por mis demás calificaciones, para mi buena suerte no me topé con nadie desagradable así que no me importaba llorar por los pasillos, cuando termine me di cuenta que era hora de irme con Peeta, camine hasta llegar a su edificio, en la entrada había un letrero de que la exposición seria en el salón 12 que estaba en la última planta, trate de corregir el desastre que era mi cara sin demasiado éxito, la sorpresa fue que cuando entre al salón era más bien una galería, en donde se encontraban también todos mis amigos, y muchas pero muchas personas más, los dueños de cada una de las pinturas y esculturas que estaban ahí sonreían y eran sumamente amables, pase la mirada por todo el lugar hasta que di con lo único que necesitaba ahora, Peeta.

Camine hasta allí sin siquiera molestarme a ver a los demás, mis amigos andaban alrededor de él viendo las pinturas, Rue le decía insistentemente a Tresh que quizá deberían de comprar unas pinturas así, para adornar el apartamento de él, los salude a todos, pero todos en especial Prim y Gale me miraban más de lo debido.

-Preciosa.-me dijo Peeta tomándome de la cintura para darme un ligero beso.- Qué te pasó?.-pregunto sin perder la sonrisa.

-Nada Peeta estoy bien.- respondí igual con una sonrisa.

-Ahora mismo no podemos hablar, pero en cuanto esto se termine lo haremos así que ve pensando en una buena explicación para esos ojos llorosos o enserio buscare al cabron que hizo esto y lo colgare en el árbol más alto que encuentre en toda la universidad.- seguía sonriendo pero sus ojos ya no tenían un azul tranquilo sino que ahora tenían un azul bastante turbio.- ahora dime qué te parece la obra?.- se quito de enfrente de la pintura y solté un jadeo, si era yo, completamente desnuda y dormida.

-Peeta quien es eh?.-pregunto Cinna ladeando la cabeza para ver bien la cara de la modelo plasmada en el lienzo.

-La conocemos?.-pregunto Johanna, frunciendo el ceño, todos hicieron lo mismo, estaban examinando su pintura cuando de repente los ojos de Prim se dirigieron hacia mí con una sonrisita malévola en la cara.

-Ya sé quien es!.-anuncio Cato triunfante

-Ah sí?.-Le pregunto Peeta.- según tú quién es?

-Luan

-No jodas.-le dije bufando.

-Qué! Solo decía.-y yo rodé los ojos.

-Yo si se quien es.-dijo Gale que también me miro.

-Quien?.- ahora pregunte yo.

-Eres tú.- anuncio y todos levantaron la mirada hacia mí y después hacia la pintura,

-Demonios Kat.-dijo Cinna divertido.- ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo mira que pintarla así.

-Ya pervertidos, solo es una pintura de acuerdo aunque bueno…-Peeta no termino la frase.- quizá deberían ir a revisar las demás pinturas y cuando regresen me dicen si creen que pase o ya lo jodí aunque con mi modelo sería imposible, de acuerdo vayan.- todos nos alejamos mientras varios de sus maestros se acercaron a la pintura y la analizaron detenidamente, había esculturas bastante bien hechas, otras que no tanto y otras que de plano mejor que se dedicaran otra cosa, me dedique a ver las pinturas y habían unas también bastante bonitas pero la de Peeta te transmitía algo más profundo que por ejemplo esa silla que estaba viendo ahora, regrese con Peeta que ya se había quedado solo.

-Me vas a decir que sucedió?.-dijo tomándome de la cadera y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-No paso nada solo mi mamá llamo y supongo que mi verano no será tan genial como lo había planeado.- respondí y era verdad no sería tan bueno como lo había planeado, no le estaba mintiendo solo simplemente no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

-Haré que este verano juntos, sea el mejor de tu vida, de acuerdo?.-asentí.- yo te…

-Ya terminamos de ver todo.-anunció Cinna, nos interrumpió y él me iba a decir algo y si no me estaba equivocando era como un "te quiero" o no? Si quizá lo estaba imaginando porque era lo que necesitaba ahora.- Sabes eres bueno Mellark, esa pintura de Kat te transmite que además de tenerte como pendejo viéndola dormir, sientes algo por ella.- ante eso todos nos quedamos callados, Peeta sonrió y asintió.

-Eso era lo que quería que percibieran.

-Sr. Mellark, en cuanto se desocupe puede pasar a recoger su calificación.- el sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias, enseguida voy.- ahora se dirigió a nosotros.- les parece si me esperan a fuera si he pasado esta clase, estoy oficialmente de vacaciones, denme unos minutos.-dijo y me susurro al oído.- oficialmente podre dejar de dormir por las noches preciosa.-mi respuesta a eso fue un jadeo entre cortado y besarlo antes de salir con los demás.

-Katniss podemos hablar un momento?.-me pregunto Gale y al parecer Clove o ya estaba enterada o no sabía que sucedía porque le dio un apretón ligero a la mano de Gale y se alejo, solo Rue, Prim y Gale se quedaron, suspire y camine hacia ellos.

-Estas bien Catnip?.-pregunto mi amigo e inexplicablemente el nudo de mi garganta regreso, mis ojos picaron anunciándome el regreso de las lagrimas, así que lo único que hice fue tirarme en sus brazos, necesitaba su apoyo.-Eso quiere decir que no lo estas, Katniss es enserio sabes que eres como mi hermana, no pasara nada te lo prometo.

-No claro que no pasara nada, ese estúpido se va a arrepentir de haberte vuelto a llamar, aunque no se para que lo hace.-dijo Rue en tono enojado.

-Quizá deberías de decirle a Peeta.-me dijo Prim y cuando yo iba a responder, la voz de mi chico me interrumpió.

-Decirme que? Qué pasa Katniss? Estas bien? Preciosa veme.-me saco de entre los brazo de mi amigo.- Gale tu sabes que paso dímelo!.-demandó.

-No pasa nada, es solo que tengo roces con mi madre y ese tipo de cosas quizá no me deje verte en verano y eso me tiene mal, sabes no ya no se estar sin ti.-lo dije si muy bien eso había sido la peor mentira del planeta porque por favor todo mundo sabe que si no se estar sin él, pero echarle la culpa a mi madre era bajo, punto para el remordimiento de conciencia.

-No te creo Katniss, debemos hablar pero no aquí.-anuncio y los demás nos dieron nuestro espacio, íbamos caminando en silencio cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, todos se giraron a vernos.

-Agradezco que hayan venido, pero al parecer Katniss no se siente bien así que quizá deba llevarla a casa.-todos entendieron el mensaje, se despidieron de nosotros y cada quien se fue, Peeta me miro con preocupación, abrió la puerta del copiloto del hermoso Jeep y entre en el, tenía miedo aun no era el momento de hablar de Marvel y lo que él había hecho conmigo, cuando sucedió entre mi madre, Prim, Rue, Gale y yo ideamos una mentira tan bien diseñada que nadie, ni siquiera mi padre sospecho, apenas unos días después Marvel desapareció y entonces no paso nada hasta ahora. Por alguna razón no quería que Peeta se enterara, es que como lo iba a tomar? En qué forma iba a quedar yo? Definitivamente no se lo diría, no era el momento, en una semana regresaríamos y estaba dispuesta a disfrutar al máximo de mi novio, sin tener que pensar en tareas o escuela, libros y griegos, quería solo pensar, en tener a este hermoso chico a mi lado, sus bellos ojos azules mirándome y sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, me sentía frágil pero después de todo ya no le seguiría dando a Marvel el gusto de verme jodida por su culpa, quería que se diera cuenta que estoy mucho mejor que cuando estaba con él. Peeta era como un diente de león en la primavera, era esa esperanza de que aunque Marvel estuviera para molestarme y para tratar de arruinar mi vida como lo había hecho por años ya no iba a suceder porque él estaba a mi lado aunque no lo supiera, quería disfrutar mucho de él, de su compañía, de su cariño y de todo lo que estuviera dispuesto a darme, yo simplemente lo tomaría y de igual forma yo le daría hasta donde pudiera.

-En que piensas preciosa?.-pregunto poniendo su mano

-Ya sé que estas pensando que tengo algo y si lo tengo, me da pánico que en cuanto lleguemos a casa yo ya no esté contigo como estoy ahora, simplemente no puedo ni imaginármelo.-lo mire y era la verdad ese era mi miedo, que Marvel causara que dejara a Peeta simplemente no podría soportarlo, ya estábamos estacionando el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo de mi edificio.

-De acuerdo, te conozco y sé que no me dirás que ha estado pasando todo el día pero debes de saber que no importa cuán grave sea el asunto, yo…-tomo aire y suspiro.-yo te quiero y estaré contigo pase lo que pase.- me besó, fue uno de esos besos que sientes que una corriente eléctrica te atraviesa por todo el cuerpo, sientes que vas a sacar chispas de la emoción, no me dijo que me amaba porque era demasiado pronto pero, me quería, igual que yo a él.- confías en mi, real o no real?.-pregunto con mi cara entre sus manos.

-Real Peeta, te quiero.- le dije y en sus ojos se reflejo algo que no supe descifrar, nos besamos apasionadamente, quizá era la necesidad de sentirme segura lo que me llevo a querer estar con Peeta en ese momento, en su auto que más daba, el lugar era lo de menos.

-Preciosa, yo te necesito ahora.-me dijo literalmente tirándome hacia el asiento trasero del auto, me estaba volviendo loca quizá pero siempre que estaba con Peeta mi libido aumentaba de manera impresionante, el me ponía así, no se como es que teníamos espacio para movernos así y aunque era incomodo, lo desnude de manera relativamente rápido, aparte estábamos en el estacionamiento de mi edificio, cualquier vecino podría entrar y verme desnuda con mi chico, eso lo hacía incluso más emocionante que cuando están Rue, Gale o Prim en casa y nosotros en la cocina o algún lugar parecido enrollándonos, sin pensarlo dos veces me puse encima de él y guie su miembro a mi entrada, mi respiración era más agitada de lo que normalmente estaba normalmente en esta situación, Peeta tenía los ojos bastante obscurecidos por el deseo, esta vez era mucho más excitantes que las muchas otras, para empezar estábamos en su Jeep y eso ya lo hacía increíble. Me tomo de la cadera e hizo que me dejara caer en el, me lleno por completo y de golpe, solté un grito que lo más probable es que se escuchara en el estacionamiento.

-Oh dios, Peeta.-el estaba aunque sentado moviendo la cadera de una manera exquisita, no había ternura en esto, pero en sus besos y caricias si había, me encantaba porque era una mezcla de cariño y lujuria que con nada se podría comprar, sus movimientos comenzaron a ser desenfrenados, al igual que los míos, terminamos juntos gritando como era costumbre. Sin salir de mí me beso el cuello.

-No entiendo cómo es que me tienes así preciosa, me vuelves loco tú y este cuerpecito de nerd me tienen atado de una manera rarísima.-sonrió y me beso

-Somos dos Mellark eres adictivo o algo así.-le respondí y nos separamos, nos ayudamos a vestir entre besos y caricias, todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que.

-Katniss, si pasa algo me lo dirás verdad que si?.-pregunto muy serio viéndome a los ojos.

-Si Peeta.-dije desviando la mirada.

-Lo que sea, prométemelo.-una promesa, vaya lo último que me faltaba andar rompiendo promesas que le hago a mi novio, suspire y asentí.

-Te lo prometo.-y lo besé, me sentía mierda pero no estaba lista para decírselo aunque igual irremediablemente en una de tantas tendría que decirle que demonios me pasaba.

Esa noche la pasamos, sin separarnos, no nos dimos cuenta a qué hora llego mi hermana y Rue, tampoco nos dimos cuenta si venían acompañadas, la verdad es que en los brazos de mi chico no me importaba nada, los días siguientes solo fuimos a la escuela a vaciar nuestros casilleros, había tenido un excelente año escolar, tan era así que tenía la posibilidad de irme a terminar mis estudios a Italia, lo que me tenia completamente feliz, aunque tan solo en pensar en Peeta me hacia apartarme de la idea de irme e meses a Italia, el dijo que estaba bien y que el pondría todo su esfuerzo para irse a Roma a estudiar a la escuela de arte, era la ventaja de nuestras carreras, podíamos irnos a una escuela parecida porque eran de la misma rama aunque no igual, como sea no quise pensar mucho en eso aún faltaban unos 8 meses para eso así que me detendría después a pensar en eso. Cuando me di cuenta era el momento de regresar a L.A, yo llevaba como 4 maletas, era obvio nos íbamos un mes y medio y seguramente estaríamos en fiestas y la playa y eso, necesitaba todo lo que pudiera servirme de mi nuevo look que justamente seria cuando más lo aprovecharía, no queriendo con muchas ganas deje en el apartamento mis libros de latín y griego, nos subimos cada quien en su auto con esto quiero decir que Peeta y yo nos fuimos juntos, Cato y Prim en la hermosa camioneta de él, Rue y Tresh en el convertible de mi amiga, Cinna se fue en su flamante BMW, Gale en su volvo junto con Clove, la ventaja es que casi todos vivíamos por el rumbo, la única que no era Johanna que se nos uniría en dos semanas. Fueron dos horas de camino bastante animadas, Mellark y yo estábamos bastante animados, aunque una tonta vocecilla me decía "Recuerda a Marvel" pero otra voz más fuerte le decía "Jodete, Marvel ya no tiene nada que ver por aquí" durante todo el camino estuvimos cantando y de vez en cuando nos besábamos, un sentimiento cálido se recorría por todo mi cuerpo, era una sensación que no podía descifrar, cuando llegamos a L.A una contracción ataco mi estomago, era como si un miedo invisible se estuviera apoderando de mi, ese estúpido miedo a Marvel que había guardado en el cajón de los malos recuerdos.

El sonido del celular de mi chico me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Puedes contestar preciosa? No quiero una multa.- asentí y tome su teléfono, la foto de contacto me dejo ver que era mi cuñado Connor.

-Hola!.-conteste tratando de disimular esa nota de miedo en mi voz.

-Hey Kat! Como estas? Ya están llegando a L.A?.-pregunto mi cuñado entusiasmado.

-Si Connor estaremos en tú casa en unos 15 minutos.-anuncie.

-Sobre eso Kat, tú mamá está aquí.-me dijo y yo me sorprendí un poco, digo un poco porque mi mamá desde antes que yo empezara a salir con Peeta había estado saliendo con su ex novio del instituto ósea mi ahora suegro, Arthur Mellark que era por mucho más guapo que mi padre Tom Everdeen, si aunque ame a mi padre debo de aceptar que el que se haya divorciado de mi madre nos ha distanciado un poco y bueno mi madre Rosemary aunque no lo aceptara sabia que de alguna manera nunca había olvidado al papá de mi novio, no la culpaba el señor con sus 45 años y el pelo algo canoso era un hombre atractivo, con ojos azules como los de Peeta, alto como de 1.85, de tez blanca y cabello castaño, la mamá de Peeta a la que solo había visto una vez en 9 años vivía en Escocia junto con su esposo y sus otros 3 hijos, medios hermanos de Peeta, Connor era el hermano menor de mi novio, dos años más chico que nosotros y hasta hace 3 años había venido a vivir a Estados Unidos porque el si tenía una relación cercana con su madre a diferencia de Peeta que era el mayor de todos, después estaba Connor y luego sus hijos del segundo matrimonio, los gemelos Bingham y Buster y la pequeña Teddy que apenas tenía 8.

-De acuerdo llegaremos pronto Conn.- le dije divertida sabia lo mucho que le fastidiaba que le dijera así y colgué.

-Adivina quien está en tu casa!.-le pregunte a mi chico que iba concentrado en la carretera a Malibu.

-Ni idea tengo preciosa.-me dijo mirándome.- No! Es enserio?.-era como si de repente le hubieran dicho la respuesta.- Tu mamá está con mi papá?.-pregunto entre risas y asentí.

-Oh! Si cariño, nuestros padres siguen saliendo.-los dos nos reíamos por lo extraño que resultaba todo esto, apenas 3 minutos después llegamos, Cato y Prim venían detrás de nosotros, Gale y Clove se habían desviado a Santa Mónica, Tresh y Rue a Beverly Hills.

Cuando bajamos de los autos mi madre corrió a saludarnos.

-Cariño que bueno que ya llegaron.-me abrazo efusivamente y después a Prim, para después saludar a Peeta y a Cato. Connor y Sr. Mellark nos saludaron después.

-Qué tal estuvo su viaje?.-pregunto Arthur.

-Bastante tranquilo.-respondio mi chico.

-Hay algo nuevo?.-nos pregunto alternando la mirada en nosotros, a Cato todo mundo lo conocía porque Prim y el se conocieron entrando a la universidad y después de eso habían sido inseparables, mientras que nosotros años y años de conocernos y hasta apenas estar juntos era una estupidez.

-Papá oficialmente te presento a mi hermosa novia, aunque da igual la conoces desde hace años.-suspiro Peeta rodando los ojos.

-Me da gusto que ustedes dos estén juntos.-dijo Connor divertido.

-Oh Peeta! me da tanto gusto que estés con Katniss, hijo son una pareja hermosa.- y asa se la pasaron durante la cena, diciendo lo bien que nos veíamos juntos y lo mucho que habíamos tardado en salir, cuando nos fueron a dejar a casa, estuve a punto de echarme a llorar, no quería que Peeta se alejara de mi, que tal si Marvel salía por entre las plantas de mi casa ocasionándome la muerte por el susto, creo que estaba exagerando un poco.

-Te veré mañana.-me dijo y yo asentí y lo besé para después verlo partir a su casa, mi madre y yo estuvimos platicando, Prim se nos unió y estuvimos juntas hasta tarde, mi madre nos conto lo bien que estaba con Arthur y que nuestro padre estaba planeando casarse con Coin su actual pareja, daba igual ya casi no lo veíamos así que mucho que nos afectara la verdad era que no, también llego el inevitable punto las insistentes llamadas de Marvel que la sacaban de quicio y eso que no decía nada más que buenas noches, estará Katniss? Y ya con eso mi madre muy educadamente lo mandaba al demonio aunque yo sabía porque era, simplemente lo que ese hijo de perra me había hecho años atrás, nos fuimos a dormir como a las 2:00am entre plática y platica, se sentía tan bien estar en casa después de 6 meses, no pude dormir bien, eran las 4:00am cuando hice algo estúpido, exacto llamé a mi chico que contesto con voz adormilada.

-Qué pasa preciosa!.-pregunto con voz pastosa.

-Siento mucho despertarte cariño pero me haces falta.- me sentía como adolescente tonta que no sabe qué hacer sin su tonto novio.

-Uhuum y que sugieres?.- supongo que a él ahora mismo le daba igual.

-Nada cariño disculpa la molestia buenas noches, te quiero.- le dije a manera de despedida.

-Te parece si voy a tu casa y me quedo ahí? En realidad no podía dormir yo tampoco hasta hace quizá una media hora, está bien?.-pregunto inseguro.

-Sería fantástico.-le dije y colgué solo quería dormir y para eso lo necesitaba, con sus fuertes brazos rodeándome y mi cabeza en su pecho, ese era el mejor somnífero. No se quizá paso el tiempo normal pero yo lo sentí como 5 minutos, me mando un mensaje en el que me avisaba que ya estaba afuera de mi casa, baje corriendo las escaleras y hasta ese momento en el que vi a mi chico recordé el pésimo aspecto que tenía, además de ridículo con mi pijama de caballitos y una camiseta vieja con el dibujo de "Taz" al frente, el también traía la pijama puesta pero la de él un poco menos ridícula, de cuadros y con una camiseta blanca como las que solía usar, en cuanto llego me tomo de la mano y justo ahí se quedaría, subimos a mi habitación y lo bese desesperadamente.

-Vamos a dormir.-le dije y nos metimos a la cama y solo así dormimos profundamente, lo que me hizo despertarme fue una ligera sacudida, abrí los ojos tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz en mi enorme habitación a comparación de la del apartamento de la universidad. Cuando por fin pude me di cuenta que era mi madre viéndome dormir con mi semi desnudo novio, ya que como siempre Peeta había mandado al demonio su camiseta.

-No hagas ruido Katniss.-me dijo media asustada, tenía el teléfono en la mano.

-Qué sucede?.-pregunte en un susurro, temía que mis pesadillas se estuvieran haciendo realidad.

-Es Marvel.- Salí de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo y tome el auricular.

-Hola!.-respondí con miedo.

-Así que creíste haberte librado de mi? Que tonta eres Katniss.- respondió Marvel al otro lado de la línea, dejándome la sangre helada.

* * *

**Hola personitas bonitas! ya se que no es sabado pero que creen? ya tenia listo el capi**

**asi que para que hacerlos esperar? Igual ya estoy casi de vacaciones solo me faltan dos  
**

**examenes y ahora si me podre dedicar de lleno a la historia, entonces hasta que entre a la escuela  
**

**de nuevo pues podran disfrutar de capitulos más seguido, aunque no se cada cuanto supongo que a lo  
**

**mucho serian dos capitulos por semana.  
**

**como sea diganme que les parecio? KATNISS NO LE DICE A Peeta! asi que las dejo con el suspenso de que  
**

**va a hacer esta señorita ahora.  
**

**enjoy!  
**

**Kari.  
**

* * *

**Adelanto:  
**

**_Por alguna extraña razon sabia que este encuentro no dejaria nada bueno, pero sus ojos me dejaban ver que no se daria por vencido y menos ahora que me había visto completamente feliz con Peeta, pero algo en mi cabeza me decia que si queria estar con Peeta tendria primero que mandar al demonio a Marvel, sacarlo de mi vida, la pregunta del millon de dolares era ¿Como? nunca pense en volverlo a ver y aunque no estaba tan cerca de mi, sentia que esta playa ahora era la más insegura, que el mar podria leventarse y tragarme poniendose así del lado de Marvel, como siempre todo se ponía de su lado._  
**

**__**Ok eso, es todo amigos, no se me da poner mucho adelantos porque nunca tengo escritos los capitulos siguientes aunque la idea ahi esta pero como sea, hoy me agarraron de buenas y les dejo ese miserable pedacito de capitulo. Dejenme saber que les parecio.

xOxO


	7. Move Like Jagger

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de la historia.**

* * *

**Move like Jagger.**

Mis piernas estaban temblando, mis manos igual, mis dientes castañeaban como de frio y eso que estábamos a 25°C, maldito Marvel.

-Qué quieres Marvel?.-trate de sonar enojada y más bien sonaba como niña miedosa.

-Nada, por ahora.-y colgó, eso era todo? En donde estaba el "te voy matar Katniss" suspire de alivio, mi madre me veía fijamente.

-No se que quiere no dijo nada, supongo que tratara de joder mis vacaciones si es que anda por aquí tal vez este llamando desde Inglaterra, no te preocupes madre no me pasara nada.- esa ni yo me la creía o tal vez si un poco.

-Katniss, hija puedo preguntarte algo?.-me dijo seria.

-Claro, mamá que pasa?.-la mire fijamente.

-Te estás cuidando verdad?.-sonreí divertida.-es absolutamente normal que tu y Peeta pues tengan relaciones.- esperen enserio íbamos a tener "la charla" tengo 20 años, eso es necesario a los 15 no ahora, dios que vergüenza.- y verlos juntos en tu cama, hija enserio dime que te cuidas, soy muy joven para ser abuela solo tengo 40 años.-me dijo afligida.

-Mamá enserio esto no es necesario, claro que me cuido tengo el implante y además acabo de ir al ginecólogo hace como semana y media, no es necesario que tengamos este tipo de charla.-dije con un tono divertido y mis sonrojadas mejillas.

-Es bueno saberlo, ahora regresa a la cama aún es temprano.-me dio un beso en la frente y se alejo caminando hacia su habitación, regrese a mi cama más relajada,

-En dónde estabas?.- murmuro Peeta con los ojos cerrados y la voz adormilada.

-Con mi mamá.-el inmediatamente abrió los ojos como platos y tomo un hermoso tono rojo, me acerque a él y me quede a milímetros de sus labios.- no me digas que te avergüenza que te vean durmiendo con tu novia!

-No claro que no, solo que es tu mamá y…-lo besé qué más daba que estuviera aquí mi madre, ni modo que jamás hubiera tenido sexo con nosotras en casa, o que solo anduviera de novio de primaria con Arthur la respuesta era obvia NO!.-Preciosa, aquí no.- al parecer a Peeta si le incomodaba mucho que estuviéramos en mi casa.

-Me encanta dormir contigo.-le di un beso en el cuello y nos volvimos a acomodar juntos, cerré los ojos y volvi a dormir, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero sentí que fueron 3 minutos, cuando casi tiran a la puerta a golpes.

-Katniss! Peeta! Bajen a desayunar!.-gritaba mi hermana como loca, Peeta y yo salimos de la cama sin muchas ganas, entramos en la gran cocina y nos sentamos en la mesa que ahí había.

-Buenos días!.-saludo mi madre al vernos entrar a la cocina.-Peeta, Arthur llamó hace unos minutos un poco preocupado por no saber en dónde estabas.-lo miro enojada.- hijo recuerda avisarle a tu padre que vas a pasar las noches aquí, o le va a dar un infarto y la enojada seré yo.-Prim le estaba dando un sorbo a su café cuando mi madre dijo eso, mi hermana se giro y escupió por la risa.-Primrose Everdeen, eso es de mala educación.- pero Peeta y yo estábamos en un ataque de risa igual al de mi hermana, no solo por Prim sino por el comentario de mi madre.

-Y Connor tiene novia?.-pregunto Prim en medio del desayuno, espera que? Mi hermana preguntando si mi cuñado tiene novia, eso era extraño, al parecer no era la única que lo pensaba porque Peeta también la miraba extraño.- No me vean así, solo tengo curiosidad.- Prim curiosidad por algo así nada más no era posible.-Ok! Ok! Les diré pero…pero solo si prometen no decir nada.-Peeta y yo asentimos.- Lo que pasa es que una vieja amiga se entero de nuestro regreso y sabe qué pues quizá Connor se vaya con nosotros a la universidad y pues ella irá también así que yo le dije que quizá pueda ayudarla.-como siempre haciéndola de Cupido.

-No lo sé, mi hermano lleva mucho tiempo tratando de salir con una chica, pero ella es algo rara, en realidad no entra en el estándar de mi hermano que siempre sale con las más populares, ella le gusta porque no se qué le pasa ahora.-dijo Peeta llevándose un poco de cereal a la boca.-PERO!.-dijo mi novio levantando un dedo.- si nos dices quien es quizá podríamos ayudarla.-sonrió de manera maliciosa.

-Oh vamos Mellark, se dice el pecado pero no el pecador.-dijo Prim de modo teatral.

-Quieres ayuda o no?.-dije yo apoyando a mi novio.

-Ustedes dos en contra de la pobre Prim.-mi madre rodo los ojos.-pero si dinos quien quiere con Connor, no es que me agraden mucho las chicas que escoge.- frunció el ceño

-Está bien, es Delly Cartwright.-Peeta y yo abrimos la boca.-ya sé que no es la chica más linda ni nada parecido no? Pero vamos es increíble, es una niña súper concentrada en sus estudios y eso, aunque igual no creo que le guste a Connor, él es más de chicas como la zorra de Lucy o la cara bonita de Emma, ya sabes yo solo decía.- Peeta y yo seguíamos como en shock o una cosa así.

-Tenemos que organizar una fiesta.-dijo mi novio con esa cara de malvado que él y Gale solo sabían hacer era como hereditaria o yo que sé.

-Mellark tu sabes algo que yo no?.-le pregunte mirándolo fijamente.

-Claro preciosa, yo sé muchas cosas más que tú.-me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

-Mucho amor no?.-dijo Prim haciendo cara de asco

-A ti alguien te dice algo cuando estás en modo "Cato te amo".-se quedo callada.-eso pensé déjanos en paz cuñadita.-le dijo mi novio, al poco rato Peeta se fue, iríamos un rato a la hermosa casa de Gale, teníamos planeado hacer una mini fiesta en la piscina, así que me puse un bikini rojo con lunares blancos, era realmente bonito, encima un short rojo bastante pequeño y una camiseta de cuello en "v" color blanco, unas sandalias rojas, me maquille muy ligeramente, ya que daba igual me iba a mojar , trence mi cabello y quede lista, justo 15 minutos después llego Cato y algunos minutos más Peeta, nos iríamos en el auto de mi novio que era descapotable.

Íbamos como niños chiquitos, divertidísimos cantando y jugando, esta sensación de libertad que había perdido hacia unos días era increíble, aun sentía un poco de pánico por no saber qué es lo que Marvel quiere de mi, pero por ahora dejaría de preocuparme y disfrutaría de mis amigos y mi novio.

-Prim?.-llamo mi novio a mi hermana.

-Si Mellark?.

-Por qué no llamas a Delly y le dices que nos encuentre en casa de Gale? Tengo entendido que no vive tan lejos de ahí o si?.-Prim negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Es enserio? No le molestara a Gale? Y a Connor?.-pregunto mi hermanita dudosa.

-No te preocupes cuñada no sucederá nada, Gale ya está enterado, en tanto a Connor dejaremos que él se entere cuando llegué, te puedo asegurar que nada pasara.- esta actitud de mi novio era extraña.

A los pocos minutos llegamos a la casa de mi mejor amigo, ahí estaba estacionado el auto de Cinna, un mini Cooper que seguramente era de Finnick Odair, la camioneta volvo de Clove y ahora el Jeep.

-Nunca he entendido por qué elegiste un Jeep.-le dijo Cato a Peeta.- te pudiste haber comprado el auto de tu preferencia.

-El Jeep va conmigo, tenemos personalidad.-Mellark le dedico a Cato una sonrisa engreída.

-Y tu Katniss por qué no tienes auto?.-me encogí de hombros.- no es como si no pudieras comprarte uno.

-Quizá porque nunca he pedido uno, en el instituto Gale siempre nos llevaba y ahora en la universidad, mi apartamento esta cerca de la escuela así que en realidad no lo necesito aunque quizá me gustaría tener uno, pero deportivo, me gusta la velocidad.- dije riendo en ese momento llego Rue con Tresh como siempre súper sonrientes eran así como que la pareja del año, rarísimo que se pelearan aunque eso si los dos eran algo posesivos, íbamos a entrar a la casa cuando una vocecilla tímida nos llamo.

-Hola.-dijo Delly, era una chica linda, pelirroja, con ojos grandes y azules, blanca y delgadita, pero muy delgadita, llevaba un short blanco y una ligera playera verde, daba ternura.

-Delly.- corrió Prim a saludarla.- que gusto que llegaras tan rápido, bueno ya conoces a la mayoría no?.-ella asintió.-creo que solo falta presentarte a Tresh.-se saludaron y tocamos el timbre, abrió Gale.

-Pero si hasta parece que se pusieron de acuerdo.-Gale sonrió divertido.-Finnick, Annie y Connor ya los esperan en la piscina.- Delly se sonrojo un poco al escuchar su nombre.-Catnip podemos hablar?.-pregunto mi amigo jalándome del brazo.

-Claro.- Peeta nos miro pero camino con todos los demás hasta donde nos había indicado Gale.

-Te molesta que este aquí Annie y Finnick? Ya sabes ella es la ex novia de tu novio y su novio tu ex novio, tu dime no quiero que estés incomoda, Clove me regaño por no preguntarte si te molestaba su presencia o algo así.- comencé a reírme

-Por favor Gale eso tiene mucho además ellos son los más adorables juntos, no importa ya me llevo excelente con los dos.- dicho eso nos fuimos con los demás, Peeta se estaba quitando la playera azul cielo que llevaba puesta y yo solté un jadeo, eso es una de las cosas que detestaba, como reaccionaba ante él y su tonto cuerpo perfecto.

-También se ve a color si cierras la boca.-se burlo Connor, que estaba en no sé donde pero no en la piscina.

-Idiota.-le dije, pero una cosa extraña paso porque él se tenso inmediatamente.- Pasa algo Connor?.-pregunte preocupada.

-Qué…que…que.-era lo único que podía pronunciar, pero esperen qué demonios le pasaba a Connor, jamás lo había visto con expresión así, salvo cuando llego a L.A y se impresiono con mi hermana, la que solo lo logro ver como un "hermano".

-Qué demonios?.-le pregunte enojada.- Qué te pasa?

-Qué hace Delly aquí?.-pregunto asustado.

-La invitó Prim.-quizá por sugerencia de mi chico pero había sido ella.

-Ah!.- en eso se acerco mi novio y le dio un golpe en la espalda a su hermano, en eso Connor lo vio enfurecido y comenzó a corretearlo gritando.- Fuiste tú verdad? Desgraciado, imbécil, mal hermano.-todos los veíamos entre divertidos y asustados, la cara divertida de Peeta era única, además de que se veía hermoso.

-Cálmate Connor, te hice un favor!.-gritaba Peeta y ahí fue cuando todo encajo en su lugar desde que Prim había dicho que a Delly le gustaba su hermano el había insinuado lo de la fiesta y justo unas horas después Gale dijo que haría una reunión en su casa, ¿casualidad? NO LO CREO, la reacción de Connor al ver a Delly bueno que tonta fui por no darme cuenta antes, cuando el show termino, Peeta puso su estuche para sumergir su celular en el agua y yo hice lo mismo, me metí a la piscina era muy refrescante, Annie y Finnick se acercaron a saludar.

-Peeta, Katniss como han estado cuanto tiempo sin verlos!.-dijo Annie animada, Finnick era quizá un poco más reservado sobre todo con Peeta.

-Es un placer volverlos a ver.-respondí

-Disculpen la pregunta pero es que acaso ustedes dos son novios?.-Finnick se veía dudoso de preguntar, pero es que acaso no era obvio?

-Claro ya llevamos un mes juntos.-dijo Peeta tomándome de la cintura para acercarme más a él.

-Oh! Es genial.-dijo Annie con emoción, tuvimos un día genial con nuestros nuevos estuches sumergibles tomamos muchas fotos y las subimos a Instagram la mayoría de Peeta y mías aunque teníamos con todos incluso con Annie y Finnick, quienes prometieron hacer una fiesta a mediados de verano o quizá para terminar, la verdad es que son una pareja envidiable el amor se les nota hasta por los poros, en la sonrisa y en todos lados, se aman tanto que por un momento estuve deseando que algún día Peeta sintiera lo mismo por mí y yo por él, que fuéramos el uno para el otro, tipo esos cuentos de hadas, porque así son Finnick y Annie no hay amor más puro que el de ellos, mi padre llamó a media tarde para convencernos de que cenáramos con él y con Coin al final terminé aceptando solo si Peeta iba conmigo aunque no le dije específicamente "Solo si dejas que Peeta vaya" no solo le dije que Prim y yo llevaríamos acompañantes, no soportaría ver sola a mi padre con su "prometida" pasamos un día muy divertido, regresamos a casa de Peeta y Connor en donde casualmente estaba mi madre que había salido de trabajar y muy amablemente Arthur había pasado por ella, aja si claro cómo no? Ellos dos eran inseparables y me encantaba.

-Preciosa no te molesta que nuestros padres estén saliendo?.-me pregunto Peeta mientras estábamos sentados en la terraza de su habitación sentados los dos juntos viendo las estrellas(*), yo tenía un cigarrillo en la mano que compartía con mi chico.

-No me molesta en absoluto, sabes por qué?.-le pregunte mirándolo fijamente, por un momento olvide lo que le tenía que decir, sus ojos combinados con el mar que era negro en este momento y el cielo estrellado, con el cabello rubio desordenado y esa sonrisa que logra deslumbrar a tantas, era como para congelar el momento, suspire.-Ellos son felices se les nota, mi madre de alguna manera seguía recordando a tu padre, amaba a mi padre eso si es verdad pero a tu papá lo tenía en un lugar muy especial, estoy feliz de que hayan regresado, tanto tu papá como mi mamá merecen estar con alguien que valga la pena y si ellos son felices juntos quien soy yo para juzgarlos? Además yo te tengo a ti.-lo bese delicadamente, esta vez me quede yo a dormir con el, ya le habíamos avisado a nuestros respectivos padres.

-Una noche en mi casa y otra en la de Peeta.-esas habían sido mis palabras exactamente, mi madre y Arthur sabiendo que no había poder humano que nos separara se resignaron, al otro día me desperté muy temprano aunque quería quedarme más tiempo hoy tendríamos que ir a la desagradable cena con mi papá así que quería causar una buena impresión iría de compras con mi madre y Prim, vería hasta las 7:00pm a Peeta, fuimos a muchos lugares termine comprándome un lindo vestido de animal print que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo y manga corta con unos zapatos de tacón alto y una pequeña chamarrita de piel negra, que estaba segura que no ocuparía pero daba igual, la cena sería en su casa, Prim había elegido un vestido color rojo que resaltaba con su rubia cabellera y su tez extremadamente blanca, mi hermana lucía hermosa, las dos dejamos nuestro cabello suelto en suaves ondas y ligeramente maquilladas, Cato llego en su camioneta Volvo negra, que al parecer hasta había llevado a lavar, para mi sorpresa Peeta no llegaba, mando un mensaje diciendo que venía para acá la sorpresa fue que llego en un Ferrari color rojo que decía ¡Hey aquí voy! Ver a mi chico enfundado en un traje color gris de tres piezas, con una camisa a blanca con cuadros y una corbata igual de cuadros grises y blancos, cuando nos vimos no pudimos hacer más que sonreír.

-Pero que guapos van los cuatro.-dijo mi madre con una sonrisa, Arthur estaba a su lado abrazándola.- dejen nos en buena impresión chicos que les vaya bien, Cato ven aquí te arreglo la corbata.- Cato que iba con un traje color negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra lucia bastante bien, de acuerdo que les vaya bien, cuando llegamos a la casa de mi padre, suspire.

-Tranquila preciosa siempre estaré a tu lado, además te ves hermosa.- sonrió y se acerco a mi.-como para quitarte ese vestido ahora, juro que esta matándome.-susurro y bajo del auto para abrirme la puerta, mi padre nos esperaba junto con Coin en el umbral de su casa, cuando llegamos hasta ellos, nos miraba como si fuéramos uno de sus planos, pasamos a la casa y la cena estuvo algo tensa aunque las cosas se relajaron una vez que le comente a mi padre que mi promedio habia sido excelente por segunda vez, Prim también comento lo bien que le había ido en su primer año de escuela, pero eso no fue suficiente.

-Así que Mellark, cuanto llevas saliendo con mi hija?.-sabia que desde siempre había sentido desprecio por mi chico, por qué? Esa era la pregunta del millón además de que estaba segura de que sabía que mi madre la cirujana plástica más reconocida del país y el mejor neurocirujano del país estaban saliendo no era como que todo de su agrado.

-Llevamos un mes apenas señor Everdeen.-mi novio contesto cortante

-Y tu Cato como va todo?.- pobre Cato el llevaba soportando a mi padre un año entero sin reproche, a mi padre no le agradaba la familia de Cato todos eran famosos, su madre actriz y su padre cantante, así que entre preguntas tensas y de mi parte ciertas indirectas con un vete al demonio papá incluidas se acabo la cena, nos informo de su compromiso y total que regresamos a casa Cato le pidió permiso a mi madre para quedarse ahí mientras nos tomábamos un café obviamente mi madre no se opuso y así nos fuimos a dormir, los demás días pasaron Peeta y yo nos la pasábamos paseando solos por L.A, disfrutaba muchísimo de su compañía cuando llego el fin de semana Flavius, Venia y Octavia unos trillizos súper excéntricos nos invitaron a una fiesta en su casa que casualmente podías llegar de la casa de Peeta hasta caminando, así que ese día todos estuvimos ahí, por un momento ver al pobre Cinna solo me ponía mal, lo bueno es que Portia su hermana siempre está con el aunque es dos años más chica, es un amor de niña, con la tez morena como su hermano, con facciones muy finas y un cuerpo que ya quisiera yo, delgada, alta y con las curvas en su lugar, literalmente nos dijéramos que sería mejor que nos lleváramos ropa por si algo pasaba, era de noche y la playa que rodeaba su casa estaba llena de luces y faros encendidos, la alberca de su casa abarrotada y todo estaba adornado, había tanto alcohol como para que un ejército quedara en coma etílico, todos estábamos dispersos, pero Peeta y yo bailábamos muy animadamente, cuando empezó la canción de "Move like Jagger" de Maroon 5, entonces yo se la empecé a cantar a Peeta que me veía divertidísimo, Prim siempre habia dicho que bailaba como Mick Jagger el vocalista de The Rolling Stones, así que aproveche al máximo eso para bailarle y cantarle a mi chico, que se la estaba pasando en grande igual que yo, cuando los trillizos sacaron de esa pintura fluorescente todos nos volvimos un poquito más locos de lo que estábamos ya, me puse en las manos y Peeta hizo lo mismo lo que nos causo mucha risa porque mientras bailábamos nos manoseábamos un poco y quedo toda la evidencia, así que salimos a la playa manchados de pintura y para decir verdad un poco ebrios, no se pero me estaba divirtiendo como no lo había hecho nunca, nos metimos un poco al mar y me quite la blusa quedándome solo en bikini, de leopard print, Peeta mordió mi hombro, sabía que eso dejaría una marca, nos dejamos caer en la arena y entonces note algo…algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta Marvel, él estaba ahí, mirándome profundamente.

Por alguna extraña razón sabia que este encuentro no dejaría nada bueno, pero sus ojos me dejaban ver que no se daría por vencido y menos ahora que me había visto completamente feliz con Peeta, pero algo en mi cabeza me decía que si quería estar con Peeta tendría primero que mandar al demonio a Marvel, sacarlo de mi vida, la pregunta del millón de dólares era ¿Cómo? nunca pensé en volverlo a ver y aunque no estaba tan cerca de mí, sentía que esta playa ahora era la más insegura, que el mar podría levantarse y tragarme poniéndose así del lado de Marvel, como siempre todo se ponía de su lado.

Era el momento de pararme y huir de aquí, antes de que me arrepintiera o viniera a arruinarme la noche, de un momento a otro mi felicidad incluso en brazos de Peeta se desvaneció.

* * *

**Hola! XD ya es sabado! esa actualizacion de los sabados es de cajón puede que no actualice en toda la semana pero el sabado seguro, seguro si! como sea gracias por lo bien que estan tomando el rumbo que va tomando la historia, saben que me encanta ver como sufren? si por eso las dejo con la duda, aparte les voy avisando para que se preparen mentalmente que el drama empieza en 5...4...3...2...ESPEREN AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! no dije que fuera seguro y eso pero hay que ponerle movimiento a esta pareja que estan demasiado bien y como que hay que ponerle sabor al asunto asi que solo les aviso que ya se preparen mentalmento porque no todo es miel sobre hojuelas ni nada parecido, no se nosé soy mala!PEOR que Marvel & Glimmer juntos hahahahahahaha! okya bueno espero (no es seguro) actualizarles el miercoles o algo asi pero la verdad es que me pondre a estudiar para mi último examen así que las probabilidades de que actualice antes del sabado son pocas, mientras disfruten y dejenme su Review que me interesa mucho lo que tienen que decir. Muchas gracias por leer.  
**

**xOxO  
**

**Kari!  
**


	8. Special Needs

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de la historia.**

* * *

**Special Needs**.

**Peeta Pov.**

Hoy era un día importante para mí, bueno para mí y para Katniss porque cumplimos dos meses ya, llevamos tres semanas en L.A y todo iba demasiado perfecto, nuestros padres parecían estar bien con nuestra relación y que durmiéramos juntos pero hoy tenía preparado algo especial, con Katniss se me daba ser cursi, hacer ese tipo de cosas que en mi vida había pensado hacer, llame a Gale y le pedí consejo me dijo que sus flores favoritas eran los diente de león casi me hace llorar, como se supone que haría lo que tenía planeado con dientes de león? Así que improvise y mande a traer flores de todo tipo menos rosas blancas porque había quedado claro el odio que mi hermosa novia sentía hacia ellas, por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado no había dormido con ella, y prácticamente no dormí, lo estaba preparando todo aunque necesitaba el consejo de alguien más eran apenas las 7:00am y yo ya estaba levantado así que tome mi nuevo auto y llegue a la casa de mi novia aunque no expresamente a verla a ella.

-Hola Peeta, pásate.-me dijo Rosemary muy educada y animada como siempre.- Katniss sigue dormida, tiene como una hora que eso paso parece que Arthur le deberá recetar somníferos porque sin ti no duerme.-dijo divertida.

-No es la única yo tampoco he podido dormir pero desde ayer estoy preparando algo especial.-Rosemary sonrió.

-Cumplen dos meses verdad?.-pregunto y yo asentí.- Katniss lleva toda la semana como loca buscando que regalarte y bueno no se que compró, pero ayer que le dijiste que tendrían una cena especial hoy casi muere, dijo que tendría que ir a comprarse algo bonito para la cena.

-Si bueno ella es hermosa con ese look nerd que la caracteriza.-sonreí un poco atontado, Rosemary me miraba divertida.

-Así que dime Peeta a que viniste?.-pregunto y yo tomé un tono rojo tomate bastante penoso.- No puede ser tan malo o sí?.-negué con la cabeza.-entonces suéltalo.

-Es que…es que…-no sabía cómo decírselo.-bueno quería preguntarte si tú crees que yo… que yo voy muy rápido con Katniss?

-No Peeta, es normal llevas enamorado de ella desde que eras un niño solo mi hija no se daba cuenta aunque no se cómo, aun recuerdo cuando llegabas a la escuela y dejabas a Katniss pasar frente a ti como un caballero y luego sonreías al verla pasar, Katniss lo tomaba como señal de que eran amigos pero todos sabíamos la verdad, tú estabas enamorado.- deje salir un suspiro.

-A veces creo que me imagino las cosas, ya sabes como que Katniss no puede estar sin mí pero luego lo pienso más y sé que es solo porque llevamos poco tiempo.-ella me hizo una seña con la mano para que me detuviera.

-No Peeta esto que siente Katniss es más fuerte de lo que ha sentido por cualquiera, me refiero a que jamás había estado así por un chico y aunque sé que ella cree que estuvo enamorada de Marvel, no es cierto ella ahora sabe que el chico con el que realidad siempre debió de haber estado era contigo, hijo se que quizá estas asustado no es así?.-pregunto y yo asentí.- es normal, lo habías esperado por tanto tiempo que se te hace irreal pero es verdad Katniss te ama aunque ella aun no quiera ni verlo ni aceptarlo, no la presiones las cosas saldrán bien.-me sonrió.

-Gracias, por alguna extraña razón necesitaba que tú me lo dijeras, nadie más que tú que eres la mamá de Katniss, gracias.-la abrace.

-Ahora vete si es que no quieres que Katniss te vea hasta en la noche.-me beso la mejilla.- salúdame a tu padre y dile que lo espero aquí en la noche.

Salí de la casa satisfecho de la casa de Katniss aunque moría de ganas por abrazarla debía esperar, hoy yo cocinaría y haría que esta noche fuera inolvidable, las fresias y lavandas las puse por alrededor de la piscina y el jacuzzi, en nuestra playa privada estaba una mesa con un mantel blanco y otro rojo y también alrededor puse pétalos de rosas pero rojas lucía bastante bien, era un trabajo laborioso esto de poner y quitar cosas, y demás, debería de ordenar comida y listo.

-Te estás esmerando.-dijo mi padre cuando vio todo lo que estaba haciendo.- a qué hora iras por Katniss?

-A las 7:00.-respondi, picando los ingredientes que necesitaría.

-Bueno apúrate porque son las 3:00pm.- ¡¿QUÉ? Las 3:00pm y yo aun no hacia los ravioles ni nada parecido, demonios.

-Sí, si papá por cierto Connor se quedara en casa de Gale y tu…-dejé la frase sin terminar, no quería que se quedara aquí pero no debía correrlo era su casa.

-Casualmente Rosemary llamó esta mañana para decirme que iremos a cenar a algún lado y después me obligara a quedarme en su casa para no interrumpir a "los chicos".-rodo los ojos.- por favor hijo solo cuídense y lo digo por los dos.- asentí, se fue y yo seguí con mi laborioso trabajo justo cuando termine de hacer los ravioles llegaron Gale, Clove, Connor y Delly? Qué demonios hacia Delly aquí? Ah! Claro gracias a mi ese par de tortolos estaba saliendo al fin.

-Whoo pero mira nada más este nidito de amor!.-se burlo Gale.

-Cariño porque tú no eres así de detallista conmigo?.-pregunto Clove con un puchero.

-Por qué yo prefiero ahorrarme todo esto y llevarte a un bonito lugar y después…-dejó la frase incompleta gracias a que lo interrumpí.

-Demasiada información para los presentes.- negué con la cabeza.- me gustaría que no tocaran nada, ya saben no quiero que lo arruinen ni nada parecido, por cierto prueben esto.- les di una cuchara a cada uno con un poco de mousse de chocolate blanco.

-Peeta esto te quedo delicioso.-dijo Delly con una sonrisa tímida y yo le guiñe un ojo.

-Le pasare después la receta a Connor.- ella se puso roja

-De acuerdo esto te costara.-dijo Connor.- me quedare con Gale solo por hoy y por dios no toquen mi cama, pueden hacerlo en la de mi padre pero no en la mía.- dijo riendo y yo negué con la cabeza.-nos vamos porque debes de ducharte y esas cosas no?.-asentí.- bien adiós.- se despidieron y yo me quede solo, había escogido algo no formal pero no desarreglado para esta noche un saco color gris, con unas botas negras, unos jeans azules y una camiseta de cuello "v" color negra, me duche y me vestí en tiempo record eran las 6:45pm cuando salí de mi casa el tiempo justo lo que necesitaba para llegar con Katniss, su regalo se lo daría hasta después de la cena, si es que claro podía sino ya se lo daría después, le pedí que trajera con ella su bonito bikini que me ponía al mil en un segundo porque quería que pasáramos un rato en el jacuzzi bebiendo esa botella de vino tinto que había comprado, seré sincero quería que ella disfrutara de esta noche y porque no tener un poquitín de acción en otros lugares de la casa que no fuera la habitación.

Cuando llegue por ella juró que mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos y mi respiración también era perfecta, su cabello totalmente liso, perfectamente maquillada con un pequeño casi diminuto vestido color azul rey, resaltaba su piel, tenía un escote en la espalda que casi llegaba al trasero, de manga corta, llevaba unos zapatos altos color rojo y una chamarrita que solo llegaba a sus costillas de piel color rojo, era el pecado andante, con verla te invitaba a pecar y a sumergirte en el placer, pero ese placer solo seria mío.

-Eres perfecta.-le dije tomándola de la cintura para besarla.

-Tu igual, te miraste en el espejo antes de venir?.-asentí.- pues déjame decirte que cualquiera que te vea podría querer estar contigo.-se acerco a mí y susurro en mi oído.-pero eres solo mío.

La lleve a mi casa, supongo que ella pensó que iríamos a algún lugar y siendo bien sincero hubiera sido más fácil que preparar todo esto, pero por ella era capaz de cualquier cosa, bajamos y las velas alumbraban todo de una manera muy tenue, Katniss se veía un poco asombrada.

-Te gusta?.-quizá había exagerado.

-Me encanta.-se giro.- es perfecto, nunca pensé que alguien hiciera esto solo para mi, gracias cariño.-me besó.

-Vamos a cenar.- la lleve hasta la playa y ella tomo su lugar simplemente se veía perfecta, así que rápidamente fui por la cena para los dos.

-Oh! Peeta esto es delicioso.-dijo sonriendo.-gracias de nuevo por hacer todo esto para mi.-tomo mi mano por encima de la mesa.-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.- ese comentario me dejo helado, con una sonrisa de imbécil de kilómetros, yo sabía que la amaba desde hacia tanto tiempo, pero ahora estaba seguro que ella algún día también lo haría.

-Te quiero tanto Katniss.-le dije mirándola fijamente.

-Yo también te quiero Peeta.- fui por el postre y de paso por su regalo, cuando terminamos de comer, se lo entregue ella abrió la caja y la delicada pulsera de oro blanco apareció, tenia grabadas sus iniciales y las mías, le gusto mucho o al menos eso dijo, de su pequeño bolso también saco una pequeña caja, dentro tenía una correa de cuero negro con una placa de plata en donde venia grabado mi nombre y atrás las iniciales de Katniss y el día que empezamos a salir, me había gustado el detalle. Pusimos música y le pregunte si quería ir al jacuzzi, se sonrojo por alguna extraña razón pero accedió, así que mientras bebíamos vino en el jacuzzi yo ponía todo mi esfuerzo por no saltar hacia ella.

-Nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien tan perfecto, que me quisiera tanto y que me hiciera tan feliz.-me dijo mientras me abrazaba.- nunca pensé en merecerte, nunca estaré lo suficientemente agradecida a lo que sea que te haya puesto en mi camino, porque si dios existe sabe que lo único que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo es tenerte para mi, fue lenta la manera en darme cuenta cuanto me gustabas y cuanto deseaba que estuvieras conmigo, pero gracias por esperar Peeta, te quiero.-sus palabras me estaban matando no tenía nada que agradecerme, ella era la chica, mi chica. Era la única persona que me hacía perder la cabeza y sentirme en las nubes con tan solo una mirada, la única por la que daría mi vida. La bese como si no hubiera mañana y todo desapareció a nuestro alrededor, quería hacerla mía es cierto pero con esas palabras lo que quería era hacer el amor? Estaba enamorado de ella hasta la célula más pequeña de mi cuerpo, así que me deje llevar, acaricie su cuerpo con suma delicadeza y lentitud, ella hizo lo mismo, bien podríamos haber aprovechado toda la casa pero nos quedamos ahí en el agua, cuando salimos y creo que no nos dio tiempo de llegar a mi habitación, le quite el hermoso bikini azul acorde con el vestido, bese cada parte de su cuerpo, sabia delicioso, Katniss gemía entre cada beso y caricia, me estaba volviendo loco.

-Peeta basta de juegos.-dijo Katniss entre jadeos.-Te necesito ya!.-demando y como siempre no podía hacer más que obedecerla, me deslice en su interior sucumbiendo al calor y la estrechez que me brindaba su cuerpo, ella simplemente es perfecta. Me moví con suma lentitud aunque lo que quería era moverme con fuerza y rapidez tuve que reprimir ese instinto animal que acabo por consumirnos a los dos terminando por movernos desenfrenadamente haciéndonos llegar a los dos a un orgasmo muy fuerte, me deje caer a su lado.

-Preciosa vas a matarme de placer.-dije riendo contra su hombro.

-No podría vivir sin ti, así que si la solución es no volver a tocarte lo hare.-acaso se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho? Porque si era así estaba haciendo que mi corazón se hinchara de alegría.

-Qué pasaría si te dijera que estoy enamorado de ti?.-pregunte serio mirándola a los ojos.

-Nada.-mi felicidad disminuyo pero ella tomó mi cara.-te diría que creo que yo también estoy enamorada de ti, aunque a decir verdad no entiendo cómo es que lo hice tan rápido.

-No lo sé.-respondí con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Te quiero Peeta.- después de eso nos dedicamos a tener sexo en cada superficie de la casa, respetando claro la cama de mi padre y la de Connor, no así la cocina, el comedor y mi recamara, en algún punto de la noche no pudimos más y caímos rendidos.

El estruendoso sonido de mi celular fue el que nos despertó, Katniss me tenía abrazado por la cintura con la cabeza en mi pecho. Me estire para contestar.

-Hola?.-pregunte con voz adormilada.

-Hola Peeta.-era Prim.

-Prim que sucede?.-en realidad mi cuñada era bastante molesta cuando se lo proponía.

-Le puedes decir a mi hermana que debemos ir a casa de mi padre hoy por la noche?.

-Claro

-De acuerdo, y por cierto Peeta no te atrevas a no ir tu con ella porque apuesto a que si no estás presente, matara a mi padre.-colgó no me dio tiempo de replicar o decir algo, seguí dormido hasta las 11:30am que Katniss me despertó con dulces caricias matutinas, y todo iba muy bien solo que Connor llego a la casa y no pudimos seguir.

-Lo dejaremos para más tarde.- sonrió mi bella novia entrando a la ducha, yo estuve tentado en hacerle compañía pero estaba seguro que no saldríamos de ahí en un buen rato, cuando salió mis ojos reflejaban el deseo que sentía por ella, se mordió el labio y no pude más.

**Katniss Pov.**

-Ayer me hiciste sentir tan bien.-dije cuando el quito la toalla que envolvía mi cuerpo.-Permite que ahora la que te haga sentir bien sea yo.-deslice mis manos de su pecho hasta su prominente erección.-desde hace algún tiempo he querido hacer esto cariño.-deslice sus bóxers por sus piernas y dejando besos húmedos por todo su cuerpo me puse de rodillas frente a él.

-No Katniss esto no es…-no permitiría que siguiera hablando así que con mi lengua recorrí todo su miembro y si dejo de hablar, sonreí de manera maliciosa, volvi a hacer la operación mientras que con una mano masajeaba sus testículos. Nunca había hecho esto con nadie se me hacía en exceso desagradable pero con Peeta mis instintos más bajos salían a flote, lo tome todo con la boca aunque no cabía todo en realidad comencé a mover mi lengua alrededor de él, mi mano también subía y bajaba, Peeta empezó a cooperar marcando el ritmo que quería con su mano en mi cabeza, no me molestaba en absoluto al revés me ayudaba mucho a hacer esto bien, lo sentí tensarse y trato de apartarme pero no lo deje, hice que se corriera en mi boca, si bien es cierto que el sabor no era agradable pero tampoco era del todo desagradable, tratando de ser sexy relamí las comisuras de mis labios y el sonrió.

-De nada.-dije de manera engreída y él me atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Por qué piensas que esto se va a quedar así preciosa?.-mordió mi cuello y a pesar de lo bien que se sentía hacer esto me separe de él.

-Es tarde debo volver a casa y alistarme para ver a mi padre en la noche, presiento que esta visita será terrible.- y si así fue en la noche cuando fuimos a ver a mi padre, el nos invito a pasar a su casa solo para comunicarnos la peor cosa que alguien me había dicho en los últimos 20 años.

-Coin está embarazada.- COMO JODIDOS PUDO HACER ESO? Estaba consciente de que Coin apenas estaba en los 30's o algo así pero EMBARAZADA, creo que Peeta se dio cuenta inmediatamente de mi enojo porque tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón esos que me hacían saber que no estaba sola y que no importaba que pasara al final el seguiría aquí, Prim se torno roja y Cato tuvo que abrazarla por la cintura estaba segura que al igual que ella quería golpear a mi papá.

-Si estas consciente papá que ese niño aunque sea mi hermano no tendrá contacto conmigo no?.-le pregunto Prim sumamente enojada.- por mi tú y tu mujercita se pueden ir al diablo.

-Primrose Everdeen a mi no me hables así.-le grito mi padre aun más enojado, mis instintos de hermana mayor sobreprotectora salieron a flote y no pude reprimirlo más.-Si yo te digo que vas a querer y a frecuentar a tu hermano y a tu madrastra eso harás que para eso eres mi hija.- iba a matarlo.

-No somos unas niñas papá, no te necesitamos ok? Nunca lo hicimos, no lo haremos ahora, como dijo Prim puedes quedarte con tu nueva familia por nosotros no te preocupes que mi madre y Arthur nos cuidan bien.- uuuuy uuuy no lo pensé, Arthur era el padre de mi novio quizá eso incomodara no solo a mi padre sino también a Peeta, inmediatamente me gire a verlo para saber si no estaba incomodo o molesto por ese comentario pero no lo estaba así que suspire aliviada.- será mejor que nos vayamos, se feliz papá.-salimos de la casa, esto me estaba matando, pero enserio matando estaba tan enojada, que no quería volver a verlo jamás una cosa era que te casaras y otra que tuvieras un hijo, tengo 20 bien podría ser mi hijo.-Peeta.-susurre, aun estaba preocupada por lo que él estuviera pensando sobre lo que dije, Arthur jamás seria mi papá quizá mi suegro pero no era su deber cuidarme ni nada, no supe lo que dije en ese momento no estuvo bien.

-Qué pasa preciosa?.-su voz relajada me invitaba a tranquilizarme pero no podía

-Sabes lamento lo que dije de tú papá entiendo que él es tu padre y no tiene por qué preocuparse por mí, además de que no quiero que pienses que es su deber o algo así porque ni siquiera te ve demasiado y yo quiero ocupar un lugar en su vida y eso la verdad es que no lo pensé.- el negó automáticamente con la cabeza.

-Sé que es lo que querías decir preciosa, mi padre se preocupa por ti porque ama a tu madre y esta con ella es su deber, no me molesta en absoluto además si te cuida o no da igual para eso estoy yo aquí.-esa noche se quedo a dormir en mi casa, lo necesitaba y no solo en el lado sexual, lo necesitaba respirando en mi cuello, esa era la única manera de sentirme bien y sentirme completa, este estado de lo que sea que sintiera me estaba dando miedo, nunca había sentido mariposas en el estomago cuando un chico me gustaba, ni sentía que el mundo desaparecía cuando dormía conmigo, ni nada, nunca había sentido esa cosita que me hacía que me levantara y me durmiera pensando en él, no sabía como descifrar esto a pesar de que a su lado dormía muy bien esta noche estaba siendo extraña, me levante esperando que la noche y un par de cigarrillos me dieran la respuesta pero no lo hicieron y así comenzaron a pasar las semanas, que pasaba con él, me sentía como "Alice in Wonderland" todo el tiempo era como si la universidad y mis estudios no importaran yo solo quería disfrutar de las dos semanas que me quedaban de verano, solo faltaban dos días para que llegara Johanna ya que por su madre había que atrasar su llegada hasta el lunes, Annie y Finnick darían una fiesta así que ese día sería súper especial, Peeta se fue temprano porque dijo que necesitaba acompañar a Gale a comprar algo como un regalo para Clove, me quedé en la cocina viendo fijamente mi café como esperando que me diera la revelación de cuales eran mis sentimientos, vamos sabia que lo quería pero a veces sentía que no era suficiente ni para él ni para mí.

-Sucede algo?.-pregunto mi madre besándome la cabeza, yo negué.-cuando tienes esa cara es que algo paso, así que mejor habla cariño, te peleaste con Peeta o…

-No, pero si es Peeta.-mi madre me sonrió alentándome a que le dijera que pasaba.- pues que estoy desarrollando algún tipo de trastorno compulsivo o algo parecido a estar con él.-mi madre empezó a reír.

-No es trastorno Katniss.-la mire confundida.- es solo que estas enamorada, esa cabecita tuya esta en las nubes por ese niño guapo que lleva años enamorado de ti y tu hasta ahora te has dado cuenta que no es solo cariño lo que sientes.-me dijo como si fuera demasiado obvio y yo demasiado tonta como para darme cuenta. Me dejo más confundida de lo que estaba esa noche nos fuimos a la fiesta en casa de Finnick y Annie estarían muchos compañeros del instituto y viejos amigos, era como una de las fiestas más geniales que daban en el año así que estaba dispuesta a disfrutarla muchísimo, estaba bailando con Peeta cuando me di cuenta que Marvel y Leonard su hermano estaban ahí, sentí miedo por un momento no sabía que hacían aquí estaba segura de que ni Annie ni Finnick los habían invitado pero dado que eran una de las familias más poderosas y con más dinero de todo L.A pues se invitaban a donde querían su padre Snow en estos días había adquirido otro estudio cinematográfico nadie les negaba la entrada, estaba un poco desesperada y con miedo, no estaba segura de que Marvel fuera a hacer algo pero por qué esa necedad de querer arruinar mi vida? Recurrí a todo mi esfuerzo por no salir de ahí y disfrutar a mi bello novio.

-Peeta.-dije mirándolo a los ojos.- me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de ti.-creo que lo tome por sorpresa porque por sus ojos primero paso la confusión y después una emoción que no supe o no pude descifrar.

-Sé que solo tenemos unos pocos meses de estar juntos pero yo también estoy enamorado de ti Katniss desde el día que te conocí en la casa de Gale y llevabas dos trenzas y un bonito vestido verde, supe que quería estar a tu lado y ahora creo que yo…-tomo aire.-yo te amo.- lo dijo o me lo imagine? La música estaba detrás de nosotros ya que estábamos en el área de la alberca, al aire libre así que solo atine a besarlo, que se supone que hace uno en estos casos? Correr? Llorar? Emocionarse? QUÉ? Qué debía decir yo ahora, estaba segura que lo que sentía por él era muy fuerte pero amar? No eso no, me lo prometí después de…ese idiota que me miraba de lejos.- Iré por una cerveza, quieres una también?.-me pregunto creo que más bien notó que mi cara decía "por dios que te digo?" y prefirió darme espacio, asentí.-de acuerdo.-pero cuando se iba lo tomé del brazo.

-Yo también te amo Peeta.-aja lo dije y qué! Quizá era el alcohol no sé, se fue aunque tal vez en mi sano juicio no lo diría tan a la ligera, no era a la ligera era esa cosa extraña que no se qué pasaba, el me dejo sola, encendí un cigarrillo y estaba a la mitad de él cuando sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi inmediatamente me separe, esos brazos no eran de mi chico. Los reconocía claro que si esos malditos brazos me traían tan malos recuerdos.

-Aléjate de mi Marvel.-espete dando un paso hacia atrás para mi mala suerte la pared de la casa me tenia acorralada.

-Y pensaste que te dejaría ser feliz con ese?.-le dijo ese? Ay pobre estúpido.

-"Ese" como tu le llamaste es mi novio y se llama Peeta, creo que lo recuerdas no?.-le dije muy enojada.- creo que fue él quien te pateo el trasero un par de veces cuando tratabas de pasarte de listo antes de que yo cometiera el peor error de mi vida, estar contigo.-me tomo del cuello y comenzó a impedir el paso de aire.

-Conmigo no te hagas la lista Katniss porque me conoces y bien sabes que conmigo no se juega.-de repente me soltó y me beso, su fuerza había aumentado 10 veces más de lo que recordaba, su mano fue a mi pierna y mientras yo forcejeaba para zafarme de él escuche una botella romperse, no pude ver quien era pero temía que fuera Peeta así que atine a apagarle el cigarrillo en el cuello.

-Vete a la mierda!.-le grite mientras salía corriendo de ahí y vi justo en ese momento como Peeta se abría paso entre la gente alejándose de mí, lo tomé de la mano pero él se giro a verme sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y furia. Supe una cosa en ese momento, lo iba a perder, se soltó y trate de alcanzarlo pero no pude, no lo quería perder, pero era demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Holaaaaa! pues nada que si les actualizo de nuevo! es que la verdad estoy estresada y asi saco mi estres y demas, ya se que me estan odiando y quiza yo tambien me estoy odiando un poco por lo de Marvel pero ahora si se pone bueno el asunto! **

**Diganme que es lo que creen que pasara! apuestas apuestas! :D yo se que nadie quiere ver sufrir al bellisimo Peeta pero...pues ni modo asi son las cosas! Ya dejenme saber que les parecio y la siguiente actu es el sabado si es que mi internet me lo permite  
**

**xOxO  
**

**Kari!  
**

* * *

****_Adelanto:_

_Qué caso tenía todo si Peeta ya no me quería en su vida! Vaya suerte! Me sentía basura, esto no debía de estar pasando, Marvel lo había hecho otra vez y lo seguiría haciendo mientras estuviera respirando, me lo advirtió no sé cómo jodidos pensé que en la universidad se acabaría la pesadilla COMO? Mis lagrimas salían a borbotones de mis ojos, me quería morir y matar a Marvel por arrebatarme lo mejor de mi vida Peeta._

**Con esto me despido hasta la siguiente actu!**_  
_

**xOxO  
**


	9. Dark Paradise

**Discleimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

** Dark Paradise.**

**Katniss POV.**

-Peeta!-grite sollozando, no esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora no, por favor que esto sea una pesadilla.- Peeta.-trate de alcanzarlo pero no lo hice, sentía que el aire colapsaba mis pulmones. Era cierto había perdido a Peeta, me deje caer mientras observaba como se alejaba el auto de Peeta, regrese a la casa a tomar mis cosas, mientras lo llamaba desesperadamente pero sabía que no respondería, dejé un mensaje "Puedo explicarte, dame la oportunidad, lo que viste no es lo que parece te amo por favor solo te pido 5 minutos" y no hubo respuesta, mientras salía de la casa me tope de frente con Cinna.

-Katniss que sucedió.-me tire a llorar en sus brazos, no era como Gale pero bien me servía de desahogo, buscamos a Gale mientras yo lloraba peor que Magdalena, cuando lo encontramos inmediatamente me saco de allí y me llevo a mi casa.

-Explícame que paso?.-yo no podía ni hablar estaba sollozando, así que me tomó 15 minutos explicarle la escena con Marvel.- Por qué no le explicas que es lo que pasa con él? Por qué no simplemente le dices la verdad a Peeta!.-estaba enojado ya lo sabía pero es que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo.

-No pude, el no me dejo mal interpreto todo, Gale.-solloce abrazando a mi amigo.- Gale lo amo y no quiero perderlo.-más sollozos, en eso entro mi madre, atrás venían Prim y Cato.

-Qué sucedió?.-pregunto mi madre.- Peeta llego a la casa hecho una furia y después de que rompió todo a su paso tomo una botella de whisky y se puso a llorar y vengo a la casa y te veo a ti sollozando peor que la virgen María cuando vio a Jesús en su cruz, dios mío!.- creo que saber el estado de Peeta me afecto más porque empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, Gale le dio mi misma explicación y mi madre corrió a abrazarme.

-Ese hijo de perra!.-Prim grito.- no le basto todo lo que hizo!.- Cato parecía ser el único que no entendía, yo no podía más con la situación así que simplemente me levante y Salí corriendo a mi habitación, quería ahogarme en mi miseria, que caso tenía todo si Peeta ya no me quería en su vida! Vaya suerte! Me sentía basura, esto no debía de estar pasando, Marvel lo había hecho otra vez y lo seguiría haciendo mientras estuviera respirando, me lo advirtió no sé cómo jodidos pensé que en la universidad se acabaría la pesadilla COMO? Mis lágrimas salían a borbotones de mis ojos, me quería morir y matar a Marvel por arrebatarme lo mejor de mi vida Peeta.

En algún punto de la madrugada me quedé dormida, cuando desperté solo fue para quitarme esta ropa, ducharme y ponerme un short y una playera, me deje caer en mi cama consumida por la miseria, solo quería dormir.

-Katniss.-entro mi madre a mi habitación.-como estas?.-mi respuesta fue un medio sollozo reprimido, quería que se alejara, quería seguirme consumiéndome hasta que mi cuerpo quizá no pudiera o no quisiera más. – Quieres comer algo?.-solo negué con la cabeza, me puse los audífonos que no fue una buena idea, la música en especial esta canción de Dark Paradise de Lana del Rey era como recordarme que había perdido a Peeta y si en efecto desearía estar muerta.

Cerré los ojos dejándome consumir una vez más, mis lagrimas salían de mis ojos casi involuntariamente, era demasiado! No sé cómo lidiar con la pérdida es cierto, pero con la perdida de Peeta, era como más allá de lo concebible. La canción dice algo como que cierro los ojos y es como un paraíso obscuro así me pasaba justo en este momento, aparte de que cerraba los ojos y los ojos dolidos de Peeta aparecían, culpándome por algo que en definitiva no había sido mi culpa, o quizá si por permitir que Marvel entrara en mi vida, no salí de mi habitación en todo el día, solo me levante por mis cigarrillos y abrir la ventana, Prim como la excelente hermana que es llamó a Rue y las dos trataron de hablar conmigo sin éxito alguno, solo necesitaba un tiempo sola, había dejado quizá unos 30 mensajes de voz en el celular de Peeta, tenía que luchar por el no? Sin más me quede dormida no sabía por qué demonios estaba tan cansada, quizá de llorar casi 24 horas consecutivas, deje mi iPod conectado a las bocinas y la música me tranquilizo, me ayudo a pensar en ese recuerdo desagradable.

_Flash Back:_

_-Marvel por qué me haces esto?.-le dije tocándole la cara, estaba siendo imbécil lo sabía pero es que en realidad tenía miedo._

_-Perdóname bonita.-beso mi mejilla.-te juro que nada de esto se repetirá, además de que sabes que esto no puedes decírselo a nadie verdad?.-asentí.- ya no queremos más problemas o sí?.-negué, beso mi cabeza.-por eso te quiero Katniss porque haces todo lo que yo digo._

Abrí los ojos súbitamente, jadeando, una pesadilla, lo único que me faltaba tener pesadillas cuando ya no está Peeta conmigo, podría empeorar? Claro que el jamás volviera hablarme y que yo quedara como una perra que se enredo de nuevo con el peor hombre del mundo. Encendí un cigarrillo y decidí no volver a dormir, no había comido nada en todo el día y aunque tenía hambre no tenía fuerza para levantarme, pero tenía que tratar no podía seguir así hasta que Peeta quisiera escucharme, pero que podía hacer? Obligarlo, claro que no sé que llegaría el momento en el que me tendría que escuchar, me pase toda la noche en vela esperando no se quizá algún milagro divino que me diera la oportunidad de hablar con Peeta, al día siguiente fue lo mismo no salí de mi habitación, ni siquiera para tomar aire, me la pase entre cigarrillos y agua mineral que era lo único que tenía en mi habitación y eso si pegada a una foto que tenia con Peeta, solo estábamos él y yo sonriendo, esa sonrisa de las que no tienes que fingir ni nada parecido, suspire, mi celular sonó y por un momento jure que sería él. Aunque la realidad no era tan lejana, era Connor, esperaba que el dejara de hablarme también, es su hermano y yo soy la perra que se estaba besando con otro no? Debía de estar de parte de él no de la mía ni nada parecido, no tenía ganas de responder pero aun así lo hice.

-Hola Connor.-salude sin ánimo.

-Wohaa! Te escuchas peor de lo que platican.-ese niño siempre con sus bromas.

-No estoy para bromas Connor, que sucede?.-pregunte sin ánimo.

-Peeta quiere saber si puedo pasar por la ropa que dejo en tu casa hace unos días?.-pregunto

-Eh…claro pero dile que su camisa negra no se en donde está y que en cuanto la encuentre yo misma se la llevare.

-Dice que no quiere verte que cuando la encuentres me marques para pasar por ella, oigan saben que no soy una lechuza y será mejor que me escuchen los dos, no son unos niños chiquitos para que se anden deprimiendo por los rincones solo lo que sea que haya pasado tienen que hablarlo, ustedes no pueden terminar así maduren, Katniss más tarde paso por tu casa.-colgó y tenía razón pero que quedara claro que no era yo simplemente Peeta me quería lo más posiblemente alejada posible, la camisa negra no estaba perdida solo que estaba en mi cuerpo y no me la quitaría así me pagaran un millón de dólares, la quería conmigo, el día paso como la noche y no tenía la más mínima intención de salir hoy pero mi madre, Prim y Rue tenían otros planes.

-Vamos fuera de la cama.-dijo mi madre sacándome de la cama a rastras.

-Qué asco este lugar apesta.-dijo Rue frunciendo el ceño.-Te excediste un poco con los cigarrillos no Katniss?

-Da igual!.-respondí sin ánimo dejándome caer en el sillón

-Oh no señorita ni creas que te quite de la cama para que te quedes ahí.-por qué nadie entendía lo mal que me sentía? Aun sentía un nudo inmenso en mi garganta.

-Ya te viste en un espejo?.-pregunto mi hermana.- en dos días te volviste un zombie, esto apesta Katniss vamos salgamos de aquí, en 3 horas llega Johanna y hay más cosas que hacer así que mueve ese trasero hacia la ducha, me sacaron de mi habitación que aunque tenía baño insistieron que ya tenían la tina del baño de mi madre preparada, me dejaron sola para ducharme pero en vez de eso con todo y ropa me metí al agua y metí mi cabeza, me estaba quedando sin aire pero por lo menos eso me aletargaba un poco más hacia el vacio que sentía.

-Que jodidos haces Katniss?.-grito Prim al verme así.-Suficiente, ok no es el último chico en este planeta así que no te puedes dejar vencer solo porque su culo bonito se alejo por esa puerta entiendes, no te puedes dejar vencer no lo hiciste una vez no lo harás ahora.-me miro fijamente y mi hermana tenía razón no me dejaría vencer pero tampoco dejaría que ese "culo bonito" como ella le había dicho dejara que se fuera así como así abrace a mi hermana e hice lo que debía hacer LLORAR.

-Prim no puedo soportarlo.-dije entre sollozos.- lo necesito apenas han pasado dos días y ya no se qué hacer sin el siento que moriré.

-Lo siento tanto Katniss debes de ser fuerte, promételo.-asentí.-se que esto se solucionara pronto, solo ten un poco de confianza.-beso mi cabeza y ahora si me duche, mi madre, Rue y Prim esperaban por mí para vestirme bien sabían que mi estado de ánimo no daba para verme decente.

-Esta camisa es tuya?.-pregunto Rue haciéndole gestos de horror.-es bonita pero es enorme.

-Es de Peeta.-ninguna dijo nada y nos dedicamos a ponerme decente, cuando llego Connor todas me dejaron sola.

-No te pregunto cómo estas porque veo que no tiene caso.-me abrazo.- deberían de hablar, el también está mal, no lo he hecho soltar la botella por dos días.-me sentía pésimo

-Lo siento, todo esto es una confusión si tan solo el me dejara.-trate de decirlo pero un sollozo salió de mi boca y Connor me abrazo.

-No durara para siempre Katniss el te tendrá que escuchar así lo amarremos a una silla pero dale tiempo.-tiempo maldito tiempo era lo único que no quería perder, asentí. Salí de la casa por Johanna y ahí estaba un bonito mini Cooper rojo cereza descapotable con un moño en el cofre.

-Este es un regalo por tus excelentes notas de dos años consecutivos.-dijo mi madre abrazándome, se supone que debería de estar feliz pero no podía si sonreí y todo eso.

-Es hora de estrenarlo.-grito emocionada Rue y así fue como nos fuimos por Johanna, que se quedaría en mi casa. No sentía ganas de nada pero como siempre debía ser fuerte.

**Peeta Pov.**

Cuando la vi con Marvel fue como si mi mundo se viniera abajo, de un momento a otro primero estábamos ella y yo diciéndonos "te amo" y a los pocos minutos Marvel estaba con ella, no pude ver su cara pero sabía que lo que había sentido por Marvel no se compraba en absoluto en lo que ella sentía por mí, definitivamente sus sentimientos eran mucho menos por mí que por él, cuando ella fue tras de mi me confundí primero con el y se sintió culpable y salió tras de mi? Acaso era eso, no queria verla, habia herido en lo más profundo, cuando arranque en mi coche tenía ganas de irme muy lejos, jamás volverla a ver pero algo en mi interior me decía que me quedara que no era para tanto.

Mi celular no paraba de sonar, cuando vi que era ella estuve a punto de aventarlo por la ventanilla en ese momento llegue a mi casa hecho una furia por lo que estaba pasando, en realidad ¿Cómo pude creer que esto durara? Ella lo amó mucho tiempo y volverlo a ver era lo que más deseaba no? Solo necesite abrir la puerta de mi casa para empezar a aventar todo lo que se me pusiera enfrente, esta frustración de no saber porque había hecho esto era demasiada así que cuando termine de mi ataque de ira corrí por una botella de Jack Daniel's e hice lo que quería ahogarme en alcohol, me sentía pésimo llore como un niño pequeño durante toda la noche mientras mi padre me observaba detenidamente.

-Y dime ya terminaste.-estaba a la mitad de la botella así que mi estado etílico era bastante más alto de lo normal.

-Deja de meterte si? No soy un niño.-entre tropezones llegue a mi habitación, todo daba vueltas, así que sin más me deje caer en la cama con media botella de Jack Daniel's aun esperando por mí, seguí bebiendo y en algún punto me dormí, cuando desperté seguramente era más del medio día, por alguna razón revise mi celular y las llamadas y mensajes de Katniss no habían cedido, en una de las mesas de noche tenía una foto con ella que nos habíamos tomado recientemente en la playa no veíamos tan felices y bien juntos que por un momento dude en porque estaba así, quizá sí debería dejar que me diera una explicación…si la dejaría pero no ahora, que tal si me mandaba al diablo, necesitaba más alcohol, baje por otra botella esta vez de vodka.

-Peeta ya basta.-dijo mi hermano enojado.- Gale hablo esta mañana está preocupado por ti y por lo poco que se Katniss se está dejando morir en su habitación.

-Que vaya Marvel a salvarla a mi me da igual lo que le pase.- JODER eso no era cierto, tan solo de pensar que le pasara algo malo me quebraba.

-No sé qué demonios pasó pero Peeta tienes que hablar con ella no seas tonto, es el amor de tu vida.-me dijo Connor tratando de quitarme la botella de Absolut que llevaba conmigo y un six pack de agua quina.

-Si hablare con ella pero no ahora, solo quiero emborracharme.-me encerré en mi recamara, bebiendo aunque no demasiado en vez de eso me puse a pintar un monto de idioteces estaba enojado y las cosas así no salen bien, total que mientras mis frustraciones salían a flote escuche cuando llego Gale y se puso a platicar con Connor en la alberca, lo que no contaban es que yo los escuchaba desde el balcón de mi habitación.

-Hable con Prim esta mañana.-dijo Gale visiblemente preocupado.

-Y?.-dijo Connor enojado.- no es por ser descortés ni nada parecido verdad pero pues si Katniss tuvo la culpa…

-Katniss no tuvo la culpa Connor, te contaría pero además de ser una larga historia, no creo que a ella le agrade mucho que te lo haya dicho a ti, siendo el hermano de Peeta.-explico Gale.- solo sé que Katniss no ha salido de su habitación, no ha comido nada y no quiere hablar conmigo, no contesta el celular ni nada y pues Peeta no está mucho mejor, quizá deberíamos de hacer algo para ayudarlos a que ellos se reconcilien.

-Hacer algo como qué?.-pregunto mi hermano.

-Van vamos adentro te explico…-no pude escuchar más, saber que Katniss no estaba bien por mi culpa y mi orgullo me sentí mierda, pero estaba enojado, celoso y dolido.

Era Marvel, a mí nadie me engañaba yo sabía que ella lo amaba aun ahora conmigo, aunque quizá no de la misma manera ni intensidad pero estoy seguro que ella por lo menos cariño o algo así sentía por él. El día paso entre bebida, comida y pintura, no podía hacer más el lunes Connor me despertó a las 11:00am.

-Mueve ese trasero Peeta.-dijo Connor enojado.-Cinna acaba de marcar que nos veremos esta tarde para comer en un pub de Beverly Hills.

-Y por qué crees que iré?.-pregunte enojado tapándome la cabeza con la almohada.

-Por qué no te estoy preguntando asi tenga que sacarte arrastrando iras.-gemí frustrado.

-Quien irá?.

-Pues hoy llega Johanna que se quedara en casa de Katniss.-su nombre me hacia quererme aventar por el balcón.- así que será Prim, Rue, Delly, Clove, Johanna y Katniss.-no pongas esa cara que se bien que quieres verla.-rodé los ojos.-Cato, Cinna, Tresh, Gale, tu y yo.- bonita combinación

-En parejas no?.-Connor asintió.- así que supongo que también irá Marvel para estar con Katniss y Portia para hacerme compañía.

-Deja de ser imbécil Peeta y deja que Katniss te explique las cosas, tienes una hora para estar listo, nos iremos en el Jeep.

Sin más me metí a la ducha ya que olia a todo menos a humano, el alcohol dejaba ese terrible hedor repulsivo, no sabía porque hacia tantas tonterías cuando estaba enojado, cuando estuve listo bajé las escaleras y encontré a mi padre sentado en el sillón.

-No deberías de estar en el hospital?.-pregunte en vez de saludar.

-Oh si hola papá buenas tardes.-dijo enojado.-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar antes de que salgas por esa puerta.-ok aquí va enserio se veía molesto esta vez.

-No podría ser después, ya sabes tengo que salir con Connor a menos que…-deje la frase sin terminar la estaba jodiendo y lo mejor sería callarme y sentarme.

-Yo no sé qué demonios sucedió entre Katniss y tú y para ser bien sincero no es que no me importe es simplemente creo que los dos exageraron las cosas, yo no soy nadie para decirle a Katniss nada pero a ti si y escúchame bien Peeta Mellark.-sentencio.- tu vuelves a hacer una escenitas como la del sábado y no vas a salir invicto de esa aparte de que te pusiste a tomar como un alcohólico y eso si hijo no te lo permitiré así que espero que hoy pienses en todo lo que hiciste en estos días porque no permitiré que lo vuelvas a hacer, por lo menos no hasta que yo deje de mantenerte.-lo merecía esa era la más pura verdad.

-Si papá lo siento.-el asintió.

-Ahora vete tus amigos te esperan.-salí por la puerta con la cabeza gacha, mi papá tenía razón la actitud de los últimos días no había sido la mejor pero era un chico dolido demonios, Connor y yo fuimos por los chicos ya que todos nos fuimos juntos, menos Cinna claro que llegaría después con Johanna y las chicas, llegamos al lugar y aun no llegaban, los esperamos en el auto hasta que a un lado de nosotros aparco el Mustang convertible azul de Cinna y un Mini Cooper convertible color rojo, en el que venía manejando Katniss, traía lentes obscuros así que no supe a ciencia cierta cómo lucía.

Todos nos saludamos y cuando llegue a Katniss me quede congelado.

-Hola Peeta.-saludo en un susurro, creo que mi corazón hizo "crack" al escuchar su voz quebrada por tanto llorar.

-Hola.-salude tratando de hacerme el fuerte y me aleje, cuando se quito los lentes casi me golpeo contra el asfalto, sus ojos tenían unos enormes círculos obscuros debajo, lo que anunciaba dos cosas, la falta de comida y de sueño, su mirada triste y su semblante ausente.

-Así que la mandaste al diablo no?.-pregunto Johanna con una sonrisa poco amistosa.-No me meteré Peeta sabes que los dos son mis amigos y da igual pero nunca la vi tan mal.-dijo alejándose de mi, por qué para todos el malo era yo? Solo era un chico dolido que cuando dejara de estarlo hablaría con su chica.

Entramos en el pub y todos comenzaron a estar muy animados, cada quien quedó en parejas con excepción de Katniss y yo que quedamos uno de cada lado de la mesa aunque de frente, estábamos a media comida cuando Finnick y Annie se nos unieron, encajaron rápidamente con Johanna así que no hubo ningún problema.

-Supieron lo que paso en mi fiesta.-dijo Annie entusiasmada, yo si sabia mi relación con Katniss se había esfumado.

-Qué sucedió?.-pregunto Clove emocionada.

-Si cuéntanos.-siguió Rue.

-Bueno pues nadie sabe quien fue aclaro.-dijo Annie a medio bocado.-a mi me contaron aunque estoy segura que Finnick sabe más que yo.

-Te equivocas amor yo no sé nada.-Finnick siguió concentrado en su hamburguesa.

-Ok como sea, dicen que una chica que estaba en mi fiesta mando al hospital a Marvel.-entonces si me interesó.-Katniss casi se atraganta.

-Como que lo mando al hospital?.-pregunto asustada

-Si, lo que pasa es que la chica loca le apagó un cigarrillo en el cuello a Marvel.-yo redé los ojos.

-No es para tanto que no sea marica.-dije enojado.

-No es que sea marica dicen que el cigarrillo perforo la piel y casi hace fisura en su arteria, al parecer fue una quemadura de 3°grado.-Katniss estaba casi hiperventilando, acaso estaba preocupada?.

-Y…y entonces nadie sabe quien fue?.-pregunto desviando la mirada.

-No, al parecer ni Leonard ni Marvel quisieron decir quien fue, lo que si supe es que Marvel está muy enojado porque le dejaron una linda marca en su bella piel.-dijo Annie con sarcasmo.-y juro vengarse.-ahora si Katniss estaba temblando, no entendía a que veía su actitud.

-Como sea el verano acaba en 2 semanas así que dudo que tenga el tiempo.-aclaro Finnick restándole importancia.

-No podrá de todas maneras.-incluyo Gale.

-Ese hijo de puta se lo merecía.- dijo Rue con suficiencia.

-Si es un cabron.-rio Prim pero la única persona que no se lo estaba tomando tan bien era Katniss.

Ella y yo no hablamos por la siguientes dos semanas, aunque nos veíamos casi a diario y con eso me conformaba a decir verdad, ella parecía estar nerviosa, ahora no se apartaba de un libro y de Prim que parecía su guardia de seguridad, era tan extraño también Clove que por raro que pareciera ahora estaba muy unida a ella, también ahora fumaba mucho más, pero mucho en exceso.

-Deberías dejar de fumar.-le dije como comentario al aire.

-No tengo una buena razón para dejar de hacerlo.-dijo con la mirada perdida en el mar.

-Por mi.-bravo idiota no hablas con ella en dos semanas y justo un día antes de regresar a San Diego para ir a la universidad vienes y dices esto, ella se giro a verme y sonrió aunque la sonrisa no llego a los ojos.

-Por ti haría lo que fuera.-dijo y la vi dudar.- te molesta que siga fumando.- negué con la cabeza y me encogí de hombros.

-Da igual.-y me aleje, definitivamente esto no iba a mejorar.

* * *

**Holaaaa! XD**

**quiero que me odien un poquitito más! aunque no mucho, ya saben estos cápitulos en los que Kat & Peeta no se hablan y eso no duraran porque no se como hacer eso! no puedo hacer sufrir más que a Katniss a Peeta eso es demasiado para mi, tenia la intencion de subir más tarde pero no creo poder despues y mejor de una vez asi no me preocupo por la actu. Ahora si estoy de vacaciones y entonces ya puedo escribir cada vez que se me de la gana, definitivamente solo seran dos capitulos a la semana, sean pacientes el miercoles llega más rapido de lo que piensan! :D  
**

**ahora si sin más que decir espero sigan leyendo y me dejen saber que les parecio.  
**

**xOxO  
**

**Kari.  
**

* * *

**Adelanto:  
**

****_Katniss como dejaste que esto pasará?.-me pregunto Peeta temblando, no sabia si es porque mi cara lucia peor de lo que imaginaba o porque en realidad estaba tan enojado que no sabia como contenerse.  
_

_-Es una larga historia, así que espero no me hagas repetirtela, no es bonita, ni romantica creo que entre más te cuente más entenderas, pero prometeme que al final de todo esto no me juzgaras.-el me miró con esos profundos ojos azules y dejo de curar las heridas que tenia en la cara, dejo un casto beso en mis labios y esta vez le diria toda la verdad.  
_

_-Te escucho.-dijo con seriedad.  
_

_-Todo comenzó hace 3 años, la primera vez que se enojó...  
_

**con eso me despido. nos leemos en miercoles.**_  
_

**Kari.  
**


	10. love the way you lie

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de la historia.**

* * *

**Love the way you lie**

**Peeta POV.**

Llegamos a San Diego después de exactamente 2 meses, y faltaba solo un miserable fin de semana para que volviéramos a la universidad, en realidad retrasamos nuestra llegada por Johanna y todas esas cosas que habían pasado en las últimas semanas llevaba lejos de Katniss tres semanas y casi seria nuestro 4° mes juntos de no ser por lo sucedido en la fiesta de Finnick y Annie, ahora Connor también vivía con nosotros aunque provisionalmente dormiría en el sofá cama que tenemos, el estaría estudiando periodismo.

-Recuérdenme porque soy yo el que tengo que dormir aquí?.-pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Fácil porque tú eres el último en llegar.-sonrió triunfante Gale

-Cuando iremos por nuestros horarios?.-pregunte desempacando mis cosas.

-En 3 horas, chico es viernes ok? Solo tenemos hoy para recogerlos y ver quiénes serán nuestros martirizadores.- rodé los ojos ante el comentario de Gale.

-Bien llamare a las chicas para ver si nos reunimos ahí.-dijo Connor con entusiasmo, era un hecho que Delly y Connor estaban juntos y lo que más le emocionaba a es que Delly viviría con Clove que al parecer se quedo sin compañera.

-Dice Delly que nos verán ahí en 2 horas y media, ya saben que en el edificio central. Asentí y seguí desempacando mis cosas, cuando fue momento de irnos iba quizá con un poco de prisa porque por alguna extraña razón que no lograba entender tenía un poco de angustia, cuando llegue todos estaban ahí, Katniss tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto del salón. Aun no nos entregaban nuestros horarios cuando la puerta de la oficina del director Plutarch se abrió.

-Será un placer tener a sus hijos aquí Señor Snow.-la cabeza de Katniss se giro hacia la oficina e involuntariamente su cuerpo empezó a temblar, no sé qué demonios pasaba pero no permitiría que se pusiera así, camine hasta ella y la tomé de la mano y la levante.

-Apuesto que si Marvel, Leonard y Rupert están encantados de estar en esta universidad.-respondió el que debía ser Snow lo conocía por las revistas de espectáculos, cabello blanco, ojos como de serpiente y lo más importante una rosa blanca en la solapa del saco, ahora entendía el odio de Katniss hacia esa flor, salieron detrás de ellos 3 chicos con singular parecido, ninguno feo pero Marvel definitivamente era el más agraciado, traía una gasa en el cuello.

-Espero que el cambio de Cambridge para acá no sea muy duro, hare todo lo que esté en mi mano para que estén bien.-Snow asintió y le extendió la mano en señal de despedida, su mirada se dirigió a Katniss la miro profundamente.- Everdeen buenas tardes.-dijo saliendo del lugar.

-Buenas tardes.- respondió tímidamente Katniss, cuando la mirada de Marvel hizo contacto con ella, su temblor se hizo más agudo e involuntariamente la coloque detrás de mí como queriéndola proteger con mi cuerpo.

-Nos veremos después Katniss.-dijo Marvel en un siseo, me miro desdeñosamente y salió con sus hermanos por detrás.

-Listo chicos tengo sus horarios, ok aquí tenemos el de Peeta Mellark.-me adelante a tomar mi papeleta.-Gale Hawthorne, Delly Cartwright, Connor Mellark, Clove Spencer, Cato Hawn, Primrose Everdeen, Rue Eckart, Cinna Howard, Katniss Everdeen.-ella rápidamente tomo su papeleta y se alejo.- y Johanna Manson, son todos ahora sí que tengan un buen inicio de semestre y bienvenidos a los dos nuevos.-la señora era bastante agradable, cuando voltee Katniss ya no estaba, mi celular sonó.

"Gracias por protegerme, como siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito, te amo. Katniss" el mensaje me dejo helado.

-Alguien sabe a donde fue mi hermana?.-pregunto Prim preocupada.

-No lo sé pero espero que este bien.-dijo Gale en un susurro.-No puedo creer que ese hijo de perra se haya inscrito aquí, tengo el leve presentimiento que Katniss no tendrá un buen semestre.

-No será fácil de eso estoy segura.- coincidió Rue.- y menos si esta sola no?.-ese comentario lo sentí muy personal.

Los siguientes dos días la pasamos entre organizarnos para la escuela y desempacar, no supe nada de Katniss, aunque vi a Prim y a Rue ellas aseguraron que Katniss no se encontraba en su mejor momento, estaba más que preocupado también me dijeron que su horario era terrible que ella había dicho que realmente este semestre no le podría ir peor.

El lunes llego y era momento de regresar a clases, mi horario empezaba a las 8:00am y terminaba a las 4:00 lunes, miércoles y viernes, los martes y los jueves de 9:00am a 2:00pm no estaba tan mal, mi primera clase fue "escultura" y no tenía ganas de empezar a escuchar sobre los famosos escultores del siglo pasado, iba en mi coche cuando vi el auto de Katniss cruzar la calle que llegaba hasta su facultad.

Mi inicio fue bastante aburrido, escuchaba a los maestros darnos la manera de evaluarnos y lo que teníamos que hacer para empezar el semestre, el lunes le dio paso al martes y así sucesivamente hasta que llego al viernes siendo muy sincero no había sido la mejor semana, esta vez mis maestros estaban siendo bastante exigentes y yo sin gota de inspiración.

-Recuerden que hoy vienen un par de modelos para la clase de pintura, espero que todos asistan es a las 6:00pm.-de acuerdo y yo que había pensado que mi pesadilla había terminado me equivoque, así que me fui a casa a esperar a que diera la hora de regreso a la escuela, los chicos llegarían más tarde para nuestra noche de películas estaba deseando ver a Katniss y ese era un buen pretexto.

Estuve 2 horas pintando a la desagradable Glimmer que no producía en mi ni siquiera un poco de compasión o algo así, mejor me centre en Lizzie la pequeña figura que de cierta manera me recordaban a Prim, aunque Lizzie era mucho más sensual.

-Chicos es todo por hoy seguiremos el lunes en clase, que tengan un excelente fin de semana.-el profesor nos dejo salir 8:00pm y yo no traía auto porque lo había mandado a su chequeo general.

-Peeta!.-la voz chillona de Glimmer me llamó, por qué a mí?

-Si?.-conteste con poco entusiasmo.

-Supe que ya no estás saliendo con Katniss y me preguntaba si ahora pues...-estaba tratando de seducirme acaso? Buen intento pero aunque no estuviera con Katniss no saldría con nadie.-si quieres ir a mi apartamento esta noche, estarán varios amigos y…-ok suficiente.

-Mira Glimmer no quiero ser descortés ni nada parecido pero la verdad es que aunque esté o no esté con Katniss no quiero salir contigo, tú no eres de mi tipo.-eres más bien una zorra que lleva meses tratando de enredarse en mis sabanas.

-Te vas a arrepentir de rechazarme Peeta, tal vez no hoy pero algún día.-como siempre era la típica niña dolida diciendo cosas estúpidas, bueno que más podía decir ella, de hecho me sorprendía un poco que fuera compañera de Katniss, eran tan diferente.

-Lo que digas Glimmer.-me gire y salí lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Iba a la mitad del aparcamiento cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Hola?.-respondí sin ganas era Gale.

-Peeta en donde estas?.-pregunto ansioso.

-En la universidad, ya voy para allá.-seguro querían que pasara por algo por nuestros viernes de películas.

-Katniss no está contigo?.-pregunto y cuestión de segundos me puse ansioso.

-No Gale, Katniss no está conmigo no la he visto en toda la semana de hecho.

-Puedes irla a buscar a su facultad, Prim dijo que estaría ahí pero nadie puede localizarla, su celular está apagado y por favor eres el más cercano, Cinna y yo vamos para allá te veremos en la facultad ok?.-los nervios de mi primo me estaban sacando de quicio.

-Si ahí nos vemos.-colgué y me puse a correr como desquiciado loco, normalmente a esta hora las facultades estaban vacías y más si era viernes, pero con más razón hoy porque era la primera fiesta del semestre así que la mayoría de chicos andaba por ahí paseándose en algún bar o algo así, cuando llegue al aparcamiento de la facultad, la escena que ahí se estaba presenciando era la más terrible de todas, el lugar estaba desierto con excepción de un solo coche aparcado y MI chica en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre, con Marvel encima de ella, si estaba pasando lo que creo que estaba sucediendo ese hijo de perra estaba tratando de abusar de ella y eso JAMAS se lo permitiría.

**Katniss POV.**

Maldita semana! Llevaba 48 horas consecutivas sin dormir y solo con un par de tazas de café en el estomago, este semestre me habían tocado los maestros más difíciles y ni se diga del horario…aparte de todo sin Peeta, aun me dolía pensar en el, pero me dolía más no pensar en el, llevábamos semanas separados y yo no sabía qué hacer para recuperarlo, aun podía leer el mensaje en el que le agradecía y de paso le decía que lo amaba, era la verdad no hacía falta ni siquiera pensarlo, pero pensar en eso me hacía pensar automáticamente en Marvel, ese hijo de perra que me tenia aterrada, ni siquiera podía salir a la calle con total libertad, sentía que iba a salir de cualquier esquina para matarme o yo que sé, quizá mi pánico estuviera llegando a niveles exorbitantes. Podía sentir aun la mirada penetrante del día que nos encontramos en el edificio principal de esas que me decían "de esta no sales victoriosa Katniss" y temía que así fuera por eso caminaba como si fuera una paranoica. Mire mi celular y note que era bastante más tarde de lo normal y después se apago, genial ahora no tenía como llamar a Prim para que viniera por mí.

-Ugh! 8:00pm hasta parece que no tengo más vida que esto.-dije frustrada a pesar que no había nadie conmigo o en la misma biblioteca. Sabía perfectamente que no tardarían en venir a decirme "largo de aquí niña, ya vamos a cerrar" llevaba desde las 3:00pm aquí tratando de traducir un antiquísimo documento griego que mi adorado maestro me había dado para "poner a prueba mis capacidades".

-Srita. Ya vamos a cerrar la biblioteca, es tarde será mejor que vaya a casa.-me dijo la encargada regordeta detrás del escritorio.

-Si ya me iba.- dije guardando mis cosas y dejando el libro prestado en uno de los carritos, me encargaría de esto el lunes este fin de semana lo tomaría de descanso dado que mis horas de sueño habían reducido considerablemente en las últimas semanas y peor aun en esta. Necesitaba dormir, saliendo de la biblioteca trate de encender mi celular pero no funcionó, ahora no podría llamar a Prim para que viniera por mi ya que ella se había quedado mi auto, de acuerdo solo tendría que caminar algunas cuadras hasta mi apartamento no era tanto pero el cansancio me decía que si era demasiado para una sola semana y una sola persona. Como era de esperarse no había ni un alma en la universidad, supongo que por lo menos en mi facultad no había nadie y bueno ni siquiera Rue, Prim y Johanna estaban aquí para acompañarme, ellas tenían vida social y salieron con sus respectivos novios al cine, lo que no era tan malo ya que yo no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, ni hacer nada a menos claro que Peeta viniera en el paquete porque entonces si las cosas cambiaban bastante, vagué por los pasillos de mi facultad hasta llegar a mi casillero en donde deje algunos libros, ya que no tenía la menor intención de hacer algo este fin de semana. Camine con suma lentitud hacia el aparcamiento cuando cruce la puerta no había nada más que un coche, quizá fuera Prim la verdad es que no veía bien, no sabía en qué parte de mi mochila andaban mis lentes y sinceramente no me detendría a buscarlos, camine hasta ahí con la esperanza de que fuera ella, pero cuando me acerque más me arrepentí inmediatamente, pensé que el que no viniera Prim por mí no podría empeorar mi situación.

-Así que pensaste que podrías pasarte de lista y no tener consecuencias.- de hecho si podría empeorar por mucho, la voz de Marvel llego a mis oídos erizándome la piel, estaba recargado en su precioso Aston Martin .-Dime Katin en donde dejaste a tu noviecito?.-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.-ay lo siento! Me entere que te dejó por mi culpa y el pequeño encuentro que tuvimos.

-Vete a la mierda!.-le dije enojada, esperaba sonar así pero en vez de eso sonaba como siempre asustada, me tomó del cuello y me estrelló contra su auto con una fuerza impresionante porque su vidrio solo se estrello bajo mi cuerpo, deje escapar todo el aire de mis pulmones y comencé a llorar.

-Debería de darte una buena lección por hablarme así Katin.-aunque sentía que no podía respirar estaba luchando por zafarme cuando el primer golpe llegó duro y sin meditación con el puño cerrado me dio en la mejilla, me tambalee un poco pero él me sostuvo.-A veces Katin como sabes hacer esto ya no es suficiente y no me deja ninguna satisfacción.- abrió mi camisa de un solo jalón haciendo que todos los botones volaran, mi cabeza estaba tratando de reaccionar no quería que esto pasara así que tratando de emprender mi huida, semi desnuda como estaba le di un golpe en la entre pierna, funciono solo para que se doblara y pudiera salir de su agarre, trate de correr pero en ese momento me jaló y me tiro contra el pavimento haciendo que mi cabeza se estrellara fuertemente entonces sentí como la sangre comenzaba a fluir de algún lado de mi cara.- Nunca aprenderás Katniss.- sonaba enojado, me giro y se coloco encima de mí.

-Marvel.-estaba sollozando.-por favor no me hagas esto.-en ese momento unos brazos aventaron a Marvel de mi, en algún lugar callo su cuerpo con un ruido sordo, ahí estaba mi chico rubio, me miro preocupado y justo cuando se disponía a levantarme del suelo, Marvel lo ataco, yo seguía en el pavimento trataba de incorporarme pero mi cabeza estaba girando así que no podía, veía todo borroso, incluso a Peeta que creo que se encontraba encima de Marvel y lo estaba golpeando porque solo se escuchaban los sus quejidos. Otras figuras borrosas aparecieron unos minutos después o no sé si tal vez habrán sido segundos, la voz distorsionada de Cinna llego hasta mí.

-Peeta! Peeta.-gritaba.-para Peeta si sigues así lo vas a mandar al hospital

-Que no ves lo que le ha hecho.-su voz sonaba lejana pero sumamente tranquilizadora, con suma avidez unos brazos me levantaron del suelo y me llevaron hasta un auto, no podía reconocer la cara.

-Catnip, Catnip reacciona.-supongo que la hemorragia había cedido un poco porque mi visión se estaba aclarando de nuevo, era obvio que era Gale y verlo claramente me tranquilizo.-Por dios ese desgraciado.-sonaba tan enojado que su voz me helo la sangre.

-Gale.-solloce.-yo no quería, no quería.

-Tranquila Catnip.-beso mi cabeza y me consoló, en eso llego Peeta haciendo a un lado a Gale.

-Preciosa.-me abrazo fuerte y sentí que mi parte rota se reconstruía además de que cualquier dolor físico desaparecía.- perdóname yo debí de estar a tu lado para que no te tocara.

-Será mejor que te la lleves de aquí, Cinna y yo nos encargaremos de este asunto desde ahora, primo va a estar bien llévala a casa y si necesitas cualquier cosa me avisas llegamos en unos minutos.-Peeta asintió, cerró la puerta y le dijo algunas cosas a Gale antes de subirse al asiento del piloto, arranco a toda velocidad, fue entonces que caí en cuenta que el auto era de Gale, mi cabeza dolía.

-Gracias por rescatarme.-le dije tratando de sonreír.

-Esto no debió pasar en un principio y dos nunca debí dejarte.-me tomo la mano.- te amo Katniss y estaba tan enojado que fui tan estúpido de no dejarte que me explicaras y es mi culpa que él tuviera la oportunidad de hacerte esto, lo mataría en este instante pero…

-Pero no lo harás porque no vale la pena.-le dije tranquila.

-Claro que vale la pena y esto no se va a quedar así.-estaba enojado, lo sabía y no habría poder humano que lo tranquilizara, llegamos a su apartamento y no me permitió caminar, me tomó en brazos, así que llegamos hasta la puerta, se abrió automáticamente y eso que no la habíamos tocado, ahí estaban todos lo había olvidado era viernes de película.

-POR EL AMOR DE DIOS.-grito Rue.- KATNISS.-Prim estaba saliendo de la cocina cuando me vio y dejo caer el vaso.

-KATNISS.-grito.-hermana que te paso?.-miro entonces a Peeta.-Peeta que sucedió, quien le hizo esto?.-estaba roja.

-Por qué tanto alboroto?.-dijo Connor levantando la mirada hacia nosotros.- JODER! Qué paso?

-Fue Marvel no?.-pregunto Clove acercándose a mi mientras Peeta me dejaba en el sillón.

-Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta!.-dijo Johanna, Cato se acerco a mí a revisarme.

-Por eso Cinna y Gale salieron como alma que lleva el diablo?.-pregunto Cato mirándome.-al parecer son solo heridas leves pero la de la frente, quizá debería revisarla un doctor.

-Nadie me va a revisar nada estoy bien.-hasta que por fin podía hablar.- Ahora háganme un favor y tráiganme un vaso con agua.- alguien salió corriendo por lo que pedí, en ese momento Cinna y Gale entraron.

-Como estas Catnip?.-pregunto mi mejor amigo.- Peeta tengo que hablar contigo.-el asintió y se alejaron.

-Katniss déjame revisarte.-Cinna me dijo ya que el seria doctor, asentí y deje que me revisara las heridas.-No son graves pero tenemos que limpiarlas para que no haya riesgo de infección.- asentí.- Iré por el botiquín.-en ese momento regreso Peeta.

-Déjame hacerlo a mi.-dijo Peeta sentándose a mi lado.

-Saben necesito un tiempo a solas con Peeta así que…-no sabía cómo pedírselos.

-Ya lo cachamos descerebrada.-dijo Johanna.-nos iremos a tu apartamento por si quieren unirse a nuestra noche de películas más tarde.-todos la miraron y luego asintieron.

-De acuerdo, gracias.-se despidieron y se fueron, Peeta fue por el botiquín y se sentó en mesa de centro que había en la sala, puso el antiséptico en una gasa y empezó a limpiar, sus ojos azules estaban atentos a lo que hacía, mientras yo me quejaba un poco.

-Katniss como dejaste que esto pasará?.-me pregunto Peeta temblando, no sabía si es porque mi cara lucia peor de lo que imaginaba o porque en realidad estaba tan enojado que no sabía cómo contenerse.

-Es una larga historia, así que espero no me hagas repetírtela, no es bonita, ni romántica creo que entre más te cuente más entenderás, pero prométeme que al final de todo esto no me juzgaras.-el me miró con esos profundos ojos azules y dejo de curar las heridas que tenía en la cara, dejo un casto beso en mis labios y esta vez le diría toda la verdad.

-Te escucho.-dijo con seriedad.

-Todo comenzó hace 3 años, la primera vez que se enojó ya teníamos un año de estar juntos y yo pues había empezado a darme cuenta que ya no quería estar con el tanto como antes, en ese momento quería estar contigo, con Gale y con mis demás amigos pero el todo el tiempo trataba de controlarme, un día llegue a su casa y estaba con Leonard, el y yo nos llevábamos muy bien así que me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, lo consideraba un buen amigo, así que ese día mientras estaba con el platicando Marvel enfureció por nada y me golpeo, no mucho pero yo hice un escándalo de tamaño monumental, su padre se entero y le quito el 25% de herencia del total que le tocaba, así que se enfureció al doble, no se desquito en ese momento conmigo o por lo menos nos golpeándome o haciéndome cosas malas, en vez de eso se dedico a acostarse con todas y cada una de las chicas del instituto incluso lo intento con Rue que lo mando directo al infierno.-Peeta me miraba concentrado.- Así pasaron algunos meses, hasta que…-tome aire.-bueno un día yo estaba en mi casa y el llego, entonces pues ya no teníamos relaciones él ya no quería y yo tampoco, así que como negué ese día abuso de mi pero no siendo bastante eso, también me golpeo.-mi voz se quebró.- ese fue el inicio del infierno en realidad, era una adolescente y no sabia como controlar la situación solo esa vez abuso de mi, pero por un momento me hizo creer que lo amaba así que permitia que hiciera conmigo lo que el quisiera, me golpeaba de repente en lugares en donde no se notara, pero el decía que me amaba y yo de imbécil se lo creía todo.-lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas.

-Preciosa por qué jamás nos dijiste nada?.-pregunto Peeta limpiándome los ojos.

-Espera aun no termino.-le dije tomando su mano entre las mías.-para asegurarse de que no le dijera nada, amenazaba con hacerle algo a ustedes, a Gale, Rue, Prim y tu, quizá por ese momento yo ya tenía la leve sospecha que me gustabas porque pensar que Marvel te hiciera algo me daba pánico, así que durante unos dos meses antes de que saliéramos del instituto estuvo tratándome como a su prostituta, se que estaba siendo muy idiota pero qué más podía hacer, tenía mucho miedo.

-Eso lo entiendo preciosa.-me beso de nuevo

-La última vez que lo hizo fue 15 días antes de que se acabara el instituto, me refiero a que me golpeo pero esa vez se excedió, llegue a buscarlo porque él me lo pidió, llegue a su casa a la hora acordada y Leonard fue el que me dejo pasar, lo que no sabía es que Gale iba conmigo, solo que se quedo afuera esperándome, mi intención era no tardarme más de 10 minutos, así que cuando entre a su habitación estaba con teniendo sexo con "fox face" esa niña que era como dos años menor que nosotros y nunca decía nada o bueno da igual, ese día no me pude contener y le grite de todo, como que no le bastaba tratarme como a su puta pero el si podía andar por ahí cogiéndose con todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente, se enojo más de lo normal, supongo que mis gritos llegaron a Gale porque de no haber sido por el quizá no estaría aquí, me golpeo varias veces en las costillas y la cara, debes recordar que estuve en el hospital por "una caída por las escaleras" , en efecto me tiro de las escaleras haciendo que usara cuello ortopédico por semanas y haciendo también que tuviera una contusión cerebral de ahí que estuviera en el hospital, Gale me defendió y le aviso a mi mamá pero la demanda en su contra no procedió siendo que es hijo del desgraciado con más dinero de todo L.A, tu papá también sabe esta historia él fue quien me atendió, decidimos decir una mentira porque yo no me quería ver envuelta en chismes ni nada parecido, dos días después de que regrese a la escuela Marvel se fue a Cambridge y no lo había vuelto a ver, aunque antes de irse me hizo una llamada para advertirme que eso no se quedaría así ya que su papá prácticamente lo había desheredado y demás, así que bueno el día de la fiesta de Annie yo fui quien le apago el cigarrillo en el cuello porque me beso y aparte se dio el gusto de quitarme a lo mejor de mi vida.

-Que te quito?.-pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-A ti.-dije antes de acortar la distancia y besarlo.

* * *

**HOLAAAA! ya se que me odiaron un poquito espero que esto lo recompence la verdad es que me tarde muchisimo en terminarlo, esta un poco largo pero yo soy de las que piensan que un capitulo largo es porque vale la pena no? aun me falta la reconciliacion OJO: aun no termina el dramita pero es que ash! no puedo hacer sufrir a estos dos por mucho, ni siquiera se como! hahaha bueno quiza si se como pero sera mas adelante, ya lo veran! el sabadito les estare actualizando otra vez, espero ya estar escribiendo los capitulos de forma continua para asi poderles actualizar lo más posible aunque la verdad es que no doy para más de dos capitulos semanales, ok espero que la explicacion que le da Katniss a Peeta sobre Marvel sea de su agrado y espero no haberlas decepcionado. En este capitulo más que en otros agradeceria que me dejaran saber que les parecio.**

* * *

**Adelanto:  
**

**-Tu eres mi cielo en mi infierno, solo no se si podria vivir sin ti, no importa lo que hagas quiero seguir aqui a tu lado, asi justo como ahora.-le acaricie la frente.  
**

**-Ya sabes que estoy aqui para ti, nunca dejare esta cama si eso significa que me tengo que separar de ti.-me besó ligeramente y me sonrio demostrandome que enserio sentia lo que me acababa de decir.  
**


	11. Never Gonna Leave This Bed

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me dedico el contenido de esta historia**

* * *

** Never Gonna leave this bed.**

**Peeta POV.**

-Nunca debí dejarte.- insistí.- pude haberte perdido, de no haber llegado a tiempo, pude haberte perdido Katniss eso no me lo podría perdonar, tu eres todo para mi desde que te conocí, Katniss yo…-puso sus dedos en mi boca para que me callara.

-Yo también tuve la culpa al no tratar de explicarte o de buscarte, fue mi culpa al no decirte desde antes.-acaricie su mejilla.-puedo preguntarte algo?.-asentí

-Aun…aun después de todo esto quieres estar conmigo? Entendería si no quisieras.-dijo con un suspiro triste.

-Katniss te amo ok? Nada me hará separarme de ti nunca.-la bese

-Te amo Peeta, jamás esas palabras habían sonado tan reales.-sonrio contra mi boca.

-Déjame terminar de limpiarte esas heridas.-le dije y ella asintió, sonriendo.

-Después quisiera darme un baño, aunque no tengo ropa aquí y…-negué con la cabeza

-Bueno yo tengo algunas cosas tuyas que se quedaron cuando sucedió todo…las buscare, si te parece creo que es mejor que te bañes antes de que termine de curarte para ponerte las gasas en su respectivo lugar te parece?.-le pregunte y ella asintió cuando trato de ponerse de pie tropezó.-creo que te quedas aquí hasta que se llene la tina y puedas ducharte sin problemas ok?.- corrí al baño a que la tina se empezara a llenar, también a buscar su ropa, estaba completamente seguro que Katniss no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo lucia ahora y era lo mejor porque su aspecto era realmente malo, encontré entre mis cosas su ropa un pequeño short blanco y una camiseta negra que decía "The Ramones", también encontré unos bóxers que había encontrado debajo de mi cama amaba como lucia en ellos, era una suerte que tuviera todo esto, la tina estaba lista así que la ayude a ponerse de pie y llegar al baño.

-Si mañana sigues así te llevare al doctor y no me importa lo que opines.-ella rodo los ojos.

-Es solo el golpe lo que me tiene desorientada, no te preocupes no pasara nada.-me sonrió débilmente.- me puedes ayudar a quitarme la ropa, creo que mi brazo derecho también sufrió daños cuando me estrello contra su auto y…-se detuvo al ver mi mirada enojada.-creo que no debí mencionarlo lo siento.-susurro, la tome de la barbilla para que me viera.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa eso lo sabes verdad?.-asintió.-ahora quiero decirte que ese sostén me está matando.-se sonrojo.

-Como puedes pretender que no estás enojado y me sonríes eh?.-dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Pues porque no estoy enojado o al menos no contigo.-me encogí de hombros, le quite la camisa que aunque estaba abierta aun estaba sobre su cuerpo, deshice el botón de sus jeans y esto me estaba matando tenia semanas de no tocarla y moría por tenerla conmigo de nuevo, de demostrarle a ese idiota de Marvel que Katniss era mía en todos los sentidos y que la amaba más que cualquier otra persona, cuando baje sus jeans hasta las rodillas también observe que la pierna izquierda tenía un raspón un poco grave.-ese hijo de perra.

-Hey! No tienes que hacer esto sabes creo que yo podre sola.- sonrió débilmente al ver mi cara de enojo, solté un suspiro y negué con la cabeza.

-Esta bien.-cuando estuvo totalmente desnuda yo estaba totalmente excitado, pero estaba lastimada así que recurrí a todo el autocontrol que tenia y la ayude a meterse en la tina.-creo que estarás bien si te dejo sola un momento no?-necesitaba salir de ahí.

-Yo no quiero que te vayas.-lo único que me faltaba quería que me quedara y yo a punto de saltarle encima, mi cuerpo no entendía de razones a estas alturas.-pero si quieres irte lo entiendo Peeta enserio.- puso un puchero tierno y no hice más que sentarme en el suelo a su lado.- podrías ayudarme si quieres.-me estaba provocando aun en su estado?

-Katniss no hagas esto o no respondo.-ella solo me sonrió y se mordió un labio.

-Por favor ayúdame a bañarme.-esta niña! Dios me encantaba cuando se ponía en este plan tan seductor aun lastimada y todo quería que yo estuviera con ella la conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-Ok te ayudare.-me incline para tomar el shampoo y lavarle el cabello, se quejo un poco cuando le calló espuma en la herida de la frente, estaba seguro que en la mejilla justo debajo del ojo se le haría un hematoma bastante considerable ahora odiaba más a Marvel de lo que jamás había odiado una persona, me acerque tome la barra de jabón y la esponja y la frote por todo su cuerpo empezando por el cuello, su torso sin rozar mucho sus pechos que arqueo para mi, pase por su estomago y sus piernas evitando tocarla en esa parte que me invitaba a hundir mis dedos, deje la esponja y ella me miro, estaba respirando entrecortado sonreí pícaramente y lleve mi mano a donde sabía que Katniss la quería, soltó un gemido que hizo que me encendiera más de lo que ya estaba.

-Pe…Peeta!.-jadeo, seguí moviendo mis dedos en su interior la verdad es que moría porque fuera mi miembro pero eso sería después estaba tomando nota de tener sexo en la ducha en un día de estos se notaba que lo íbamos a disfrutar, la hice llegar a su orgasmo con un sonoro grito.

-Se nota que me extrañabas.-le dije con una sonrisa engreída, se levanto y salió de la tina, me levante también y la ayude para que no se fuera a resbalar.

-Quizá si y estoy muy segura que tu también me extrañas.-llevo su mano a mi prominente erección.-casi puedo jurar que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti.-trague en seco.

-Vamos a…a curarte bien esas heridas ok?.-ella suspiro frustrada y asintió, la envolví en una toalla y salimos hacia mi habitación ahí la deje que se vistiera o enserio mi autocontrol no aguantaría más quería terminar de curarla cuando salió me sonrió.- Ven siéntate, te voy a poner una gasa y un poco de pomada para que no te duela el pómulo, unas aspirinas y estoy seguro que pasaras una buena noche.-me puse a hacer lo que debía y cuando estuvo lista no pude soportarlo más y la bese, ella automáticamente llevo sus manos a mi nuca, no pude mas y me deje llevar.-Tienes razón preciosa, te necesito.-me mordió el labio y nos arrastre hasta la mi habitación.

-No sabes cuánto te necesito.-dijo contra mis labios, metí mis manos bajo su camiseta.

-No traes.-ella sonrió.-lo planeaste.- sonrió mas

-Te amo.-me dijo haciendo que mi boca regresara a la suya, le quite la camiseta me lleve uno de sus senos a mi boca y lo bese mientras al otro lo masajeaba, Katniss jadeaba y su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada, me quito la playera que llevaba puesta y succiono un poco más del que debería en mi torso.-Creo que esto dejara una marca, no lo pensé yo…-negué con la cabeza y seguí besándola, le quite el short y su sexy bóxer, ella bajo sus manos hasta el botón de mis jeans ayude a sacarlos mientras ella mentía su cálida mano a mis bóxers haciendo casi que terminara en ese momento, después de semanas sin este tipo de contacto era normal que me sintiera así,

-Te amo Katniss.-le dije antes de entrar en ella, los dos soltamos un gemido al unisón.-se siente tan bien tenerte para mi, eres mía Katniss.

-Tuya Peeta.- comencé a moverme cada vez más rápido, hasta que llegamos al límite y explote dentro de ella haciendo que ella gimiera aun más alto.

-Tu eres mi cielo en mi infierno, solo no sé si podría vivir sin ti, no importa lo que hagas quiero seguir aquí a tu lado, así justo como ahora.-le acaricie la frente.

-Ya sabes que estoy aquí para ti, nunca dejare esta cama si eso significa que me tengo que separar de ti.-me besó ligeramente y me sonrió demostrándome que enserio sentía lo que me acababa de decir, se coloco en mi pecho y casi al instante se quedo profundamente dormida, la estaba observando se lucia cansada, las grandes ojeras en su rostro me decían que no había tenido un buen tiempo desde que la deje en manos de ese hijo de perra, trate de dormir pero las imágenes de Katniss en el charco de sangre con Marvel encima de ella atacaban mi cabeza, había sido demasiado para mi verla tan vulnerable tan mal tenía ganas de matar a ese desgraciado, por lo menos le había dado una buena golpiza. Aun tenía en la cabeza la conversación de hace algunas horas con Gale.

_-Peeta esto no se va a quedar así.-me dijo Gale.- sabes que no tengo problemas en tener de enemigos a esos cabrones pero y si le hacen algo más a Katniss? _

_-No lo voy a permitir y lo sabes.- respondí con enfado._

_-Leonard y Rupert me han dicho que buscaran la manera de joder y no dudo que lo hagan._

_-No dejare que toquen a Katniss. -inquirí seguro_

Era bastante para una noche mire el reloj y eran apenas las 4:00am así que trate de dormir abrazado a mi chica, esa era la única manera de conciliar el sueño.

Desperté a las 7:00am suspire frustrado siendo sábado era para despertar al medio día me sentía bastante cansado pero que mas podía hacer, me levante y fui a preparar café deje la puerta de la recamara entre abierta para poder ver a Katniss, puse el café en la cafetera y espere a que el espeso liquido saliera cuando Katniss comenzó a gritar.

-PEETA! PEETA!-por un momento pensé que alguien le estaba haciendo daño pero no se podía estábamos solos, entre corriendo en la habitación y la abrace muy fuerte.

-Que pasa Katniss? Tranquila preciosa aquí estoy!

-No me vuelvas a dejar sola por favor Peeta.-le acaricie la espalda.

-No preciosa te lo prometo.-Marvel me las iba a pagar todas pero esto en especial se la cobraría con intereses.

**Katniss POV.**

Estúpida pesadilla en donde Marvel perseguía a Peeta hasta que lo alcanzaba y entonces…me desperté gritando el nombre de mi chico.

-Estas mejor?.-asentí.- quieres café?

-Estaría bien pero quisiera seguir durmiendo.-dije tapándome la cabeza con la sabana

-Hace cuanto que no duermes?.-pregunto metiendo la cabeza bajo la sabana.

-Déjame pensar 4 semanas? Bueno si dormía o medio lo hacía, aunque ahora que entre a la escuela llevaba 48 horas sin dormir.-el abrió los ojos como platos.

-Debes seguir durmiendo.-me dijo mientras besaba mi espalda.

-Lo hare si tu duermes conmigo.-me dedico una sonrisa y asintió, antes fue a apagar la cafetera para regresar a la cama conmigo, lo impresionante fue que él se durmió antes que yo, estaba desorientada cuando desperté y escuchaba el ruido lejano del celular de mi chico, busque entre su pantalón y ahí estaba.

-Hola?.-respondí con voz adormilada.

-Catnip.-era Gale.-como están?

-Estamos bien, sabes me despertaste.-dije riendo.

-Ya lo noté pero son las 11:00am y estamos todos reunidos en el McDonald's que esta cerca de tu apartamento, vengan a desayunar con nosotros.- gemí frustrada.-vamos Catniiiiip tendrás después todo el día a Peeta.

-De acuerdo Gale llegaremos en una media hora aunque creo que no tenemos auto y…-me interrumpió.

-Ayer dejamos tu auto, las llaves están en la habitación de Peeta en el 3er cajón del armario.-este hombre siempre prevenía todo.

-De acuerdo los veo en unos minutos.-corte la llamada y desperté a mi chico con unos dulces besos por toda la cara, antes de abrir los ojos me regalo una hermosa sonrisa que deslumbraría a cualquiera.

-Amo despertar así.-dijo abriendo sus bellísimos ojos azules.

-Y yo amo estar contigo.-le respondí dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.-llamo tu primo, nos esperan en el McDonald's que esta por mi apartamento.-rodo los ojos.

-De acuerdo vamos.- rápidamente se ducho y después lo hice yo, me puse la ropa que el día de ayer no había durado más de unos 30 minutos sobre mi cuerpo.

-Por dios dime que hoy si llevas sostén.- sonreí divertida.

-Claro tonto, solo ayer sabía que no dudaría mucho en mi cuerpo y decidí ahorrarte el trabajo.-me tomo por la cintura y acerco la nariz a mi cuello.

-Da igual, así te ves provocativa.-dijo antes de morder mi cuello, cuando me vi en el espejo casi me da algo, tenía un hematoma que se extendía del pómulo al ojo, una cortada grave en la frente y un raspón en el mentón, mi rodilla izquierda de igual manera tenía un raspón bastante más grande de lo que creí y alguno que otro hematoma por los brazos y piernas pero no tan graves exceptuando claro el gran hematoma que tenía desde el hombro hasta la costilla derecha.

-Debería de tener un poco de maquillaje por aquí.-dije buscando entre mis cosas, cuando encontré mi bolsita casi me pongo a saltar, esperaba poder hacer algo para no verme tan jodida, porque aparte de eso tenía unas ojeras de media cara.

-Lamento tanto que estés en esta situación.-Peeta sonaba realmente culpable y el no tenía nada que ver, no había sido su culpa eso era obvio porque fue Marvel quien me ataco quizá si no fuera por el otra cosa seria ahora.

-Debo agradecerte de nuevo por llegar en ese momento, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido por ti.-lo abrace.-siempre te estaré agradecida por eso.- me maquille y al final no me veía tan mal, trence mi cabello y cuando me convencí de que no estaba tan jodida, nos fuimos creo que había pasado como 45 minutos porque los chicos estaban a la mitad de sus respectivos desayunos.

-Hasta que aparecen.-dijo Connor con una sonrisa.

-Oh! Si por fin están aquí.-dijo Prim también sonriendo, todos se veían realmente felices de vernos llegar juntos, tomados de la mano.

-Qué tal te sientes?.-pregunto Cinna

-Es obvio que Peeta le hizo un buen trabajo no ves su cara?.-respondió divertida Johanna

-Si claro que Peeta le hizo un buen trabajo, estaba deseoso de curarla.-dijo Clove moviendo las caderas sugestivamente.

-Oh chicos si ellos solo se dedicaron a ver tv, nunca harían algo así.-Rue seguía mofándose de nosotros.

-Ya basta!.-dije sentándome a un lado de Gale.-Realmente me siento mucho mejor.

-Se nota cariño.-Clove dijo con su movimiento de caderas.

-Vamos chicos no necesito saber que mi hermano se la paso teniendo sexo toda la noche.-dijo riendo Connor.- además respeten si hay menores presentes.

-Claro!.-dijo Gale rodando los ojos.- Por qué nadie piensa en la pobre Delly? Ella no conoce lo vulgares que son.

-Hablas enserio?.-respondió riendo Peeta.- tú eres el peor de todos.

-Tengo hambre, vamos a pedir algo cariño.-dije levantándome y tomando la mano de Peeta para llevarlo hasta el mostrador, ahí una chica muy linda nos atendió, yo pedí hot cakes y el waffles, mientras esperábamos nuestra orden, estábamos abrazados el mantenía por la cintura al igual que yo, estaba sonriendo hasta extraño se sentía después de tanto y lo bese.

-Ejeem…-dijo alguien a nuestra espalda, pegue un brinco cuando vi a Leonard viéndonos, Peeta instintivamente frunció el seño.-No le voy a hacer nada, no merezco que me veas así no soy como mis hermanos.-eso era cierto.-en realidad no esperaba verlos aquí pero aun así, Kat por todo el tiempo que nos llevamos bien te ofrezco una disculpa por lo que te hizo el estúpido de Marvel.-se veía abatido y avergonzado.

-No te preocupes Leonard está bien.-le sonreí en ese momento la chica nos entrego nuestra orden y nos fuimos a nuestra mesa.

-Qué quería ese?.-pregunto Gale mirándolo con desdén.

-Basta Gale, el no tiene la culpa de que su hermano sea un desgraciado.-me encogí de hombros.-se disculpo de hecho por lo que hizo Marvel.

-Creo que no es un mal chico, de los Snow el siempre fue el que me agrado más.-dijo Prim pensativa.- y eso que nunca fue tu novio, no entiendo como no te fijaste mejor en el Katniss.

-Enserio no quiero hablar de eso Prim.- respondí cortante.

-Aunque sigue siendo guapo.-dijo Clove con una sonrisita y todos empezamos a reír.

-No me hizo gracia.-le dijo Gale.

-Claro bebe como sea.-ella rodo los ojos.

-No los había visto en una semana, los extrañe enserio.-les dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-Yo creo que extrañabas más a Peeta no?.-pregunto Delly entrando un poco en el juego.

-Vaya! Pero si habla.-dijo Johanna.- pense que era muda.-le dijo dándole un codazo a Rue quien reía a carcajada abierta.

-Déjenla en paz.-dijo Connor con el ceño fruncido.

-Rawr.-se burlo Peeta de su hermano.- cuidado el pequeño Connor podrá rasguñarnos si se lo propone.-era un chiste local, solo los que llevábamos toda la vida de conocernos lo habíamos entendido, cuando Connor venia cada verano a pasar las vacaciones con su padre era el más pequeño junto con Prim entonces cuando los molestábamos él se dedicaba a perseguirnos tratando de rasguñarnos.

-Oh vamos deja de molestar a Conn.- respondí dándole un casto beso a Peeta.

-Ustedes deberían de dejar de besuquearse frente a nosotros, somos tan inocentes.-dijo Rue divertida. Así entre nuestros chistes termino el desayuno, todos queríamos ir al cine y sin más nos fuimos todos, las personas me miraban y después le fruncían el ceño a Peeta.

-Te miran feo.-le dijo Delly a Peeta.-piensan que tú hiciste esa aberración.

-Yo jamás tocaría a Katniss.- respondió bastante más alto para que los que estuvieran alrededor lo escucharan pero llego a los oídos equivocados.

-Disculpa Mellark te recuerdo que SIEMPRE toca a Kat, quieres que te recuerde como los encontramos cuando recién empezaron a salir?.-pregunto Rue entre risas.

-Nunca supe cómo es que te decidiste a decirle a Katniss que llevabas desde los 11 años enamorado de ella.- respondió Connor pensativo.- cuéntame Rue, tu estuviste ese día?- Clove tenía un ataque de risa monumental y yo un sonrojo hasta el cuero cabelludo.

-Yo…yo…te contare después Connor.- respondió rápido Peeta.

-No quiere que te digamos que lo encontramos en la cama completamente desnudo encima de mi dulce e inocente cuñada.-adelanto Cato y yo lo mire mal.- perdón no debía decirlo?.-me guiño un ojo y casi lo mato pero como todos estaban demasiado divertidos pues ya no hice nada.

-Buena manera de invitar a salir una chica.- respondió el aludido más divertido aun.

-No digas esas cosas Connor haces que tu hermano se sonroje.-le dijo la dulce Delly.

-Oh cariño esta niña terminaremos por pervertirla si se queda en este grupo.-dijo negando con la cabeza Cinna a Johanna que asentía, entramos al cine al ver la de "Dark Shadows" con Jhonny Deep, comimos juntos y cuando fue la hora de irnos cada quien a casa, Gale se fue a casa de Clove y la pobre Delly no sabía qué hacer, Rue se fue con Tresh, Prim con Cato, Johanna y Cinna y nosotros cuatro nos fuimos al apartamento de Peeta porque yo debía recoger mis cosas.

-Katniss.-me dijo tímidamente Delly apartándose de mi cuñado.-podemos hablar un momento.- asentí y solté a Peeta dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice, el se fue con su hermano tratando de distraerlo.

-Pasa algo Delly?.-pregunte tratando de ser amable.-te notas un poco nerviosa.-le sonreí tratando de darle confianza.

-Si, perdón que te pregunte pero…-estaba tomando un rojo escarlata bastante escandaloso.

-Tranquila Delly, puedes contarme lo que quieras.-la anime.

-Es que bueno tu y Peeta pues se quedaran juntos no?.-asentí inmediatamente, ahora que había regresado con mi chico no lo dejaría ni loca.

-Claro Delly pero nosotros iremos a mi apartamento, ya que ni mi hermana, ni Rue estarán en casa y así Connor y tu tendrán privacidad.-en ese momento ella aparto la mirada y fue que lo entendí, ella NUNCA había estado con Connor.-no te quieres quedar con Connor a solas?.-ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es que Katniss yo…Ugh, nunca he estado con un chico y estar sola con Connor es no poder controlarme mucho pero me da miedo que él pues como soy virgen no quieras estar conmigo o…-le sonreí.

-Oh! No te preocupes estoy segura de que si no quieres que pase nada, solo no pasara.- respondí.- Connor jamás te obligaría a algo que tu no desees.

-Pero que pasa si quiero?.-pregunto con la cabeza gacha, tuche.

-Bueno solo dile lo que pasa, esto no es malo.-le di un apretón dulce en la mano y regrese con Peeta.

-Todo bien preciosa?.-pregunto y asentí.-De acuerdo vámonos, ellos se fueron en el auto de Peeta y nosotros en el mío.- Delly luce nerviosa no?.-pregunto una vez que estuvimos en la carretera.

-Es normal sabes? Cuando es tu primera vez.-el abrió mucho los ojos.

-Pues entonces serán dos.-los dos comenzamos a reír.

-Es enserio?.-pregunte ahora curiosa y el asintió.-me siento mal hablando de la sexualidad de tu hermano.-volvimos a reír y llegamos al edificio, recogimos nuestras cosas, Peeta dijo que regresaría hasta el lunes en la tarde a recoger más cosas y que Connor podía ocupar su cama, les deseamos buena noche y salimos de ahí, rentamos películas y nos tiramos en mi sofá a verlas.

-Me hubiera gustado ser tu primera vez.-dijo Peeta contra mi cuello.

-Entonces hubiera sido memorable.-sonreí para después besarlo.

-Quien fue?.-lo mire confundida.-ya sabes tú primera vez.

-Te diré si tú me dices la tuya.- asintió.

-Bueno pues mi primera vez fue con Finnick.-el me miro extrañado.-ya se tenía 16 y no sabía lo que hacía, en realidad no fue tan malo.-me encogí de hombros.- ahora dime tu.

-Pues mi primera vez fue con Georgia.-a esa no la recordar.-efectivamente no la conoces así que no trates de recordarla, fue la última vez que viaje a ver a mi madre, era una niña que se había mudado a un lado de la casa, teníamos 15, después de eso jamás la volvi a ver porque al otro día ella se fue con su abuela y yo 1 semana después regrese a L.A para no volver.

-Quieres ser mi primera vez?.-el sonrió y me miro confundido.- quiero que me hagas el amor por primera vez Peeta.-le susurre al oído para después fundirnos en un tierno beso.

* * *

**Hola personitas bonitas :D POR FIIIIN! si si por por fin termine este capitulo, la verdad es que sentia que no lo terminaba, ya saben estuve en una semana de sequia, mi cerebro de plano se nego a darme una idea descente para este capitulo, fue horrible porque normalmente para el viernes ya tengo el capitulo terminado y por lo menos con la idea principal para el siguiente pero esta semana de plano si nada, por un momento pense que no les iba a poder actualiza, merezco un jitomatazo bien dado por este capitulo lo se, aun asi agradeceria que me dejaran su review mandandome al demonio con todo y capi porque a mi la verdad no me gusto nada pero al menos esta romantico, tengo eso a mi favor les prometo que el siguiente capitulo valdra la pena, no sean tan duras conmigo por este pesimo capi, nos leemos el miercoles.**

**xOxO  
**

**Kari  
**

* * *

**Adelanto  
**

****_-Oye Katniss.-y ahora que queria este?.- se que no hablamos mucho y eso pero lamento lo que te paso.  
_

_-Da igual Haymitch, igual gracias.-dije tratando de alejarme  
_

_-Tengo que decirte que Glimmer estuvo detras de lo que te paso.-dijo señalando el hematoma debajo de mi ojo, esa zorra que tenia que ver con todo esto?  
_


	12. Combat Baby

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Combat Baby.**

**IMPORTANTE: LEER LA NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL DEL CAP. gracias.  
**

**Katniss POV.**

Mi fin de semana se fue como agua entre los dedos, no es necesario mencionar que Peeta no se alejo ni un minuto de mi lado, estaba realmente preocupada por lo que viniera el lunes, sabia que se formaría algún tipo de extraño rumor acerca de mis múltiples lesiones en la cara, quería quedarme en el calor de mi cama y del cuerpo de mi chico pero tomando en cuenta que en mi casillero tengo un documento que traducir sería mejor que fuera moviendo mi entumecido trasero fuera de la cama y me duchara rápido.

-Debo levantarme.-le dije a Peeta antes de besarlo, pero el simplemente se negaba a soltar mi cuello.

-Quedémonos aquí.-me dijo con esa sonrisa traviesa que amo.

-Lo siento cariño pero mi profesor de griego me odia y debo traducir una cosa rarísima que me dio y lo peor es que no le entiendo nada, parece que me lo dio en clave Morse.-dije riendo mientras salía de la cama.-son 6:15 estaré fuera de la ducha en 15 minutos para que entres tú o no te dará tiempo, quiero que llegues temprano Mellark.-el gimió en respuesta ocultando su rostro bajo la almohada.

-Ya que.-le di un golpe en la pierna y me dirigí al baño, mis hematomas eran mucho peores porque ahora eran completamente negros, odiaba tanto a Marvel mira que hacerme pasar por esto, me duche y justo como dije en 15 minutos estuve fuera del baño, Peeta se encontraba buscando su ropa.

-Al paso que vamos estaremos viviendo juntos para el siguiente año.-dijo riendo y medio en broma

-Pues no estaría mal.-eso era enserio tomando en cuenta que casi todas las noches dormíamos juntos en algún momento preferiríamos vivir juntos no? Cuando encontró sus jeans y una playera gris de cuello "v" se metió al baño, mientras yo me vestí con unos jeans rojos entubados, unos Vans negros, una camisa de cuadros grises y una camiseta gris debajo ya que como la mayoría de las veces la camisa iba abierta, trence mi cabello y me maquille lo mejor que pude pero simplemente no había nada que mi maquillaje pudiera hacer para esta cara llena de hematomas.

-Bravo Marvel! Eres un hijo de puta, mira que dejarme así.-dije enojada frente al espejo, pensando erróneamente que Peeta seguía en el baño.

-Ya me las pagara cariño, además sigues siendo hermosa.-beso mi cabeza.

-No lo digo por eso es solo que realmente detesto como dejo mi cara, sabes todo lo que dirán de mi?.-estaba enojada.- No quiero pensar si quiera en los comentarios idiotas de Effie, dios este día no podría empeorar.-en ese momento me di cuenta que si porque aun no llegaba a la escuela y ya me estaba lamentando.

-No sufras, yo estaré contigo ok?.-asentí.- vámonos.

-Debería de irme en mi coche.-le dije pensativa.

-Katniss ahora tienes a Peeta deja que yo vaya en ese.-dijo Prim detrás de nosotros.- Cato no irá a la universidad hoy porque su padre llamo anoche. Parece que está en la ciudad y pasaran el día juntos, por fa Kat.

-De acuerdo, igual estaré con Peeta.-le respondí resignada.- nos veremos en la noche, recuerda que estaré llegando tarde hasta que termine de traducir esa mierda de documento.

-Ok.-se despidió.-nos vemos luego.-tomo las llaves del auto y salió corriendo, nosotros detrás de ella, subimos al Jeep de Peeta y llegamos muy rápido a la universidad, suspire en cuanto vi al grupo estrella de mi facultad.

-Sabes cuánto detesto a esos?.-le pregunte a mi chico y el negó con la cabeza.- ni siquiera entiendo que es lo que hacen aquí, llevan tan malas notas que no sé cómo es que siguen en la universidad, es un desperdicio de dinero.-suspire.-da igual, gracias por traerme cariño.

-A qué hora sales?.-pregunto Peeta acercándose a mí para besarme.

-Teóricamente a las 5:00pm pero dadas las circunstancias como a las 8:00pm si es que no me corren antes de la biblioteca.-lo bese por unos cuantos minutos.-aunque si te interesa tengo libre de 2:00 a 4:00pm podríamos vernos a esa hora.-lo bese de nuevo.

-Bien vendré a buscarte a las 2:00 y Katniss no salgas de la universidad hasta que yo te llame ok? Igual Johanna estará contigo por eso no estoy preocupado pero por favor preciosa cualquier cosa rara que notes me marcas y no importa qué hora sea estaré aquí en ese preciso momento.-me dijo y se bajo para abrirme la puerta.-que tengas un buen día preciosa, te veré aquí a las 2:00pm ok?.-nos besamos.

-De acuerdo, te veré mas tarde.

-Uhum, te amo.-me dijo dándome un último beso.

-Yo también, que tengas un buen día.-se subió al Jeep y rápidamente desapareció, tenía un día bastante largo por delante, entre en el edificio deseaba fervientemente que más tarde el sol estuviera a plomo para poder usar mis lentes obscuros y así al menos poder ocultar un hematoma, aparte que aun llevaba esos pedacitos de véndateles por toda la cortada que tenía en la frente, vaya seguro me veía genial.

-Wohaa que te sucedió?.-pregunto Laser un chico realmente atractivo que iba conmigo en clase de mitología griega.

-Tuve un accidente el viernes.-no quería dar nada de detalles.

-Estuvo dura la pelea no?.-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.- enserio parece que te golpearon y si fue Peeta tu…-como siquiera se atrevía a pensar en eso, era realmente estúpido Peeta jamás haría algo así.

-Claro que no fue Peeta y nadie me golpeo, solo que soy demasiado imbécil para ver con que tropiezo en las escaleras del edificio, por eso tantos raspones.-idiota, de acuerdo estaba siendo dura con Laser, el no tenía la culpa pero es que pensar que Peeta podría hacer esto era una simple idiotez.

-De acuerdo no te enojes solo decía.-en ese momento entro Sean y Steve sus dos mejores amigos que también me miraron extraño, gracias a dios no me tocaba aun clase con Effie o con Madge, pero bueno no quería pensar en Glimmer que sería miles de veces peor con las especulaciones o quizá chismes que estaría inventando a mi alrededor, tan solo de pensarlo me ponía furica, pero debía calmarme seguramente solo eran ocurrencias mías porque normalmente soy de las que pasa desapercibida o sino todo mundo la reconoce por ser la friki con suerte dado que llevaba el mejor promedio de todo la facultad, si quizá si llamaba un poco la atención pero solo por eso no por chismes relacionados con mi vida personal.

-Oye Kat.-me llamo Steve.- Haymitch te está buscando desde hace un buen rato.- sonreí tratando de ser amable sinceramente no tenía ganas de ver a ese, además me había visto a la entrada y no me dijo nada, quizá Steve se confundió.

Las tres primeras horas se me pasaron volando, estaba absorta en mis clases de francés y portugués ya que este era el último curso en el que las tomaría y solo así podría obtener el derecho al intercambio.

-Srita. Everdeen.-me llamo el profesor Seneca cuando iba camino a mi casillero y a conseguir un café para despertar.- la espero en 10 minutos en mi oficina tenemos que hablar.- de repente me dio como que pánico, es que acaso el sabía lo que había pasado en el aparcamiento? Acaso se habría puesto del lado de Marvel y ahora me sacaría de la escuela? No podría o sí? Tenía miedo en ese momento quise llamar a Peeta, no tenía a nadie conmigo, aunque se suponía que Johanna debería de estar por aquí para no dejarme sola.

-Ok Katniss respira, respira.-me dije a mi misma, mientras dejaba mis libros y cogía los de griego, latín y filosofía.

-Hey Kat!.-grito Johanna entre mis compañeros venia corriendo.- siento mucho no haber llegado contigo antes es solo que tengo mucho que hacer.-ella estudiaba Letras Italianas y es por eso que llevábamos la misma clase de italiano.

-No te preocupes, ahora tengo que ir con Seneca.-le dije con tono preocupado.

-Crees que se haya enterado?.-me encogí de hombros.-vamos no te preocupes de todas maneras si veo que en media hora no sales de ahí le avisare a Peeta de acuerdo?.-asentí, caminamos juntas hasta la oficina de Seneca y entre.-te veo en un rato Katniss.-dijo Johanna mientras entraba.

-Buenos días.-salude al profesor que se encontraba detrás del escritorio.

-Everdeen.-sonrió.-por favor siéntese.- obedecí.- Como su profesor y coordinador debo preguntarle qué es lo que le ha pasado, parece bastante lastimada.-oh vaya si era por esto pero no tenía ni idea de cómo había sucedido, eso era bueno y aunque no soy buena mintiendo bien puedo actuar bastante bien así que suspire, tratando de calmar mis nervios.

-Bueno pues el viernes tuve un pequeño accidente en el que rodé por las escaleras de mi edificio, ya sabe estaba tan cansada que no tenía ni idea por donde caminaba, por suerte mi mejor amigo Gale y mi novio Peeta estaban ahí así que ellos me atendieron bastante bien y esto no paso a mayores.-el asintió.

-Quizá debería de tener más cuidado.- asentí.-aunque en realidad no la llame para eso.-me tense automáticamente.- Katniss tu promedio es el mejor que esta facultad a tenido en años y como se te dijo al principio de semestre tenemos una serie de intercambios a lo largo de este semestre para que vayas a terminar tus estudios. La universidad Italiana de arte y literatura me está ofreciendo la posibilidad de un intercambio ahora y solo tienes una semana para decidir.- a pesar de lo mucho que quería este intercambio no me iría sin Peeta, no tenía ganas de abandonar a mi chico aquí por un año y medio, no podía hacer esto ahora a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba.

-Profesor agradezco enormemente que haya pensando en mi pero.-suspire.-que debo de negarme, a pesar de que es lo que más deseo yo la verdad no lo creo preciso en este momento.-Seneca tomo un gesto triste.

-Es una gran oportunidad Katniss tienes un futuro brillante.-me dijo tratando de convencerme y quizá si hablaba con Peeta y el dijera que me fuera quizá solo así lo haría aunque la verdad era que no podía dejarlo.

-Sera más adelante.-fue mi última palabra.

-Quizá te interese el que se llevara a cabo a mitad de semestre, ese será a Paris.- asenti.

-Lo pensare.-por lo menos para este tendría más tiempo

-Gracias por tu tiempo Katniss ahora a clase.- asentí y salí corriendo a mi clase de latín, mientras mensaje aba a Johanna _"Todo bien Joh, debo platicar contigo y con las chicas más tarde te veré en el descanso, Katniss" _

Entre a mi clase y me desconecte de todas la miradas raras de mis adorados compañeros.

-Te ven horrible.-dijo divertido Laser y yo rodé los ojos.

-Me da igual.-me encogí de hombros.

-Sigues saliendo con Peeta?.-asentí.- es un buen chico no?.

-Es el mejor novio de la vida.-dije en un susurro.

-Pues que suerte tiene consiguió a una muy linda e inteligente chica.-le sonreí a manera de agradecimiento aunque en realidad estaba pensando porque demonios Laser había dicho eso, no era normal solo éramos "amigos" y él pensaba cosas que normalmente un amigo no piensa, cuando la campana toco salí corriendo a buscar a Johanna que estaba en su casillero.

-Qué sucedió?.-pregunto en cuento me vio

-Quiere que me vaya de intercambio a Italia.-le dije poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

-Dejaras a Peeta?.-por quien me tomaba? Era obvia la respuesta.

-Claro que no, ahora la descerebrada eres tu.-las dos reímos y fuimos por un café yo necesitaba uno para no morir por las siguientes clases que se venían, llegue a mi clase de griego y ahí fue cuando todo empezó a empeorar la zorrita de Glimmer me miraba feo.

-Parece que a alguien le dieron su merecido por andar de zorra.-dijo Glimmer riendo.- al menos cobraste Katniss?.-pregunto, tenía ganas de golpearla pero solo me limite a sonreír.

-Glimm el león cree que todos somos de su condición pero la verdad es que yo no soy una cualquiera como tú que solo anda buscando meterse a la cama de MI novio.-los presentes hicieron un sonoro "uuuuhhhgg" y yo sonreí y me dirigí a mi lugar, no entendía porque esas ganas de joderme, aunque bueno entendía que Peeta fuera el hombre más sexy que ella jamás hubiera podido desear, pobre tonta. La clase comenzó y Madge que se sentaba a mi lado me miraba muchísimo, era bastante incomodo.

-Oye Kat, estas bien?.-pregunto de repente.-se que no nos llevamos mucho desde que empezaste a salir con Peeta pero no tengo nada en contra de ustedes solo trataba de solidarizarme con Glimmer.-si y que si ella se avienta a un barranco tu igual?, de acuerdo no respondería así.

-Si estoy bien gracias y no te preocupes Madge yo entiendo que Glimmer es tu amiga y…-ella no me dejo terminar.

-No Katniss ella ya no es mi amiga y nunca debió de serlo, Effie y yo estamos en las misma ahora está sola.-se encogió de hombros y volvió de nuevo su vista al pizarrón, era raro verlas a las 3 peleadas porque normalmente Madge y Effie andaban detrás de Glimmer rogando su perdón, no dije más y seguí concentrada en mi clase, así hasta que dieron las 2:00pm quería estar con mi chico, el bien había dicho que no saliera del edificio así que me dirigí a la cafetería a comprar un jugo o algo así. Entre en la cafetería que estaba prácticamente vacía con excepción de unos cuantos chicos incluyendo Haymitch.

-Oye Katniss.-y ahora que quería este?- se que no hablamos mucho y eso pero lamento lo que te paso.

-Da igual Haymitch, igual gracias.-dije tratando de alejarme

-Tengo que decirte que Glimmer estuvo detrás de lo que te paso.-dijo señalando el hematoma debajo de mi ojo, esa zorra que tenía que ver con todo esto?

-Claro que no Haymitch, esto fue un accidente.-llegue hasta la barra y pedí un agua y la pague el seguía detrás de mí.

-Si te sientas te contare.-suspire y asentí, tome mi celular entre las manos no quería no contestarle a mi chico porque entonces le daría un ataque o algo parecido.

-De acuerdo.-nos sentamos en una mesa a la orilla de la cafetería.

-Mira se que tú piensas que yo no sé nada pero bueno Glimmer te estuvo espiando toda la semana y ella estaba aquí a la hora que tú estabas en la biblioteca aunque solo vino a asegurarse que estuvieras aquí venia de algún otro lugar, yo también tuve que quedarme porque estoy en tutoría con el maestro de latín sí que cuando salía de mi clase escuche a Glimmer llamándole a un tal Marvel diciéndole que tú estabas aun aquí, para esa hora eran casi las 8:00pm el chico llego apenas unos cuantos minutos después, se vieron en el aparcamiento y él le dio dinero, Katniss ten cuidando ese par son un peligro inminente para ti.-demonios tenía que estar bromeando esa chica era mala.- todo lo que está haciendo es porque simplemente para Peeta no existe nadie más que tu.

-Yo…no se qué decir Haymitch.-fui sincera.- te creo pero es que ahora no sé como agradecerte que hagas esto por mi.-el negó con la cabeza.

-No es mi amiga, solo que Effie estaba encaprichada en ser amiga de la más popular y total que se dio cuenta de cuan mala puede ser, te recomendaría que tuvieras cuidado, ahora me voy tengo clase.-se levanto.- nos veremos después.-y salió de la cafetería dejándome helada y es que no lo podía creer, el odio de Glimmer era demasiado gracias a esta chica el imbécil de Marvel había hecho esto, no sabía qué medidas tomar, tenía un aliado y no precisamente de su familia lo que lo hacía quizá un poco más peligroso, yo no sabía cómo hacer que Glimmer me dejara en paz, que debía hacer ahora? Salir corriendo? No claro que no primero le arrancaba esa bonita peluca de pelos amarillos antes que irme aquí como perro regañado, con la cola entre las patas. El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola?.-conteste.

-Preciosa estoy afuera de tu edificio.-dijo mi chico con voz entusiasmada.

-Voy para allá, dame un segundo.-colgué, tomé mi mochila y salí corriendo a los brazos de mi chico que se encontraba como de costumbre recargado en su auto, solo que esta vez llevaba sus lentes obscuros puestos, era asquerosamente hermoso.

-Woow.-dije acercándome a él.-pero si me mandaron a un modelo en vez de a mi amado novio.- empecé a reír, el me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él para besarme.

-Preciosa si alguien es modelo aquí, eres tú porque _**tienes las partes de una mujer en el lugar preciso. No te falta ni un pétalo, ni un olor, ni una sombra**_ (fragmento de un poema de Jaime Sabines).-sonreí como una tonta, el podía ser todo lo detallista del mundo y aparte ser guapo, es que acaso había alguien más perfecto que mi chico?

-Tengo que contarte algo pero salgamos de aquí muero de hambre y quiero Sushi.-el sonrió y asintió, en el camino estuvimos hablando de que tal había estado hasta ahora nuestro día, omití el pequeño detalle de la plática que había tenido con Seneca, no era el momento para esto y sinceramente no tenia caso, simplemente me había negado rotundamente a dejarlo.

-En que piensas?.-no había notado que me había quedado callada.

-En lo que tengo que decirte.- mentí

-Acaso estas pensando en dejarme?.-pregunto asustado, muy buena broma.

-No seas tonto Mellark, eso no sucederá ok?.-el sonrió y me dio un ligero apretón en el muslo.

-Solo quería asegurarme.- sonreí negando con la cabeza, llegamos al Mr. Sushi y mientras ordenábamos pensaba en cómo decirle lo de Glimmer sin que quisiera irse corriendo a matarla.

-Sabes, estuve hablando con Haymitch.-le dije de manera casual

-Ese desagradable?.-pregunto riendo, yo asentí.

-Ese desagradable, es un poco extraño porque solo he hablado con él un par de veces y no lo soporto, pero mientras te esperaba me dijo algunas cosas bastante interesantes.-en ese momento llegaron mis rollos de arroz, alga y cangrejo, empezamos a comer y él me miro.

-Qué cosa tan interesante pudiste hablar con el desagradable?.-dijo con la boca llena parecía niño pequeño, me acerque a limpiarle las comisuras de los labios con mi servilleta para después besarlo.

-Bueno dijo algo sobre el viernes.-baje la mirada a mi comida.

-Qué cosa?.-su tono amistoso se había esfumado.

-Bueno dijo que el sabia como me había hecho esto, siendo especifica dijo que aunque no vio sabe quien tiene que ver en todo esto.-estaba dándole vueltas al asunto y no sabía porque quizá quería que Peeta no se enojara tanto cosa que era en balde siendo bien sincera.

-Katniss dime las cosas de una vez, ese tipo tiene algo que ver?.-pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh no! Bueno me dijo que en la semana pasada Effie había escuchado varias platicas de Glimmer con respecto a mí, me estuvo vigilando toda la semana y yo ni en cuenta es lo malo de tener la cabeza en otro lado.-le tome la mano por encima de la mesa.-ella fue quien le dijo a Marvel que el viernes estaba hasta tarde en la biblioteca.

-Ese día yo la estuve pintando hasta las 8:00, no sé cómo es que llego tan rápido.-obviamente caminando no, esa zorrita también tenía dinero su madre había sido una modelo muy reconocida así que tenía todo lo que quería.

-Bueno no lo sé pero me dijo Haymitch que él la vio minutos antes de que yo saliera del edificio, me tarde como 15 minutos en salir, así que si puede ser también dice que le dio dinero.-me encogí de hombros.-al parecer no es el único que me quiere fuera de la jugada.

-Pero porque tuvo que hacer eso?.-pregunto con enfado.

-Por una razón muy grande.-le dije tomando su cara entre mis manos.-lo que quieres es tenerte para ella, lo que no sabe es que se topo con pared porque eres mío.-dije con algo de coraje no sabía que sentir, pero era un hecho si Glimmer y Marvel querían guerra eso es justo lo que van a tener.

* * *

**Holaaaa! muchisimas gracias por no ser duras conmigo pero sobre todo por darme esa inspiracion que necesitaba, me encanta que me dejen sus reviews porque enserio hacen mis días.**

**Bueno tengo algo importante que comunicarles, me han llegado bastantes rumores de que pues Fanfiction me quiere molestar y borrara todas las historias "M" de aqui he decidido tomar precausiones porque siendo sincera no me gustaria que borrara el Fic y ustedes piensen que fui yo y lo peor sin terminar o algo asi sinceramente eso me causa un poco de preocupacion por lo que he decidido hacer un Blog, no digo que dejare de actualizar aqui solo les digo que el respaldo de la historia estara en un Blog que me he dado a la tarea de dejar bastante lindo para que ustedes puedan disfrutar de la historia tanto como aqui, tambien quiza sea que no tengo nada que hacer y no me dejan salir que he hecho una pagina de Facebook en la que les dejare pues no se adelantos chiquitos del fic y fotitos y demás cositas por si le quieren dar Me Gusta porque dejenme decirles que esta hecha para ustedes especialmente, tambien por si alguna vez se han metido a mi perfil ahi encuentran mi twitter y facebook personal pero por cuestion de seguridad no agrego a todos, por eso les pido que si lo hacen solo me lo dejen saber en un mensaje de ibox o en un review para que sepa en tanto al twitter esa es una cuenta alternativa que casi no uso, alguien me dio fallow y le pase mi cuenta habitual y pues no se si sea la unica que tiene twitter y eso pero mejor les dejare tambien mi twitter personal aunque me da algo de pena porque soy a veces bastante mal hablada haha, ok ya les dije miles de cosas sin importancia aunque igual quiero que lo tomen en cuenta por si el desafortunado día llega y me borran la historia.  
**

** your dreams are coming true . blogspot . mx/ ese es el link (recuerden borrar los espacios) del blog en el que estan tambien los capitulos  
**

** www . facebook Hunger Muser Autor (recuerden tambien borrar espacios) este es el link del facebook que les comento que hice & bueno por ultimo mi twitter personal es  
**

** HungerMuser (Josh in my pants) (igual sin espacios) creo que es todo lo que tengo que decirles.  
**

**les agradezco de nuevo por leer esta enorme nota de autor, por cierto para esa querida lectora-autora que se quejó de que me vengare en algun momento por lo que me esta haciendo en su fic solo le quiero decir que habra Venganza hoho :B no este capitulo pero uno nunca sabe que pasara despues.  
**

**Muchas gracias por leer espero sus quejas, sugerencias o lo que sea en un bonito review.  
**

**xoxo  
**

**Kari!  
**

* * *

_ADELANTO:_**  
**

_-Glimmer puedes hablar con Marvel todo lo que se te venga en gana y tirartelo a el tambien si es tu gusto a mi me da igual, pero una cosa si te advierto zorrita A MI NOVIO NADIE LO TOCA MAS QUE YO.-le grite enfurecida, esto iba más allá de lo que cualquier novia no celosa podria soportar.  
_

_-Katniss te vas a arrepentir, tu y tu estupido novio y tu bola de amiguitos.-lloriqueo.-te odio.- JA! el sentimiento era mutuo.  
_


	13. This is war

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**This is War**

Katniss POV.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y nadie sabía nada de Marvel o sus hermanos, era jueves y yo estaba hasta el tope de trabajos, ese maldito documento antiguo por fin había tomado sentido y resulto que era redactado por un discípulo de Aristóteles, dios mío! me estaba preguntando en qué momento mi querido profesor lo había ido a robar del museo, aunque pensándolo bien quizá alguno de sus amigos preservadores de la cultura se lo habría prestado, casi terminaba de traducirlo y aunque Peeta tenía también mucho trabajo pasábamos el mayor tiempo posible juntos.

Rue y Prim estaban ahora en una práctica en un hospital en donde trabajaban con niños y ancianos.

-No lo aguanto más.-grito mi hermana en cuanto entro al apartamento, estaba yo sola con mis miles de traducciones y mis muchas tazas de café y mis muchos cigarrillos.

-Pasa algo?.-le pregunte a Rue que venía detrás de ella.- Alguna de las dos podría decirme que es lo que les pasa?

-Estamos hartas de esta práctica es una basura yo no trabajare con niños así que me jode que me obliguen a escuchar sus idioteces.- rodé los ojos.

-Es parte de la escuela Prim ni modo.-Rue solo reía por lo bajo.

-Lo dices tú que no tienes que lidiar con esto.- negué con la cabeza y levante una de mis traducciones al portugués.

-Y supongo que hacer 5 traducciones diarias es divertido?.-rodé los ojos y encendí un cigarrillo.

-Hermana dame eso.-dijo Prim señalando el cigarrillo.-por favor solo necesito algo para relajarme.- lo entendía y es por eso que fumaba se lo entregue, ahora que lo recordaba no había platicado con ellas sobre mi platica con Crane.

-Debo contarles algo.-dije mientras tomaba mi cigarrillo de las manos de Prim

-Qué paso ahora con Peeta?.-preguntaron las dos al unisonó.

-NADA!.-proteste.- El lunes hable con Seneca mi coordinador y maestro.-ellas asintieron.-me ofrecieron irme a Italia.

-GENIAL!.-Grito Rue.-cuando te vas?

-Espera que?.-dijo Prim confundida.

-No me voy a ir.- respondí.- a pesar de que es lo que más deseo no dejare a Peeta.-la cara de Rue mostro molestia y Prim alegría.

-Como puedes ser tan estúpida Katniss, puedes encontrar un chico mejor que Peeta en Italia.-rodo los ojos.-un chico no lo vale.

-Quizá para ti Tresh no valga sacrificar tu intercambio a Italia pero para mí no importa, yo iré si Peeta va es que nadie entiende aun que lo amo?.-pregunte algo molesta.

-Yo sí y es por eso que apoyo que no hayas decidido irte.-me abrazo mi hermana.

-Pues yo no te entiendo y se me hace la decisión más estúpida que has tomado hasta ahora Katniss.- respondió Rue.- pero da igual eres tú la que está perdiendo la oportunidad de su vida no yo.-se levanto y se fue a su habitación.

-Eso que fue?.-le pregunte a Prim que se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que en algo debe de tener razón pero también entiendo tu punto yo no me iría sin Cato, ella no siente por Tresh lo que tú y yo por Cato y Peeta, pero cada quien Katniss no te sientas mal.- asentí.

Los días pasaban y gracias a dios mis hematomas estaban disminuyendo notablemente, Peeta y yo con cada día que pasaba simplemente nos volvíamos más inseparables, Marvel se había dejado ver un par de veces por los edificios contiguos al mío pero nada de preocuparse, en realidad creo que estaba demasiado tranquilo para ser él y algo en mi interior se removía de tan solo pensarlo.

-Prim!.-grite desde la puerta de mi edificio hasta el aparcamiento en donde estaba dando mi hermana un espectáculo con Cato recargados en mi auto.- Les molestaría dejar de ensuciar el cofre de mi bello mini Cooper?

-Eres una aburrida Kat.-se quejo Cato

-Si, si ya lo sé.-dije restándole importancia.- iré a darle una sorpresa a mi chico! Hoy salí temprano e iré a verlo a su facultad.-ellos asintieron, sin perder tiempo subí a mi auto y me fui hacia la facultad de Peeta, era temprano pero aun así quería estar ahí para cuando el saliera, hasta donde sabia en este momento estaría pintando a cualquiera de esas chicas que morían por acostarse con un artista.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti en el estacionamiento. Katniss" le envié un mensaje a Peeta, el solo respondió un "Muero por verlo preciosa, te amo. Peeta" sonreí como tonta al leer la ultima parte en realidad no había sorpresa alguna pero daba igual estaba aquí para verlo y esa era su sorpresa, espere pacientemente por 15 minutos cuando lo vi salir de la puerta principal, yo baje del auto y caminaba hacia él, cuando Glimmer hizo su brillante aparición jodiendo mi momento.

-Peeta!.-canturreo contoneando la cadera y haciendo rulos con su cabello, deje salir un suspiro.-Peeta querido.-respira Katniss…1…2…3.-tendremos esa sesión de fotos de desnudo más tarde?.-se acerco peligrosamente a él, que no decía una sola palabra solo la veía con algo de horror.- Estoy segura de que será increíble, incluso podría mostrarte algunas cosas que estoy segura Katniss no puede hacer.-Peeta frunció el ceño enojado.

-Glimmer tu y yo no vamos a hacer nada, buscare otra modelo para hacer esas fotos o no se quizás las haga con mi novia.-dijo con determinación, yo para ese momento ya me encontraba detrás de ella.

-Glimmer por qué no te buscas en que cama enredarte y dejas a mi novio en paz.-dije de la manera más tranquila posible.

-Y tú qué haces aquí?.-dijo mirándome feo.- quizá tenga que hacer una llamada a Marvel.-eso me saco de mis casillas.-y después pueda venir a consolar a Peeta,-le toco el pecho con el dedo de manera seductora.- SUFICIENTE, no me pude medir y le sote una bofetada que la hizo retroceder lo suficiente de mi novio.

-Glimmer puedes hablar con Marvel todo lo que se te venga en gana y tirártelo a el también si es tu gusto a mi me da igual, pero una cosa si te advierto zorrita A MI NOVIO NADIE LO TOCA MAS QUE YO.-le grite enfurecida, esto iba más allá de lo que cualquier novia no celosa podría soportar.

-Katniss te vas a arrepentir, tú y tu estúpido novio y tu bola de amiguitos.-lloriqueo.-te odio.- ¡JA! el sentimiento era mutuo, me miro con furia y después se fue corriendo a su auto.

-Qué demonios fue todo eso?.-pregunto Peeta que estaba como en shock.

-Y tu Mellark vuelves a dejar que ESA se te acerque y te juro que no le hare nada a ella sino a ti por tarado.- el se empezó a reír a carcajada abierta mientras yo sentía que mi ira crecía y crecía.- Qué es tan gracioso?.-pregunte enojada.

-Pues esto, que te pongas celosa por la única chica en el mundo a la que no le pondría un dedo encima ni aunque me pagaran.-me tomo de la cadera y me acerco a él permitiéndome sentir cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo, se froto contra mi.- además de que todo esto es tuyo.-y lo volvió a hacer haciendo que soltara un jadeo.

-Aja.-solo eso fue lo que pude decir antes de llevar mi boca a la suya, delinee con mi lengua su labio inferior para después succionarlo.

-Ejeem…-alguien detrás de nosotros.- este no es lugar para espectáculos jóvenes.- la voz de lo que parecía un viejo profesor nos hizo separarnos.

-Lo siento profesor Johnson.- respondió Peeta, el profesor nos sonrió y siguió su camino.- ahora si después de todo esto ¿En donde esta mi sorpresa?.- fruncí el ceño y después rebusque en las bolsas de mi pantalón hasta que encontré el pequeño moño de regalo que por suerte tenía en el auto y me lo puse en el cuello.

-Soy yo.-dije riendo y el también

-Es una agradable sorpresa.-dijo antes de volverme a besar.- creo que no había tenido una tan agradable sorpresa después claro del día que me besaste por primera vez…-rodé los ojos.

-Estaba pensando que ya casi cumpliríamos 5 meses.-le dije pensativa mientras caminábamos hasta mi auto.

-En realidad nunca terminamos solo nos dimos un tiempo.-dijo riendo mientras, abría la puerta del copiloto y entraba en el auto, el dio un salto y se sentó en el asiento del piloto.

-Como sea se supone que cumpliríamos 5 meses no?.-pregunte y el asintió.

-No se supone preciosa cumpliremos 5 y después 6 y así hasta que me haga viejo contigo.- rodé los ojos.

-Eso dices ahora pero cuando este vieja y flácida no querrás ni siquiera acercarte a mi.-el empezó a reír.

-Qué te hace pensar que es solo el físico por lo que estoy contigo?.-yo solo me encogí de hombros.- Tu no querrías estar conmigo si no tuviera ojos azules, cabello rubio y bonita sonrisa?

-Y no te olvides de esos increíbles brazos, esa espalda bien marcada y ese abdomen bien trabajado.-dije riendo.- Incluso si no tuvieras todo eso Peeta sin duda estaría contigo porque lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti no fue solo tu increíble cara bonita sino la increíble persona que eres, el fantástico amigo y tu gran carisma sin duda si solo fueras cascaron tu y yo ni siquiera estaríamos juntos.

-Ves preciosa, lo mismo pasa contigo a mi me enamoro cuan inteligente, dedicada y entregada eres hacia tu trabajo y amigos, aunque debo admitir que con esas gafas de pasta te ves candente.- los dos empezamos a reír, cuando llegamos a su apartamento y abrimos la puerta vimos una escena lo bastante bochornosa como para querer salir corriendo y esconder la cara bajo la tierra o yo que sé, ahí estaba Connor con Delly que estaba encima de Connor que a su vez había mandado a volar su camiseta, cuando la pobre Delly nos vio tomo una tonalidad casi como un camarón.

-Lamentamos interrumpir.-dije tratando de no reír.-nos vamos a la habitación de Peeta, sigan en lo que sea que estuvieran no se preocupen por nosotros.-entramos rápido en la habitación y cerramos la puerta y una vez dentro no soportamos mas la risa y empezamos a reír.

-Eso fue extraño.-dijo Peeta riendo, yo me deje caer en la cama pocos segundos después sentí como Peeta se acomodaba encima de mí.

-Si no tienes ganas de hacer nada Mellark lo mejor será que te bajes de mi cuerpo ahora o no respondo.-dije con los ojos cerrados, cuando aun con ropa y todo embistió contra mi cuerpo, no pude evitar soltar un jadeo.-Te lo buscaste.-dije con una sonrisita malvada, lo gire para quedar encima de él y empezar a besarlo, el llevo sus manos a mi trasero y le dio un apretón, le mordí el cuello y después mientras desabrochaba cada botón de su camisa iba dejando un beso húmedo hasta que la quite completamente, bese sus hombros, mientras desabrochaba su pantalón.

-Hey, Hey tu turno.-me giro y empezó a morder mi cuello y clavícula para después besarla quito mi camiseta y beso cada parte de mi piel expuesta hasta que llego a la parte baja de mi vientre, mi humedecido centro pedía a gritos que acabara con esto de una vez pero ni siquiera podía hacer una oración coherente en este momento como para poder decirle que es lo que quiero, quito lentamente mi pantalón dejándome solo en ropa interior, estaba dejando besos húmedos por mis piernas cuando algo en mi cabeza hizo "clic", lo detuve en seco quería hacerlo sentir bien pero el siempre con una sola caricia hacia que mi mundo diera vuelta en 360° y lo odiaba porque olvidaba siempre hacerlo sentir bien.

-Qué pasa?.-yo me detuve un momento a pensarlo, cuando iba a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo lo detuve y quite sus jeans, el sonrió de lado y yo simplemente me quede sin palabras lucia tan inocente con esa mirada azul brillante y el cabello despeinado casi como cuando nos conocimos.

-Te amo.-le dije besándolo, el termino de quitar mi ropa y yo la suya, entro en mi con demasiada lentitud.

-Yo también te amo Katniss, más de lo que puedes siquiera imaginar.-sus ojos me dejaban ver que debajo de toda esa pasión y lujuria que habíamos sentido desde el principio el uno por el otro enserio había amor, estábamos enamorados y yo no podía hacer más que estar con el porqué no quería estar en otro lugar en donde no estuviera él, se empezó a mover lento y cadencioso, yo también me empecé a mover justo al ritmo que el había puesto, cuando sus movimientos se hicieron desesperados no pude evitar soltar un gritito de satisfacción, aunque era muy tarde para arrepentirme sabia que todo este show de gemidos, jadeos y gritos de placer lo estaban escuchando Delly y Connor que también estaban en lo suyo, llevo una de sus manos a mi clítoris y fue ahí cuando mis piernas, manos, tronco, cabeza y cuello dejaron de pertenecerme estaba bastante más lejos de esta cama el placer era mucho más que otras veces, apenas fui consciente de cuando Peeta estaba gimiendo en mi oído llegando a su orgasmo también.

-Cada día te vuelves mejor en esto.-dijo riendo en mi odio.

-Yo no hice nada, aquí el experto eres tu.-se acostó a mi lado y me miro descaradamente.

-Te ves tan sexy cuando estas desnuda en mi cama.- rodé los ojos.

-Y tú te ves tan sexy encima de mi.-tuche le gane por la cara que puso lo supe.

Los días pasaron convirtiéndose en semanas, saturada de tareas y miles de cosas que hacer, cada uno de mis maestros estaba presionándome al punto de mandarlos al diablo dos veces por el exceso de estrés que había conseguido acumular, por suerte cada noche me relajaba en los brazos de Peeta. Cada viernes como era costumbre nos juntábamos a ver películas pero como siempre acabábamos jugando alguna cosa pesada y rara que nos dejaba con poca ropa, nos hacia besarnos con otra persona y a veces hasta del mismo sexo pero simplemente todos sabíamos que esto era un juego nada cambiaria entre nosotros o bien decir una que otra cosa que después cuando estabas sobrio te hacia avergonzarte, cuando me di cuenta me encontraba preparando mi 6° mes con Peeta y todo era como en un sueño me sentía asquerosamente bien el estar con la persona que más amaba y aunque teníamos todos los días altercados como que lado de la cama ocupaba cada uno, que dejara de fumar, que durmiera temprano, que Peeta recogiera su ropa del suelo, que no comiera en la cama y demás no teníamos en realidad problemas reales, no después de lo de Marvel y me sonaba un poco ilógico que este ultimo despareciera del mapa así nada más, que estuviera tan tranquilo no encajaba con la manera de ser de Marvel, el siempre tan explosivo, tan vengativo que me daba miedo que algún día fuera hacer erupción sin previo aviso arrasando con todo a su paso tenia de esos miedos escondidos que por las noches cuando tenía demasiado trabajo y Peeta dormía o al revés me atacaba implacable.

-Crees que le guste?.-le pregunte a mi hermana mientras caminábamos por la tienda de Hugo Boss.-Es que no se si sea de su tipo.-le había comprado una chamarra de piel negra, una camisa de cuadros gris y una camiseta sin mangas blanca con unas cuantas rayas finas en color negro.

-Está bien Kat, eso va con su estilo.-por enésima vez la vi y asentí, Peeta era el más bajito de todos mis amigos en especial de Gale y quizá también el de menos corpulencia, nadie podía ayudarme en esto esperaba que todo esto le quedara o me iba a dar algo.

-Si Katniss todo esto está bien.-dijo Rue a mis espaldas.-creo que le encantara, ahora si no te importa ya vámonos porque todavía tenemos que buscar algo decente que te pongas para ir a ese lindo restaurante francés.- asentí, compre lo de Peeta y fuimos directamente a comprar un vestido a Rock and Republic y unos zapatos de tacón. Todas la chicas me ayudaron a peinarme y a verme como es a Katniss que no encuentras cada día y menos porque yo nunca me arreglaba para la escuela si bien había cambiado un poco de look al final del día cuando llevaba una semana sin dormir más que un par de horas como me viera era lo de menos. Cuando estuve lista subí a mi bonito descapotable y arranque a una velocidad algo más alta de lo que conducía normalmente, la cosa era que estaba bastante más ansiosa que en otras cenas románticas que habíamos compartido, cuando llegue al restaurante francés en el que Peeta había hecho reservación como unas dos semanas atrás, el ya estaba ahí esperándome lucia perfecto con ese hermoso traje café de tres piezas y su camisa gris, por asombroso que pareciera eso hacia resaltar más sus ojos.

-Deslumbrante.-dijo sonriendo.

-Igualmente.- respondí tomando su brazo.

-Quizá quiera quitarte ese bonito vestido más tarde.-susurro en mi oído.

-Quizá yo también quiera quitarte esa bonita camisa.-lo bese dulcemente y entramos en el restaurante Peeta pidió por los dos y no porque no quisiera decidir pero en realidad en comida no sabía nada y Peeta era un experto en esas cosas.

-Así que 6 meses no?-pregunto riendo.-los mejores 6 meses de toda mi vida.

-Y pensar que una noche sin luz me hizo empezar a salir contigo, aun recuerdo lo nerviosa que iba ese día, aparte de lo cansada que estaba.-me queje.- de no haber sido por ese accidente jamás habría encontrado el valor para decirte cuanto me gustabas.

-Así que ese fue un "perfecto accidente" no?.-asentí.-te amo preciosa.

-Y yo a ti.- olvide cuantas veces se lo repetí durante ese fin de semana, porque simplemente no me separe de él ni un segundo, el lunes antes de que entrara alguna clase Seneca me llamo de nuevo ofreciéndome irme a Francia esta vez me pidió que lo pensara y que no diera una negativa definitiva tenía 2 semanas, total que acepte analizarlo un poco más a fondo, tal vez hasta lo platicaría con Peeta.

-Preciosa hoy debo hacer una pintura y algunos dibujos, me quedare en el apartamento con los chicos.-suspire frustrada.

-De acuerdo cariño.-lo bese.-te veré mañana.-nos despedimos él ni siquiera entro en el apartamento esta vez porque sabríamos lo que pasaría una vez cruzando esa puerta no habría poder humano que lo sacara de aquí ni arrastrando, entre y todo estaba oscuro.

-Ya te habías olvidado de mi Katniss?.-pregunto la voz de Marvel de donde sea que estuviera, encendí la luz rápidamente para encontrarme frente a frente con el.- y dime que tal estos meses de pura felicidad? los disfrutaste?.

-Mira Marvel por favor ya quiero que dejemos esto por la paz, sabes que jamás regresare contigo ni aunque me mates.-le dije seria ese miedo por un momento se convirtió en coraje.

-Y nadie te quiere de vuelta, digamos que Glimmer además de espiar muy bien también es muy buena en la cama, incluso mejor que tu.-eso pretendía ser insulto? COMO NO SERIA MEJOR QUE YO SI SE ACUESTA HASTA CON EL CONSERJE pensé.

-Oh! No sabes que dolor.-me dirigí hacia la cocina.-ahora dime Marvel.-me serví un vaso con agua.- que me vas a hacer, por qué hasta donde sé ya se te están acabando las opciones, si quieres que me acueste contigo lo hare para que me dejes en paz y te alejes de mi vida.-lo mire mientras tomaba agua, dejo caer un sobre grueso lleno de fotos que salieron desparramadas por la mesa.- Eso que es?

-Eso es lo que voy a tomar para dejarte en paz querida Katin.- Ugh! Como odiaba que me dijera así.

-Es Katniss idiota.-le respondí esperaba que enfureciera al momento pero no lo hiso, tome una foto y la mire era Peeta y otra y otra, todas eran Peeta en cada momento del día por los últimos dos meses QUE DEMONIOS?.

-Katin he estado vigilando a tu patético novio en cada minuto de cada día incluso cuando se enrollan lo sé todo lo sé, cuantas veces, con quien habla, qué come, cuantas veces te dice "te amo" y cuantas veces le respondes "que es tu vida".-lo mire fijamente.- así que estuve pensando que ya estoy harto de ti y de tu patético novio pero si te pasa algo a ti todo el mundo sabrá que fui yo por eso que te hice en el aparcamiento, ahora Katniss te prometo que no le tocare un pelo de su rubia cabellera a tu amado Peeta si tu lo dejas.- sonrió.- y sino ya sabes que tengo los medios para desaparecerlo y si eso no funciona quizá esto.-arrojo otro sobre.-te convenza que no será el único.- Prim estaba en todas las siguientes fotos.-te daré tiempo para elegir, 48 horas Katniss ni un minuto más o elegiré yo por ti.- salió de mi casa dejándome helada, que iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

**Holaaaaaa! :) yo se que ahora mismo estan con cara de QUE DEMONIOS? ya se, ya se y tambien se estan imaginando como 12234567890 cosas y lo unico que les puedo decir que vienen unos capitulos pues asi como que bien feos y asi... pero no les dare muchos detalles, tengo la idea super clara de lo que va a pasar de aqui a unos 5 capitulos y agarrense porque me van a odiar MUCHO! y hasta yo ya me estoy odiando un poquitin pero seguro que lo disfrutaran! se los juro ya estoy trabajando durisimo para que los capitulos sean mejores porque los ultimos dos a mi parecer dejaron bastante que desear. Dejenme saber que piensan de este capi que tiene poquitin de todo y es como que bien importante. **

**xoxo  
**

**Kari!  
**

* * *

_Adelanto:_**  
**

-Esta bien, pero una semana Katniss ni un día más si te vuelvo a ver con él, le enviare mis saludos y quizá unas flores para adornar su lapida que te parece?.-no podía responder pero tuve que sacar fuerzas.

-Si esta bien como digas eso no sucederá, pero eso si te advierto una vez que no me vuelvas a ver con el también me dejaras ir de acuerdo?.-acaso estaba negociando con mi martirizador?

_-Es un trato, desaparece de la vida de Peeta y yo de la tuya.-dijo y colgó.  
_


	14. Goodbye my lover

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia. **

* * *

**Goodbye My Lover.**

**Katniss POV.**

Sentía que los dos sobres repletos de fotos estaban ahí para quemarme como acido, sentía mis pulmones colapsar y mis ojos arder, Qué se supone que se hace en estos casos? Tengo a mi propio acosador que resulta ser mi estúpido ex novio, es que acaso esto puede empeorar? Es que acaso no merezco la felicidad? Tan poco iba a durar mi "felices para siempre"? Tome rápidamente las fotografías antes de que llegaran Rue y Prim y las viera sinceramente no podía lidiar con un interrogatorio ahora y quizá nunca no tenía el suficiente valor para afrontar todo esto, eran un montón de sentimientos encontrados, el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola cariño.- respondí

-Preciosa estaba preocupado llevo marcándote 10 minutos y no contestabas.-ni siquiera lo había notado por el estado de shock en el que me encontraba.

-Lo siento, no lo encontraba.- mentí

-Bien cielo no te preocupes, mañana paso por ti para llevarte a la escuela de acuerdo?

-Si cariño, te amo.-esas palabras tomaron de repente otro sentido para mí.

-Yo también te amo preciosa, bye.-se despidió y colgó. Corrí a mi habitación y me encerré no tenía la mas mínima intención de lidiar con alguien en esto momentos, sinceramente tenía bastante en que pensar, mientras sacaba mi libro de Julio Verne salió el folleto que Seneca me había dado, lo tome y lo estudie mientras observaba alternamente las fotografías.

-Me voy a ir a Francia.-susurre, esto no era planeado y mucho menos deseado pero lo tenía que hacer por el bien de todos, pero sobre todo de mi amado Peeta, si bien un te amo es demostrar un sentimiento más grande que cualquier cosa, también requería acciones y es justo lo que voy a hacer demostrarle a Peeta que mi amor por él es tan grande que no dejaría que algo lo dañara aunque al final lo terminare dañando pero no podría vivir en un mundo donde el no existiera porque simplemente seria ajena a él, escuche que se cerraba la puerta de la entrada y salí al encuentro de quien sea que hubiese llegado.

-Hey Kat.-me saludo mi hermana con una sonrisa, mientras Cato salía de la cocina.

-Hola Katniss.-saludo también.

-Chicos que bueno que los veo, necesito hablar con ustedes.-era momento de hacerles saber mi decisión.-bueno pero porque no se sientan

-Pasa algo hermana?.-pregunto Prim preocupada.- está todo bien?

-No, Prim no lo está ni lo estará a ti no te puedo ocultar esto y sé que con Cato no tienes secretos así que es mejor que los dos se enteren porque Cato.-mi vista quedo fija en el.-necesito que me prometas que siempre estarás para Prim, no importa lo que pase tu no la dejaras sola.-el asintió.

-Katniss estas asustándome.-susurro Prim.

-Me voy a Francia.-ella soltó un jadeo,- hace un rato sucedió algo que no me deja más opciones, quiero que me escuches hermana antes de juzgarme y quiero también que entiendas que esto solo parara si me alejo de esto.-ella me miraba fijamente.-Prim hace un rato estuvo aquí Marvel, cuando llegue estaba dentro de la casa y amenazo con hacerle algo a Peeta sino lo dejo, como sabe que no lo hare tengo miedo de que algo le pase además de que también amenazo con hacerte algo a ti, me quiere destruir Prim y yo tengo que pararlo.-ella negó con la cabeza.

-Huir Katniss? Esa es tu solución?.-asentí.

-Se que solo así los dejara en paz, yo dejare que Peeta tenga a alguien que lo merezca y lo ame.- solté un sollozo cuando dije lo último.

-Que hay con Peeta? se lo dirás?.-pregunto Cato.

-No, no le diré nada y ustedes tampoco, no podre despedirme de nadie para evitar que Peeta se entere, mañana avisare a Seneca que acepto el intercambio.-me sentía derrotada, mi hermana me rodeo con sus finos brazos.

-Nunca he entendido tu capacidad de sacrificarte por los demás hermana.-me beso la mejilla.-te prometo que me voy a cuidar y en tanto a Peeta juro que no le diré nada.-la fidelidad de mi hermana llegaba más allá de sus principios.

-Gracias.-le respondí, más tarde después de que se fue Cato le enseñe las fotos con las que me había amenazado, entonces me entendió mucho mejor y acepto que me fuera con más ganas, le dolía y lo sabia pero las dos sabíamos lo mismo Marvel no pararía hasta pisotearme y dejarme sin nada si era necesario.

Al otro día trate de verme lo mejor posible pero Peeta no tardo ni dos segundos en darse cuenta que algo andaba mal, pero solo le dije que sin el no podía dormir y aunque era cierto la realidad era que había pasado la noche tratando de no aventarme de una vez por la ventana y así terminar con mis estúpidos problemas.

-Sabes cariño quizá más tarde me vaya con Prim.-dije besándolo, sentía como un agujero se iba tragando todo por dentro mientras me alejaba de él sabía que mi tiempo con él se estaba terminando y no era para nada agradable sentir que tu única razón de felicidad se te está yendo de las manos.

-De acuerdo pero hoy si dormiremos juntos cierto.- sonreí y asentí

-No me perdería para nada una noche a tu lado.- eso era cierto no podía desperdiciar mis noches contadas a su lado.

-Me voy preciosa te veo en la tarde en tu casa ok? Te amo.-me beso y se fue. Suspire y mientras veía la sonrisa de estúpida que tenia en la cara la idiota de Glimmer seguro que ella ya sabia lo que estaba pasando, entre en el edificio y en vez de entrar a clase me dirigí a la oficina del profesor Seneca.

-Hola Lile.-salude a su secretaria.

-Hola Katniss, que te trae por aquí?.-me pregunto

-Bueno pues vengo a hablar con el profesor Seneca, sobre el intercambio.-ella sonrió y asintió

-Esta bien dame un segundo.-mientras esperaba sentada en la banca deje caer mi cabeza hacia tras golpeándome con la pared.- Katniss estas bien?.-no vi en qué momento regreso, asentí.-Bien puedes pasar.-tome mi mochila y entre en la oficina.

-Buenos días Everdeen.-saludo Seneca.

-Buenos días.-salude sin ganas.

-Así que dígame que es lo que decidió?.-pregunto ansioso

-Bueno pues yo…-enserio lo iba a hacer? Enserio dejaría a Peeta aquí y yo en Francia sufriendo? La respuesta era CLARO porque no me arriesgaría a que Marvel le hiciera a algo, prefería mil veces que me matara incluso dolería menos que si el muriera.-Yo acepto irme de intercambio.-Seneca sonrió de una manera casi imposible.

-Katniss me da tanto gusto, dispondré todo para tu viaje.- asentí.

-Cuando me iría?.-pregunte esperando fervientemente que no pasara de esta semana.

-Lo siento Katniss pero tendrá que ser el viernes de esta semana, tienes a partir de hoy permiso para faltar a clases y dispongas de todo.- asentí tratando de no llorar.

-Muy bien entonces me iré a L.A para…-no me dejo terminar.

-Mañana ven por tu boleto de avión para que si te vas a ir a L.A ya no tengas a nada que regresar.- asentí.- Katniss estoy seguro que serás la mejor alumna de intercambio que la universidad pudo tener, solo serán 2 años y estoy seguro que a tu regreso todos estaremos orgullosos de ti.- si dos años en los que espero Peeta volviera a rehacer su vida como si yo no hubiera entrado en ella jamás.

-Si espero que si.- sonreí.-nos vemos mañana.- salí de la oficina conteniendo las lagrimas, dos años y seguro Peeta en ese tiempo no querría volver a saber nada de mí y entonces yo no tendría a nada que regresar, mi hermana me mando un mensaje diciendo que mi auto estaba ahí justo como habíamos quedado, saque las cosas de mi casillero y las lleve a mi auto, entre en él y mientras conducía con dirección a mi casa lloraba a lagrima viva, sintiendo como si mi corazón se empezara a fracturar en miles de fragmentos pequeños, mientras trataba desesperadamente de parar mi lloriqueo en vano porque cada vez se hacía más fuerte, mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Hola?.-respondí entre sollozos.

-Así que ya decidiste que es lo que harás con tu noviecito, aun tengo a alguien que quiere hacerle una visita.- respondió Marvel burlón.

-Si bueno lo dejare solo dame una semana si?.-por favor que diga que si rogué internamente.

-Está bien, pero una semana Katniss ni un día más si te vuelvo a ver con él, le enviare mis saludos y quizá unas flores para adornar su lapida que te parece?.-no podía responder pero tuve que sacar fuerzas.

-Si está bien como digas eso no sucederá, pero eso si te advierto una vez que no me vuelvas a ver con el también me dejaras ir de acuerdo?.-acaso estaba negociando con mi martirizador?

-Es un trato, desaparece de la vida de Peeta y yo de la tuya.-dijo y colgó. Esto tenía su punto bueno dejaría a Peeta pero al menos Marvel me dejaría seguir con mi vida rota que quizá en algún momento se recompondría.

Entre a mi casa y como solo tenía un par de días para arreglar todo comencé a hacer maletas dado que el jueves en la mañana me iría a L.A para no regresar, no sabía si nunca pero lo seguro era que por lo menos en un tiempo no lo haría, saque todas mis bonitas maletas con la bandera de Inglaterra en la tapa y mi mochila empecé a guardar una por una mis pertenencias cuando Peeta llego al edificio, avente las maletas en la habitación de Prim y abrí la puerta.

-Te extrañe.-dije lanzándome a sus brazos y besándolo efusivamente, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Yo también te extrañe preciosa.-dijo tomándome de la cintura y regresándome el beso, descendió a mi cuello y lo mordió.- Quisiera que me recibieras así todos los días.-se froto contra mí y supe que quería lo mismo que yo, pero yo lo quería porque no lo volvería tener, entramos a mi habitación y cerramos la puerta, el hizo que mi espalda chocara contra ella haciéndome gemir, esto estaba siendo un poco agresivo y me encantaba le quite la camiseta que traía, rasguñe un poco su suave piel cremosa, mientras el mordía mi clavícula y quitaba mi camiseta y mi sostén de un jalón, mordió mi pezón haciéndome ver estrellitas, mis manos se dirigieron a su pantalón deshaciendo el botón con una impresionante facilidad a comparación del trabajo que siempre me costaba. Metí mi mano en su bóxer acariciando su prominente erección.

-Katniss.-jadeo y yo sonreí, moví la cabeza para morder sus labios entre abiertos.

-Te amo.-le susurre, el sonrió y me miro con lujuria, me quito los jeans junto con las bragas, baje su bóxer y le mordí el cuello, con una mano Peeta hizo que envolviera una de mis piernas en su cadera y así nuestros sexos se rozaran, mi espalda de nuevo choco contra la puerta cuando entro en mi, solté un grito de placer puro esta posición hacia que mi cabeza se desconectara de todo cuando se movía.

-Te gusta Katniss?.-me pregunto con una expresión de satisfacción en la cara y una sonrisita engreída.- Quieres que me detenga?.-pregunto disminuyendo la velocidad de sus embestidas, como pude lleve mis manos a su trasero empujándolo más contra mí para que viera que lo que menos quería era que se detuviera, mis gemidos eran incomparables, empezó a moverse más rápido hasta que sentí mis piernas gelatina y el nudo que siempre se desataba en mi interior dejándome en llamas.

-PEETA!.-grite cuando llegue a mi orgasmo, pero él no se detuvo al contrario cada vez fue más profundo y más rápido, cuando el exploto dentro de mí, yo también volvi a llegar a otro orgasmo, cuando bajo mi pierna yo no me podía sostener, estaba temblando del placer que me había proporcionado.

-Espero que nadie haya llegado aun.-dije dejándome caer en la cama.

-Da igual con esos gritos puede que te hayan escuchado en toda la manzana.- respondió Peeta riendo y abrazándome, se acomodo a un lado de mi y entonces lo sentí, corriendo desesperado por mis venas y mi corazón, sentí el dolor de separarme de él no sabía si soportaría este dolor pero no estaba pensando en mi sino en el sabia que lo iba a lastimar y me culparía todos los días de mi vida por hacerle esto, acaricie su rostro, quite un mechón de cabello rubio de sus ojos azules.

-Luces perfecto.-lo bese y me estire para tomar mi celular.- te puedo tomar una foto?.-le pregunte, justo así lo quería recordar con esa sonrisa perfecta, sus ojos brillantes de felicidad y su cabello desordenado tal y como lo había conocido a los 11 años.

-Claro preciosa solo si tu apareces en la foto.-lo que iba a ser una foto terminaron siendo 15, muchas de él solo y muchas de los dos siendo felices por última vez, mañana dormiría con el pero me permitiría sentirme miserable, cuando él se fuera el jueves en la mañana a la escuela ya no nos volveríamos a ver, salimos más tarde en pijama a cenar y Prim, Cato, Rue y Tresh estaban ahí, mi hermana me miraba con dolor, Cato con lastima y Rue y Tresh estaban ajenos a nosotros.

-Hermana.-dijo Prim

-Si Prim.- respondí mientras le servía café a Peeta.

-Llamo mamá.-yo sabía que no era cierto, Prim le había llamado a ella.-dijo que necesita hablar contigo, que llames en cuanto puedas y quieras.-sabia a que se refería, seguramente ya le había dicho a mi madre y ella trataría por todos los medios de disuadirme para que no lo hiciera.

-De acuerdo llamare mañana.-le dije dando por terminada esa platica.

-Chicos.-nos dijo Rue con una sonrisita.-les pediría que cuando tengan sexo salvaje en la casa pongan un letrero de "No molestar" en la puerta del apartamento no es muy agradable estar escuchando los gritos y golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Katniss, no sé que le estabas haciendo Mellark pero lo que sea que fuera, le gusto.-yo tome un tono rojo bastante escandaloso, mientras que Peeta casi se atraganta con el café, Prim y Cato comenzaron a reírse. Me dormí abrazando a Peeta como si mi vida dependiera de ello, no quería dejarlo ir, al otro día no dije nada y me desperté como todos los días quizá un poco más temprano, mi hermana estaba desayunando y yo estaba terminando de arreglarme.

-Entonces ya es un hecho?.-pregunto con la mirada perdida en el café

-Si Prim hoy solo iré a recoger algunas cosas que necesitare allá y pues mañana me iré a L.A para hablar con mamá y papá.-ella asintió.

-Iré contigo.-iba a discutir pero me interrumpió.- déjame acompañarte en esto hasta donde más pueda si? el día que te vayas regresare y entonces yo aprenderé a lidiar con esto y sobre todo con Peeta.-tenia razón debía de dejar a mi hermana acompañarme así que sin más acepte, fui por mi boleto y algunas hojas que debía llevar a la universidad un tal Clapton Davis me recogería en el aeropuerto de Paris para así llevarme al lugar en donde me quedaría los siguientes dos años, regrese a mi casa para terminar de hacer las maletas, deje prácticamente vacía mi habitación, hoy dormiría en el apartamento de Peeta, había escrito cartas para mis amigos, que después Prim entregaría a cada uno les explicaba que era lo que pasaba, Peeta seria aparte a el había hecho un paquete que le dejaría a su padre para que le entregara en cuanto lo viera, ahí explicaba todas y cada una de las razones por las que me iba, las fotos de él y de Prim y sobre todo le dejaba saber cuánto era mi amor hacia él, aunque también le dejaba a Prim una pequeña carta que le daría para tranquilizar sus ansias en donde decía lo básico que no tenía el valor para despedirme de él y me iba a Paris por intercambio, era difícil escribir tanto para una sola persona, cuando selle el sobre que le entregaría a Arthur para que se lo diera, me tire a llorar como una pequeña, no era la primera vez que tenía que dejar ir mi felicidad pero si era la primera vez que sentía que la vida se me iba en ello, era demasiado para mí en todos y cada uno de los sentidos, cuando dieron las 8:00pm me dirigí a casa de Peeta en donde estaban Connor, Delly, Gale, Clove y Peeta cenando y viendo una serie en la tv, yo me uní a ellos dejándome invadir por la bonita sensación de tranquilidad que me dejaba estar a su lado.

-Ya va a ser Halloween.- dijo Clove emocionada.

-Deberíamos de hacer una fiesta de disfraces.-dijo Delly emocionada.- Tú qué piensas Kat? Sería una buena idea?.-la verdad es que daba igual para ese momento yo no estaría aquí.

-Si claro que sería una buena idea.- respondí con una sonrisa, Peeta me tenía sentada en sus piernas mientras veíamos el último capítulo de la temporada de Vampire Diaries.

-Tú a quien escogerías?.-pregunto Peeta mirando la pantalla.

-No lo sé Stefan es como el chico quisiéramos tener, pero Damon es como el chico perfecto, aunque bueno si tuviera que escoger, simplemente escogería al que se pareciera más a ti porque tú eres simplemente perfecto.-y nos besamos, el sonrió contra mi boca.

-Son un par de ridículos.-se quejo Gale.-Clove sabe que la amo y no necesito decir ese tipo de cursilerías.

-Jodete Gale.-le dije golpeándolo en el brazo.

-Yo también te quiero Catnip.-rodo los ojos y seguimos viendo, llego la hora de dormir y entonces si sentí que mi mundo se comenzaba a desmoronar poco a poco, me metí en la cama y abrace inmediatamente a Peeta, que también me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos.

-Peeta sabes que te amo cierto?.-pregunte, necesitaba escucharlo o necesitaba que supiera cuán importante era él para mí.

-Claro que lo sé preciosa yo también te amo.-era bueno saberlo.

-Peeta, yo daría y haría lo que fuera por ti es verdad que fui un poco tonta por lo de Marvel y eso pero quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a amar no importa lo que pase, quiero que sepas que te amo tanto que por ti daría la vida si fuera necesario Peeta no lo dudes cariño siempre hare lo que sea para que tu estés bien.-lo bese y deje que me hiciera el amor por última vez.

Nos despertamos al mismo tiempo solo que yo me quede un rato más en la cama, después me duche y me puse unos jeans y una camiseta de The Beatles, Peeta y yo nos fuimos en autos separados pero aun así me acompaño hasta mi facultad, una vez ahí sabia que sería la última vez que lo vería en años, me estaba desmoronando y por un momento estuve a punto de gritarle que se fuera conmigo, pero no lo hice suspire y salí de mi auto para encontrarme con él.

-Te amo.-le dije antes de besarlo y abrazarlo muy fuerte.

-Yo también te amo preciosa.-me volvió a besar y sentía mis ojos picar y el nudo de mi garganta crecer.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Peeta, gracias.-lo volvi a abrazar.

-Sucede algo?.-negué con la cabeza.-entonces me voy, te amo cielo.-me beso

-Yo también te amo cariño, no lo olvides.-lo bese, se subió a su auto y se fue, suspire dejando escapar algunas lagrimas, tome mi mochila y entre casi corriendo al edificio ahí me encontré con Laser, Steve y Sean.

-Katniss.-saludo Laser.

-Oh! Chicos que bueno que los veo.-me acerque a ellos.

-Por qué no viniste ayer a clases?.-pregunto Steve preocupado.

-Si vine pero me dieron el resto de la semana, quiero despedirme de ustedes me voy de intercambio a Francia.-les dije.

-Te vamos a extrañar.- respondió Laser.

-Genial Katniss, no te olvides de nosotros.-apunto Sean.

-No claro que no.-los abrace.-ahora debo ir con Seneca y salir a L.A para despedirme de mis padres, cuídense chicos espero verlos cuando regrese.-los volvi a abrazar.

-Cuídate Katniss.-me dijo Steve.

-Gracias chicos.-me aleje de ellos, incluso a esos tres los extrañaría, ahora mi vida sería completamente diferente y tenía miedo. Entre con Seneca que me entrego todo lo necesario y se despidió de mi con un fuerte abrazo además de desearme la mejor de las suertes en Paris, ya no había nada por hacer aquí, así que sin más me subí a mi auto y maneje hasta mi apartamento, ahí estaba Cato y Prim abrazados, como ya tenía todo listo solo me despedí de Cato, ya que mañana me iba no lo volvería a ver, subimos mis maletas y Prim y yo salimos hacia L.A, cuando iba en la carretera no lo pude evitar y me solté a llorar, no aguantaba más mi vida se estaba quedando en San Diego.

-Tranquila Katniss.-dijo mi hermana tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Prométeme que le harás entender a Peeta que fue lo mejor, igual le dejare un paquete con su papá estoy segura que cuando lo lea entenderá.-ella asintió, me dejo llorar hasta que me canse, llegamos a casa y mi madre nos esperaba ahí, en cuanto me baje y me abrazo comencé a llorar como una niña pequeña.

-Bebe tranquila.-me acariciaba la espalda.-si no te quieres ir no te vayas.-me beso la cabeza, no le dije nada solo baje la mochila en donde venían algunas cosas para mañana y las muchas cartas que había escrito, entramos en la casa y entonces si le dije todo.

-No puede arrebatarte tu vida Katniss.-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.-lo estas dejando ganar la guerra sin darle batalla.

-Para que arriesgarme mamá si se que de todas maneras el siempre gana, que pasa si es capaz de hacerle algo a Peeta?.-pregunte preocupada.- Me muero si le pasa algo.

-Y te morirás sin el.-dijo mi hermana en un susurro.

-Estaré bien se los prometo.-mi madre y mi hermana resignadas accedieron a que me fuera a Paris, ya estaba hecho aproveche el día y fui a ver a mi padre a su oficina para darle la buena noticia.

-Es una decisión muy inteligente hija, te ira increíble.-claro está que no le dije la verdadera razón por la que me iba, daba igual el ya no formaba parte de mi vida.-te felicito, te avisare cuando nazca tu hermano.-no estaba de animo así que salí de su oficina tan pronto como dijo eso, de ahí me fui a la playa, Peeta llamo para saber en dónde estaba, le conteste por última vez.

-En donde estas Katniss?.-pregunto nervioso.

-Tuve que venir de emergencia a L.A, no pasa nada.-aclare

-Quieres que vaya?.-pregunto

-Oh no cariño estoy bien, hablaremos luego si?.-pregunte

-Claro que si preciosa, te amo mucho.-me dijo.

-Yo también te amo más de lo que podría demostrar.-le dije.- adiós.

-Adiós preciosa, besos.-corto la llamada, eso basto para tirarme en la arena para llorar amargamente por la pérdida de Peeta, llame al número de Marvel que se quedo grabado el otro día que él me marco.

-Si?.-era Leonard.

-Hola Leonard, habla Katniss.-dije insegura.

-Oh! Hola Katniss, que pasa?.-pregunto confundido

-Yo solo quiero que le digas a tu hermano que está hecho.-corte la llamada.

La noche llego y sabía que era hora de tratar de dormir y entregar ese pesado sobre que contenía muchas cosas que necesitaría Peeta para entender todo esto, cuando llegue a mi casa tal y como lo esperaba estaba Arthur, también a él le di una explicación detallada, solo que cuando le dije que Peeta no sabía nada se molesto, aunque no me lo dijo podía notarlo, pero no dije nada y con toda la confianza de que le daría el sobre en cuanto viera a Peeta se lo entregue, le explique también que su hijo no sabía nada porque no me dejaría ir y debía irme por su seguridad, no muy contento dijo que se lo daría y se fue a su casa, yo trate de dormir pero definitivamente fue una noche bastante difícil, cuando mi despertador sonó a las 4:00am supe que ya no podía arrepentirme, me duche y me vestí con unos jeans rojos y una camiseta de The Ramones negra, una sudadera gris y chamarra de piel negra, mi madre y Prim me acompañaron al aeropuerto mi vuelo salía 7:00am, documente mi equipaje e hice los trámites correspondientes me senté con mi hermana y mi madre, cuando a las 6:30am llamaron al abordaje, me despedí de mi madre y hermana con muchas lagrimas de por medio y prometiendo venir en el verano siguiente pero llamaría cada semana.

Cuando entregue mi boleto y pasaporte, me sentía como una condenada a muerte caminando hacia la silla eléctrica, con mi mochila en mano aborde el avión sin titubear, ya no había vuelta de hoja estaba a punto de dejarlo todo, encontré mi asiento en primera clase y me deje caer en el cómodo sillón de piel, cerrando los ojos, antes de apagar mi celular mire la foto de la pantalla, Peeta y yo recostados en una cama sonriendo hacia la cámara. Tal y como se supone que siempre debió haber sido, me puse el cinturón esperando la hora, unos cuantos minutos después el avión comenzó a moverse, para empezar a despegar, una vez en el cielo, mis lagrimas se desbordaron imparables, no había marcha atrás, Marvel había ganado una vez más.

* * *

**Holaaaaa personitas! estoy asi muy contenta porque al capitulo pasado le llegaron muchos reviews increibles de niñas que son autoras y entienden este tipo de cambios en la historia, se que es un poco predecible lo que pasara pero no espero hacerlo como que basado siempre en la falta de confianza porque no yo creo que aqui más bien es el miedo de Katniss lo que la hace actuar o al menos eso es lo que trasmitir. En otras cosas quiero decirles que de aqui a que se vuelvan a encontrar va a haber un capitulo de Katniss y otro de Peeta porque los dos puntos son sumamente importantes en lo que sucedera. Tambien debo aclarar que los personajes que estan a punto de salir no tienen nada que ver con THG pero como soy Hutcher me tomare la libertad de poner algunos personajes de las pelis de Josh espero que no les moleste, ahora sin más dejenme saber que les parecio este capi.**

**xoxo  
**

**Kari.  
**

* * *

_Adelanto: _

_Me sentia como aturdido aun con las letras de la carta rondando una y otra vez en mi cabeza, SE FUE._**  
**

_-Prim...-susurre y le observaba mientras trataba de seguir respirando.- PRIM!.-grite esta vez.-COMO PUDISTE PERMITIR QUE SE FUERA.- estaba llorando, es que acaso su amor no era lo bastante grande como para que esperara un poco más para que yo pudiera ir con ella?  
_

_-Lo siento...-susurro  
_

_-Esta bien, escuchen en mi presencia no quiero que la vuelvan a mencionar, para mi esta muerta.-dije antes de aventar la carta al suelo y dirigirme a mi habitacion.  
_


	15. Too good to be true

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Too Good to be true.**

**Peeta POV.**

Abrí los ojos despacio tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz. Que pésima noche había pasado sin Katniss, esperaba que regresara pronto de L.A o me vería obligado a ir a buscarla. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que es viernes, me metí a bañar sin mucho ánimo y me vestí con unos jeans, una camisera gris de cuello "v", unos Vans sin agujetas y un sombrero también tome mis lentes y mi chaqueta de cuero negra, me subí a mi Jeep con dirección a la escuela, me sentía terriblemente vacio sin Katniss, llame a su celular pero lo tenía apagado lo cual era raro pero quizá se le hubiera acabado la pila, llamaría más tarde, entre a mi primera clase y en vez de poner atención deseaba que Katniss me llamara o tal vez que tan solo respondiera alguno de mis mensajes , así paso el día, cuando me dirigía hacia mi apartamento mi celular sonó, era Prim.

-Hola bonita.-le dije divertido a mi cuñada.

-Hola Mellark, oye estamos todos reunidos en mi apartamento crees poder venir?.-viernes en casa de Katniss sonaba tremendamente bien.

-Claro dile a tu hermana que prenda su celular, llevo tratando de hablar con ella todo el día.-le dije a Prim.

-Entonces aquí te vemos.- respondió evadiendo lo que le dije sobre Katniss, acelere para llegar más rápido al apartamento de mi novia, estacione y algo no andaba bien no se escuchaban los gritos de estos tontos típicos de viernes.

Toque dos veces y me abrió Rue que tenía el rostro pálido y como si hubiera estado llorando, todos estaban ahí pero faltaba la persona más importante.

-Hola Peeta.-me saludo Prim dándome un abrazo.

-En donde está Katniss?.-pregunte, todos agacharon la mirada y fue cuando me di cuenta que Gale estaba llorando o había estado llorando.-Qué sucede?

-Ten.-me entrego Prim un sobre, la mire confundida.-es de Katniss.- abrí el sobre con prisa y saque la hoja que venía ahí dentro.

_Hola amor!_

_Si estás leyendo esto es obvio que no estoy ahí para explicarte las cosas y no tengo el valor para hacerlo y es por eso que te dejo esto que aunque sé que no será suficiente y que quizá cuando termines de leer esto estés pensando que no te amo, pero lo hago enserio Peeta han sido los mejores seis meses de mi vida, es solo que no puedo seguir aquí, seguramente te estarás preguntando en donde estoy y porque simplemente no te dije nada sobre que me iba a L.A pero es que no podría haberme despedido de ti, no tengo el valor suficiente para verte a la cara y decirte que me voy, no puedo simplemente ni siquiera tengo el valor de pronunciarlo, ni tampoco podría escuchar una sola palabra tuya al respecto._

_Peeta lo siento, pero seguro para cuando leas esto estaré en un vuelo hacia Paris, no sé si cuando vuelva tu tengas interés en siquiera volverme a hablar, no te culpo soy una cobarde de muchas maneras, pero igual quiero que no olvides cuanto te amo y sobre todas las cosas que siempre lo voy a hacer no importa cuánto tiempo pase yo te voy a amar toda la vida, es por eso que no me despedí de ti, perdóname Peeta o al menos trata de hacerlo._

_Te amo. Katniss._

Me sentía como aturdido aun con las letras de la carta rondando una y otra vez en mi cabeza, SE FUE.

-Prim...-susurre y le observaba mientras trataba de seguir respirando.- PRIM!.-grite esta vez.-COMO PUDISTE PERMITIR QUE SE FUERA.- estaba llorando, es que acaso su amor no era lo bastante grande como para que esperara un poco más para que yo pudiera ir con ella?

-Lo siento...-susurro

-Está bien, escuchen en mi presencia no quiero que la vuelvan a mencionar, para mí está muerta.-dije antes de aventar la carta al suelo y dirigirme a mi habitación aunque cuando entre me di cuenta que no era mi habitación sino la de ella, ahí no había nada estaba completamente vacía, solo por una pequeña almohada en forma de muffin y una cajetilla de cigarrillos a medio terminar en medio de la cama.

-Como pudiste hacerme esto.-susurre dejándome caer en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la puerta, me sentía tan absolutamente solo y vacio era como si me acabaran de arrancar el corazón y se lo hubieran dado de comer a los perros, estaba llorando como un pequeño niño desamparado, no me lo esperaba apenas unos días atrás estábamos diciendo que quizá en un año podríamos vivir juntos y ahora esto, se había ido, la razón apenas ella la sabia y quizá Prim porque a juzgar por la cara de los demás ni siquiera el mismísimo Gale lo sabía, a decir verdad nos había tomado por sorpresa a todos, tenía ganas de aventarlo todo y salir corriendo por ella pero para qué? La verdad era que no podía abandonarlo todo para irla a buscar, ella había tomado su decisión, pero estar muerta para mí? No eso no era posible, la amaba con todas mis fuerzas quizá estaba dolido pero para mí muerta JAMAS.

Me recosté en la cama y me dormí, cuando desperté se escuchaban murmullos del otro lado de la puerta, mire mi reloj y eran las 2:30am, salí de la habitación de Katniss y me encontré con todos y unas cuantas botellas de vodka y whisky.

-Quiero uno.-les dije señalando el Jack Daniels, Gale sin decir una sola palabra tomo un vaso y me sirvió.-solo con hielo.-cuando mi bebida estuvo lista, tome el vaso y bebí todo de un jalón.

-Despacio amigo.-me dijo Cato, lo ignore y tome asiento a un lado de Gale.

-De que hablaban antes de que yo saliera de la habitación de Katniss?.-pregunte.- Saben que siento mucho lo de hace un rato, la verdad es que estaba un poco alterado.-me dirigí a Prim.-siento mucho haberte gritado es solo que.-se me quebró la voz.-me está doliendo mucho el que tu hermana me haya abandonado así sabes?.-tome el otro trago que Gale me había servido.- la amo tanto que no puedo creer que se fuera.-me encogí de hombros.-sabes que para mi jamás estará muerta solo estaba enojado ok?.-Prim se levanto corriendo y me abrazo muy fuerte.

-Siento tanto que esto este pasándote Peeta.-me consoló

-Estaré bien Prim.-le di una sonrisa triste y ella se limpio la lagrima que iba descendiendo por su mejilla.- se que también es muy duro para ti.

-Oh! Claro que no! Esa idiota me las pagara después cuando vaya a visitarla.-me dijo riendo.

-Así que cuanto por cuánto tiempo se fue?.-pregunte con la mirada perdida en mi vaso vacio, tome la botella y lo llene.

-Pues 2 años.- respondió Prim, bebí de nuevo todo de un jalón.

-Sera mejor que me vaya acostumbrando a dormir solo.- reí triste y después no lo pude evitar empecé a llorar, Gale se levanto de su lugar y fue a darme una palmada en la espalda.- La amo y no sé que voy a hacer sin ella.-deje que mis amigos vieran este espectáculo de lagrimas porque la verdad era simple todos sabían cuán importante era Katniss para mí y que ya no estuviera mi lado me estaba rompiendo en miles de pedazos, no podía siquiera imaginar mi vida sin ella y ahora me tocaba aprender a vivir solo, sin sus besos, caricias y palabras dulces, sin sus gritos cada noche por mi ropa expandida por el suelo o sus quejas porque todo el tiempo la hacía comer porquerías, su calor por las noches.

-Tranquilo primo eso que sientes no durara para siempre.- y por primera vez Gale tenia razón en algo, no duraría para siempre y tampoco dejaría que durara para siempre tenía que ser fuerte y seguir adelante como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, ella había decidido abandonarme así que no había más por hacer.

-Tienes razón no dejare que dure para siempre.-esa noche conecte mi iPod a las bocinas y me deje consumir por el dolor y un poco también por el alcohol, estaba enojado y dolido necesitaba sacarlo así que me puse a pintar, no era nada bonito eran caras distorsionadas y esas cosas raras pero para el final de la noche yo me sentía mejor.

Los siguientes días estuve tan absorto en los trabajos de la escuela que apenas y me permitía pensar en otra cosa, según mis maestros mi trabajo últimamente era brillante lo que al menos servía para sentirme menos miserable y el dolor por todo lo que había pasado al menos estaba dando buenos frutos, seguía viendo a Prim y a todos solo que ya no era lo mismo de antes, apenas una semana después mandaron a traer de la dirección a Prim solo para avisarle que llegaría a su apartamento un chica Francesa por el intercambio de Katniss se llama Ionie, fuimos todos por ella al aeropuerto, la chica aunque era bastante bonita la verdad era que no tenia comparación con Katniss, rubia, ojos marrón, alta y delgada a mi parecer nada fuera de lo normal, eso sí lucia como de un estilo bastante vintage.

-Ionie?.-pregunto la tímida Prim, ella solo sonrió.

-Si.-su pronunciación era perfecta excepto por el acento francés fuertemente marcado.-tú debes ser Primrose.

-Exacto.- respondió la aludida con una sonrisa.

-Tu hermana te describió perfectamente.- solté un jadeo.

-Conoces a Katniss?.-pregunte un poco ansioso, ella levanto la mirada hacia mí y sonrió.

-Claro que conozco a Katniss, ahora ella vive en el apartamento en el que yo me estuve quedando, junto con mis amigos.- respondió sin darme más detalles, nos presentamos todos y ella era realmente simpática y amable.

-Extraño tanto a mi hermana.-le dijo Prim mientras le mostraba la habitación a Ionie.

-Ella también los extraña mucho, sobre todo a su novio.-dijo con indiferencia.- realmente es una chica muy agradable solo que como compartimos habitación estos días, le escuchaba llorar por las noches mirando algo en su celular, una vez me dijo que se sentía mal por haberse ido así y pues que realmente extrañaba a su novio, espero que el tonto de Clapton no sea un patán con ella y sepa tratarla bien.-mi pensamiento de ella extrañándome fue interrumpido por el nombre de Clapton.

-Quien es Clapton?.-pregunto Rue curiosa.

-Clapton es el chico con el que está viviendo, lo que pasa es que yo vivía en el edificio de intercambios en la escuela porque yo no soy de Paris y cuando fui a la universidad me dieron ese cuarto cuando en realidad es solo para los chicos de intercambio pero como yo soy de fuera también cuenta así que después llego Clapton Davis es un chico asombroso e incluso se parece a él.-dijo señalándome.-solo que Clapton tiene el cabello castaño y ojos color avellana pero de ahí en más podría ser el.-mi ceño se frunció automáticamente.- también vive con Leslie y su novio Jess, el apartamento es para cuatro personas.

-Es genial.-dijo Gale detrás de mí.

-Si son 3 chicos increíbles, también esta Joshua solo que él vive en el apartamento de abajo con otros chicos insignificantes, es todo un edificio lleno de chicos de diferentes partes del mundo.-explico Ionie.

-Por cuánto tiempo es tu intercambio.-pregunte.

-Unos meses solamente porque me iré a Italia al mes intercultural.-me respondió con una sonrisa.

Después de aquello, no iba muy seguido al apartamento de Prim y Rue porque por alguna extraña razón Ionie no me agradaba tanto que digamos, quizá porque la niña se me hacia un poco superficial, así llego Halloween.

-Haremos una fiesta de disfraces.-me anunciaron Clove y Delly.

-GENIAL.-dije con sarcasmo.

-Vamos hermano no seas aguafiestas.-me dijo Connor desde el sillón.

-De acuerdo en donde la haremos?.-pregunte

-En la casa de Cato, esa que le acaban de regalar sus papás.- gemí internamente no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de ir a la dichosa fiesta, no tenía ganas en absoluto.

-Y de que me disfrazare?.-pregunte.

-Pues estaba pensando que te disfrazaras de Vampiro.- respondió Clove enarcando una ceja.

-Vampiro? Oh vamos porque no mejor me disfrazo de Peeta Mellark?.-pregunte y le sonreí.

-Por que así te tenga que vestir como niño pequeño te vestirás como yo te diga.- me dijo Clove como si fuera mi madre, asentí y lo deje pasar, apenas una semana después aquí estaba yo conduciendo hacia la casa de Cato.

-Quita esa cara Peeta.-me dijo Delly muy divertida.

-No te ves tan mal.-dijo mi hermano tratando de no burlarse de mi atuendo de Dracula.

-Cierra la boca Connor o te pondré los calzones de sombrero.- respondí de mala gana, había muchos chicos ahí, nosotros éramos bastante sociales así que estaban amigos de todos e incluso estaban "los desagradables" como le gustaba llamarlos a Katniss, mi pensamiento se desvió como solía hacerlo porque todo tenía que ver con ella, también estaban varios amigos de mi Katniss como Laser, Steve y Sean, todos con disfraces igual de ridículos o incluso más que el mío, me preguntaba cómo se vería Katniss en algo así o tal vez si estaríamos aquí? La extrañaba tanto que a veces me dolía incluso respirar pero trataba de suspirarlo.

-Hola Peeta.-saludo Ionie

-Hey Ionie, como haz estado? Qué tal te trata esta universidad?.-pregunte.

-Muy bien, te puedo preguntar algo?.-asentí

-Tú eras el chico que estaba con Katniss no?.-pregunto dudosa viendo sus manos.

-Por qué lo preguntas?.-no lo estaba aceptando ni negando tampoco, tenía un poco de curiosidad el por qué preguntaba.

-Pues es que ella tenía una foto en un porta retratos y te vi, al principio no te reconocí lucias un poco diferente porque estabas despeinado y semi desnudo.-me confundí.- en traje de baño.-me explico y asentí sonriendo.- creo que estaban en la playa.

-Si fue en el verano, ella y yo llevábamos 6 meses cuando se fue.-le respondí pensativo.

-Ella te quiere mucho, los dos primeros días lloro mucho por ti y comenzaba a marcar tu numero pero terminaba colgando, ella está en buenas manos.-me dijo sonriendo.

-Estoy seguro que estará bien.-me dije mas a mi mismo que a ella.

-Entiendo un poco a Katniss, eres un chico sensacional, tú la quieres no?.-pregunto

-La amo, si.- respondi con tono triste.

-Hmm...-respondió y me dio una sonrisa para después irse, la fiesta fue de lo más normal con algunos borrachos y esas cosas, yo solo me dedique a ver como cada uno de mis amigos estaba con sus respectivas novias.

-HAREMOS KAREOKE.-grito Clove por uno de los micrófonos, yo no cantaba ni en la regadera porque según mis allegados era lo más horrible que podrías escuchar en tu sano juicio, ya solo estábamos los amigos más cercanos, los únicos extra ahí eran Madge, Effie y Haymitch pero últimamente ellos se llevaban bastante bien con Johanna y también un poco conmigo, primero paso Haymitch que era el que estaba más ebrio de todos, canto Please, please, please, let me get what i want de The Smiths, fue bastante gracioso, después siguió Cinna cantando Teenage Dream de Katy Perry que fue más gracioso aun, Gale canto Shut up and let me go de Ting ting Tings, Clove y Delly cantaron Move like Jagger de Maroon 5 con coreografía y todo eso, Connor y Cato cantaron What you know de Two door cinema club, Madge, Johanna y Effie cantaron Post break-up sex de The Vaccines, la cosa se puso romántica cuando Prim le canto a Cato la de The only exception de Paramore, Rue y Tresh cantaron I was made for loving you de Kiss, Ionie canto Untouched de The Veronicas y yo cante por ultimo una canción que había adoptado como mía Too good to be true de Motorhead, al final todos se quedaron callados y Prim me miraba con tristeza creo que había sido bastantéate obvio porque la había cantado y no estuvo bien se supone que en las últimas semanas había estado superando la perdida de Katniss pero con esta canción solo demostré lo mucho que me había dolido que me dejara y que al final la amaba con todo mi ser, cosa que era cierto.

Empezó Noviembre y me la pasaba gran parte del tiempo entretenido entre sesiones de fotos, sesiones de pintura y escultura que me ocupaban al punto de no dejarme pensar en nada, en la segunda semana llegue a visitar a Rue y a Prim porque tenía varios días sin verlos además de que Cato quería que viéramos el partido de Chelsea contra Manchester United otra cosa que me recordaba a Katniss porque ella le iba a los contrarios y seguramente apostaríamos como una vez lo hicimos en un partido anterior, perdió Manchester y ella termino por hacerme striptease lo cual nos llevo a otra cosa, detestaba no poder sacármela de la mente. Llegue y vi a Prim al teléfono.

-Oh! Katniss desearía que estuvieras aquí hermana.-le dijo aun no se había percatado de mi presencia, espero a que Katniss respondiera.-Pues ya no lo vemos tanto, siempre trata de ocuparse en otras cosas, incluso dejo de ir a nuestros viernes de película y esas cosas.- volvió a esperar.- no Katniss creo que aun no sale con nadie, pero igual estaré al pendiente de que nadie le haga daño.-espero de nuevo, esta vez Prim grito.- COMO PUEDES SER TAN NECIA KATNISS EVERDEEN, YA TE DIJE QUE EL TE AMA Y TU.-se cayó de golpe.-de acuerdo Katniss no insistiré pero cada día te escucho peor igual deberías de salir con alguien.-algo le dijo porque se tenso.- Acepta salir con Clapton, no para que empieces a andar con él o algo solo para que puedas distraerte hermanita por favor dos años pudriéndote en tu miseria no servirán de nada me entiendes.-en ese momento me vio y abrió los ojos.- Kat…oye el está aquí quieres…-no deje terminar su frase y tome el auricular de su mano.

-Katniss.-le hable con voz calmada, se escucho un jadeo y después un sollozo.

-Perdóname Peeta.-me dijo con voz ahogada.

-Regresa conmigo, te extraño.-le rogué, ella soltó otro sollozo.

-Te amo.-me dijo y colgó, me quede ahí con el auricular colgué y despues mire a Prim, era la primera vez desde que se había ido que escuchaba su voz.

-Que paso?.-pregunto Rue.

-Nada.- respondí serio.- debo irme.-dije y salí del apartamento escuche a alguien detrás de mí cuando me gire a ver quien era, Ionie me tomo de la cara y me besó.

* * *

**Holaaaaa! bueno pues que puedo decir solo muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews, mi cabeza malvada piensa que ustedes creen saber que es lo que va a pasar y que creen! pues yo que ustedes no me confiaba tanto. Seguramente estan un poco sacadas de onda por eso del beso y asi pero eso nada mas es para hacerlas enojar Ionie no me cae bien porque sale en una peli con Josh y enserio no la soporto hahaha asi que acá tambien viene a molestarme. El siguiente capitulo es de Katniss y su llegada y eso a Paris allá tambien se ponen las cosas interesantes así que no se quiza me odien un poco más de lo que ya lo hacen. Dejenme saber que les parecio el cap.**

**xoxo  
**

**Kari.  
**

* * *

****_Adalanto:_

_-Dejalo ir Katniss.-me dijo Clapton mirandome a los ojos con una mirada que si no estuviera como estaba seguramente me habria derretido.  
_

_-Es que no se como.-le dije ocultando mi cara con mis manos.  
_

_-Asi.-dijo antes de darme un calido beso...  
_

**NOS LEEMOS EL MIERCOLES!**_  
_


	16. Ready to start

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia. (Una escena en este capítulo es parte de la película Detention, evidentemente una adaptación a la historia)**

* * *

**LEER NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAP.  
**

** Ready to Start.**

Katniss POV.

El viaje fue largo y tedioso o quizá así lo sentí yo 14 horas de vuelo ininterrumpido y yo con unas ganas de que las ventanillas del avión se abrieran para poder aventarme, en algún momento ese pensamiento me abandono reemplazándolo por una sensación de vacío, cuando baje del avión solo con mi mochila fui a buscar mis maletas que llegaron con 15 minutos de retraso, las tome y camine hacia la salida, aquí ya era de madrugada, solté un suspiro lo único peor que podría pasar seria que el tal Clapton no llegara por mi y digamos que esa sería la cereza de mi pastel, era de las ultimas en salir de la sala de llegada así que iba viendo el suelo cuando una mano me detuvo, alce la vista y entonces me quede muda, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos avellana me estaba sonriendo de una manera que me hacía perder la cabeza, estaba alucinando o este chico era idéntico a Peeta?

-Hola tu eres Katniss Everdeen?.-pregunto sin perder la sonrisa.

-Si soy yo, tú debes ser Clapton Davis.-le dije tratando de regresarle la sonrisa.

-Efectivamente soy Clapton, déjame ayudarte.-me dijo tomando una de mis maletas.-Hey Jess ven aquí y ayúdame con esto quieres?.-le hablo a otro chico.

-Hola soy Jess Aarons.- saludo el otro chico y tomo mi otra maleta, solo le sonreí, caminamos hacia la salida y ahí había una camioneta negra, abrieron la cajuela y dejaron todas mis maletas, los mire confundida.-es de la escuela, cuando llega algún intercambio nos mandan en esta cosa por el desafortunado.-dijo riendo Jess, subimos al auto y yo iba atrás.

-De donde eres Katniss?.-pregunto Clapton

-De L.A, tu eres de aquí?.-pregunte ya que su pronunciación era muy fluida y ni se diga de su perfecto acento.

-No para nada, yo también soy de intercambio.-me respondió mirándome por el retrovisor.-soy de Union Kentucky.

-Oh! Ya veo.-le respondí igual con una sonrisa.-y tu Jess de dónde eres?

-Soy de Teighmount, Inglaterra.- me dijo para después girarse en el asiento del copiloto y verme.- Leslie, Ionie y Josh te caerán bien.

-Y ellos quienes son?.-pregunte dudosa.

-Bueno Leslie es mi novia vive también en el apartamento donde vivirás, de hecho.-dijo pensativo.- vivirás con nosotros también.-me confundí.

-Lo que sucede es que en el edificio que nos asigna la universidad es mixto los apartamentos son para 4 personas, Leslie, Ionie, Jess y yo vivimos en uno pero Ionie se irá en unos días para USA.-me explico Clapton y yo asentí.

-Ella es la que se irá por mí no?.-pregunte bajando la mirada.

-Exacto, ella lleva queriéndose ir al otro lado del charco desde hace meses.-dijo Jess.-y me alegro que por fin lo haya conseguido.

-Te gustara Paris.-intervino Clapton.

-Eso espero…-susurre, en ese momento divise la hermosa Torre Eiffel iluminada, merecía foto la verdad pero no tenía ganas, como estaría aquí dos años supongo que tendría el tiempo suficiente para sacarle fotos de día y de noche, a mis pensamientos llego mi chico con sus hermosos ojos azules, seguro le encantaría estar aquí para pintar o fotografiar este bonito paisaje, trate de ahogar un sollozo pero las lagrimas salieron al ataque y contra ellas no pude hacer nada, pocos minutos después aparcamos afuera de un edificio con aspecto barroco bastante bonito, los chicos me ayudaron a bajar mis maletas del auto y entramos en el edificio, en el segundo piso estaba nuestro apartamento.

-Es aquí.-anuncio Clapton, metió la llave, el apartamento bastante amplio en realidad lucia un poco descuidado señal que ahí vivían estudiantes, dos chicas salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Hola soy Leslie.-me saludo muy amistosa una chica de cabello rubio corto, con ojos café, alta y delgada.

-Y yo Ionie.-saludo la siguiente chica de un aspecto parecido solo, su cabello rubio llegaba a mitad de la espalda, una sonrisa algo hipócrita y delgada aunque no tanto como la primera.

-Soy Katniss.- respondí poco amistosa, Ionie me dijo que la habitación que ella ocupaba ahora seria la mía, así que los primeros días compartimos habitación no fue nada fácil porque yo me la pasaba más llorando que otra cosa, le di una explicación bastante vaga sobre lo que me había hecho tomar la decisión de venir a Paris, justo la ultima cena que tendríamos con ella le explique cómo eran las cosas en mi casa.

-Entonces Prim es todo lo contrario a ti?.-pregunto Ionie por enésima vez a veces parecía estúpida.

-Si, ella es rubia de ojos azules, muy delgada usualmente suele dejar su cabello suelto como llegaras de día es probable que vaya por ti más de uno, me refiero a que ira con seguridad su novio Cato, Rue que es mi mejor amiga también vivirás con ella es una morena delgadísima con un afro súper cuidado.-explique.-con ella estará Tresh, como Clove no se lo querrá perder también estará ella y su novio que es mi mejor amigo desde el jardín de infantes Gale, no estoy muy segura pero creo que Johanna estará ahí y ella te mostrara la universidad, Cinna que es su novio.

-Serán muchas personas.-me dijo molesta.

-Créeme será mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea porque nosotros estamos acostumbrados a estar mucho tiempo juntos, una vez la semana nos juntábamos a ver películas y eso.-le dije recordando lo bien que la pasaba.

-Solo serán ellos?.-volvió a preguntar.

-Quizá, aunque no es muy seguro este Connor y su novia Delly, son lo más chicos del grupo acaban de entrar a la universidad y con ellos estará Peeta.- sentí una puñalada cuando dije su nombre.-él…bueno estará solo.-dije cortando el tema.

-Es el único soltero?.-pregunto Leslie.

-No exactamente.-dije evadiendo el tema al que había llegado sin querer.

-Entonces su novia no se llevaba bien con ustedes o qué?.-pregunto Jess que a veces era más curioso que una chica.

-Peeta era mi novio.-explique, Clapton frunció el seño y yo di por terminada la plática sinceramente aun no podía contarles a ellos la verdadera razón por la que había huido al otro lado del mundo dejando al amor de mi vida.

Se fue Ionie y tenía ganas de decirle que me llevara en su maleta de regreso con la persona que más me importaba pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, la universidad me tenía un poco consumida, el cambio de horario y todo era demasiado para mi, al cabo de dos semanas resulto que yo no había conocido ni siquiera lo más básico de Paris, entre tareas y esas cosas apenas y salía de la biblioteca o de mi habitación.

-Toc, toc.-dijo Clapton abriendo un poco la puerta de mi habitación, hoy por primera vez tenía tiempo para recostarme sin límite de tiempo, era fin de semana y por lo tanto nada por hacer.

-Hey Clapton pasa.-dije enderezándome y dando palmaditas en la cama para que se sentara, debo admitir que Clapton Davis era el típico chico malo, guapo, sexy, carismático y buena persona que todas las chicas quisiéramos tener como novio, claro le faltaba algo…no es Peeta, aun con el tiempo transcurrido mi chico de ojos azules no salía de mi cabeza ni un solo instante.

-Katniss, hasta que veo que te relajas.-dijo con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

-Bueno es que por fin me han dejado respirar, que hay?.-pregunte sonriendo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieras salir a dar un paseo?.-el miraba la cama nervioso y movía sus dedos haciendo ruidos horribles.

-Clapton deja de hacer eso y si claro me encantaría conocer más que este edificio y las dos calles que nos separan de la universidad.-cuando levanto la cabeza me quede sin habla su sonrisa deslumbraba su rostro, era impresionante cuanto podía parecerse este chico a Peeta solo por los ojos y el cabello rubio.

-Bien te espero en 10 minutos, te recomiendo que te lleves tenis y sin bolso por favor o quizá una mochila.-se encogió de hombros y salió, vi el reloj de mi celular y eran las 8:00pm estaba obscureciendo y hacia frio, típico del otoño.

Me vestí con un gorro gris, unos jeans de tubo color negro, una camiseta blanca con la bandera de UK, una sudadera negra y una chamarra de piel del mismo color, también mis converse, cuando salí al encuentro con Clapton en lucia excelente con unos jeans de tubo amarillo, converse de bota color rojos, una camiseta blanca, sudadera y gorro.

-Nos vamos?.-pregunto con una sonrisa, asentí como ya lo había mencionado Clapton es un chico malo así que tomo su skate. Una vez fuera del edifico me puso la tabla en el suelo y me ofreció una mano, lo dude un segundo debo admitirlo pero después coloque como es debido mi mochila y le di la mano.

-Enséñame.-le dije con una sonrisa tímida, me indico que pusiera los dos pies sobre la tabla y así lo hice.

-Tu nos guiaras.-el se coloco detrás de mí y comenzamos a andar, era un momento genial, puso sus manos en la cintura, me iba indicando si derecha o izquierda no decíamos nada solo nos dejamos llevar, en algún momento me di la vuelta en la tabla y el sonrió.

-Gracias por esto.-le dije sonriendo lo más sincera posible.

-Oh de nada Katniss es un placer para mi.-se encogió de hombros.-Puedo preguntarte algo?.-asentí.-Aun quieres a tu novio?

-No creo que sea mi novio aun, he estado hablando con mi hermana y no se ha tomado muy bien el que me haya venido para acá así que bueno quizá ya este soltera para este momento.-dije de manera triste.-pero si Clapton, estoy enamorada de Peeta no se cómo pero lo amo muchísimo.-el no respondió nada simplemente se limito a observarme.- Ahora tu dime algo

-Como qué?.-pregunto sin dejar de mirar al frente

-Tu estabas con Ionie?.-pregunte curiosa.

-No, bueno sí y no.-respondió rápido.-nunca tuvimos una relación enserio solo no nos gustaba estar solos y eso pero Ionie no es una de las personas con las que quieras tener una relación enserio porque para ella nada es serio así que no.-oh bien eso me había confundido sin embargo me volvi a girar para ver el camino, llegamos a la Torre Eiffel, de noche lucia perfecta ralamente hermosa, el escenario perfecto para un par de enamorados.-si Peeta estuviera aquí.- pensé,

-Llegamos.- anuncio Clapton.

-Es hermoso.-le dije a Clapton con una sonrisa.-enserio impresionante.

-Y más contigo aquí.-dijo desviando la mirada hacia un lado, este chico era agradable y me gustaba quizá pero en comparación con Peeta no tenía nada que ver, yo lo amaba y dejaría todo y a todos por él tan era así que ahora me encontraba aquí, fuimos a pasear y cenamos en bonito restaurante a un lado de la torre, platicamos de todo Clapton aunque muy chico malo tenía su corazón y demostraba ser un chico verdaderamente agradable, estudiaba Literatura y creación literaria su gran sueño era ser escritor, tenía talento de poeta nato.

Los días dieron paso a semanas, hablaba con mi madre todos los lunes y con Prim los viernes, paso Halloween y aquí no se festejaba algo así, cuando hable con mi hermana me había dicho que Peeta aun seguía dolido y como no estarlo? No lo culpaba yo aun me sentía mal por dejarlo atrás aunque lo amaba, de Marvel no sabía nada y aunque tampoco para los chicos había dado señales de vida no quería decir nada, llego noviembre y el frio en Paris se hacía insoportable estábamos a punto de terminar el semestre, algunos compañeros de intercambio regresarían a sus respectivos países para pasar las vacaciones decembrinas con sus respectivas familias en lo que a mi constaba no regresaría a California hasta el próximo año, decidí hablar con mi hermana en la segunda semana, a ella le contaba todo como que Clapton hacia circo, maroma y teatro con tal de que saliera con él siendo bien sincera cualquier otra chica lo habría aprovechado pero era yo y me encantaba complicarme la vida así que solo me dedicaba a encerrarme en mi habitación a leer y traducir como una loca mis notas eran excelentes incluso mejores que en San Diego si es que eso se podía, aun podía escuchar la voz dolida de Peeta diciéndome que regresara qué más podía decir yo que la verdad "Te amo" no había mas por decir, no podía regresar y tampoco lo haría, el amor tiene sus sacrificios aunque dolorosos.

-Katniss.-me llamo Leslie desde la cocina.

-Mande.-dije entrando en ella.

-Regresaras a tu país para las vacaciones?.-pregunto mientras se serbia café caliente.

-No, estaré aquí todo ese tiempo pero tu regresaras a Italia?.-le pregunte si es que no lo había mencionado Leslie era Italiana.

-No claro que no me quedare aquí con Jess y Clapton.-me dijo.-Quisiera saber si tienes interés en cenar con nosotros ese día?.-en realidad no había convivido tanto con ellos y me sentía mal.

-Me encantaría, nosotras haremos la cena?.-pregunte tratando de ser amable.

-Te gustaría ayudarme?.-pregunto tímida.

-Sabes que Les la verdad es que me siento pésimo por ser tan antisocial con ustedes y sobre todo contigo, es solo que el cambio ha sido duro para mí y eso pero prometo tratar de amistar con ustedes claro si es que les interesa.-le dije mirando al suelo, ella me abrazo en respuesta eso si que no me lo esperaba.

-Sera genial te lo prometo, es duro para todos al principio pero veras que después será genial.- sonrió y dio un par de saltitos por la cocina, lo que me recordó un poco a Rue.-podremos hacer alguna de las recetas de mi madre.- así fue como comenzó mi gran amistad con Leslie, Josh y Jess, porque Clapton y yo ya nos llevábamos increíble desde el día del paseo en skate debo mencionar que lo habíamos hecho más de una vez, todos nos volvimos locos a finales de Noviembre cuando fue momento de entregar trabajos finales y esas cosas, cuando a principios de Diciembre se acabo el semestre y con eso medio edificio se vaciara nosotros aprovechamos para visitar museos y muchas cosas más.

-Prim los extraño tanto.-le dije a mi hermana en mi llamada semanal.-realmente espero que pasen excelente su cena de navidad y eso quien estará?

-Ya sabes la familia crece.-dijo entre risas.-esta vez estará mi madre obvio, Arthur, Connor, Gale porque sus padres llevaron a los niños de viaje a Canadá y bueno ni modo que la pase solo, Clove porque su madre está en Milán en una pasarela, Cato ya sabes que sus padres jamás están así que pues estará con nosotros también, Ionie y bueno…-no sé porque sentía que no sabía cómo decir lo siguiente.-Peeta y Riley también estarán aquí.

-Peeta y quien?.-pregunte me pareció haber escuchado el nombre de una chica.

-Riley.-dijo mi hermana sin entusiasmo.

-Quien es ella Prim?.-pregunte sintiendo que mi corazón roto de por si comenzaba a romperse un poco más.

-Riley es la…ugh! La nueva novia de Peeta.-dijo y entonces mis lagrimas salieron imparables.-llevan apenas unas semanas saliendo pero esta chica no es de aquí y como no regresara a su país para ese día pues Peeta muy amablemente la invito a pasar las vacaciones en su casa y eso, entonces.- interrumpí a mi hermana.

-Entonces Prim no digas más por favor.-estaba llorando y no podía evitarlo.

-Lo siento mucho hermana, Peeta se ve tranquilo con ella está estudiando periodismo y es muy linda, creo hermana que es momento que tu también trates de sacar a Peeta de tu mente y corazón quizá deberías de dejar que Clapton se haga cargo de eso.-me dijo pensativa.

-No puedo Prim yo amo a Peeta.-le dije sollozando.

-Y seguro que él te ama a ti, pero está muy dolido Katniss. Lo siento.-me dijo y colgó sabía que mi hermana tenia razón Peeta estaba dolido y no era para menos, estaba con una chica que seguramente le ayudaría a superar todo eso, necesitaba aire y quizá un cigarrillo así que salí del edificio y me senté en la banqueta, eran cerca de las 7:00pm y empezaba a caer nieve hacia mucho frio y yo no traía mas que una ligera camiseta.

-Morirás de hipertermia si te quedas aquí afuera.-dijo Clapton sentándose a un lado de mi.-Ven aquí.-me abrazo y me puso su chamarra por encima de los hombros.-Ya no llores Katniss.-me consoló acariciando mi cabello.-Que sucedió?

-Bueno pues Peeta ya tiene novia, duele mucho saber eso.-le dije enterrando mi cara en su pecho, el me seguía abrazando.

-Déjalo ir Katniss.-me dijo Clapton mirándome a los ojos con una mirada que si no estuviera como estaba seguramente me habría derretido.

-Es que no sé como.-le dije ocultando mi cara con mis manos.

-Así.-dijo antes de darme un cálido beso que yo respondí, era muy cierto que Clapton Davis me movía el piso aunque no era nada comparado con Peeta pero ahora el estaba con la tal Riley y yo que debía hacer? Quizá no era tan mal consejo el de Prim, el se separo y yo lo mire.- Lo siento Katniss pero la verdad me gustas mucho y eres una niña interesante, si tu quisieras yo podría ayudarte a olvidar a Peeta.-no supe que responder, pero el dolor de Peeta me invadió e hice lo impensable.

-Si Clapton quiero que tú me ayudes a hacer eso.-se acerco de nuevo y me beso, no me desagradaban para nada sus besos, no teníamos una relación formal o algo así como lo tuve con Peeta, si estábamos juntos pero no era ni al caso comparado, la mayoría del tiempo pensaba en Peeta y me sentía mal por eso Clapton era un chico excelente y no se merecía que no lo quisiera sin embargo tenía la esperanza de poder hacerlo algún día.

Llego por fin la cena de Navidad y ese día llame a mi hermana cuando supe que todos estarían reunidos en la casa de Arthur.-

-Prim pon el altavoz.-mi hermana acepto y dijo que todos estaban cenando.

-HOLA FAMILIA.-dije muy feliz, nuestra cena ya había pasado y nos habíamos divertido en grande.

-KATNISS.-gritaron Clove y mi madre, esta ultima dijo con voz rota.- Mi bebe te extrañamos tanto cariño, haces tanta falta aquí.

-Estoy segura que si, no hay nadie que los fastidie.-dije riendo.-por acá mis compañeros les mandan saludos.

-Oh! Gracias.-respondio mi madre de nuevo.

-Catnip te extraño.-grito Gale y me sentí tan feliz.

-Gale te extraño mucho, nada es divertido sin ti.-le dije con cierta melancolía.

-Yo también te extraño Kat.-dijo Connor, de repente se escucho que tomaron el auricular.

-Hola.-dijo Peeta al otro lado de la línea.

-Peeta.-en ese momento iba entrando Clapton.-Feliz navidad, espero que tú y tu novia la pasen excelente.-acaso sonaba como dolida? Pues no lo era o bueno un poco pero enserio les deseaba lo mejor.

-Yo solo te quería decir que…te extraño mucho y deseo que estés bien en Francia.-regreso el altavoz y entonces con la voz quebrada me despedí de todos deseándoles Feliz Navidad, de nuevo Clapton estuvo ahí para tratar de unir mi pequeño corazón roto y eso le estaba dando un trozo muy grande mi corazón reconstruido.

* * *

**Hola! ya se que es lunes y no esperaban esto hasta el miercoles, tambien se que me estan queriendo matar por lo que esta pasando en esta historia pero vamos a quien no le gusta algo de drama? no se preocupen estos dos no duraran toda la vida así y prometo que cuando se reencuentren todo ira para bien. hasta entonces sufran hahaha.**

**bueno el que haya adelantado este cap es super simple, resulta ser que acá en México se concursa para entrar a la universidad entonces pues tuve la mala suerte de no ser aceptada lo que me deja en un problemon tamañano JUMBO porque tengo que buscar escuela y eso reduce mi tiempo para escribir conciderablemente ademas de que iré a visitar a mi mamá ya que no vivo con ella y no la veo tan seguido, tengo unas semanas bastante agitadas por lo que esta semana subire 3 capitulos porque no estoy segura de que la siguiente semana poder subir, espero que me entiendan realmente quisiera que no se me complicara subir capitulos, mañana o el miercoles subire capitulo de Peeta y a mas tardar el Viernes el siguiente de Katniss, espero esto sea de su agrado. dejenme saber que les parecio el capitulo.  
**

**xoxo  
**

**Kari  
**

* * *

****_Adelanto:_

_-Tu sabes cuanto la amo papá porque me ocultaste esto?.-le grite, es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando conmigo?  
_

_-Queria que fueras feliz con Riley y que intentaras olvidar a Katniss.-me dijo tranquilo.  
_

_-Olvidarla? Papá como olvidar a la unica persona que he amado de verdad?...  
_

_**Nos leemos mañana o el miercoles xoxo**  
_


	17. Shadow

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Shadow.**

**Peeta POV.**

Después del beso con Ionie no volvi a poner un pie en el apartamento de Prim y Rue, habían pasado unas cuantas semanas y estábamos en trabajos finales.

-Lo siento.-dijo la chica que había chocado contra mí.

-No te preocupes.-cuando levanto la vista pude darme cuenta que se sentía apenada, jamás la había visto por la universidad.

-Tu emm…conoces a Katniss Everdeen?-pregunto con un acento algo extraño.

-Si la conozco.-me encogí de hombros.-Katniss se fue a Francia hace un par de meses por qué?.- pregunte curioso.

-Bueno resulta ser que soy una chica de intercambio y me pidieron que hiciera un reportaje de los chicos más destacados de la escuela, ya casi termino solo me falta ella y un tal Peeta Mellark.-dijo pensativa.

-Bueno ya que no encontraras a Katniss a menos que viajes a Francia te ofrezco ayudarte con el segundo.-ella asintió y sonrió.-mucho gusto soy Peeta Mellark.

-Oh! Cielos.- abrió los ojos.- Ohh! Dios emmm…-estaba nerviosa.-soy Riley Jones.-se presento.

-Mucho gusto Riley.-sonreí.-ahora dime en que puedo ayudarte.- ella explico en qué consistía lo que debía hacer y resulto que ella estudiaba periodismo, conocía a mi hermano y tenía un par de semanas en USA, era Italiana la verdad es que nada fuera de lo normal de hecho era de complexión normal ni muy gorda ni muy delgada, tenia ojos café oscuro, cabello castaño, no tenía nada que ver con Katniss pero era una chica muy simpática, así que me costo muy poco hacerme su amigo y aunque no me causaba nada en comparación con Katniss deseaba poderla sacar de mi cabeza así que sin dudarlo mucho le pedí que fuera mi novia, ella se mostro insegura al principio pero después accedió.

-Tengo que decirles algo.-les dije a mis amigos mientras hacíamos nuestro viernes de película al que por cierto ya no asistía mucho, solo que ese día fue en mi apartamento.

-Qué?.-pregunto Prim mostrándose más ansiosa que los demás.

-Tengo novia nueva, no tarda en llegar por favor trátenla bien.-les pedí, Prim me veía como si estuviera traicionándola o algo así.

-NO LO PUEDO CREER, MELLARK.-grito enojada.

-Disculpa Primrose pero yo no fui quien abandono a tu hermana para irse a otro país sin decir ni una sola jodida palabra y dejar solo una miserable carta que no da una explicación.-dije y la ignore como es obvio ese día Prim estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, no esperaba que yo me quedara aquí solo sentado llorando por Katniss quien ni siquiera quería hablar conmigo, al final Riley le agrado a todos, hasta a Prim aunque no de muy buena gana.

-Oye Prim.-le hable dudoso.-tu pues…pues ya le dijiste a Katniss sobre Riley?.-pregunte algunos días antes de irnos a L.A

-No le he dicho nada, digamos que Katniss no está en su mejor momento.-se encogió de hombros.-pero en cuanto tenga una oportunidad le diré que estas rehaciendo tu vida.- sonrió.- ella lo único que quiere es que seas feliz.-no supe que decir a eso, decidí invitar a Riley a L.A porque no quería que se quedara sola, no le avise a mi padre porque no sabía que tan de acuerdo estaría con eso.

-Por qué te haces esto?.-pregunto Connor mientras empacábamos todo.

-No sé a qué te refieras pero no me hago nada.-dije tratando de ser evasivo con la única persona que no debía serlo mi hermano.

-Claro y estoy seguro que te sientes increíble por verle la cara Riley porque acéptalo no la quieres.-me dijo mirándome con una ceja enarcada.

-No, en comparación con Katniss es cierto que no siento nada pero Connor quiero sacarla de mi vida y de mi cabeza merezco una nueva oportunidad, ya no quiero sentirme solo.-me tire a llorar, me sentía pésimo por jugar con Riley pero es que tenia la necesidad de estar con alguien porque solo así por momentos dejaba de pensar en la única persona que en realidad amaba. Nos fuimos a L.A no se sentía para nada lo mismo sin Katniss, así que la verdad no tenía demasiadas ganas de estar en la playa ni nada pero Riley lo merecía, se acercaba la cena de navidad.

-Hola Peeta.-me saludo Prim sentándose a mi lado.-hable con Katniss.

-Ah sí? y como esta?.-pregunte sin despegar la vista del mar.

-Pues ahora no lo sé.-dijo con sentimiento.-pero puede que mal.

-Mal? Por qué? Le paso algo?.-pregunte nervioso.

-No, ella estaba bien hasta que le dije que pues tu y Riley ya estaban juntos.-mi corazón se contrajo pensando en lo que ella estaría sintiendo.

-Lo tomo mal?.-pregunte sintiendo mis ojos picar, típico de cuando iba a llorar últimamente eso se me daba hacerlo muy a menudo.

-Algo así espero que ella tome mi consejo.-me dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no quise preguntarle más sinceramente creo que lo que sea que le haya dicho Prim estaría bien ella conocía mejor a su hermana que cualquier otra persona así que seguramente todo estaría bien, los días pasaron y llego la cena de Navidad me sentía raro con Rosemary, Prim y Cato con nosotros, porque yo estaba tomando la mano de una chica que no era Katniss entonces era como que muy fuera de lugar que estuviera haciendo este tipo de cosas.

-Peeta.-me llamo Riley.-estas bien?

-Claro, por qué?.-pregunte confundido.

-No lo se te vez tan ajeno a tu propia familia.-me dijo acariciando mi mejilla para después besarme.

-Ya te diré un día de estos.-le di un beso y me dirigí a la sala, la noche llego y todos nos reunimos en la mesa para cenar, cuando el celular de Prim sonó.

-HOLA FAMILIA.-dijo Katniss al otro lado de la línea, sentí como mi sangre se helaba.

-KATNISS.-gritaron Clove y Rosemary que se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.-Mi bebe te extrañamos tanto cariño, haces tanta falta aquí.

-Estoy segura que si, no hay nadie que los fastidie.-dijo riendo.-por acá mis compañeros les mandan saludos.- por lo menos no sonaba mal eso me hacía sentir menos mal de estar con otra persona.

-Oh! Gracias.- respondió Rosemary de nuevo.

-Catnip te extraño.-grito Gale, sabía que para mi primo tampoco era fácil no tener a su mejor amiga, una sonrisa se dibujo automáticamente en su rostro al escucharla.

-Gale te extraño mucho, nada es divertido sin ti.-le dijo y entonces pude escuchar como automáticamente se entristeció.

-Yo también te extraño Kat.-dijo Connor, no pude soportarlo yo también quería hablar con ella, así que tome el celular de Prim sin previo aviso, quite el altavoz y me aleje, la mirada de Riley la sentía clavada en mi espalda.

-Hola.-la salude y no tenía la menor idea de que decirle.

-Peeta.-hizo una pausa como para buscar que decirme.-Feliz navidad, espero que tú y tu novia la pasen excelente.- me dijo pero su voz se quebró a la mitad de la frase, por lo menos sabia una cosa le dolía saber que estaba con alguien más eso quería decir que no me había dejado de amar.

-Yo solo te quería decir que…te extraño mucho y deseo que estés bien en Francia.-le dije pensativo y tenía tantas ganas de decirle que la amaba, solo que Riley me miraba intensamente y tenía claro que no podía hacerle eso, no lo merecía ella no tenía nada que ver en todo este nudo de sentimientos, regrese el celular pensé que seguiría hablando pero solo nos deseo una feliz navidad y corto la llamada.

-Desearía que Katniss estuviera aquí.-dijo Connor removiéndose en su silla.

-No eres el único.-dijo Clove llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

-Katniss la está pasando bien sobre todo ahora que está con Clapton.-dijo Ionie mirando hacia la ventana.-bueno no son novios ni nada pero él la invito a salir así que no sufran estoy segura de que la pasara bien, Josh, Leslie, Jess y Clapton son unos chicos increíbles la harán sentir como en casa.

Sentí un hueco en el pecho de tan solo imaginar a Katniss en brazos de otro, no podía así que no soporte ese comentario de Ionie, me levante de la mesa con un muy exagerado movimiento avente la servilleta y la silla de paso, no dije nada y me dirigí a mi habitación dejando ahí también a Riley.

Los días seguían pasando y yo trataba de fungir como un buen novio aunque siendo sincero no lo era ni un poco, a veces hasta me sentía mal por el poco caso o el poco cariño que le brindaba a Riley, ella más bien podría ser mejor una amiga solo eso.

-Peeta puedo pasar?.-pregunto Connor asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Claro que si hermano pasa.-le dije levantando la vista de mi laptop.-sucede algo?

-Si, Peeta creo que es momento de que dejes de jugar al insensible.-me dijo muy serio.

-Yo no juego a nada Connor.-volvi la vista a mi laptop.

-Oh claro que sí y lo peor es que de paso estas rompiéndole el corazón a una chica inocente.-me regaño

-Te refieres a Riley no?.-asintió.-estaba pensando en dejar esto por la paz, porque también ya me había dado cuenta que a ella le afecta mi indiferencia y esas cosas.

-Claro que le afecta, hace un rato me pregunto qué si acaso estaba haciendo algo mal, yo le pregunte porque pensaba eso y me respondió que porque tú simplemente no sientes por ella ni siquiera aprecio.-me dijo

-La quiero si pero como amiga.-le explique.

-Sera mejor que se lo digas la vas a lastimar.-me dijo mirándome fijamente, me dio después un abrazo y salió de mi habitación, tenia razón mi hermano en cuanto tuviera oportunidad le diría, sabía que eso sería hasta regresar a San Diego así ella se iría a su casa y no tendría necesidad de volverme a ver sino quería.

Llego la cena de Año nuevo, solo cenaríamos en casa para después irnos a la casa de Flavius, Venia y Octavia, también iría Annie y Finnick, así que la cena consistió en un estofado y pasta para después irnos a beber por ahí realmente necesitaba hacerlo.

-Donde está Katniss?.-pregunto Finnick, como no los habíamos visto nadie les había dicho que mi querida ex novia ya no estaba viviendo más en California, quizá debería de habérselos dicho antes porque sinceramente que la anduvieran nombrando no me hacia ningún bien.

-Esta en Francia.-le respondí con indiferencia, creo que quedo claro que no se hablaría más del tema porque ni Annie ni Finnick insistieron en saber más, estaba con Riley bebiendo y bailando cuando vi llegar a Marvel.

-Peeta.-sonrió.-en donde dejaste a tu bonita noviecita?.-pregunto con una ceja enarcada.

-Riley es mi novia ahora Marvel, ahora aléjate de mí.-odiaba a este chico con todas mis ganas.

-Vaya, es bonita supongo que a la pobrecilla de Katin no le pareció ni un poco por cierto dile que le envió mis saludos.-dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse, se reunió con la única chica que no pensé ver durante mis vacaciones Glimmer, supongo que ya mantenían una relación seria o algo así porque él la tomo de la mano y salieron al área de piscinas juntos.

-Qué fue todo eso?.-pregunto Riley frunciendo el ceño enojada.

-El es un idiota, no le hagas caso.-al ver a Marvel algo se me removió por dentro, no solo el odio que sentía sino también algo de coraje, llego Enero y casi era momento de regresar a la universidad, no estaba pasando muy buenas noches que digamos en estos últimos días y menos con ese sentimiento horrible de culpabilidad que me invadía casi todo el tiempo, no es fácil llevar una relación cuando de plano no hay ni un poco de cariño.

Los últimos días la pasamos entre playa y amigos, justo un día antes de regresar a la universidad estaba removiéndome en mi cama como era costumbre desde que Katniss se había ido, solo que esta noche estaba siendo peor necesitaba un poco de café eran las 2:00am dudaba mucho que alguien estuviera despierto a esta hora así que salí de mi habitación evitando hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería asustar a alguien o algo así, baje las escaleras y entonces me di cuenta que estaba la luz de la sala encendida y se escuchaban murmullos, me acerque pero al darme cuenta que era mi padre me detuve detrás de la pared, la otra persona era Rosemary.

-Por qué no se lo has dado Arthur?.-le dijo ella de una manera muy fuerte aunque no para llegar a los gritos solo que se le notaba el enojo en la voz.

-No se lo daré entiende Rose no hay nada de que discutir.- respondió el tranquilo.

-Estamos hablando de la felicidad de nuestros hijos.

-Es por eso que no se lo doy, Peeta está intentado ser feliz de nuevo con esa Riley así que dejemos las cosas tal y como van seguro cuando regrese Katniss el por fin la habrá olvidado.

-Y que hay de mi hija? No importa?.-ahora no solo sonaba molesta sino también dolida y yo no entendía nada solo sabía que hablaban de mi.

-Fue su decisión irse, ahora veré por mi hijo ese paquete que me dio se quedara en mi despacho.-un paquete? A que se refería mi padre?

-Le dijiste a mi hija que se lo darías!.-grito ahora si llorando.

-Entiende es mi hijo y no dejare que lo que sea que haya en ese paquete le robe su felicidad, lo de Katniss y Peeta se acabo y no hay marcha atrás.

-Vete al demonio Arthur les estás haciendo un mal.-dijo y salió de la casa azotando la puerta, regrese a mi habitación muy pero muy confundido es que no entendía nada, había un paquete para mí que mi padre tenía y no me iba a dar, escuche cuando subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, salí de la mía muy despacio dirigiéndome al despacho de mi padre que estaba en la planta baja, abrí con sumo cuidado y encendí la luz. ¿Por dónde empezar a buscar? Era difícil pero lo más obvio eran los cajones del escritorio así lo hice y ahí no había nada, levante la mirada y en el librero del lado izquierdo en medio de unos libros, había un sobre amarillo paja, me acerque a él y lo jale con cuidado.

-PEETA.-susurre al leer mi nombre con la hermosa caligrafía de Katniss, deje todo tal y como estaba para salir corriendo a mi habitación y poder leerlo, encendí la luz y lo abrí ahí habían dos paquetes de fotos y una carta.

_Hola Peeta_

_Si ya sé que la primera carta solo te rompió el corazón y te dejo con ganas de no volverme a ver, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero espero que poco le deje esto a tu padre porque no podía dejárselo a nadie más estoy segura que después de que leas esto entenderás porque estoy tan lejos de ti._

_Unos días antes de irme recibí la inesperada visita de Marvel en mi apartamento, tu tenias proyectos que hacer y esa noche decidiste no dormir en mi casa, Marvel es el más astuto de todos los hombres que conozco sabes? Y también uno de los más poderosos. El me amenazo con hacerte algo sino me alejaba de ti, al principio solo lo mande al demonio pero para convencerme de que todo esto era real demasiado real me dio unas fotos de ti en cada momento de cada día por los últimos dos meses que estuvimos juntos después del incidente en el aparcamiento de mi edificio, si no te dejaba juro hacerte algo y como si eso fuera poco también amenazo con hacerle algo a Prim, tu sabes que eres mi vida pero también sabes que por Prim haría cualquier cosa, no podía arriesgarme a perderte ni a poderla a ella, te amo tanto que imaginarme una vida sin ti es muy duro pero definitivamente arriesgarme no estaba en mis planes así que es por eso que ahora estoy al otro lado del mundo alejada de ti, esperando que cuando leas esto me perdones y si no puedes hacerlo también lo comprenderé, te amo Peeta y lo hare siempre no importa cuán lejos este toda la vida seguiré amándote._

_Real._

_Katniss._

Me estaban temblando las manos, saque las fotografías y las observe detenidamente, Marvel se había tomado muchas molestias y lo peor me había dejado sin mi Katniss esto no se quedaría así, sentía rabia por mi papá y por ese hijo de puta que había logrado dejarme sin ella. Al otro día en la mañana mientras todos desayunaban baje las escaleras corriendo, entre en la cocina y ahí estaban todos incluyendo a Riley.

-Qué significa esto Arthur?.-grite dejando caer el sobre con mi nombre en la mesa.

-Peeta cálmate, puedo explicarlo.-me dijo tranquilo.

-Empieza quieres!.-estaba enfurecido, todos me miraban asustados, mi hermano Connor tomo el sobre y vio las fotos que se habían salido de él.

-Yo no te lo iba a dar porque sabía que eso te iba a dañar.-dijo con mucha tranquilidad y como yo me encontraba en este momento fue como si me estuviera dando una patada en el estomago.

-Tu sabes cuánto la amo papá porque me ocultaste esto?.-le grite, es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando conmigo?

-Quería que fueras feliz con Riley y que intentaras olvidar a Katniss.-me dijo tranquilo.

-Olvidarla? Papá como olvidar a la única persona que he amado de verdad?.-grite y entonces unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos.-porque justo un día antes de regresar a la universidad me encuentro con esto?

-Peeta lo siento hijo no pensé que aun te importara de verdad.-se escuchaba la culpa en su voz.

-Pude haber ido a buscarla ahora tendré que esperar y no la perderé papá, no lo hare y menos por ese hijo de puta.-dije dándome la vuelta sentí como la mano de Riley trataba de retenerme pero yo no tenía animo, unas pocas horas después salimos para L.A, solo que ella se había ido con Prim como un favor lo que menos necesitaba yo ahora era compañía, le pedí a Gale que se fuera conmigo para explicarle todo.

-No lo voy a dejar pasar.-dijo en respuesta.-Marvel no se saldrá con la suya.

-No lo hará, pero ahora lo que necesito es irme al otro lado del mundo y no dejar la escuela.-le dije frustrado a mi primo.

-Bueno Peeta creo que quizá podrías pedir que te envíen a ese mes intercultural que será en un mes, si ya soportaste tanto tiempo unos pocos días más no será tan malo.-Gale tenia razón, me iría al otro lado del mundo era más fácil llegar de Italia a Francia que de San Diego a Paris.- recupérala Peeta.

-Eso voy a hacer.-le dije con determinación.

* * *

**Hola! Lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta el capitulito de hoy! les cuento que ya nos falta nada para que estos dos vuelvan a estar juntos porque he de decir que esta historia a lo mucho durara unos 25 cap. no doy para más! Ustedes me hicieron muy feliz por sus reviews enserio y para los que me preguntaron si a la uni a la que no entre fue la UNAM pues dejenme decirles que si, me quede con ganas de estudiar letras clasicas, ya saben el siguiente cap se los subo mañana segurisimo porque despues no voy a poder, me ire a ver mi madre y eso! pero supongo que la siguiente semana ya estare un poco menos presionada porque ya encontre escuela y bueno nada que ahora estudiare Literatura! :D hahaha bueno pues el siguiente capitulo es de Katniss y se pone bueno MUY bueno creanme! hahahaha dejenme saber que les parece este capi en un review! **

**xoxo  
**

**Kari  
**

* * *

****_ADELANTO:_

_-Estar aqui contigo es perfecto.-me dijo Clapton inclinandose para besarme, pero un chico detras de el me hizo detenerme y alejarme de él, esos perfectos ojos azules los podria reconocer en donde sea, senti mis piernas flaquear.  
_

_-Peeta.-susurre  
_

_-Te encontre.-me dijo tomando mi cara entre sus_ manos.  
**Nos leemos mañana o el viernes a mas tardar.**


	18. Fix You

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Fix You**

**Katniss POV.**

Enero llego y yo trataba de aparentar que todo estaba bien, mi relación con Clapton no era del todo seria ni nada parecido pero él se estaba tomando demasiado a pecho eso de ayudarme a olvidar a Peeta, eso sí era todo un amor además de ser guapo aunque como Peeta nadie.

-Como esta Peeta?.-le pregunte a mi hermana, pero últimamente ella evadía bastante el tema de Peeta, todos habíamos regresado a la escuela y mi nivel de estrés estaba de nuevo al tope lo único que lograba tranquilizarme era tener noticias de él.

-Bueno el está bien.-dijo cortante, aun no me explicaba porque estaba así.

-Y sigue con su novia?.-le pregunte y ella soltó un suspiro.

-No, ya no tiene novia ni nada.-dijo rápidamente.-debo irme hermana, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero Prim.- colgué, deje salir un suspiro y salí de mi habitación para encontrarme con Josh y Leslie platicando animadamente.

-Hola chicos.-salude con una sonrisa.

-Hey Kat, que tal la escuela?.-pregunto Leslie.

-Es un asco, no he dormido en toda la semana.-me queje.

-Quizá deberías decirle a Clapton que te ayude con el nivel de estrés.-me dijo divertido Josh.

-Que chistoso.-dije rodando los ojos.- iré a fumar, alguien me acompaña.-los dos sonrieron y salieron conmigo.- en donde están Jess y Clapton?.-pregunte

-Jess debe de venir para acá en cuanto a Clapton lo llamaron de dirección al parecer se porto mal!.-dijo muy serio Josh

-Es enserio?.-pregunte preocupada.

-Claro que no, fue a traer para hacer de cenar.- respondió Leslie divertida, estábamos a mitad del cigarrillo cuando apareció Clapton en unos jeans negros con camisa roja, lentes obscuros y su skate.

-Aceptémoslo este chico tiene estilo.-dijo Josh.

-Mucho.- acertó Leslie.

-Además de que es sexy.-dije entre risas mirándolo.

-Hola chicos.-saludo Clapton.-hola princesa.-me dijo acercándose a besarme, aun no me acostumbraba a él ni nada que tuviera que ver con el si bien era cierto que no besaba mal de ahí no pasaba, necesitaba ese calor que solo Peeta me podría proporcionar, en realidad no sé si algún día aprenderé a vivir sin él.

-Hey.-dije alejándome de él.

-Traje comida china.-levanto las bolsas en sus manos, esperamos a Jess llegara para cenar y cuando estuvimos todos juntos nos sentamos a cenar.

-Dicen que escogerán a 4 chicos de intercambio para ir a Italia al mes intercultural que habrá ahí.-dijo Jess con la boca llena de rollo.- yo no quiero ir.

-Yo si.-le dije pensativa.-siempre he querido ir a Italia, además será en Milán y no se quizá sea una buena oportunidad para aprender del mundo.

-Me hubiera encantado que fuera en Republica Checa.-comento Leslie.- creo que me interesaría más ir a ahí que a Italia.

-Apoyo a Leslie.-apunto Josh

-Pues yo digo que Italia es un gran país, si me eligen a mi accederé a ir.-determino Clapton.

Los siguientes días pasaron como agua, mis traducciones eran cada vez más complicadas y excesivamente extensas a veces creía que iba a desfallecer, Clapton estaba intentando por todos los medios acercarse más a mí, pero no se lo permitía, así que por fin se estaba dando por vencido para eso de tratar de llevar las cosas un paso más allá de los simples besos, teníamos una cita todos los chicos de intercambio para saber quiénes habían sido los elegidos para ir Italia.

-Están nerviosos?.-pregunto Leslie dando saltitos por toda la explanada que estaba enfrente del edificio central de la universidad.

-No, ni que nos fueran a correr de Paris.- respondió Jess dándole un beso en la frente, ellos eran los más tiernos juntos de alguna manera me recordaban a Annie y Finnick, siempre juntos y siempre demostrándose cuanto se amaban, llegamos y todos los 20 chicos que había en ese momento de intercambio estábamos ahí, todos con cara de asustados que enserio no podíamos con ella.

-Como saben.-hablo el director Verne.-la universidad les da la oportunidad de irse a este mes intercultural que se llevara a cabo en Italia, este año la cede es la Universidad de Arte y Literatura por lo que fueron elegidos chicos de esta rama, ya están los cuatro representantes Franceses Liam Lesson y Fleur Linderbrock, Alessandro Linguinni y Gustave O'connel.-explico el director.-los siguientes cuatro chicos fueron elegidos por mejor desempeño.-continuo.-cuando los nombre pasen al frente.-tomo unas papeletas.- Philip O'Brian, Lucy Hale, Katniss Everdeen y Clapton Davis.-me quede esperando que los últimos dos chicos pasaran al frente, hasta que Clapton me jalo de la mano para que caminara junto con él, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que yo estaba entre el grupo.-Felicidades a los cuatro, ahora a preparar maletas porque salen en el vuelo de mañana a las 7:00am.-cada alumno tomo su camino y nosotros nos quedamos ahí plasmados, camine como por arte de magia.

-No estás feliz hermosa?.-pregunto Clapton con una radiante sonrisa.

-Claro que si.-dije sin mucho ánimo, la verdad es que estaba muy sorprendida de que yo hubiera sido elegida para ir a ese mes, solo sería uno en donde estaría llena de conferencias y clases que me ayudarían a comprender mejor cada uno de las culturas, además de que estaría rodeada de muchos chicos involucrados en la cultura, autores de grandes libros y muchos grandes artistas, lo único que lo haría perfecto es que Peeta compartiera conmigo ese viaje, tal y como lo dijo el director Clapton y yo nos dedicamos a hacer maletas, el llevaba hasta su skate en cambio yo llevaba muchos libros, habían idiomas que ya se me estaban oxidando y uno de ellos era el italiano, desde que había llegado aquí ni una sola vez lo había utilizado por lo menos ahora podría poner el practica mis dones de traductora. Al siguiente día los chicos nos acompañaron al aeropuerto, fue un vuelo de 4 horas por lo menos no había sido tan largo como el de L.A para Francia porque entonces si no aguantaría, prácticamente desde que toque el asiento del avión me había quedado dormida en los brazos de Clapton aunque no me sentía segura a comparación de cuando Peeta me abrazaba con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos, me daba cuenta que cada vez mas mi sed por Peeta crecía y lo necesitaba con más fuerza cada día, Clapton no había logrado apartarlo de mi cabeza ni siquiera un día, ni una hora, ni un minuto, esto cada vez era más insoportable.

-Benvenuto.-nos saludo la chica del hotel.-questo sarà l'hotel durante il vostro soggiorno in Italia, dista solo 10 minuti dal polo universitario, auguriamo un piacevole soggiorno.-algunos chicos tenían cara de no entiendo una sola palabra de lo que la chica está diciendo, como esa tal Lucy Hale que tenia la mirada de "se que tratas de decirme algo pero no se qué demonios es", la pobre chica suspiro con frustración.

-No le entiendes?.-le pregunte tratando de ser amable, me dio una mirada de disculpa y negó con la cabeza.-Dice que este será nuestro hotel durante nuestra estancia en Italia, esta a tan solo 10 minutos de la universidad y espera que tengamos una agradable estancia.-ella me sonrió.

-Muchas gracias.-cada uno se dirigió a la habitación que nos asignaron, ahí empezaban a llegar chicos de todos los colores y sabores de este planeta era genial.

-Questo è incredibile.-le dije a Clapton que también tenía un perfecto dominio del idioma.

-Lo so, ci sembra di avere così tanto divertimento.-los dos comenzamos a reír porque las personas nos miraban con cara de ¿Por qué hablan en italiano? Por hoy podíamos salir a cualquier lugar que nosotros quisiéramos así que tomamos nuestras cosas y la cámara para salir a pasear, nos encontrábamos en la entrada del hotel.

-Estar aquí contigo es perfecto.-me dijo Clapton inclinándose para besarme, pero un chico detrás de él me hizo detenerme y alejarme de él, esos perfectos ojos azules los podría reconocer en donde sea, sentí mis piernas flaquear.

-Peeta.-susurre

-Te encontré.-me dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos, haciendo a un lado a Clapton y eso era lo de menos, el mundo a mi alrededor desapareció con tan solo ver esos hermosos ojos azules, esa hermosa sonrisa perfecta, sus manos fuertes y cálidas, el tocándome, el aquí enfrente de mi después de muchos meses que en el dolor y la agonía habían parecido años, sentí como si todo volviera a su lugar, mi diente de león en la primavera, esa esperanza de que todo estará bien si nos encontramos juntos.-Te encontré, preciosa.-dijo con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos.

-Peeta.-volvi a susurrar como si al decir su nombre fuera a desaparecer.

-Katniss.-no lo pude evitar, las lagrimas comenzaron a hacer presencia lo tome de la cara y lo bese como si la vida se me fuera en ello, olvide que estaba mal, olvide que estaba Clapton, olvide que Marvel existía y olvide todo lo que no fuera el conmigo.

-Ti amo, tu sei la mia musa. Senza di te nulla ha senso.-dijo aun con sus labios pegados en los míos.-Non bisogna mai scappare perché andrò dietro di voi fino alla fine della terra, se mi chiedete così.

-Non lasciare di nuovo, te lo prometto Peeta, ti amo.-le respondi, no sabia porque demonios me estaba hablando en italiano pero simplemente esto era perfecto, nos volvimos a besar.

-Es enserio Katniss te amo, por favor no vuelvas a dejarme y no por eso juntos seremos invencibles y arreglaremos todo.-dijo mirándome a los ojos y pegando su frente con la mía.

-Katniss.-me llamo Clapton había olvidado que se encontraba ahí.

-Clapton yo…-que se supone que debía decirle?-tenemos que hablar.

-No Kat, no te preocupes lo entiendo siempre fue él.- sonrió.- espero que sean felices y tu y yo seamos amigos.- sonreí y me aleje de Peeta para darle un cálido abrazo a Clapton, era un chico increíble y quizá lo quería mucho por estar ahí en los momentos más difíciles pero no era para mí, Peeta era simplemente lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir, para respirar, para seguir adelante sin el nada tenía sentido.

-Gracias Clapton, enserio gracias por todo.-el me regreso el abrazo.

-Nos vemos después.-me dijo y se alejo por la calle, mientras yo me quede ahí viendo a mi chico.

-Qué haces tú aquí?.-pregunte tomándolo de la mano.

-Pues tenía la firme intención de irme a Francia a buscarte pero ya que estas aquí puedo decir que a lo que he venido simplemente ya está hecho.-me dijo antes de besarme.

-No puedo regresar Peeta.-le respondí asustada regresando a la realidad, yo no podía regresar porque entonces se desataría el infierno con Marvel.

-Nadie te está pidiendo que regreses.-entonces no entendí nada.

-Tampoco podre volver a dejarte.-le dije con toda sinceridad.

-Y no lo harás te lo prometo.-me beso.- muero de hambre 16 horas de vuelo son la muerte.-dijo Peeta quejándose.- podríamos ir a buscar un buen restaurante por ahí y después no se quizá podríamos recuperar un poco de todo este tiempo perdido, que te parece?.-pregunto con esa mirada seductora que me deja sin palabras.

-Claro y mientras comemos algo tu y yo platicaremos porque tenemos que hacerlo para estar bien y empezar de nuevo, te parece?.- ahora fue mi turno de preguntar, el sonrió y comenzamos a caminar por donde se había ido Clapton unos minutos antes.

-Así que tu y Clapton?.-pregunto de manera casual

-Así que tu y Riley?.-pregunte en respuesta.

-Yo pregunte primero.-se quejo.- igual quiero saberlo, te diré lo que sea que quieras pero necesito saber si tu y el…-no termino la frase.

-Si yo y el que?.-aunque sabía a donde quería llegar quería que me lo dijera.

-Pues tu y el…-seguía sin decirme las cosas.-tu y el emmm…pues Mmm…estuvieron juntos?.-pregunto al fin

-Juntos como "novios" o algo así pues si pero si te refieres al juntos, juntos pues no.-comencé a reír abiertamente

-Oh vaya por un momento tuve miedo de haberte perdido enserio.-dijo de manera pensativa.

-Como estar con alguien más si con la única persona que quería estar era contigo?.-pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.- no podría haberlo hecho aunque quisiera jamás dejaste de estar en mi corazón y mi cabeza.

-Yo debo ser sincero trate de sacarte de mi cabeza de muchas maneras y no lo logre.-dijo serio.-lo deseaba pero siempre estabas presente.-me quede callada no sabía que decir a eso, como se supone que le pediría que no me olvidara si en realidad muy en el fondo yo quería que eso sucediera, en eso llegamos a una pizzería y como los dos moríamos de hambre decidimos quedarnos a comer ahí, el chico solo hablaba italiano así que no represento un problema para nosotros, pedimos una clásica pizza porque queríamos saber cómo era en realidad para ellos, mientras nos traían la comida nos trajeron bebidas y nos mirábamos fijamente.

-No sé por dónde empezar.-le dije a Peeta con la mirada fija en la mesa.-se que mereces una explicación aunque ya hayas leído la carta, se que tienes bastantes preguntas y estoy dispuesta a responderlas.

-Claro que tengo muchas preguntas.-dijo tomándome la mano por encima de la mesa para ponerse a jugar con mis dedos.- pero quiero que empieces por lo básico, dime por qué no me dijiste nada? Acaso creíste que yo no estaría contigo a pesar de las amenazas?

-Justo por eso tome esta decisión, sabía que te negarías a dejarme si te decía la razón así que por eso lo hice todo a escondidas, la verdad es que cuando estuve en el aeropuerto estuve a punto de no irme a Paris pero después me di cuenta que era lo mejor, tú en algún momento seguirías adelante y ya cuando yo regresara tu ya tendrías tu vida hecha.-le dije por fin levantando la mirada.-lo hice porque te amo y porque no soportaría que algo malo te pasara Peeta eres mi vida.

-Y tú la mía preciosa es por eso que quiero que no me vuelvas a hacer esto, la confianza es la base de todo.-me dijo suspirando.

-Te tengo confianza lo que sé que no tienes es ganas de alejarte de mí y por eso hice las cosas de esa mala manera.-susurre.- aunque al parecer no fue suficiente.

-No claro que no fue suficiente porque debiste de saber que en cuanto viera el paquete y leyera la segunda carta iría a buscarte.-me respondió serio.

-A decir verdad eso ni siquiera lo pensé, solo quería darte una buena explicación de las cosas.-me encogí de hombros.

-Cuando sucedió debiste habérmelo dicho para buscar la manera de irme contigo.-me miro fijamente.- ya te dije que contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo.

-Y yo por ti me iría de este planeta si con eso me aseguraran que nada malo te pasaría jamás.-acaricie su mejilla cálida y un poco sonrosada.

-No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste.-recargo su cara en mi mano.

-Claro que lo sé porque a mí también me hiciste falta.-le sonreí.

-Uhum.-murmuro cerrando los ojos, no sé en que estaba pensando pero realmente se veía tan tranquilo que quise congelar ese momento con él, nunca separarme, ni nunca perderlo.

-Desearía poder cambiar todo lo que hice Peeta.-le acaricie la mejilla con el pulgar.-no haberte lastimado y evitar cualquier cosa terrible que hayas podido sentir hacia mí, aunque supongo que lo merecía.

-No preciosa está bien porque esto solo sirvió para demostrarnos que nos amamos mas allá de lo que creíamos y para darnos cuenta que nuestro lugar es estar con el otro.- abrió los ojos al fin y sonrió.-Estar a tu lado es lo más increíble.

-Eres mucho más de lo que merezco.- sonreí y después me incline para besarlo profundamente, sentir sus cálidos labios era increíble no sé como había podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin esos cálidos besos, en eso llego la pizza y comenzamos a comer como desesperados.

-Entonces dime que hay con Clapton?.-pregunto.

-Supongo que tengo que hablar con el de esto después, es un chico increíble y no merece nada de lo que estoy haciendo.-me sentí mal aunque Clapton haya dicho que todo quedaba bien entre nosotros debía darle una excelente explicación y quedar en los mejores términos posibles pero eso ya seria después.-pero dime tu que hay con Riley?.-pregunte curiosa.

-La deje pocos días después de haberme enterado de lo que sucedió con Marvel, aunque vine con ella a Italia, somos buenos amigos no sé ella se merece un buen chico y digamos que no era su mejor opción, yo fui muy poco cariñoso estando a su lado y prácticamente no estaba con ella.-explico.- me gustaría que la conocieras te agradara es de esas chicas con las que puedes tener una amistad fácil te gustara.- sonrió.

-Si me gustaría conocerla y agradecerle por cuidar de la persona más importante en mi vida.-le dije en medio de un bocado.

-Claro que si iremos mañana a conocerla.-me dijo terminando su trozo de pizza.

-Y por qué no hoy?.-pregunte

-Porque tengo otros planes.-dijo simplemente, cuando terminamos de comer, pagamos y caminamos de vuelta al hotel.

-En que habitación estas?.-pregunto Peeta

-1209.-respondi buscando mi llave.-y tú?

-1208.-los dos empezamos a reír, entramos en mi habitación y en cuanto cerré la puerta el me ataco con sus sensuales labios.- Hoy Katniss serás mía de todas las maneras posibles.

* * *

**HOLAAAA! tarde pero segura! hahaha sorry tenia toda la intencion de subir ayer pero ando super ocupada y si no aprovechaba ahorita ya no lo iba a subir hasta no se cuando asi que mejor ahorita les subo cap.**

**Ahora si ya me quieren otra vez o que? hahahaha por fin se reencontraron enserio que awww estos dos los amo juntos y ya no los podia tener más tiempo separados sufro más yo que ustedes creanme no es facil escribir esos capitulos de sufirmiento, que opinan les gusto o no?**

**En tanto a los reviews PASAMOS LOS 100! *la autora esta a lagrima viva de pura felicidad*muchas gracias son unos excelentes lectores y no me queda más que agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por ser un apoyo en esta historia creanme que sin ustedes no seria nada. tambien por ahi alguien (Guest) se dio cuenta que cada capi es una cancion, dejenme les digo que si ya que yo utilizo casi siempre una cancion para inspirarme en el capitulo y es por eso que cada una es una cancion con respecto al pasado que me preguntaste Guest que si era una de Linkin Park la verdad es que no conozco mucho de esa banda así que no, esa fue una cancion al azar y es una de Ashlee Simpson que por cierto no me gusta mucho, pero agarro las canciones de mi iTunes en aleatorio y la primera que se pone es la que queda en darme la idea principal del capitulo.  
**

**Sin mas que decir les pido un review y ahora si nos leemos hasta el miercoles y ya veremos si hay capitulo el sabado o no porque a mi hermanito de 5 años le tienen que hacer una cirugia nada grave pero no creo poder subir capitulo, aun asi lo intentare y sino se los dejare antes todo depende de como ande de ocupaciones asi que ahora si no hay dia definido, muchas gracias y dejenme saber que tal con este cap.  
**

**xoxo  
**

**Kari  
**

* * *

_ADELANTO:  
_**  
**_-Qué te hace pensar que me ire?.-me pregunto mirandome fijamente._

_-Que no podemos estar juntos, Marvel.-me interrumpio_

_-Marvel no me impedira quedarme a un lado de la mujer que amo ok Katniss?.-pregunto molesto.-O es que acaso lo prefieres a el?.-que clase de cosa estaba diciendo? _


	19. Not even Jail

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**IMPORTANTE LEER LA NOTA DE AUTOR!  
**

**Not even jail.**

**Katniss POV.**

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el cuello y de mi chico, no había sido un sueño a pesar de que en algún momento pensé que si lo era.

-Buenos días preciosa.-su hermosa voz me saco la primera sonrisa del día.

-Buenos días cariño.-lo salude incorporándome para besarlo.

-Qué tal dormiste?.-pregunto besándome el cuello.

-Hacia meses que no dormía tan bien.-acaricie su mejilla cálida.-te amo.-le susurre en el oído.

-Aun no encuentro algo que sea mejor que me digas que me amas .-sonrió y sus bellos ojos azules tenían un brillo espectacular.

-Debemos levantarnos ya que en una hora empiezan las actividades en la universidad, ya sabes que es lo que harás primero.-lo agradable de este intercambio cultural era que tu podías elegir entre lo que podías o no hacer.

-Quiero tomar una conferencia con J.K Rowling ya sabes una de las grandes escritoras.-dije pensativa.

-Eso suena bien, yo quiero ir a una exposición de pinturas de Van Gogh.- así que con el plan armado, nos duchamos y vestimos, llegamos a la universidad.-Ahí está Riley.-me dijo señalando a un chica que usaba un short con una camiseta naranja, unos converse y lentes obscuros, caminamos hasta ella ahí me di cuenta que el chico con el que estaba era Clapton.

-Katniss.- sonrió y me saludo.

-Hola Clapton.-lo salude dándole un cálido abrazo.- déjame presentarte a mi novio, el es.-Clapton me interrumpió.

-Peeta Mellark el afortunado chico que te tiene completamente enamorada.- sonrió y le tendió la mano a mi chico que le regreso el saludo.

-Riley ella es Katniss Everdeen.-me presento Peeta a la chica.

-Así que ya se conocían?.-le pregunte a Clapton tenía curiosidad que era lo que hacía con la ex novia de Peeta.

-Si, ayer mientras paseaba la encontré tomando fotos y pues cenamos juntos.-me explico él, solo le pude regresar una sonrisa.

-A donde van?.-pregunto Riley.

-Vamos a la conferencia con J.K Rowling.- ellos se nos unieron al plan y juntos entramos en el auditorio en el que sería la conferencia, Clapton y Riley estaban en su mundo mientras yo ponía atención a todo lo que Rowling decía, era una increíble escritora que había creado todo un mundo alterno que era tan increíble, escuche todos sus consejos con atención mientras sostenía la mano de mi chico.

-Amo cuando estas concentrada.-susurro.-te vez más hermosa de lo que eres.- sonreí ante su comentario.

-Yo también te amo.-lo bese delicadamente antes de regresar la vista al frente, cuando termino la conferencia ya era un poco tarde y tenía algo de hambre así que nos fuimos a comer los 4, la estábamos pasando muy bien comimos lasaña y un poco de vino tinto, para mí era una mezcla perfecta.

-Irán con notros a la exposición?.-asintieron Clapton y Riley, nos fuimos a la galería en donde se encontraban las pinturas y ahora fue mi turno de ver a mi chico transportado en otra dimensión llena de colores y formas, estuvimos ahí cerca de unas 3 horas yo podría haber recorrido la galería en una pero Peeta estaba sumergido en esto, se notaba a leguas que esto era lo suyo, me decía de cada detalle, técnica y demás cosas usada en cada pintura me sorprendía demasiado.

-Eres increíble.-le dije con una sonrisa.- se nota que esto es en lo que eres bueno, hablas con tanta pasión sobre todo esto.

-Tu eres igual, cuando hablas de un libro o una traducción te transformas en algo impresionante, una devoradora de mentes.-sonrió.-es enserio preciosa cuando me dices de algo que normalmente no entiendo lo explicas con tanta pasión que termino sumergiéndome contigo en ese mundo.

-Justo así me siento ahora.-le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Son la pareja perfecta.-murmuro una voz chillona detrás de mí, me gire a ver de quien se trataba y ahí estaba Ionie.-no podía creer lo que me decían de ustedes pero realmente son perfectos juntos.- sonreí aunque no me daba nada de gusto verla no me llevaba muy bien con ella y no pensaba hacerlo, ese día regresamos al hotel y hablamos con el administrador para que Peeta dejara su habitación y nosotros compartiéramos la nuestra, se negaron al principio pero no se qué cosa hizo Peeta que al final accedieron, así que esa misma noche estaba oficialmente en mi habitación.

-No sé qué hare cuando se acabe este mes y deba regresar a Paris.-le dije a Peeta mientras me ponía la pijama.- no podre dejarte ir.-dije triste, solo de pensar el tener que separarme de mi chico un agujero se me instalaba en medio del pecho.

-Qué te hace pensar que me iré?.-me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-Que no podemos estar juntos, Marvel.-me interrumpió

-Marvel no me impedirá quedarme a un lado de la mujer que amo ok Katniss?.-pregunto molesto.-O es que acaso lo prefieres a él?.-que clase de cosa estaba diciendo?

-Como carajo se te ocurre eso Peeta Mellark!.-le grite.- Como si quiera te puede pasar eso por la cabeza, yo me fui porque lo único que quería era protegerte.-unas lagrimas se resbalaron por mi rostro.

-Entonces por qué piensas que te voy a dejar?.-pregunto enojado.-no lo hare, ni por él un por nadie escúchame bien Katniss no te vas a volver a separar de mi a menos claro que esa sea tu decisión.

-Jamás te dejare.-le dije antes de saltar a sus brazos y besarlo apasionadamente.

-No vuelvas a pedirme que me aleje Katniss porque tú eres mi razón de vivir.-beso mi cuello pero mi boca lo reclamaba así que lleve mis labios a los suyos y los bese con devoción, el podría querer muchas cosas pero Marvel no nos daría oportunidad.- además preciosa yo ya pedí mi intercambio a Paris y me lo dieron, no tendrás porque dejarme.-le sonreí.

-Es enserio?.-asintió.-Ya no regresare a L.A a menos de que tu vengas conmigo.-no pude hacer más que besarlo, necesitaba sentirlo así que lleve mis manos por debajo de su camiseta acariciando su perfecto abdomen y esa fina línea de vello que se dirigía a esa parte que me mandaba al paraíso en un abrir y cerrar ojos, quite su camiseta y deje besos húmedos por todo su torso desnudo.

-Detente Katniss.-pido Peeta entre cortadamente, no sé cómo pero él me tomo con una fuerza impresionante antes de dejarme en la cama quitando la pequeña camiseta que traía puesta, al igual que yo fue dejando besos húmedos por todo mi cuerpo aunque a mis pechos les dio una atención especial pellizcando y mordisqueando mis pezones que al sentir su boca se irguieron un poco más, cuando llego a mi viento sentí como sonreía contra mi piel.

-Espera Peeta.-le dije pero no me hizo caso, bajo mis shorts rápidamente junto con mis diminutas bragas.

-Yo creo que tu cuerpo no quiere esperar.-me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.-estas tan húmeda preciosa.-mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas cuando sentí su lengua en mis pliegues, estaba viendo estrellas metió dos dedos a mi interior y entonces si sentí como ese conocido fuego en mi interior se acrecentaba a cada segundo solo hizo falta que el rozara con la lengua ese nudo de nervios para tener el orgasmo más fuerte la historia.- al parecer te gusto.-dijo él con una sonrisa engreída.

-Claro que si ahora déjame hacer algo por ti.-trataba de sonar seductora pero aun trataba de encontrar aire suficiente después de ese increíble orgasmo, se quito los bóxers con suma agilidad y me giro para que quedara de espaldas en el filo de la cama, cuando estaba por preguntar Peeta me penetro en un solo movimiento algo brusco pero bastante agradable.- Oh dios Peeta!.-grite, en respuesta Peeta volvió a embestir con rudeza, quería verle la cara pero por sus gemidos y gruñidos intuía que él estaba disfrutando de esto tanto como yo, era una posición que no utilizábamos muy amenudeo, aun así me encantaba, los movimiento fueron aumentando de brusquedad y velocidad hasta que alcanzamos la cima al mismo tiempo, fue algo espectacular sin palabras cuando terminamos Peeta se dejo caer en mi espalda sin salir de mi.

-Siento si fui muy rudo preciosa.-dijo con la respiración entre cortada.

-Estas de broma?.-pregunte con la cara contra el colchón.-debemos repetirlo más a menudo.-el comenzó a reír y salió de mi para después acomodarse en la cama

-No sabía que eso te iba a gustar sino desde hace mucho lo haríamos así.

-Oh cielo! Fue increíble.-acaricie su cara antes de recostarme en su pecho.-gracias por ser perfecto.

-Gracias a ti por dejarme ser parte de ti.- después de eso me sumí en un tranquilo sueño.

Cuando desperté estaba sola, se escuchaba la regadera abierta lo que quería decir que no era tan temprano como creía, así que busque mi ropa y cuando salió Peeta del baño con solo una toalla envuelta en la cintura y muchas gotitas por su cuerpo escurriendo solté un jadeo, con ese tipo de visiones uno no se podía concentrar Peeta se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió de manera engreída.

-Buenos días preciosa, todo bien?.-dijo mientras me levantaba de la cama y me estrechaba contra el besándome con mucho entusiasmo.

-Uhum, todo bien.-dije separándome de él con rapidez o probablemente mandaría a volar esa toalla provocándonos problemas por no llegar a la universidad, 45 minutos más tarde estábamos en la entrada de una de las conferencias con Suzanne Collins, moría por verla era una de mis autoras favoritas.

-Pareces emocionada.-dijo Peeta en mi oído.

-Lo estoy!.-dije dando saltitos, me sentí como Prim cuando está muy emocionada creo que a Peeta también se la recordó porque solo me dirigió una de esas miradas que le da a mi hermana cuando esta con Cato. El resto de la semana estuvimos ocupados hicimos amigos de muchos países como Alemanes, Italianos, Griegos, Escoceses, Húngaros, Chinos, Japoneses, Brasileños, Mexicanos, Australianos, entre varios más eran chicos increíbles, todos hablaban más de tres idiomas y eran lo bastante aplicados como para opacar a cualquiera aunque no a mí, yo era de esos casos especiales puras buenas notas, con una vida bastante activa y al parecer no era tan fea por lo menos no era regordeta y esas cosas que hacen ver a la gente poco atractiva, fue hasta la tercer semana que volvimos a ver a Clapton y a Riley pero ahora andaban tomados de la mano y se daban uno que otro beso, su explicación? Bueno solo fue algo como "Amor a primera vista" lo cual me pareció genial, ellos merecían un amor increíble porque bueno nos habían apoyado cuando Peeta y yo estuvimos separados prácticamente se habían ganado el cielo y eso los hacía unas personas increíbles, los días seguían pasando entre exposiciones, conferencias y demás cosas, Peeta y yo estábamos juntos todo el tiempo, literalmente no nos separábamos ni un solo segundo era como si quisiéramos recuperar en un mes todo el tiempo que habíamos estado separados, el día de regresar cada uno a su país se acercaba y estaba tranquila porque Peeta vendría conmigo, aunque quizá no fuera lo mismo por lo menos estaríamos en la misma universidad y eso ya era una gran ventaja que no cualquiera tiene, cada día lo amaba más pero muy en el fondo me preguntaba qué pasaría si el idiota de Marvel se enterara que de nuevo estábamos juntos, no dejaría las cosas pasar lo conocía tan bien para su desgracia y la mía. Llego el día del regreso un mes alejada de cualquier cosa que no fuera Peeta aunque la escuela este mes había sido prácticamente un juego era momento de regresar a la realidad, responsabilidad y aunque estaba con Peeta también sabía perfectamente que ya no podía perder el tiempo y que nuestras horas juntos se verían reducidas considerablemente para sorpresa mía Riley también regreso con nosotros.

-Van enserio no?.-pregunto Peeta con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Oh sí que lo vamos.- respondió Riley alegremente.-pero ni siquiera te pregunto a ti verdad?

-A que te refieres?.-pregunto confundido Peeta.

-A que tu si estas enserio con Katniss, a que enserio la amas no?.-le pregunto ella con la mirada fija en el.

-Tan enserio que si de algo estoy seguro es que quiero pasar el resto de mis días con ella, quizá en unos años casarnos o algo así.- definitivamente esa respuesta no me la esperaba para nada, sabía que lo amaba pero jamás pensé que el ya se estuviera planteando la idea de casarnos en algún momento aunque si lo pensaba bien yo en el fondo también lo deseaba.

-Serán muy felices de eso estoy segura.-afirmo Clapton y sonrió sinceramente.

-Lo somos.- respondí.

Para cuando llegamos, Jess, Josh y Leslie estaban ahí, ellos se sorprendieron bastante al verme a mí de la mano con Peeta que traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, fuimos los primeros en salir por lo que Jess al principio no fue tan amable con Peeta lo entendía en realidad porque era el mejor amigo de Clapton, cuando lo vieron a él llegar con Riley lo entendieron todo y entonces cambiaron su actitud en un par de segundos, llegamos al edificio asignado y los acompañamos hasta el apartamento en donde se quedarían Riley y Peeta.

-Katniss.-murmuro nerviosa Riley.

-Si dime?-pregunte mirándola.

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría cambiarte de apartamento para que estés con Peeta y…-no la deje terminar, esperaba que lo pidiera,

-Claro que sí, me encantaría aunque seremos vecinos.-estaba bastante emocionada la verdad, esa noche pasamos mis cosas al apartamento de enfrente que era el que se suponía iba a utilizar Riley, su puerta daba a la nuestra al otro día cada uno se incorporo a sus actividades normales, todo era perfecto claro me hacía falta mi familia, hicieron falta unas cuantas semanas para que todos nos hiciéramos grandes amigos, el único soltero del grupo era Joshua pero él se negaba a encontrar alguna chica a pesar que había varias que morían por él, una noche mientras bajaba las escaleras lo vi en la puerta del edificio con una chica rubia bastante hermosa, decidí no interrumpir el momento y dejar mi cigarrillo para otro momento, al otro día nos presento a Leila, su hermosa novia y entonces éramos un grupo enorme de amigos, salíamos a pasear por Paris cuando nuestros deberes no eran demasiados pronto llego Mayo y el calor estaba a todo lo que daba.

-SORPRESA.- gritaron todos cuando entre en el apartamento.- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

-OH POR DIOS!.-grite emocionada.-Es genial.- y lo era aunque me faltaban mis amigos de toda la vida, se acercaron todos a mí para abrazarme uno por uno hasta que llego mi chico, ese hombre que había llegado para quedarse.

-Preciosa.-susurro contra mis labios.- Feliz cumpleaños.- me beso con pasión antes de sacar una pequeña caja de satín negro, deje de respirar pensando en lo que había dentro de la pequeña caja, cuando la abrió no era lo que pensaba sino un bonito dije en forma de corazón con una perla incrustada en el centro, era bellísimo me quede sin palabras estaba en una cadena muy fina, levante mi cabello haciendo amago de que me la pusiera.

-Es hermoso Peeta.-le dije con lagrimas en los ojos, en ese momento Leslie nos interrumpió.

-Te tenemos una sorpresa.-dijo saltando y aplaudiendo.-todos se quitaron de alrededor de la mesa y ahí estaba la laptop de Peeta con una video llamada por Skype con mis amigos, ellos que tenia tanto sin ver y los extrañaba tanto.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CATNIP.-me dijo Gale que era quien estaba frente a todos, ahí no hacía falta nadie incluso estaba Haymitch, Effie y Madge.

-OH POR DIOS!.-solloce.- lo recordaron.

-Como olvidarte hermana.-Prim dijo también llorando.- desearía estar ahí para abrazarte pero por lo menos estoy segura que Peeta estará dispuesto a darte todos nuestros abrazos.- sonreí ante el comentario.

-Cuñada espero que mi hermano sepa cómo tratarte hoy.-grito Connor.

-Connor, oh chicos no saben cuánto me hacen falta los extraño tanto.-les dije dejando caer mis lagrimas.

-Y nosotros te extrañamos a ti y también a ese rubio oxigenado que anda por ahí.-dijo riendo Gale.- enserio Catnip te extrañamos mucho y a mí en especial me haces mucha falta eres mi mejor amiga y ahora ya no tengo a quien molestar.- sonreí por las palabras de mi amigo, me hacia tan feliz verlos aunque fuera por Skype. Ese día fue uno de los mejores festejamos mi cumpleaños ellos allá en San Diego y Peeta y yo en Paris pero estuvieron cuando corte el pastel y lo mordí para después darle un beso apasionado a Peeta ensuciándolo todo de la cubierta del pastel, estuvimos así hasta que ellos tuvieron que irse por la diferencia de horas y nosotros seguimos divirtiéndonos, bebimos un poco y acabamos la fiesta en la torre Eiffel, cantando medio borrachos y eso.

-Te amo.-le dije a Peeta mientras lo besaba con tanta pasión como mi borrachera lo permitía.

-Y yo a ti preciosa, estar aquí contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida.-me dijo mirándome fijamente.-pero…

-Pero?.-le pregunte.

-Quiero irme a Inglaterra.-la borrachera se me bajo en seco no entendía lo que el quería o más bien lo entendía pero me negaba a entenderlo.

-De que hablas?.-pregunte seria.

-Que ya no quiero estar aquí.-me dijo serio

-Estas de broma no?.-dije con los ojos fijos en los suyos.

-No, esto es enserio.-me dijo separándose de mí.

-Acaso no quieres que sigamos juntos?.-pregunte tragando en seco, el negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que quiero que sigamos juntos.-me aseguro.

-Te prometo que cuando termine de estudiar iré contigo al centro de la tierra si quieres pero ahora.-no termine la frase.

-Pero ahora quieres estar aquí porque te sientes bien pero…-dejo la frase incompleta

-Pero qué?.-dije tratando de mantenerme tranquila.

-No lo sé, solo quería estar contigo solo y esto.-dijo señalando a nuestros amigos.-no es así como que exactamente lo que quiero para nosotros en un futuro.

-Ya se pero pensaremos en el futuro cuando llegue el momento, no ahora no es como si te quisieras casar mañana.-le dije o más bien le grite, su mirada se fijo en un punto fijo en otro lado, suspiro y puso una rodilla en el suelo dejándome helada.

* * *

**HOLAAA! Bueno pues aqui esta el cap! No se presiento que en este momento estan asi con cara de WTF? hahahaha la verdad es que me diverti bastante haciendo este capitulo porque ya estamos llegando al fin de este fic y la verdad quiero que ahora se ponga divertido y menos dramatico porque detesto ser taaan dramatica! igual espero que les haya gustado mucho, a mi en lo personal me dejo un buen sabor de boca y más por lo que se viene creanme se pondra poquito más bueno para que termine bien. **

**Ahora que creen? mi cabeza ya sabe que estamos por terminar este fic y yo pues les queria preguntar si a ustedes les gustaria que yo siguiera escribiendo o de plano me voy dedicando a otra cosa, enserio sientanse con la confianza de mandarme al infierno con todo y maletas, ya he empezado a trabajar en lo que seria el nuevo fic y pues queria dejarles el sumarie para saber si les interesa o mejor ya lo dejamos por la paz, dejenme saber si les gusta!  
**

_SUMMARY: (siendo sincera no recuerdo como se escribe esa palabra ok bueno como sea ahi va)_**  
**

_Universo alterno: Katniss Everdeen es un chica universitaria común con un talento espectacular, la necesidad por ayudar a su madre la hace escribir un libro, su vida da un giro de 360° cuando se vuelve la autora juvenil más famosa del momento y su libro llega al cine y con ella Peeta Mellark su actor favorito, ella ayuda a la adaptacion del libro a la pelicula pero eso tiene consecuencias para ella. LEMONS!  
_

**Qué tal? les gusta la idea o mejor no? Ustedes diganme esto depende de ustedes.  
**

**Espero poderles subir capitulo el viernes por la noche aunque no estoy segura quiza el jueves en la noche antes de irme a la premier de Batman o sino el viernes por la tarde (hora México) pero prometo que si subire el siguiente capi lo más pronto posible. Sin mas que decirles POR FAVOR! *les ruega de rodillas* dejenme saber que les parecio el cap. & lo del siguiente fic si?  
**

**xoxo  
**

**Kari  
**

* * *

_Adelanto: _**  
**

_-No puedo.-me respondio frustrada.  
_

_-Esto es lo que quieres?.-pregunte confundido.- Me amas no?  
_

_-Te amo, pero no puedo Peeta no es el momento.-me dijo suspiro audiblemente.  
_

_-Katniss estas hablando enserio?.-suspire algo triste.  
_

_-Es mi última palabra.-dijo aunque sus ojos aun mostraban duda.  
_


	20. Unintended

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de la historia.**

* * *

**LEER NOTA DE AUTOR XD  
**

**Unintended.**

**Peeta POV.**

Estaba asquerosamente nervioso, hoy era 8 de Mayo y con eso el cumpleaños de Katniss había pasado semanas buscando su regalo ideal, recordé que en Malibu una vez me dijo que siempre había querido encontrar una ostra con una perla adentro así que me dedique a buscar algo que llevara una perla, por fin encontré el dichoso dije sin pensarlo dos veces lo compré, no sé como sucedió pero simplemente en la joyería me encontré buscando un anillo de compromiso, estaba seguro que quería pasar con ella el resto de mis días tenía 21 años y era momento de pensarlo seriamente quizá no hoy, ni mañana pero en unos años cuando ella se sintiera preparada, cuando estaba a punto de salir de la tienda lo vi, era un pequeño anillo delicado que tenia diamantes muy pequeños incrustados el rededor para terminar en uno más grande, era realmente hermoso.

-Quiere que se lo muestre señor?.-pregunto la señora en el aparador, sin decir nada solo asentí lo saco de la vitrina de cristal y lo tome en mis manos, suspire quizá fuera un poco apresurado pero qué más daba? Sin más lo compre también, había pasado noches enteras acariciando su espalda pensando en dárselo o no, se lo daría pero no sabía cuando ni como quizá en una noche especial, opte por darle el corazón aunque en el bolsillo reposaba el anillo.

Algo raro había pasado conmigo en el transcurso de la noche, decidí hacerle saber mi deseo por irme a Inglaterra como era bien sabido Katniss se negó, entonces le dije lo impensable hasta ahora que estoy aquí con una rodilla en el suelo me doy cuenta que no estuvo bien haber traído conmigo el anillo.

-Katniss…-estaba tan nervioso que las palabras apenas salían de mi boca.- Tu…-tome aire de nuevo.-me preguntaba si tu…-porque simplemente no podía decirle esto de corrido?.- me preguntaba si tú te quieres casar conmigo?.- sus ojos casi salían de sus cuencas, es que acaso pensaba que estaba loco? Hoy o bueno ayer había cumplido apenas 21 años en qué mundo me diría que sí, cuando estaba a punto de levantarme y decirle que no había problema que en unos años lo pensaríamos, ella sonrió y dejo escapar un gritito.

-Oh Peeta!.-sollozo.-Oh Peeta.- volvió a decir.- Claro que quiero.- sentí que mis piernas se hicieron gelatina, mi corazón creció y mi mente no lo podía creer simplemente no podía, saque de mi bolsillo el anillo que le compre y lo deslice por su dedo corazón, me levante y la bese.

-Gracias preciosa.-le dije pegando nuestras frentes, ella en respuesta me tomo de las mejillas y me beso con avidez.

-Pero Peeta quizá sea pronto para casarnos y tal vez después…-dejo la frase incompleta.

-Tal vez después que?.-pregunte curioso.

-Tal vez después cuando yo tenga 30 me veas fea y ya no quieras estar a mi lado.- sonreí ante lo estúpido que sonaba eso.

-Llevo enamorado de ti desde los 11 años, como porque dejaría de hacerlo?.-pregunte riendo aun.- No estoy diciendo que nos casemos mañana pero no se tal vez un año o año y medio en lo que terminamos la universidad, quiero envejecer a tu lado, tener hijos y nietos y deudas que pagar, levantarme a media noche cuando estés embarazada porque tienes un antojo, quiero que me grites de por vida lo mucho que odias que deje la pasta dental destapada, mis calzoncillos en la bañera y la toalla en el suelo de la habitación, quiero molestarme contigo porque detesto que comas en la cama, que fumes sin abrir la ventana, que dejes los libros debajo de la cama y porque usas mis bóxers en las mañanas, mis sudaderas de pijama y pero sobre todas las cosas quiero estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, cuando te enfermes, tengamos problemas económicos o lo que sea que pase enserio preciosa deseo pasar mi vida a tu lado.- todo lo que le estaba diciendo era la verdad quería pasar con ella mi vida entera porque simplemente no había nadie mejor que ella para mí.

-Yo también quiero Peeta aunque tengamos que esperar hasta terminar la universidad.-me beso.- pero sí y mil veces si Peeta me casare contigo en esta y en todas las vidas que tengamos porque siempre has sido tú y siempre serás tu.

Me sentía el hombre más jodidamente feliz de toda la tierra, para nosotros habían desaparecido todos a nuestro alrededor pero cuando regresamos a la realidad nuestros amigos seguían ahí, todos se quedaron parados frente a nosotros.

-Es enserio?.-preguntaron todos, nosotros no hicimos más que asentir Leslie se puso como loca a saltar.

-Son la pareja más bella de la vida!.-gritaba mientras saltaba y abrazaba a Katniss.- ustedes serán el mejor matrimonio que se haya visto.

-Deberán invitarnos a la boda.-dijo Riley mientras me abrazaba.-Te felicito por haber decidido pelear por Katniss, se nota que te ama tanto como tú a ella.-sus palabras en realidad tenían mucho sentido mi chica y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro eso era verdad y me encantaba, todos nos felicitaban y abrazaban. Cuando llegamos a nuestro apartamento Katniss venia demasiado callada y me estaba temiendo que me mandara al demonio con todo y anillo ahora que estábamos solos.

-Quizá sea mejor que no le digamos a nuestros padres hasta que vayamos a L.A.-me dijo mirándome con preocupación.-no quiero que se lo vayan a tomar a mal o no sé, tan solo faltan unas pocas semanas para irnos a L.A y pues no se mejor hay que esperar.

-Si no te quieres casar…-deje la frase a la mitad porque Katniss me miraba feo.

-Deja de dudar si? ME QUIERO CASAR, contigo lo tengo todo.-me beso y con eso estuve convencido de lo que quería, al otro día fuimos a la escuela como cualquier otro día solo que esta vez Katniss portaba orgullosa su anillo de compromiso, yo sentía que traía un letrero con luces neón que decía "Me voy a casar y estoy feliz por eso" hubo quien no se dio cuenta pero otras chicas que enseguida vieron el anillo y le preguntaron a Katniss si enserio se iba a casar, ella respondía con una sonrisa que lo haría se notaba feliz y para mí eso era suficiente, tuvimos exámenes y como siempre mi chica saco un promedio envidiable, yo podría ser bueno en las calificaciones pero Katniss era impresionante porque además era muy dedicada con todo, buscamos la posibilidad de irnos a otro país juntos pero no se podía así que decidimos pasar el último año de nuestras carreras en Paris.

-Cuando se van a L.A?.-pregunto Clapton mientras se llevaba una Coca-cola a la boca.

-El jueves en la noche.-le dije pensativo.

-Estas emocionado?.-pregunto Josh

-Por qué debería de estarlo?.-pregunte un poco confundido

-Será el momento de decir la gran noticia amigo.-me dijo Jess.- yo más que emocionado estaría muriéndome del miedo.

-Estoy seguro que todos lo tomaran muy bien, además su madre y mi padre son pareja seguro que podrán vivir con que sus hijos se casen.-todos los chicos asintieron.

-Y tu madre?.-pregunto Clapton.

-A mi madre no la he visto desde que tengo 15 años, supongo que cuando le diga que me casare a ella no le causara nada y si le causa me da igual sinceramente.-dije con un poco de desprecio, los chicos me miraban de manera interrogativa.- bueno mi madre vive en Escocia con su esposo y sus otros hijos, ella realmente nunca me ponía mucha atención y después cuando fui a vivir con mi papá a los 11 años conocí a Katniss y mi vida mejoro, aunque veía a mi madre en vacaciones ella me despreciaba y a mi hermano Connor también así que cuando Connor empezó el instituto fue a vivir con mi papá también, desde los 15 no la veo y no hablo con ella así que no es importante.-explique los chicos no hicieron ninguna otra pregunta ni nada, el jueves llego y la que si estaba ansiosa era Katniss, cuando subimos al avión me miro.

-Todo saldrá bien.-le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo prometes?.-pregunto

-Si te lo prometo.-ella al instante se relajo, eran 14 largas horas para llegar a casa, extrañaba el calor y la playa pero sobre todo a mi familia.

Prácticamente estuvimos durmiendo todo el camino porque la semana de exámenes nos había dejado jodidos, yo desperté dos horas antes de que acabara el viaje y Katniss tan solo unos 45 minutos antes.

-Qué crees que digan?.-pregunto removiéndose en su asiento

-Importa?.-pregunte mirando la pantalla de mi iPod.

-Claro que importa Mellark, es tu padre y mi madre y nuestros hermanos, primos y amigos, personas que han estado en las buenas y en las malas para mi es importante su opinión.-me dijo seria.

-Ósea que si ellos te dicen que no te cases, no lo haces solo para complacerlos?.-pregunte

-Obvio no pero me gustaría que estuvieran ahí apoyándonos en algo tan grande como será que nos casemos.-murmuro con voz apagada.

-Lo harán preciosa, ya verás que si solo necesitas relajarte.-suspiro y asintió. Cuando salimos de la sala de llegadas con todas las maletas y eso ahí estaba solo mi padre y Rosemary.

-Oh Katniss!.-grito Rosemary completamente conmovida después de un año de no ver a su querida hija.

-Mami!.-mi novia se veía completamente frágil con su madre, era como una niña chiquita que necesita que la carguen y estén al pendiente de ella lo cual no es muy usual en Katniss, presiento que es por todo esto del compromiso.

-Peeta, hijo.-mi padre saludo pero la verdad es que yo aun seguía enojado con el así que solo lo salude con la cabeza y no hice más cuando mi chica observo eso me miro de mala manera.

-Qué sucede con Arthur?.-me pregunto

-Tenemos unos asuntos pendientes preciosas pero no te preocupes.-nos dirigimos a mi casa, cuando llegamos Katniss estaba pensativa.

-Y Prim?.-pregunte.-Gale y todos?

-Están en la playa.-anuncio mi padre, Katniss se dio una ducha y se cambio poniéndose una lindo bikini de cebra.

-Te ves espectacular.-dije mientas la tomaba por la cintura.- quizá me dejes quitarte este bonito bikini.

-Quizá mejor nos apuremos para ir con los chicos.-entonces note que en su dedo anular faltaba cierta argolla que llevaba puesta desde hacia unas semanas.- ya sé que te estás preguntando en donde esta, pero vamos a la playa y no lo perderé cielo, no llevo nada.-eso era verdad no llevaba ningún accesorio así que no discutí, salimos de la casa y nos fuimos a la playa en donde se suponía que estaban los chicos y si ahí estaban todos tomando el sol y algunos nadando.

-KATNISS!.-grito Clove que fue la primera que nos vio en ese momento todos voltearon a vernos.-Oh por dios amiga llegaste.-estaba emocionada, Prim y Rue corrieron hacia nosotros.

-Prim!.-Katniss se desarmaba al ver a la despampanante rubia en la que se convertía su hermana.-Las extrañe tanto!.-dijo mi novia con lagrimas en los ojos, Johanna también llego y los chicos dejamos que ellas se estuvieran abrazando y diciéndose niñerías.

-Hey!.-salude y todos nos empezamos a saludar.

-Como han estado chicos se ven bien!.-me dijo Connor abrazándome.

-Estamos mejor que nunca, Paris nos sentó bien a los dos.-anuncie quería decirles "ME VOY A CASAR" pero le di la razón a Katniss debíamos esperar, estuvimos un rato en la playa y después nos fuimos a comer a un Pub a Beverly Hills donde también se reunieron con nosotros Annie y Finnick.

-Chicos ustedes no estuvieron.-dijo Annie con una sonrisa.-les tenemos una noticia.

-Que sucede?.-pregunto algo ansiosa Katniss.

-Estoy embarazada!.-mis ojos salieron de sus cuencas y mi boca llego al suelo.-tengo 2 meses.

-Oh! Annie felicidades, será el niño o niña más hermoso de la historia.-dijo mi chica con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades! Estoy seguro que serán unos asombrosos papás.-le sonreí a Annie y Finnick.

-Estoy nervioso pero muy feliz.-nos dijo Finnick

-Creo que es lo más increíble que nos pudo haber pasado.- dijo Annie.- no estaba planeado ni nada pero no nos arrepentimos de nada.

-Obvio no! Ustedes son la pareja perfecta.-dijo Johanna.- y miren que es difícil para mí aceptar eso.

-Los únicos que les hacen competencia son Peeta y Katniss.-dijo Gale divertido

-Quienes por cierto se ven increíble de nuevo juntos, me da gusto por ustedes chicos merecen solo mejor.- sonrió Annie, los días comenzaron a pasar y nuestros padres estaban organizando una cena, todos juntos me refiero a nuestros amigos y ellos solo para celebrar que estábamos aquí.

-Deberíamos de decírselos esta noche Katniss.-le dije mientras le ayudaba a subirse la cremallera del vestido negro ceñido que iba a usar para más tarde y veo que esta vez si lleva puesto el anillo.

-No puedo.-me respondió frustrada.

-Esto es lo que quieres?.-pregunte confundido.- Me amas no?

-Te amo, pero no puedo Peeta no es el momento.-me dijo suspiro audiblemente.

-Katniss estás hablando enserio?.-suspire algo triste.

-Es mi última palabra.-dijo aunque sus ojos aun mostraban duda, me siento un poco molesto por su actitud pero aun así no le digo nada y me voy a vestir, me pongo unos jeans y un saco color negro con una camiseta de cuello "v", unos zapatos negros, tomo mis lentes obscuros, cuando salgo del baño de mi habitación Katniss ya está totalmente maquillada y peinada con el cabello suelto en ondas.

-Qué opinas?.-me pregunto con una sonrisa pero no se la regreso quiero que se dé cuenta que estoy molesto por lo que está haciendo, quizá si no se quiere casar solo debería de decirme y ya nos quitamos de tantos problemas y lo pensaremos después cuando ella tenga tiempo y quiera en realidad.

-Te ves bien.-digo secamente y salgo de la habitación, ella se queda parada en medio viéndome como si no lo pudiera creer, me conoce y sabe que estoy molesto quizá solo así reconsidere las cosas porque todo esto me está lastimando mucho. Apenas 10 minutos después baja en su hermoso vestido y unos zapatos rojos altos.

-Wood Katniss te ves sexy.-le dice Connor bastante divertido.- aunque no más que Delly.-su chica sonríe sonrojándose, ella traía un vestido color rojo pegado y cortó sin mangas, Katniss solo le sonríe.

-Deberíamos irnos Peeta.-la tome de la mano y salimos.-Ahora que tienes?

-No tengo nada.-le respondí secamente, fueron llegando uno a uno los chicos y todos bastante bien vestidos.

-Es bueno que se vistan como personas decentes de vez en cuando.-nos dijo Rosemary en tono de broma cuando estuvimos todos en nuestros respectivos lugares.-no puedo creer lo mucho que han crecido todos, recuerdo cuando los conocí a varios de ustedes de apenas unos 3 años.-se estaba poniendo sentimental

-Vamos no es para tanto.-dijo Prim riendo.- no quiero que te pongas como mamá chillona.-todos reímos ante su comentario, la cena llego y estábamos todos callados, Katniss miraba su plato como si tuviera dientes y la fuera a morder.

-Todo bien?.-le susurre al oído, ella solo asintió, nos sirvieron un poco de vino tinto y entonces todo empezó a pasar muy rápido que ni siquiera me pude detener a pensar.

-Necesitamos decirles algo.-dijo muy seria Katniss mirando hacia su madre, yo me gire a verla como si de la nada le hubiera salido una cabeza más.

-Qué?.-Pregunto nerviosa Rosemary.-Qué sucede querida?

-Sí que pasa chicos?.-pregunto mi padre nervioso, ella tomo mi mano y sonrió entonces se puso de pie y yo con ella.

-Peeta y yo.- empezó a decir y su voz estaba quebrada por los nervios.-tenemos que decirles que…-no sabía cómo seguir.

-Estamos comprometidos.-lo solté así nada más sin pensarlo mucho, Prim soltó un gritito, Clove, Johanna, Delly y Rue soltaron un jadeo, Rosemary se llevo las manos a la boca y los chicos incluyendo a mi padre abrieron la boca.

-POR DIOS!.-grito Johanna.- pensé que estabas embarazada.-suspiro.- al menos solo es eso.-pero ellos seguían callados hasta que Connor se levanto y me sonrió.

-Felicidades hermano!.-me abrazo.-Cuñada bienvenida a la familia.- la abrazo y entonces todos se levantaron a felicitarnos pero nuestros padres seguían observándonos detenidamente, tome la mano de Katniss y justo cuando nos íbamos a sentar, Rosemary empezó a llorar.

-Oh! Katniss estoy tan feliz por ti cariño, se que tendrán éxito juntos están hechos el uno para el otro.- mi chica corrió a abrazar a su madre.

-Felicidades Peeta, estoy seguro que serán muy felicidades.-mi padre me felicito y entonces si nos pudimos sentir tranquilos, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla.

-Propongo un brindis por los futuros esposos.-dijo Cato levantando su copa de vino tinto.

-Se que serán la pareja más feliz del mundo.- añadió Prim.-Salud!.-brindamos con nuestra familia y la cena siguió muy animada, Katniss tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara que me hacía sentirme completo y feliz, cuando termino todo la invite a pasear un poco por la playa.

-Te dije que se lo tomarían bien.-le dije mientras caminábamos de la mano por la playa.

-Y eso no podía evitar que me sintiera nerviosa por su reacción, digamos que soy insegura.-dijo riendo.- ahora el reto real viene decirle a mi padre.

-Como crees que lo tome?.-pregunte dudoso sabía perfectamente que el padre de Katniss no me quería ni tantito porque en primera era hijo de la pareja de su madre, segundo era el novio de su hija y el bueno es un celoso.

-Quieres que te diga la verdad?.-pregunto y yo asentí.- lo que diga me interesa realmente poco porque no habrá poder humano que me separe de ti, si lo sabes no?.-me dijo parándose de puntillas para darme un casto beso en los labios.

-Nada.-dije sosteniéndola de la cintura para pegarla más a mi cuerpo.- en eso unos aplausos nos hicieron separarnos, dirigí mi mirada hacia la única persona que no se me debió haber atravesado nunca más.

-BRAVO!.-dijo Marvel con una sonrisa fingida.- son la pareja del siglo.-rodo los ojos e hizo gesto de asco, se acerco poco a poco a nosotros, Katniss empezó a temblar.- te lo advertí Katniss.-le dijo él con una mirada asesina.- tú noviecito me las va a pagar.

-Aquí el que se va a arrepentir eres tu estúpido.-le grite antes de soltar el primer golpe.

* * *

**HOLO Bonitas! Bueno pues hasta aqui el capitúlo que creian que Marvel iba a desaparecer así nada más sin darle su merecido? pues NOO! ese desgraciado infeliz merece que entre todos le demos unos buenos golpes en la cabeza con picahielos! hahahaha ok soy un poco agresiva, este capitulo debio de estar listo desde ayer solo que por razones tecnicas no habia podido subir el cap y más que nada corregirlo, pero bueno ya quedo y aqui está dejenme saber que les parecio.**

**Con respecto a la Notita de autor si me gustaria aclarar ciertos puntos, siento mucho si soné un poco grosera o enojada y es que en realidad lo estaba y no tanto por mi sino por la otra autora que en todo caso que culpa tiene?  
toco el tema porque se que muchas van a leer "Lips are blue" que por cierto he decidido continuar como ya se tenia planeado, espero me disculpen si las ofendi en algun momento o algo asi pero a mi me gusto mucho más aclarar la situacion a que despues se complicara un poco más la situacion. Sinceramente estoy super apenada con todas y cada una de mis lectoras por esa situacion enserio reciban una disculpa muy sincera de mi parte y sobre todo para MONOGOTAS2 por haberla puesto en esa situacion pero no queria que hubiera malos entendidos, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo enserio lo valoro mucho, recuerden que para mi el que ustedes que me leen esten bien con lo que escribo es muy importante por eso lo hice. Aun asi les reitero una disculpa si alguna de ustedes lo tomo ofensivo o agresivo, ahora que todo esta aclarado podemos continuar.  
**

**Lamentablemente debo informarles que esto se ACABA & siento mucha pena por eso, este fic me ha hecho crecer bastante como escritora, me ha ayudado bastante a reafirmar me amor por esto que en algunos años se convertira en mi trabajo, estoy sentimental que quieren hacer? les digo a esto ya solo le faltan uno capitulos y el Epilogo. Yo ya estoy trabajando en los ultimos capitulos para no decepcionar a nadie espero hasta aqui les haya gustado el fic.  
**

**xoxo  
**

**Kari.  
**

* * *

****_Adelanto:_

_-Nunca pensé que algun día me desharia de él.-me sentia tan tranquila y feliz.-solo tú me das la seguridad que necesito, solo contigo puedo estar bien.- le dije a Peeta acariciandole la mejilla.  
_

_-Entiende preciosa que por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa.-me beso delicadamente.- siempre estuve dispuesto a dar mi vida si es que me la pedias.- sus ojos azules mostraban que cada palabra que salia de su boca era sincera y que podia hacer yo con toda esta perfeccion? Sino solamente amarla cada dia de mi vida.  
_


	21. Invincible

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia**

* * *

**Invincible.**

**Katniss POV.**

Era todo de ensueño qué más podía pedir yo que estar a un lado del chico que desde el principio me demostraba a cada momento que me amaba? Casarme con él era todo un sueño y aunque si hace quizá dos años me hubieran dicho "Katniss cuando termines de estudiar te vas a casar" yo los hubiera mandado al demonio ante tal afirmación sin embargo ahora era toda una realidad, mi realidad si bien estar con Peeta ha sido el mejor accidente que la vida me pudo haber dado, casarme con él era de ensueño y más por lo acontecido con ese idiota de Marvel, estábamos tan bien juntos en la playa cuando su mirada me atravesó como una flecha envenenada, ese miedo que se había esfumado mientras estábamos en Paris había regresado en dimensiones descomunales, temía lo que pudiera hacernos o peor aun hacerle a mi amado Peeta.

-BRAVO!.-dijo Marvel con una sonrisa fingida.- son la pareja del siglo.-rodo los ojos e hizo gesto de asco, se acerco poco a poco a nosotros, empecé a temblar.- te lo advertí Katniss.-me dijo con una mirada asesina.- tú noviecito me las va a pagar.

-Aquí el que se va a arrepentir eres tu estúpido.-le gritó Peeta antes de soltar el primer golpe, me quede como aturdida en ese momento ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Peeta le dio un segundo golpe mandándolo directamente al suelo, era muy bien sabido por todos y más por mí que mi chico era un muy fuerte, esos músculos bien trabajados en el gym y todo eso estaban dando frutos.

-Te lo advierto Mellark te vas a arrepentir.-dijo Marvel mientras trataba de incorporarse escupiendo la sangre que el golpe de Peeta le había provocado.- Te voy a matar imbécil.- de nuevo un golpe de Peeta que estaba rojo de la rabia lo hizo callar y dejarlo casi inconsciente en el suelo.

-Te lo advertí Snow que era mejor que nos dejaras en paz pero tú y tu estúpida de necesidad de maltratar a mi chica, pero esta vez te equivocaste y te costara mucho.-le dijo Peeta que siguió golpeándolo hasta deformar su cara y mandarlo al hospital, de ahí nos fuimos directamente a la comisaria.- Preciosa es momento que levantes cargos en contra de Marvel, confía un poco en mi esta vez no quedara impune.

-Está bien.- respondí dudosa y así lo hice en cuanto llegamos Peeta explico lo sucedido en la playa y yo explique por mi parte todos los años de tormento, cuando llego mi madre, Arthur, Connor, Cato y Prim con la evidencia de que Marvel era un acosador, la investigación fue abierta de nuevo y como ya tenía cargos anteriormente pusimos una restricción a cualquiera de los miembros de nuestra familia, no podía estar cerca de nosotros por lo menos a unos 30 metros de distancia y unos agentes fueron al hospital a ponerlo bajo arresto, Snow por su parte llego hecho una fiera diciendo que su "bodoque" sería incapaz de hacer algo parecido pero Leonard y Rupert que acompañaban a su padre sorprendentemente hartos de la actitud de su imbécil hermano declararon a favor de nosotros, entonces la cosa se puso fea porque Snow le dio una bofetada marca "no sentirás media cara en una semana" a Leonard que era quien había tomado la iniciativa de defenderme.

-He entendido que debo hacer lo correcto.-me dijo Leonard sentándose a un lado de mi.- lamento todo lo que mi familia te ha hecho Katniss, pero al menos se que ahora estas en buenas manos.-me dio un abrazo y se dirigió a Peeta.- cuídala mucho es una niña increíble.

-Lo sé Leonard y gracias por todo.-le respondió Peeta, igual dándole un abrazo el salió de la comisaria y nosotros también, sabíamos que Marvel no duraría nada detrás de las rejas pero por lo menos no se nos acercaría nunca más o entonces si no habría poder humano que lo salvara, todo había sido gracias a que también Arthur se había puesto en contacto con un senador y él había dado órdenes estrictas de que todo procediera aunque fuera hijo de uno de los más poderosos aun no lo sobre pasaba. Cuando llegamos a mi casa inmediatamente nos fuimos a mi habitación, ignorando el que hay en la sala se encontrara mi padre, Peeta me siguió sin decir una sola palabra y me deje caer en la cama.

-Lamento que nuestra velada terminara de esa manera.-me dijo con pesar mientras me abrazaba.

-No importa cariño.-lo bese en ese momento unos golpes en la puerta nos hicieron separarnos.-Un segundo.- rápidamente me quite el vestido y me puse unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes, Salí a ver quién era mientras Peeta se quitaba la ropa y también se ponía su pijama.

-Qué sucede mamá?.-pregunte una vez fuera de la habitación.

-Tu padre está abajo y espera poder hablar contigo.- solté un suspiro frustrado y asentí, mire mi mano y me di cuenta que aun llevaba mi anillo de compromiso, así que tome la rápida decisión de acabar con esto.

-Enseguida bajamos.-le dije y ella asintió, no dijo más pero mi madre me conocía bien y sabia lo que sucedería en unos momentos, entre en la habitación y mire a Peeta ponerse una camiseta blanca de cuello "v" desgastada.- Adoro esas camisetas.-le dije con una sonrisa algo coqueta.

-Qué tanto preciosa?.-dijo mientras me tomaba de la cadera y me atraía hacia él para besar mi cuello.

-Mucho pero a pesar de lo mucho que deseo quitártela, lamento decirte que mi padre quiere hablar con nosotros.-el me miro confundido.-seguro será sobre lo de Marvel pero matemos dos pájaros de un tiro.-el asintió.

-Le diremos que estamos felizmente comprometidos?.-pregunto con una sonrisa que demostraba cuan feliz le hacía estar comprometido conmigo y mi corazón dentro de mi pecho hacia una fiesta por provocar esa sonrisa.

-Exacto.- respondí y él me beso con una pasión increíble, después de unos segundos nos separamos y nos dirigimos abajo en donde estaba la escena más rara de la vida, Arthur con mi madre y mi padre con Coin que tenia a un bebe en brazos, no sabía cuando había nacido.

-Tom ya vienen los chicos.-anuncio mi madre, ella nos saludo.- Peeta, Katniss que bueno que decidieron a bajar.-me dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Estamos cansados pero aprovecharemos que mi padre está aquí.-le dije dando saltitos dentro de la sala con Peeta de la mano, tenía ganas de agitarle la mano en la cara y de paso darle una bofetada y decirle MIRA ME CASARE, pero eso sería más tarde.

-Será mejor que Rosemary y yo los dejemos solos.-anuncio Arthur.-Peeta vienes?.-pregunto su padre pero el negó con la cabeza, Coin se notaba bastante incómoda con la situación, el bebe reposaba en sus brazos no lo podía ver pero siendo sincera si tenía algo de curiosidad.

-Hola hija.-saludo mi papá y yo lo mire con desprecio pero Peeta me dio un ligero apretón en la mano lo que me recordó que debía relajarme.- Cuanto sin verte.

-Un año.-dije insignificante.-un año en el que he cambiado mucho Tom.

-No me llames Tom, te guste o no soy tu padre.- asentí encogiéndome de hombros.

-No puedo hacer nada en contra de ello.-le dije insignificante.- Coin como esta tu bebe?.-pregunte y ella bajo la mirada.

-Bien, gracias.-murmuro apenada.

-Como se llama?.-pregunto Peeta.

-Es Beete.- respondió mi padre secamente.- niño no deberías dejarnos a solas?

-No lo creo papá, esta es mi casa y aquí mando ya no mandas tú así que dime a que vienes?.-pregunte molesta

-Quería saber que paso con Marvel, el es tan buen chico.-Peeta frunció el ceño y se tenso al instante.

-Buen chico?.-pregunto Peeta molesto.

-Claro mejor que tu seguro, además tiene bastante dinero.-dijo mi padre.

-Eres idiota papá o qué? Peeta tiene suficiente dinero como para mantenerme pero eso NO ME INTERESA.-grite haciendo que el niño pegara un grito.- lo amo ok? No te metas el idiota de Marvel abuso de mí, me golpeo y acoso!.-Seguí gritando.- crees que eso es poco? Aun es un buen chico no?.-suerte que Peeta me estaba abrazando.

-No sabía…-murmuro el padre.

-Es que tú no sabes nada.-le dije enojada y volviéndome acomodar.

-Siento mucho esto Katniss enserio.-me dijo con pena en los ojos.-de haberlo sabido antes yo…

-No papá da igual.-lo ignore.- ahora solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

-Quiero estar en su vida.-me dijo.-en tu vida y la de Primrose para mi son importantes.

-Eso debiste pensar antes papá, ahora es un poco tarde para darte cuenta de tus errores, nos has hecho daño porque te alejaste de nosotras cuando te adorábamos y eras como un superhéroe, nos botaste por tu nueva familia y está bien ahora afronta las consecuencias y déjanos vivir en paz en nuestra tan asombrosa familia.-le dije mirándolo con recelo en realidad si nos había hecho mucho daño.

-Esto no es una familia, tu madre con el padre de tu novio? Es enserio?.-grito.- No es normal eso lo sabes?

-Mi madre esta con quien ama y bueno que sea mi papá suegro es un plus.- comencé a reír.

-Aun no es tu suegro.-espeto el.- las cosas cambian.

-Tienes razón papá.- le respondí y después mire a Peeta dándole una sonrisa que sabia el entendería, era el momento de dejarle caer la bomba a mi padre.

-Eso que significa?.-pregunto mi padre confundido.

-Papá yo…-no sabía cómo lo tomaría.- bueno nosotros.

-Ustedes?.-pregunto viéndonos con duda.

-Nosotros Sr. Everdeen nos vamos a casar.- dijo mi chico y OHHHHHH! Si! qué bien se escuchaba que dijera eso, era simplemente increíble escucharlo de su boca, mi padre se quedo sorprendido y como era de esperarse su cara se torno roja.

-NO TE LO PERMITO KATNISS.-grito despertando a su hijo.

-Qué crees? No te estoy pidiendo permiso, soy mayor de edad y sé que hacer de mi vida, solo te estoy avisando.-le dije levantándome del sillón.-les enviaremos la invitación dije saliendo de la sala dejándolo ahí, después nos fuimos a la cocina, los gritos hacia mi madre llamándola inundaron la casa, Arthur y mi madre fueron a ver qué pasaba, nosotros nos quedamos en la cocina escuchando como mi padre enloquecía diciendo que nos íbamos a casar y no lo permitiría, un montón de estupideces.

-Parece que se enojo.-dije divertida y Peeta me miraba serio.-vamos cariño era enserio cuando te dije que nada hará que me separe de ti.

-Eso jamás cielo.-me beso y en eso los gritos cedieron pero después un portazo en la puerta se escucho, nosotros seguimos besándonos hasta que un carraspeo detrás de nosotros nos hizo separarnos.

-Yo hablo enserio cuando les digo que aun no quiero nietos.-dijo riendo Arthur, mi rostro palideció de la pena creo que eso no lo había pensado y es que una vez casados una cosa nos llevaría a la otra y yo estaba aterrada de hacerlo mal, pero la sonrisa de Peeta me saco de mi ensoñación

-No aun no es tiempo, solo no lo descartes papá.-le dijo y yo me quede helada no era tan malo, nos fuimos a nuestra habitación y me deje caer en la cama.

-Es enserio?.-pregunte de repente.

-Enserio que preciosa?.-me pregunto besando mi cuello, yo estaba a punto de mandar todo al demonio y hacerle el amor a mi chico pero esa duda me estaba carcomiendo.

-Vas a querer hijos?.-pregunte en un jadeo cuando Peeta metió sus manos debajo de mi camiseta.

-Algún día.-me siguió besando y lo mande al demonio, le quite la ropa con algo de prisa y lo mordí, lamí y succione cada parte de su anatomía que me invitaba a hacerlo, cuando se introdujo en mi solté un grito que seguramente nuestros padres habían escuchado pero me daba igual seguro que ellos no contaban cartas por las noches que se quedaban juntos, rasguñe la espalda de Peeta cuando él me llevo al orgasmo.

Me quede ahí a su lado sin decir nada, estaba pensando en todo los sucedido era tan extraño todo pero a la vez me hacia tan feliz y me sentía como si el mundo me hubiera quitado su enorme peso, por fin me había deshecho de Marvel.

-En que piensas?.-me pregunto

-En lo que paso, para ser exacta en Marvel.- respondí con la mirada perdida.

-Pero que exactamente?.-pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Nunca pensé que algún día me desharía de él.-me sentía tan tranquila y feliz.-solo tú me das la seguridad que necesito, solo contigo puedo estar bien.- le dije a Peeta acariciándole la mejilla.

-Entiende preciosa que por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa.-me beso delicadamente.- siempre estuve dispuesto a dar mi vida si es que me la pedias.- sus ojos azules mostraban que cada palabra que salía de su boca era sincera y que podía hacer yo con toda esta perfección? Sino solamente amarla cada día de mi vida y lo haría porque quería y más que eso porque no sabría como vivir sin mi chico de los ojos azules, lo habíamos intentado pero simplemente no habíamos podido nuestro amor era demasiado.

-Siempre estarás conmigo no?.-le pregunte recostándome en su pecho.

-Claro que si preciosa, siempre nada nos va a separar.-eso sonaba asquerosamente bien, tan exquisito que nada comparaba la felicidad que sentía ahora, estaba bien todo siempre estuvo bien aunque hayamos pasado cosas malas todo era para reforzar nuestro amor.

-Sabes que juntos seremos invencibles?.-le pregunte

-Juntos somos invencibles hermosa.-me beso.- pero sobre todo siempre estaremos juntos.-no necesitaba más de eso estaba completamente feliz, no existía persona en este planeta o en el universo entero que hiciera que mi amor por Peeta disminuyera simplemente el estaba hecho para mi, el era yo y yo era el simplemente así, no sé cómo, ni cuándo pero paso sé que desde la primera vez que lo vi estuve segura que él estaría conmigo siempre y lo amaría toda la vida, entonces era muy pequeña para entenderlo pero ahora con ese hermoso anillo en mi dedo sabía que no habría nada en el universo que hiciera que me separara de él porque juntos seremos invencibles.

Con ese pensamiento se me quede dormida y seguí mis vacaciones de verano siendo las más increíbles porque estábamos con mi familia y amigos, Annie y Finnick se casaron una semana antes de que regresáramos a Paris, no fue algo grande ni nada pero fue bastante bonito Annie con un vestido que dejaba ver casi su inexistente barriga y su hermosa sonrisa que bueno sentía que ocupaba casi todo su bonito rostro, Finnick no menos emocionado con un bonito atuendo poco formal de pantalón de vestir y camisa blanca, como fue en la playa fue sin zapatos a petición de Annie y así lo hicimos.

-Se imaginan cuando sea la boda de Katniss y Peeta.-dijo saltando Prim de un lado a otro.-no tendremos niña de las flores.- frunció el ceño.

-En cuanto tiempo será la boda?.-pregunto Finnick

-Un año, es en lo que acabamos la universidad.- respondió muy feliz Peeta.-pero lo iremos planeando todo con tiempo y eso.

-Claro.-dije con sarcasmo yo no soy nada buena para eso de las organizaciones y mucho menos para las fiestas, aunque como es mi boda obvio tendré que hacer lo posible porque sea simplemente perfecta, no quería errores en un día tan importante como lo seria.

-Haremos fiesta de compromiso?.-pregunto Delly que ahora era miembro activo del grupo, junto con Madge y Effie.

-Ohh pero claro.-dijo Clove.- verdad Rue?.-la morena asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Nostras la organizaremos.-anunciaron las chicas.- para diciembre que regresen de Paris.

Justo una semana después estábamos en el aeropuerto despidiéndonos de todos.

-Chicos los extrañaremos.-se despidió Effie.-pero no te preocupes Katniss cuando regreses tu fiesta de compromiso será de ensueño.

-Eso espero, se los dejo todo en sus manos.-todas la chicas asintieron y por primera vez me sentía completa y feliz, Peeta que iba tomado de mi mano me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Vamos por este último año de universidad preciosa.-me dijo acariciando mi mejilla mientras esperábamos en la salita, en ese momento nos llamaron a abordar el avión y así lo hicimos.

-Este es el último año que nos separa del "para siempre".-dije divertida.

-Algo así.- respondió divertido.- roguemos porque en este año no se te ocurra abandonarme.

-HAHA.-dije con sarcasmo.- ni creas Mellark que después de tanto voy botarte por otro con mejor trasero.

-Podría ser.-me dijo besándome y sonriendo contra mis labios.

-A veces eres idiota.-le dije besándolo.- pero sabes que conmigo te jodiste porque eres mío y cualquier zorra que se atreva a tocar lo que es mío se queda sin manos.-le dije riendo y el estaba ahogando una carcajada.

-Pues si algún estúpido quiere acercarse a ti primero le corto las bolas.-eso nos provoco un ataque de risa, cuando íbamos a mitad de vuelo lo mire y el sonrió.

-Hasta el infierno iré por ti.-me dijo y me quede sin palabras, que mas podía hacer yo para que este chico me amara por siempre.

-Y yo al infinito y más allá.- respondí dándole un profundo beso.

* * *

**HOLAAAAA! juro que pense que no les subia me hice tonta todo el fin de semana leyendo un fic y entonces esta mañana desperte y pregunte que dia es? y me dijeron MARTES y se supone que YO ya debia de tener el capitulo pero no tenia nada más que la idea como a eso de las 8:00pm me puse a escribir y TARAN! aqui esta espero que el capitulo express les agrade. Le quedan supongo que unos 3 capitulos (4 cuando mucho) y es una lastima la verdad, espero que lo que paso con Marvel no las haya desilucionado porque sinceramente ya no sabia como borrarlo del mapa y que mejor con algo de justicia! XD como se daran cuenta esto va que vuela para un final feliz y asi será mientras tanto espero disfruten mucho el cap, espero subir mañana capitulo a "Lips are blue" dejenme saber que tal.**

**xoxo  
**

**Kari**

* * *

_Avance:_**  
**

_-Ay por dios esto es demasiado!.-dije en mi ataque de nervios poniendo la cabeza entre las piernas.  
_

_-Tranquila Kat!.-dijo Clapton acariciando mi espalda.- piensa que todo esto es por amor._

_-Amor? Si si claro amor.-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Recuerdame porque no debo de aceptar que mis amigas hagan la fiesta de compromiso.  
_

_-Suerte que sera la unica.-respondio Clapton divertido.  
_

_-Si! porque no vuelvo a pasar por eso.-argumente riendo.  
_


	22. Lovesong

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Lovesong.**

**Katniss POV.**

Llegamos a Paris a la hora del desayuno, esto del cambio de hora era todo un desastre siempre me costaba demasiado volver a acostumbrarme pero ni modo, apenas tendríamos dos días antes de regresar a la universidad y este era el último año, la única cosa que nos separaba del "para siempre" estábamos tan felices juntos que sinceramente moría porque esto terminara quería vivir con mi chico por siempre, en mi nube mi amor aunque era consciente de que no todo seria miel sobre hojuelas aun así quería que ya nada nos separara.

-KATNISS!.-grito Leslie mientras corría hacia mi separándose de los brazos de Jess, no sabía cuando habían regresado, lo que si supe es que los dos habían viajado a Inglaterra con la familia de Jess que no era como que del todo cariñosa según nos había contado el mismo.

-Leslie!.-la salude y la abrace.- te extrañe tontuela.

-Oh! Si yo también tengo tanto que contarte.-me dijo mirándome fijamente, nos fuimos con los chicos a los que saludamos animadamente y después nos fuimos al edificio, siendo sincera extrañaba todo esto, algunos chicos nunca los había visto y bueno nosotros compartíamos apartamento con Josh y Logan otro chico de ensueño, el acababa de llegar de Londres así que lo unimos al grupo.

-Qué tal estuvo el viaje?.-pregunto Clapton que tenia abrazando a Riley.

-Además de tedioso.-dije con gesto de asco.-estuvo bien.

-Me lo imagino.-nos dijo Riley viéndome fijamente.- ahora si cuéntenos que dijeron todos cuando les dijiste que te casas?

-Al principio pensaron que estaba embarazada.-dije seriamente.-pero pues ya solo dijimos que no, realmente todos lo tomaron muy bien.

-Menos tu papá preciosa.- añadió Peeta

-Pero mi padre nada se toma bien.-dije riendo.-pero de ahí en más todos están felices, además de que una amiga se caso y tendrá un bebe.

-Oh que bello.-exclamo Leslie.- algún día nosotros vamos a querer uno.

-Seguro bebe.-le dijo Jess.

-Yo creo que llegado el momento todos querremos uno.- añadió Riley

-No estoy tan segura.-les dije pero todos me ignoraron o al menos eso yo creí, nunca fui muy a fin a los bebes o a los niños aunque quizá un bebe con los bonitos ojos de Peeta sería lo más increíble que me podría pasar.

El día de regresar a la escuela llego más rápido de lo que desearía y bueno empezaba lo más fácil y difícil este año tendría que escribir un libro con todo lo recaudado durante todo el tiempo en la universidad, las muchas traducciones y las miles de cosas que había hecho, escogería solo lo mejor porque de eso dependía mi doble titulación eso consistía en que tanto como en San Diego como en Paris las universidades avalarían mis estudios, no solo sería como "un intercambio" cualquiera así que empecé con mi estrés.

-Hola preciosa.-saludo Peeta entrando en nuestra habitación, literalmente ya siempre estábamos juntos, ya no había nada como yo tengo mi habitación y tú la tuya ahora estábamos viviendo juntos en toda la extensión de la palabra.-crees poder dormir algún día de esta semana?

-Podría pero no creo cariño.-le digo sin despegar la vista del ordenador.

-Podrías darme 10 minutos de tu tiempo.-me pide y trato de ignorarlo pero lo siguiente hace que ponga toda la atención en el.- si así vas a estar toda la vida no sé si me quiera casar.

-Hablas enserio Mellark?.-le digo con un nudo en la garganta lo que provoca que mi voz se quiebre y el sonríe.

-Claro que no pero solo así me haces caso.-estoy a punto de mandarlo al demonio cuando decido ponerle atención, han pasado dos semanas en las que ni siquiera hablo mucho con él y ni decir de dormir.

-Que pasa amor?.-le pregunto apagando mi ordenador y dirigiéndome a la cama.

-Sucede que hablo tu hermana.-me dice mirándome fijamente.- estan armando algo grande para el compromiso.

-Que?.-pregunto asustada.

-Si están preparando algo realmente grande preciosa quizá no se deberías pensar en darle un vistazo a las fotos que enviaron.-me dice pensativo.

-Estas consciente de que apenas llevamos 2 semanas en Paris y que faltan meses para diciembre.-el asiente y se encoge de hombres.

-Ellas dicen que quieren estar preparadas para que todo se de ensueño.-me dice con algo de temor en la mirada.

-Pero si aun no será la boda, da igual cuando sea yo misma me encargare de los detalles.-le digo dándole un beso.-cielo estoy cansadísima, vamos a dormir.-en cuanto toco la cama me relajo solo me hizo falto que Peeta pusiera sus brazos alrededor de mi para relajarme completamente y dormir como bebe.

Cuando abro los ojos la luz se filtra por la ventana y la odio quiero dormir un poco más pero no sé como así que busco el contacto de Peeta pero el ya no está, en su lugar esta una hoja de papel.

_Katniss:_

_Cielo tuve que salir con los chicos pero relájate, te veré más tarde. Te amo._

_Peeta._

Oh bien lo único que necesito para sentirme bien se ha ido y no puedo volver a dormir así que me doy una rápida ducha y salgo para encontrarme con Logan que está pegado al televisor.

-Pensé que tu también irías con los chicos.-le digo y el niega con la cabeza.

-No tenía demasiadas ganas, ya sabes eso de andar buscando cosas para sus novias no es divertido si no tienes una.-ese es un buen punto así que sin decir nada me quedo a su lado y nos perdemos viendo P.S I love, estoy al borde de las lagrimas cuando llega Peeta y me ve completamente conmovida.

-Qué paso preciosa?.-me mira y me abraza muy fuerte y entonces no puedo evitarlo y me pongo a llorar como un bebe, esa película tenia años que había salido y aun así lloraba cada vez que la veía es de esas cosas que no puedes evitar.

-Me pongo en el lugar de la chica y simplemente yo no podría vivir sin ti.-le digo con lagrimas en los ojos a lo que el sonríe.

-Cielo, yo no te dejare nunca te lo prometo si?.-asiento sin decir más y sigo viendo la película cuando acaba estoy a lagrima suelta y el no hace más que reconfortarme.- Quizá debamos ir a dar un paseo que te parece?

-Está bien.-le digo y cuando llego abajo veo un hermosa motocicleta Harley Davison.

-Desde hace un rato quería enseñártela, es nuestra.-me dice con una sonrisa de niño pequeño.

-Nuestra?.-pregunto.- querrás decir tuya.

-No, porque todo lo que es mío es tuyo.-me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Como digas, ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando te diga que la quiero conducir.-el frunció el ceño y yo reí.-es broma ahora dame un casco o prometo no subir.

-De acuerdo.-me entrega un casco color azul cielo que no cubre la cara es solo de esos para la cabeza, el tiene uno igual solo que de color plata, la motocicleta es color azul rey y es bastante hermosa debo admitir.

-Tienes un buen gusto.-le digo riendo el sube y yo detrás de él arrancamos y comenzamos a avanzar, jamás he sido de las fanáticas de la motocicletas pero un paseo en moto con mi chico? Quien podría rechazarlo.

Cuando llegamos a un lugar que jamás había visto es como un parque, bajamos de la moto y comenzamos a caminar sin soltarnos de la mano, es bonito así que nos recostamos en el césped verde, el sol está en su punto así que mis lentes para sol me ayudan a que no deteste que el sol me dé en la cara.

-A veces no quisiera esperar.-me dice acariciando mi pierna en la que esta recostado, mientras yo acaricio su rubia cabellera.

-A que te refieres?.-le pregunto dándole un besito en la frente.

-Que a veces no quisiera esperar todo este año para casarme contigo, sabes se me hará entorno yo quisiera poder decir "Katniss Everdeen es mi esposa".-suspire de manera frustrada porque a veces yo también deseo lo mismo.

-Entonces ya no sería Katniss Everdeen.-sonrió.-seria Katniss Mellark?

-Sabes que bien suena eso?.-pregunta con una sonrisa sorprendente.

-Si? no sé si quede tan bien.-me rio.- suena excelente.- estuvimos un buen rato ahí cuando nos dio hambre buscamos un bonito lugar para comer y regresamos a los apartamentos, de pronto Peeta y yo tuvimos mucho que hacer casi no podíamos pasar tiempo juntos aunque claro vivíamos juntos pero yo siempre en la biblioteca, pasaba mucho tiempo con Clapton porque teníamos un proyecto juntos sobre una traducción en la que le estaba ayudando.

-Hasta que los veo chicos.-nos dice Riley con un tono medio de celos.

-Por fin hemos terminado la traducción en la que estuvimos trabajando.- respondió Clapton mirándola de mala manera.

-Si por fin, necesito pasar un poco de tiempo con Peeta.-espero que con eso se quede a un lado lo de los celos porque yo con Clapton no tengo nada siempre ha sido Peeta y más ahora que nos casaremos en unos cuantos meses.

Me voy a mi apartamento en donde encuentro a Peeta discutiendo con el ordenador, cuando me acerco me doy cuenta que en realidad discute con mi hermana por Skype.

-Si Katniss estuviera aquí me apoyaría.-le dice a Prim enojado.

-Pues ya estoy aquí, que pasa?.-me siento a un lado de Peeta y le doy un cariñoso beso en los labios.

-Dejen las muestras de cariño para su habitación, esto es enserio.-gritonea mi hermana, ahí también esta Rue, Clove, Effie, Madge y Delly.

-Si me dicen que sucede quizá podamos pues no se entendernos.-le digo a Prim que esta toda roja al parecer está a punto de un colapso nervioso.

-Sucede que a tu futuro marido se le hace mucho 200 personas para el compromiso.-responde y yo empiezo a toser como loca.

-Acaso te volviste loca Primrose?.-le pregunte alterada.-200 personas, yo ni siquiera conozco a 200 jodidas personas.

-Claro que las conoces Katniss.- respondió con el ceño fruncido.- es enserio.

-Reduce a eso a 100 o si se puede a 50 de ser posible a 30, no quiero a tantas personas y ya.-mi hermana enfurece y apaga el ordenador.

-A eso tendremos que enfrentarnos en un par de meses eh?.-pregunto Peeta con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

-Está loca.-los dos reímos por lo sucedido, los meses pasan más rápido de lo que pensamos cuando nos damos cuenta llegamos al cumpleaños al cumpleaños 22 de Peeta que es el 12 de octubre, opto por no hacer ninguna fiesta ni nada sino una cena bastante romántica en la que él es el centro de todo igual que siempre, sus ojos azules son mi perdición, quiero demostrarle con cada movimiento lo mucho que lo amo y él lo sabe o al menos eso quiero creer porque jamás borra esa sonrisa hermosa de su rostro, el siempre tan delicado conmigo.

-Me permites esta pieza.-pregunto aunque sabe lo mucho que detesto bailar.-no me la puedes negar es mi cumpleaños así que me levanto y empezamos a bailar.

**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**

A pesar de lo mucho que detesto bailar me sienta como si me estuviera deslizando en una nube con Peeta, todo era tan asombroso a su lado que nada hacía falta, ese día terminamos haciéndonos el amor sin una sola gota de lujuria, solo queriendo demostrar lo mucho que nos amamos con cada pequeña fibra de nuestro cuerpo.

Los meses seguían pasando tan rápido que cuando nos dimos cuenta, Prim y las chicas incluyendo a mi madre estaban emocionadas por la fiesta de compromiso, incluso más que nosotros. Annie era también un miembro activo ahora con una enorme panza de 6 meses de embarazo nos había dado la noticia apenas unas dos semanas atrás que tendría un niño, estábamos completamente felices por ello Peeta decía que Finnick y Annie era la pareja que más merecía un bebe aunque de vez en cuando me dejaba ver el deseo por uno nuestro, yo era la que más me reusaba a ese tema aun no me sentía preparada para andar cambiando pañales y esas cosas que hacen las mamás, quizá después de la boda lo pensaríamos con más detenimiento pero primero lo primero.

Las invitaciones llegaron a Paris justo el 28 de noviembre mientras todos cenábamos en el apartamento de Clapton y los chicos.

-Tenemos correspondencia.-anuncio Josh entrando al apartamento, entrego cada uno de los sobres obviamente a nosotros no nos dio.

-OH POR DIOS.-gritaron Riley, Leslie y Leila al mismo tiempo, chicos por su parte no dijeron nada y solo nos miraron.

-QUE?-pregunto Peeta un poco alterado.

-Son las invitaciones para la fiesta de compromiso.-dijo Leslie más que emocionada.-aunque no sé si podamos ir pero OH POR DIOS.-se la quite de las manos y leí.

_**Nos complace invitar a usted a la **_

_**Celebración de compromiso**_

_**De**_

_**Peeta Mellark & Katniss Everdeen.**_

_**Se llevara a cabo el 26 de diciembre en **_

_**Malibu Beach Inn.**_

_**20:00hrs.**_

Casi vomito el jugo que estaba tomando en ese momento, eso era demasiado Peeta y yo nos quedamos petrificados durante unos momentos.

-Katniss es genial.-me decían las chicas y yo juro que quería ponerles atención, pero estaba en realidad pensando que la fiesta seria exorbitante y yo no estaba preparada para nada de eso ni física ni mentalmente.

-Oh por dios.-dije sacando el aire de golpe.-que clase de broma estúpida es esa!.-corrí por mi celular y marque el numero de mi hermana, consciente de que estaría despierta porque allá eran las 7:00am

-Hola!.-respondió Prim

-QUE DEMONIOS LES SUCEDE PRIM?.-grite asustada.- QUE ES TODO ESO DEL COMPROMISO FUERA DE PROPORCION QUE NO QUEDAMOS QUE….-mi hermana me interrumpió.

-Es importante si? ya en tu boda decidirás que quieres y que no pero…-me dijo

-Sabes que tienes razón al demonios, estaré ahí pero es la última vez.- soltó un grito de emoción y yo estaba en pánico, gracias a que Peeta estaba ahí no salí corriendo por la escalera de incendios gritando ¡AUXILIO, AUXILIO!

-Tranquila preciosa superaremos esto juntos.-me dijo Peeta mirándome fijamente.

-Más te vale.-le respondí con poco animo, después de eso empecé a contar los días para irme a L.A los exámenes terminaron y como siempre tuve éxito al igual que todo nuestro grupito de amigos, nos despedimos de ellos sabiendo que no estarían con nosotros el día de la fiesta de compromiso lo que realmente nos entristecía, porque ahora formaban parte de nuestra vida.

-Los voy a extrañar.-le dije a Peeta una vez en el avión, el solo me respondió con un cálido beso y olvide que demonios pasaba a mi alrededor, fue un vuelo de lo más incomodo por lo que no pude pegar el ojo en casi todo el viaje, llegue con un dolor de cabeza terrible a L.A. Contrario a la vez pasada nadie estuvo ahí para recibirnos así que tomamos un taxi hasta la casa de Peeta en donde supuse estarían todos y si justo así fue ahí estaba mi madre, Connor, Arthur y Prim sin Cato lo cual era rarísimo en cuanto nos vieron entrar nos saludaron entusiastas.

-Es un gusto verlos de nuevo chicos.-dijo mi madre.- y tenemos tanto por hacer.- comenzó a decir pero sinceramente yo no quería saber de nada que no fueran unas aspirinas.

-Mamá enserio mañana hablamos si? voy a dormir.-me dirigí a la habitación de Peeta y el conmigo literalmente cuando llegamos a la cama nos quedamos dormidos, al otro día tuve que tomar unas aspirinas parecía que me había emborrachado o no sé qué demonios, en cuanto puse un pie en la sala mi madre que estaba ahí comenzó a balbucear sobre ir a buscar lo que usaría para esa noche y miles de cosas por el estilo, por eso no organizaba fiesta siempre implicaban un montón de gastos innecesarios y demás.

-Tengo algunos vestidos que quizá sirvan para la ocasión y…-mi madre me mira horrible.

-Nada de eso Katniss tienes que estar radiante es el día de tu compromiso.-dice con cara de pocos amigos.

-Exacto es mi compromiso, no la boda entiende.-da igual lo que piense los siguientes días nos la pasamos en miles de tiendas para comprar varios atuendos, pero no me voy a esa tortura yo sola porque me llevo a Peeta, mi pobre chico caminaba por los pasillos de todos los centros comerciales con cara de "AYUDENME" pero con unos cuantos besos el terminaba cediendo, llego la cena de navidad y todos estuvimos juntos aunque no fue nada espectacular porque todos estaban concentrados en la dichosa fiesta.

El día llego y yo sentía las piernas temblar, mientras me vestía deseaba fervientemente que callera un meteorito y me aplastara, tenía un miedo terrible, saque el vestido era realmente bonito en color negro y corto con un conté en un "a" algo así con una delgada tela de encaje encima que tenia figuras se transparentaba en los hombros, espalda y final del vestido, nada que no se pudiera ver quedaba a la vista, utilice unos zapatos de tacón alto cerrados como en forma de botín, el cabello lo llevaba suelto en ondas y ligeramente maquillada, Peeta lleva un traje de dos piezas color gris opaco con una camisa en color blanca y una corbata plateada con rayitas muy delgadas, mi chico era realmente atractivo vestido así, nos dirigimos al dichoso hotel y justo antes de entrar las caras de 7 personas ahí me dejaron helada, Leslie, Jess, Clapton, Riley, Josh, Leila y Logan estaban aquí después de un saludo emotivo con los chicos me disponía a entrar pero a la playa donde seria la fiesta pero entonces Prim me lo impidió lo cual agradecí, di una ojeada rápida y me sentí desvanecer.

-Ay por dios esto es demasiado!-dije en mi ataque de nervios poniendo la cabeza entre las piernas.

-Tranquila Kat!.-dijo Clapton acariciando mi espalda.- piensa que todo esto es por amor.

-Amor? Si, si claro amor.-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Recuérdame porque no debo de aceptar que mis amigas hagan la fiesta de compromiso.

-Suerte que será la única.- respondió Clapton divertido.

-Si! porque no vuelvo a pasar por eso.-argumente riendo.

-Claro que no, Peeta no lo permitirá.-me dice tomándome de la mano para levantarme y darme un cálido abrazo.- Vamos pequeña yo se que puedes.-y me dejo ahí esperando que a la tonta de mi hermana y amigas se les diera la gana dejarme entrar.

-Es hora.-anuncio Rue y yo respire 100 veces, tome el brazo de Peeta que me sonreía y entramos con paso firme, éramos la atracción y yo lo odiaba, la recepción era un éxito y todo iba increíble hasta que empezó el brindis.

-Quiero proponer un brindis.-anunciaron Clove y Gale.-por la mejor pareja que conozco además de Annie y Finnick.- añadió Gale.- son el uno para el otro desde que empezaron a salir todos sabíamos que esto iba acabar mal.-rio Clove.- pero brindemos porque esto dure toda la vida, salud!.- si bien no fue ordinario el brindis me causo mucha risa después de eso empezó la música y claro nosotros teníamos que abrir el baile.

**Whenever i'm alone with you,  
you make me feel like i am home again.  
whenever i'm alone with you,  
you make me feel like i am whole again.  
Whenever i'm alone with you,  
you make me feel like i am young again.  
whenever i'm alone with you,  
you make me feel like i am fun again.  
However far away,  
i will always love you.  
however long i stay,  
i will always love you.  
whatever words i say,  
i will always love you;  
i will always love you.  
Whenever i'm alone with you,  
you make me feel like i am free again.  
whenever i'm alone with you,  
you make me feel like i am clean again.  
However far away,  
i will always love you.  
however long i stay,  
i will always love you.  
whatever words i say,  
i will always love you;  
i will always love you.**

La canción era perfecta mientras nos deslizábamos por la pista de baile Peeta me la cantaba al oído había algo más perfecto que Peeta diciéndome que siempre me va a amar? Para mí no lo había quería congelar el momento, quería que esta felicidad durara para siempre.

* * *

**HOLAAAAA! Bueno aqui esta el cap. por poco y ya no les subo! Porque no habia escrito más que el adelanto que les deje aqui y bueno tenia planeado hacerlo mucho más extenso pero bueno pues ya no se pudo es muy dificil escribir sobre amor cuando estas un poco desilucionada, nunca les ha pasado? bueno dejenme decirles que esto me sirvio para sacar todas mis frustraciones y mi super tristeza, pero bueno ya dejare de hablar de mi diganme que tal va? ya estamos razando el final como se pueden dar cuenta, no se espanten el siguiente no sera su boda ni nada parecido pero igual ya esta en puerta. espero que les haya gustado dejenme saber que les parecio. **

**Por si quieren saber las canciones son Your Song de Elton Jhon y Lovesong de The Cure aunque la version del baile seria más como la de Adele, les digo por si tienen intencion de escucharla o algo asi, creanme las dos son bellisimas.  
**

**A otra cosa yo creo que la siguiente semana actualizare 3 veces este ya para terminarlo porque ya casi regreso a la escuela me queda una semana asi que aprovechare supongo que subire Miercoles, Jueves y Sabado. ahora si dejenme saber que les parecio.  
**

**xoxo  
**

**Kari.  
**

* * *

_-ESE VESTIDO NO ME GUSTA.-grita Katniss con cara de desesperacion._**  
**

_-Katniss pero ese esta bien.-trata de razonar Effie con ella.  
_

_-NO!.-grita de nuevo y me rio de su actitud, no puedo verla pero si escucharla.-si Peeta lo aprueba lo aceptare y si no LARGO.  
_

_-Por favor Katniss no te pongas dificil.-le rogo Johanna.- te ves hermosa.  
_

_-YA DIJE Y HAGANLE COMO PUEDAN.-les grita a las dos en respuesta.  
_


	23. Neutron Star Collision

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Neutron Star Collison.**

**Peeta POV.**

La noche del compromiso era más de lo que cualquier enamorado pudiera pedir, mi chica lucia hermosa y feliz.

-Eres feliz?.-le pregunte mientras caminábamos por la playa.

-Que si soy feliz?.-pregunto con una sonrisa.- más de lo que alguna vez imagine.-la bese, ella era la chica indicada para pasar el resto de mis días lo sabía.

-Hey chicos!.-llamo Annie mientras corría hacia nosotros, sentía que el bebe se le podía venir afuera en cualquier segundo pero ella parecía estar muy segura de que el pequeño Harry se quedaría ahí por unos cuantos meses más.

-Annie no corras!.-dijo Katniss asustada.- te puedes caer y

-No pasa nada este niño se quedara en su lugar por algunos meses más.-dijo Annie mientras se sobaba la enorme panza.-Cinna y Johanna los andan buscando, al parecer quieren despedirse, porque ellos se van esta noche a New York.

-Oh claro vamos.-regresamos a la fiesta y si justo como dijeron Johanna y Cinna salían esa noche para New York ya que pasarían el año nuevo con la familia de Johanna. La noche termino por fin y nos dirigimos a mi casa que era la más cercana aunque Prim decidió irse a casa de Cato, la pobre Rosemary estaba en un mar de lágrimas porque se daba cuenta que sus pequeñas ya habían dejado de serlo y mi padre estaba ahí para reconfortarla.

-Tranquila querida.-le repetía mi padre una y otra vez mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra casa.-los chicos siempre serán nuestros chicos.

-Oh Arthur cuando fue que dejaron de ser unos niños.-Rosemary lloriqueaba.- mi niña se va a casar y mi bebe ahora se queda a con su novio.- Katniss sufría de una ataque de risa por ver así a su madre, cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación Katniss aun seguía riendo.

-Deja de burlarte, no debe ser fácil.-le dije mirándola desnudarse, era tan sexy cuando se desnudaba como si estuviera sola.

-No lo puedo creer es que jamás la había visto ponerse sentimental.-giro los ojos, cuando iba a ponerse algo de pijama la detuve.

-Mmm…deberías de quedarte así.-le dije contra su cuello.

-Y que ganaría?.-pregunto en un jadeo, para después restregar su cadera contra la mía, pronto nos olvidamos de lo que estábamos hablando porque la lleve hasta la cama y ahí teníamos botella de chocolate con la que habíamos estado comiendo helado la noche anterior, esta vez la ocupe para otra cosa puse un camino de chocolate desde su cuello hasta su vientre, lo divertido fue cuando con la lengua le quite el chocolate y Katniss no paraba de gemir y gritar mi nombre, unos golpes en la puerta nos hicieron detener nuestros jueguitos.

-Chicos yo entiendo que no jueguen cartas en la noche pero por favor el "Más Peeta" se puede omitir seguimos siendo sus padres.-grito Rosemary desde el otro lado de puerta.-ahora por favor déjenos dormir.-Katniss y yo nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos para después comenzar a reír a carcajada abierta.

-Eso fue extraño.-me dijo Katniss riendo, para después ponerse seria.- pero ahora cielo en que estábamos?.-trague en seco cuando ella comenzó a morderse el labio inferior sugestivamente para después atraerme hacia ella, no pude evitarlo y sin más preámbulos me introduje en ella con un solo movimiento, importándonos poco lo que Rosemary nos acababa de pedir volvimos a hacer demasiado ruido, Katniss no paraba de gritar "Así Peeta" y yo de gemir más alto de lo normal al parecer lo estábamos haciendo al propósito o es que quizá lo estábamos disfrutando el doble, cuando terminamos los dos volvimos a reír a carcajada abierta por lo sucedido y después nos quedamos profundamente dormidos. A la mañana siguiente mientras desayunábamos las miradas de nuestros padres nos hacían sentir cohibidos o por lo menos a mi si me causaban eso.

-Qué tengo monos en la cara o qué?.-pregunto Katniss dejando su cuchara dentro del cereal.

-Es que hija ayer…-Rosemary bajo la mirada.

-Ayer si madre ya sé que te diste cuenta que a veces puedo ser muy expresiva en el sexo ok? Lo siento.-dijo Katniss a veces me sorprendía esa faceta de nada de pena pero a veces era tan inocente que me sentía como un pervertido.

Los días pasaron y con ellos el "Año Nuevo", no podía creer que ya hubiera pasado un año desde aquel tiempo en el que yo me estaba ahogando en la miseria porque simplemente no estábamos juntos, cuando tenía de la mano a Riley que ahora afortunadamente esta con Clapton y yo regrese al lugar en donde pertenezco.

-En que piensas?.-me pregunto Katniss dándome un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-En que el año pasado yo estaba con Riley.-le dije pensativo

-Y yo con Clapton pero no era feliz porque tu no estabas a mi lado, olvida eso cariño ahora estamos juntos y lo estaremos por siempre.- eso sonaba tan bien y confiaba plenamente en que así seria, en que Katniss y yo estaríamos juntos por siempre. Antes de darnos cuenta teníamos que regresar a nuestro último semestre en Paris, Katniss estaba más emocionada que yo, solo era un semestre lo que nos separaba de pararnos frente a un altar y jurarnos amor eterno y también firmar un papel frente a un juez haríamos todo con tal de estar juntos.

-Mami regresare aquí a finales de Mayo y solo veremos lo del vestido.-le dijo Katniss a Rosemary.-Prim dejo todo en sus manos, mándame todo para que lo vayamos aprobando si?.-ahora miraba a las chicas.- confió en su buen gusto por favor no me fallen todo está en ustedes.

-Ya solo vendrás a escoger ese vestido Kat.-le dijo Effie con una sonrisa.

Subimos al avión y Katniss llevaba varias revistas de vestidos para novia y esas cosas.

-No sé si me casare de blanco.-me dijo pensativa.- no soy virgen.

-Ah no?.-pregunte divertido.- con quien me has estado engañando eh?

-Con un súper sexy historiador de arte que vive conmigo en Paris.-me dice con una sonrisa.

-No tengo el placer.- respondí

-Quizá después yo te pueda dar placer.-con esas simples palabras me encendió

-Ahora?.-pregunte estábamos a mitad de vuelo o quizá poco menos pero qué más daba.

-No cariño, no me gusta la idea de que todos escuche los increíbles orgasmos que me da mi novio.-los dos reímos.- ya hablando enserio no sé si casarme de blanco.

-Por qué no?.-pregunte curioso.

-Siempre pensé que el blanco significaba toda la hipocresía de las mujeres, se supone que es pureza y algunas chicas se casan con enormes barrigas de embarazo y entonces donde está la pureza?.-me pregunta

-En el bebe.-respondo

-No Peeta se supone que llegas virgen al matrimonio y esas cosas y yo no quiero ser hipócrita cariño.-me dice convencida.

-Creo que de blanco te veras bellísima.-le digo convencido y ella asiente.

-Ya veremos si?.-pregunta y a mí solo me queda asentir, no me voy a poner a pelear con Katniss por las cosas de la boda, yo de eso no sé nada y estoy seguro que ella tampoco solo sé que ella quiere que todo salga perfecto para los dos, que ninguno este a disgusto con nada.

Cuando llegamos a Paris nadie nos recibe, llegamos al edificio y no hay nadie, es sorprendente que los chicos aun no llegaran se supone que estarían aquí en Año nuevo pero al parecer nos equivocamos, apenas unas horas después llegan Leslie y Jess que venían de Teighmount, Clapton y Riley ellos venían de Kentucky y Josh y Leila de Rumania no sé porque fueron ahí pero el punto es que se fueron, una vez que estuvimos reunidos todos en el apartamento todos nos empezaron a acosar que cuales eran nuestros planes.

-Por fin ya decidieron la fecha de la boda?.-preguntaron Leila y Leslie al mismo tiempo.

-Si.-anuncie.

-Sera el 8 de Agosto.-dijo Katniss.

-GENIAL!.-gritaron las chicas.

-Tendremos que ir a comprar vestidos espectaculares por que será en la noche no?.-pregunto Riley

-Al atardecer.-le dije.-y la recepción será obvio en la noche.

-Pero que bello.-dijo Leslie con tono enamoradizo.

-Y será en la playa.-dijo Katniss.- así que bueno ya ustedes sabrán como se visten

Regresamos a clases y de nuevo la rutina consumía más de lo debido a mi chica, para titularse tenía que hacer un libro así que andaba como loca tratando de que todo fuera perfecto, a veces pasab días sin pegar el ojo, pero al final ella sola se terminaba disculpando por no haber estado al pendiente de mi, los meses empezaron a pasar y nosotros a estresarnos más porque entre la boda y la escuela todo era demasiado para nosotros.

-No Prim ya te dije que no quiero flores en las mesas.- discutió Katniss con Prim por enésima vez en la semana.-Peeta!.-grito Katniss

-Cariño tranquila.-le dije acariciándole la espalda.

-No Peeta dile a Primrose que no quiero malditas rosas en las mesas y punto.-grito de nuevo, últimamente hacia demasiadas rabietas.

-Prim por favor compadece un poco a tu cuñado.- rogué y Prim comenzó a reír.

-Entonces que quiere, me vale un pepino que a mi hermana solo le gusten los dientes de león porque le recuerdan al color de tu cabello.-me dijo rodando los ojos.

-Tan amarillo lo tengo?.-pregunte preocupado

-No seas imbécil Mellark.-dijo riendo Prim.-es enserio que es lo que quieren

-Tal vez no quieran nada.-argumento mi hermano

-Cállate Connor es la única que vez que estos idiotas se casaran así que díganme que es lo que quieren en las mesas.

-Velas!.-dijo Katniss emocionada.

-Muy ordinario.- respondió Prim

-Ingéniatelas para que no se vea ordinario y quiero velas.-si bien era cierto que mi chica andaba con un humor terrible también era cierto que Prim la desquiciaba, en todo la contra decía y a todo le quería decir que no, yo no sé cómo es que a pesar de que es su hermana no había aprendido que a Katniss jamás se le dice que NO.

-Ay está bien, ándale Connor vamos a buscar las dichosas velas mueve el trasero.-gritoneo Prim.- nos vemos después.-y se acabo la llamada.

-Me va a volver loca.-dijo frustrada Katniss

-Y tú me volverás loco a mí y entonces seremos un par de locos.- respondí

-Locos pero enamorados.-me beso dulcemente.

-Al menos.-le dije y así siguieron pasando los meses hasta que todos andábamos vueltos locos porque ya nos íbamos a graduar, faltaban escasas dos semanas y entonces si oficialmente seriamos adultos.

-Estas nervioso?.-pregunto Katniss

-No lo estoy solo estoy asustado.-ella sonrió y me beso

-Tranquilo cariño serás un excelente historiador de arte.-entregamos nuestras tesis y en el caso de Katniss un libro cuando nos las aprobaron nos sentíamos en la nube, Gale, Rue, Clove, Cato, Cinna, Johanna y Tresh también se graduarían así que todos nos enviamos nuestras respectivas felicitaciones.

Estábamos en el auditorio de la universidad de Paris, cuando la mirada de Katniss en el publico me hizo girar a ver qué es lo que veía tan fijamente, ahí estaba la persona que jamás pensé que estaría, Tom el papá de Katniss junto con Coin y un bebe de unos 6 meses o más con el cabello cobrizo y los ojos grises como los de Katniss, llevaba puesto uno pantaloncito rojo y una camisita azul, el bebe era adorable.

-Es bonito.-dijo mi chica apenas en un susurro.- lástima que sea de esa perra.- era bien sabido por todos que Coin no era del agrado de Katniss.

-Cielo no pienses en eso y disfruta de esto, solo parte de tu larga lista de éxitos.-le dije besándole la frente.

-Una larga lista de éxitos que compartiremos juntos, real o no real?.-pregunto y yo asentí.

-Real preciosa.- nuestros padres llegaron tomados de la mano y lucían felices, para mi supresa también llego mi madre junto con su marido, teníamos casi 10 años de no vernos y simplemente el que estuviera aquí era extraño.

-Parece que la gente no deseada vino a hacernos la vida imposible.-le dije a mi chica.

-No cielo solo vienen a morirse de envidia de tan felices que somos nosotros y ellos no.-sus palabras me hicieron sonreír, no pude haber encontrado una mejor chica.

La ceremonia comenzó y entonces comenzaron los diplomas, cuando nombraron a Katniss para que pasara por el suyo, mi padre y Rosemary rompieron en gritos, mientras que Tom solo aplaudía y mi madre la miraba con desprecio, cuando me llamaron a mi sentía que las piernas me temblaban cual vil gelatina.

-FELICIDADES AMOR!.-me beso Katniss con euforia, cuando empezaron los reconocimientos a lo mejor de nuestra generación.

-QUEREMOS RECONOCER A EL MEJOR PROMEDIO Y LA EXCELENCIA ACADEMICA A KATNISS EVERDEEN.-dijo el director y ella mi miro como ¿Es una broma? Y yo solo le sonreí.- QUIEN TAMBIEN SE GRADUA CON MENCION HONORIFICA POR TAN EXCELENTE LIBRO.-Katniss estaba que no se la creía.

-Preciosa será mejor que vayas.-le susurre al odio y solo así fue cuando opto por subir al pódium y caminar con una sonrisa deslumbrante, estaba tan orgulloso de mi chica por ser tan excelente en todo lo que se proponía, después de eso tuvimos que prácticamente no descansar demasiado para al otro día a primera hora tomar un avión que nos llevara a L.A ahora si empezaba el verdadero reto, solo teníamos Junio y Julio para planear todo y dejarlo tal y como Katniss quería, su cumpleaños no paso desapercibido solo que literalmente nos la habíamos pasado entre trabajos y eso que solo lo festejamos con un cup cake y un par de cigarrillos para ella.

Llegamos a L.A y nos dirigimos a casa de Katniss, en donde estaban todas las chicas, todo el tiempo hablaban de la boda, Annie ya tenía al pequeño Harry quien se había adelantado semana y media.

-Puedes sostenerlo Peeta por fa.-me dijo Finnick con desesperación, Annie estaba totalmente desconectada de él y de Harry pues tenía toda su energía en la boda.

-Y no se rompe?.-pregunte tímido, apenas iba a cumplir los dos meses.

-No tu sostenlo voy a prepararle el biberón.-me dijo saliendo disparado hacia la cocina, el era un excelente padre y Annie una excelente madre solo que a veces se le olvidaba un poco que debía dejar de lado a sus amigas que les encantaba andar cumpliendo los caprichos de mi chica.

-Te ves sexy con un bebe en brazos.-me dijo Katniss al oído, eso me dejaba la leve esperanza que algún día ella quisiera uno propio, sonrió y se fue a discutir con las chicas.

-Oh Peeta siento botarte a mi marido y a mi hijo aquí contigo pero es que tu mujer.-dijo Annie con tono dramático.-nada le parece.

-Lo sé, pero entiéndela es una perfeccionista.-le dije y ella rodo los ojos, para después llevarse a su pequeño con ella y seguir diciendo que tonalidad de listón quedaba más con el color del vestido de las damas, que debía saber yo sobre eso? Exacto nada.

-No es tan fácil no?.-me dijo Gale dándome una palmada en el brazo

-Nada fácil, por eso cuando te quieras casar piénsalo 10 veces antes de decírselo.-le dije riendo,

-Sabes ya he pensado en decirle a Clove.-me dijo pensativo viendo a las chicas.

-Que cosa?.-pregunto Connor uniéndose a la plática y con el Cato y Tresh, Cinna andaba de chofer con Johanna que estaba recogiendo opciones de telas para las damas de honor.

-Le quiero pedir matrimonio a Clove.-si Gale estaba sentando cabeza después de las 100 chicas a las que se había tirado, el Casanova enamorado vaya ironía.

-Whoo, no pues a ustedes si les pego duro el amor.-dijo Connor burlón.

-A todos,- admitió Cato.-en unos años yo también le pediré lo mismo a Prim pero por ahora así estamos bien.

-Katniss te mata antes de permitir que su hermanita se case tan pequeña.-le digo riendo.

-Eso seguro y como valoro mucho mi vida así la dejamos.- empezó a reír Cato, cuando vimos que Gale nos decía la verdad no hicimos más que apoyarlo.

Llego Julio y entonces si ya teníamos el tiempo encima, nos fuimos a comprar el bendito vestido que por cierto yo no podría ver hasta el día de la boda lo cual no solo no me tenia contento sino que tenia de malas a Katniss.

-ESE VESTIDO NO ME GUSTA.-grito Katniss con desesperación.

-Katniss pero ese está bien.-trata de razonar Effie con ella.

-NO!.-grito de nuevo y me rio de su actitud, no puedo verla pero si escucharla.-si Peeta lo aprueba lo aceptare y si no LARGO.

-Por favor Katniss no te pongas difícil.-le rogo Johanna.- te ves hermosa.

-YA DIJE Y HAGANLE COMO PUEDAN.-les grito a las dos en respuesta, la pobre Effie sale rendida del probador.

-Haz algo Peeta.-comienzo a reír y desde afuera trato de razonar con la fierecilla que se ha apoderado de mi novia.

-Preciosa.-llamo y ella responde con un "Emm".- cielo creo que deberías de analizar el vestido tu misma, yo no lo veré soy tradicionalista aunque sea en eso y apoyo a las chicas.

-Pero Peeta yo quiero que…-la interrumpo

-Haz esto por los dos cielo estoy seguro que tu elección será estupenda.-ella suspiro resignada pero al final accedió, Effie y Johanna casi me levantan un monumento por haber logrado domar a la fierecilla que volvía mala a mi chica, cuando fue el día de que yo comprara lo que iba a usar me lleve a todos los chicos, Gale, Cinna, Connor, Cato, Tresh, Finnick y yo entramos a la misma tienda.

-Quieres algo clásico?.-pregunto Finnick.

-Yo no tengo idea.-le dije.- pero supongo que si ya sabes algo como muy formal

-Peeta por si no lo habías notado tu boda es muy formal.-dijo Connor riendo y todos los demás lo siguieron.

-Si por eso.-al final terminamos escogiendo todos un atuendo parecido, solo que yo llevaría moño en vez de corbata pero todos iríamos de negro con blanco solo que las corbatas serian de diferentes colores.

Más rápido de lo que mi cerebro trato de asimilar llego el 8 de Agosto y estaba muy feliz pero a la vez muy nervioso.

-No pensé que este día llegaría tan pronto.-me dijo mi padre con un tono muy melancólico.

-Este día es lo que más deseo papá.-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé y espero que seas muy feliz Peeta, pero muy feliz.-me dijo abrazándome muy fuerte, salimos para el Malibu Lagoon State Beach que era donde la boda se llevaría acabo uno de los mejores hoteles y yo sinceramente creía que era demasiado pero si a mi chica le pareció bien entonces todo era perfecto, cuando llegamos en un como muelle flotante estaba donde se pondría el sacerdote o lo que sea que fuera, las personas se quedarían en la playa en donde habían sillas con listones rojos, la arena tenia como un fino pastico para que no se le hundieran los tacones a las mujeres y ahí estaban las mesas debajo de una gran palapa y alrededor había antorchas con fuego artificial, las mesas eran cuadradas y sin mantel en color chocolate solo que cada una tenia manteles rojos y en el centro tenían unas peceras con una flor de loto y una vela flotando. Todo era bonito, los invitador llegaron y todo estaba listo para cuando Katniss llego yo me quede helado.

* * *

**Holaaa! bonitas bueno pues aqui el penultimo capitulo de esta historia, en el siguiente la boda y unas cuantas sorpresas más estoy conmovida al borde de las lagrimas porque esto se esta acabando y NO LO PUEDO CREER, es muchisimo más de lo que pense, estoy sumamente feliz de tener unas lectoras como ustedes, este fic lo acabo en esta semana antes de entrar a la escuela por lo que espero que sean pacientes yo estoy trabajando en actualizar tambien "Lips are blue" pero siendo sincera espero ya mejor acabar con esta historia, dejenme saber que les ha parecido y ahora si sin más solo me queda agradecer y esperar su review.**

**xoxo  
**

**Kari.  
**

* * *

****_Adelanto:_

_-Solo tu cariño.-le digo besandolo con tanta pasion como me permite esto que nos separa.  
_

_-Tu eres mi sueño hecho realidad.-me dice acariandome la mejilla._

_-Gracias por esto.-el sonrie y yo lo beso...  
_


	24. Only You

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**ATENCION LEER LA NOTA AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO **

**Only You**

**Katniss POV.**

Estaba frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero donde mi piel aceitunada resplandecía, estaba maquillada ligeramente, mi cabello estaba recogido, tenia puesto el velo y el hermoso vestido que había elegido era de tirantes gruesos, en la espalda con una tela tranparente que dejaba ver mi espalda hasta la cintura y con un poco de escote, en la parte de la tela transparente tenia pequeños detalles en rojo era lindo, no tan largo pero si un poco como bien había dicho Prim no tendríamos niñita de las flores.

-Que tal tus nervios querida?.-pregunto mi madre sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Siento mis piernas flaquear madre.-dije con voz ahogada.

-Cielo tengo algo para ti.-me entrego una cajita, cuando la abrí vi que era su pequeño dije de zafiros.- algo azul y viejo.

-Mami esto…-me quede sin palabras ya que era de mi abuela y ella me lo estaba dando a mí.

-Nada de mami, hija esto te pertenece y quizá algún día a tu hermana ok?.-me beso la frente.- te amo Katniss y espero que seas feliz.

-Yo también te amo mami gracias por apoyarme en esto.-le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No llores cielo porque te arruinaras el maquillaje.- en ese momento llego la única persona que pensé que faltaría en un día tan importante.

-Hola Katniss.-saludo mi padre desde la puerta.- puedo pasar?.-asentí.- Kat, hija yo…

-No es necesario papá.-le dije dándome la ultima vista en el espejo ahora con lo que me había dado mi madre.

-No Katniss permíteme ser parte de este día, soy tu padre.-me dijo detrás de mí.

-Y por qué eres mi padre ya?.-me estaba enojando.- No papá, tú no quieres esto agradezco que estés aquí pero no me gusta la hipocresía, cuando estaba pequeña soñaba que el día de mi boda tu me entregaras en el altar pero ahora las cosas son tan diferentes, mi decisión está tomada.-le dije y el asintió, sin decir una sola palabra abandono la habitación, mi madre me miro y yo solo sonreí, entro Prim corriendo en un vestido color rojo sangre que resaltaba la piel de mi hermana.

-Prim te ves excelente.-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Nada de eso Katniss hoy la estrella eres tu.-me dijo y beso mi mejilla.-ahora vámonos.- subí al Mercedes Benz de Arthur y yo suspire solo íbamos Cato y yo en el auto.

-Tranquila Kat.- sonrió Cato.- lo harás excelente.

-Espero no caerme de bruces en medio del lugar.-dije riendo con nerviosismo.

-Recuerda que Peeta está siempre para sostenerte.-esa sola frase me caló hondo porque nunca nadie había dicho tanta verdad en tan pocas palabras, no pude hacer más que sonreír, en cuanto llegamos al hotel sentí un leve temblor por todo el cuerpo, suspire tres veces y salí del auto, pasamos de corrido por el lobby y divise la playa. Era el momento de enfrentarme con mis miedos, detestaba ser el centro de atención pero hoy tendría los ojos puestos en mi, hoy estaría frente a todos demostrando algo que todos sabían y no era necesario demostrar sin embargo lo haría, el amor que tengo por Peeta Mellark

Camine por la playa sin zapatillas no planeaba pelear con la arena, así que sola fui caminando hasta llegar al muelle, había decidido que mis damas se quedaran en la playa. Prim, Delly y Rue eran mis damas las tres de rojo realmente hermosas, sentí que mi pecho colapso cuando divise a Peeta ahí parado enfrente de todos frente al sacerdote y mordiéndose el labio típico de cuando está nervioso, puse mis zapatillas y camine con seguridad ya que entraría yo sola, con el ramo de tulipanes rojos en mis manos.

Llegue al altar y mire esos profundos ojos azules que desde que los vi a los 11 años me dejaron sin habla, en especial este día tenían un brillo muy particular siempre tan expresivos pero hoy no había nada más que felicidad y amor.

-Hola preciosa.-saludo Peeta en cuanto llegue al altar me quede petrificada, su voz escurría de amor.

-Hola cariño.-le respondí, sus ojos se quedaron clavados en mí y entonces el sacerdote tosió unas cuantas veces para llamar nuestra atención.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a esta joven pareja, Peeta y Katniss que formaran una nueva familia llena de amor…-y siguió hablando, desde siempre odie poner atención a este tipo de cosas y hoy no era la excepción era mi boda y lo único que quería que dijera era algo como "digan sus votos" o yo que se.-ahora por favor Peeta di tus votos.-Johanna y Cinna se acercaron a darnos los anillos.- Yo Peeta Mellark te prometo a ti Katniss Everdeen amor eterno ser para siempre tuyo en el bien y en el mal y amarte hasta mi final.-me quede sin habla y una pequeña lagrima de felicidad rodo por mi mejilla.

-Ahora tu Katniss.-me dijo el sacerdote, deje salir un suspiro ok allá vamos!.

-Yo Katniss Everdeen te prometo a ti Peeta Mellark seguirte en la luz y la obscuridad, amarte infinitamente y darte todo para que estemos siempre juntos.-el me sonrió con un toque diferente esta vez no solo amor, ternura y cualquiera de los gestos que conocía esta vez había algo más.

-Los declaro marido y mujer.-dijo el sacerdote después de dar un sermón de cómo ser buenas parejas.- ahora si puede besar a la novia.-dijo y no tardo un segundo en que Peeta me besara, sus labios cálidos contra los míos se sentían tan bien, escuchamos como aplaudían y entonces nos dimos la vuelta, los flashes de las cámaras nos atacaron, caminamos juntos de la mano por todo el muelle hasta que llegamos a la playa, ahí todos nos abrazaron y felicitaron, tenía ganas de saltar de felicidad oficialmente había pasado de ser Katniss Everdeen a Katniss Mellark.

-Bonito vestido preciosa.- me dijo Peeta al oído.

-Si es algo poco tradicional.-le dije sonriendo

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero se puede saber porque elegiste rojo?.-me pregunto

-No sé, también estaba uno que tenía toques negros pero no me convenció tanto como este.- respondí rápidamente.

-Me refería a porque no todo blanco.-me dijo pensativo

-Te lo explico de nuevo?.-pregunte con una ceja enarcada.

-No preciosa solo trataba de divertirme.-suspire y asentí, en ese momento los meseros llegaron con la entrada, así siguió la cena, Peeta y yo no paramos ni un segundo de compartir tiernos besos y dulces palabras.

-Son la pareja más bonita que he visto.-dijo Clove con una sonrisa.

-Te equivocas, esos son Annie y Finnick.-rio Gale

-Ay por favor esto no es competencia.-les dije rodando los ojos.

-Lo que digas Catnip mi boda será más bonita que la tuya.-me dijo enseñándome la lengua.

-Eso depende de la novia, aunque si es Clove seguro.-dijo Peeta sonriendo.

-Claro que seré yo imbécil.-reclamo Clove y después todos nos echamos a reír.

-Cuenten el chiste.-dijo Madge, con ella las cosas iban bien pero me sentía mal aun porque me estaba casando con el chico que le gustaba.-Katniss tienes un momento.- pidió y yo me aleje con ella.-Muchas felicidades.

-Gracias Madge, yo en realidad hubiera querido que nuestra amistad fuera realmente diferente ya sabes que no nos hubiéramos alejado por Glimmer y Peeta y…-me interrumpió

-No Kat la verdad es que lo mío era capricho con Peeta, nada más que eso pero míralo contigo es todo amor y toda dulzura en realidad el por extraño que suene te pertenece, no hubiera sido feliz con nadie más que contigo.-me dijo y sonrió.-enserio Katniss muchas felicidades.-nos abrazamos como grandes amigas y regresamos a la fiesta en ese momento, el dj llamo nuestra atención.

-Es hora de abrir la pista de baile así que Peeta y Katniss por favor.- de bailar no se mucho pero estoy segura que lo más básico si lo sé, no tengo idea de que canción bailaremos porque esa fue elección de Peeta, el me sonríe y me da un corto beso en los labios llegamos a la pista que está en medio de todas las mesas y se enciende de diversos colores, la canción comienza a sonar y nosotros a bailar.

**Only you can make this world seem right  
Only you can make the darkness bright.  
Only you and you alone  
can thrill me like you do  
and fill my heart with love for only you.  
Only you can make this change in me,  
for it's true, you are my destiny.  
**

Mientras la canción avanzaba Peeta me iba cantando la letra al oído, girábamos por toda la pista mientras yo tenía mi cabeza en su hombro y él me susurraba la canción.

**When you hold my hand,  
I understand the magic that you do.  
You're my dream come true,  
my one and only you.  
Only you can make this change in me,  
for it's true, you are my destiny.  
When you hold my hand,  
I understand the magic that you do.  
You're my dream come true,  
my one and only you.**

No había manera de que yo me sintiera mejor, estaba complete cuando él estaba a mi lado no sé como simplemente pude vivir tanto tiempo apartada de su lado y ahora estaríamos juntos para siempre, cuando la canción termino aun seguíamos meciéndonos de un lado a otro, el mundo a mi alrededor desapareció solo era consciente que habían puesto otra canción, así estuvimos algunos minutos hasta que Peeta me beso con todo ese amor que solo el sabia transmitir.

La noche transcurrió de lo más normal, era excelente mi madre y Arthur nos regalaron un apartamento en Hollywood y la madre de Peeta mando unos boletos de avión con destino a Londres por nuestra luna de miel, mi padre nos regalo todos los muebles del apartamento y a nosotros nos tocaba ponernos a buscar trabajo porque obvio no seriamos unos mantenidos, cuando casi era hora de que la recepción acabara me cambie el vestido por uno corto aunque igual blanco con un listón rojo y unos zapatos bajos, hasta las 8:00am salía nuestro avión hacia Londres así que pasamos la noche en el hotel y me sentía nerviosa como si fuera mi primera vez enserio.

-Pasa algo preciosa?-me pregunto Peeta mientras subíamos por el asensor.

-Nada cielo.- respondí con una sonrisa la verdad es que no me explicaba el por qué de mis nervios, cuando llegamos a la habitación el me tomo en brazos y sonrió de manera picara.

-Hay que hacerlo todo de manera tradicional no?.-asentí y lo bese cuando entramos en la habitación solo estaba iluminada por unas velas y debajo de ellas había flores de loto justo como en la fiesta, esto seguramente era idea de la loca de Effie, me dejo en el suelo y me beso delicadamente.

-Bonito lugar.-susurre el asintió y siguió besándome, esta vez no se detuvo en mi boca sino que empezó a descender por mi cuello y hombros, en el camino comenzó a bajar la cremallera de mi vestido, yo por mi parte desabotone su camisa y deje un camino de besos húmedos por todo su cuello.

-Me hubiera gustado llegar virgen.-le dije soltando una risita

-No preciosa eso no se hubiera podido aunque quisieras.-dijo aun riendo, quito mi vestido y soltó un jadeo cuando vio mi lencería roja transparente.- bonito pero.- mordió mi cuello.-se verá mejor en el suelo.

Nos deshicimos de nuestra ropa y me recostó en la cama poniéndose el encima de mí, era agradable que el tomara el control aunque este día no sería por mucho tiempo me beso con pasión y después sin más preámbulos se introdujo en mi de un tirón, saque todo el aire de mis pulmones, sus movimientos eran rítmicos y bastante placenteros, cuando quise cambiar de posición el acelero el ritmo mandándome a otra galaxia enterré mis uñas en su espalda haciendo que el soltara un gemido y con eso me hiciera tener uno de los mejor orgasmos que me había dado.

Dormimos poco porque debíamos estar en el aeropuerto dos horas antes así que a las 6:00am llegamos y dos horas después estábamos con destino a Londres 12 horas después llegamos con un poco de cansancio, estuvimos dos semanas en Londres en donde nos dedicamos a disfrutar de nosotros, era simplemente perfecto regresamos el domingo 27 de Agosto.

-Puedes creerlo que este sea nuestro apartamento?.-pregunte emocionada y el asintió.

-Este es el primer día del para siempre.-me dijo sonriendo

-No cielo ese fue el sábado pasado.-el sonrió y me beso al otro día tuve una entrevista de trabajo en una editorial en donde una semana después empecé a trabajar, Peeta comenzó a hacer varias pinturas y aunque tardaron un poco en venderse un mes después estábamos festejando que tendría su primera exposición.

Nuestra primera gran pelea fue por mis celos locos y una chica llamada Cashmere que se había convertido en su principal ayudante, de repente era demasiado cariñosa con él y eso no lo podía soportar.

-PERO QUE CARAJO HACIA ELLA COQUETEANDOLE A SU JEFE!?.-le grite mi celos estaban en su punto máximo.

-ES QUE YO TE DIGO ALGO DE QUE BRUTUS TE TENGA HASTA TARDE EN LA EDITORIAL.-me grito en respuesta

-NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE MI.-le dije enojada saliendo del apartamento.

-NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO EVERDEEN!.-grito atrayéndome hacia él y cerrando la puerta del apartamento.

-A BUENA HORA DECIDI CASARME CON SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDO!.-le iba a dar una bofetada pero al momento me arrepentí y lo bese con tal coraje que termine mordiéndolo tan fuerte que le saque sangre.- Ay cielo estas bien!? Lo siento.-me disculpe preocupada, en respuesta terminamos en la mesa del comedor teniendo sexo salvaje y desenfrenado.

-Las reconciliaciones son las mejores.-dijo engreído en respuesta le di un suave golpe en el pecho.

-Eres un tonto Mellark y donde esa zorra te siga coqueteando la dejo sin cabello y sonrisa de modelo.-el rodo los ojos y me beso.

-Donde Brutus te siga teniendo hasta tarde en la oficina lo dejo sin peluquín.-empezamos a reír por lo tontas que sonaban nuestras palabras.

Y así paso un año, que si fue el más difícil porque a veces yo quería negro y el blanco y peleábamos por todo y por nada a la vez pero eso si nos seguimos queriendo como el primer día.

-Prim han pasado dos semanas.-le dije suspirando.

-Tranquila hermana tal vez no…-no sabía que decirme.- olvídalo sabes que haz la prueba y me avisas de acuerdo?.-suspire

-De acuerdo te llamo después.- colgué el auricular, Peeta estaba en New York por una de sus exposiciones solo que esta era de fotografía, me metí en el baño deseando con todas mis fuerzas que esto solo fuera una mala pasada del destino.-tienes que salir negativa.-dije suspirando mientras esperaba sentada en el retrete, pasaron los 3 minutos indicados y aparecieron 2 rayitas.-JODER!.-si eso significaba que estaba embarazada, Peeta regresaba en 3 días y yo no sabía cómo iba a responder si bien teníamos un estilo de vida bastante respetable igual a cuando estábamos solteros un hijo podría cambiar las cosas, aunque yo ya estuviera a punto de sacar mi libro no sabía ni siquiera si iba a tener un poco de éxito, los días pasaron lentos y aproveche para hacer varias traducciones, justo terminaba de corregir un libro en italiano para después traducirlo cuando entro Peeta.

-Hola preciosa.-me saludo y yo sonreí

-Qué tal el viaje?.-pregunte y el sonrió el doble.

-Bueno creo que tu marido tiene bastante éxito como pintor y fotógrafo, he vendido varias obras así que nos ha ido bastante bien.- sonreí y el enseguida noto algo raro en mí, me lo decía su expresión.- Qué sucede Katniss?.-pregunto preocupado sentándose en el suelo conmigo.

-Yo…-suspire.-debo decirte algo aunque…-volvi a suspirar.- no sé como lo vas a tomar y…-no sabia como seguir.

-Y que Katniss?.-pregunto tomando mi cara entre sus manos, podía ver la ansiedad en sus ojos azules.

-Y es que yo no sé, te juro que yo pues no sé cómo sucedió pero paso quizá fue un descuido y ahora y ahora.-le dije tartamudeando

-No sabes cómo paso qué?.-Ahora casi grito.- Qué sucedió?.-lo abrace muy fuerte.

-Estoy embarazada.-susurre, esperaba que se pusiera a gritar enojado o algo así.

-Que dijiste?.-pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Estoy embarazada.- repetí y el sonrió, esa sonrisa solo la había visto dos veces una cuando nos volvimos a encontrar en Italia y otra en nuestra boda.

-No es broma o sí? por favor dime que no estoy soñando.-me decía aun sonriendo yo negué y unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaron por mi mejilla.

-Es enserio estoy embarazada, mañana tenemos cita en el ginecólogo para que me diga que es lo que debo hacer.-le dije tímida.

-Hacer de qué?.-pregunto asustado.

-Si como cuidarme durante el embarazo y eso, es asintió y dejo salir un suspiro relajado.

-Entonces vamos a ser papás.-asentí.-no sabes cuan feliz me haces.-me beso con delicadeza, al otro día nos enteramos que tenia 3 semanas de embarazo y que todo estaba perfecto, si queríamos saber que sería debíamos esperar a que tuviera 5 meses, pero Peeta era algo ansioso y todos los días le decía al bebe que debía crecer rápido, yo solo reía, hasta el cuarto mes se comenzó a notar mi inminente embarazo, mi madre al principio se puso histérica pero Arthur estaba feliz.

-MI PRIMER NIETO.-dijo emocionado.-puedes creerlo Rose, nuestro primer nieto.-mi madre lo miraba como si no lo pudiera creer.

-No puedo esperar para que nazca y si es niña podremos peinarla y ponerle vestidos, espero que salga con el color de ojos como los de Katniss, que no tenga el horrible carácter de mi hermana.- decía emocionada Prim.

-Que sea tan amistoso como yo.-secundo Connor.

-Por dios cállense aun no nace y ya están pensando a que universidad mandarlo.-les dije riendo.-solo les paso el tip que los padres seremos nosotros eh!

-Eso sí, será la luz de mis ojos.-dijo Peeta.

Los meses siguieron pasando y cuando podíamos saber el sexo del bebe, ni Peeta ni yo quisimos saber queríamos que fuera sorpresa, los meses a mi gusto pasaban muy rápido y mi enorme vientre estaba del tamaño de un globo para el 7 mes había subido 6 kilos y nada de mi ropa me quedaba pero ni en sueños.

Una noche cuando casi se acercaba el momento de que nuestro hijo naciera estábamos recostados abrazados.

-Soy tan feliz de que estés a mi lado.-me dijo Peeta.-espero que esto te haga feliz.

-Solo tu cariño.-le dije besándolo con tanta pasión como me permitía esto que nos separaba,

-Tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad.-me dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

-Gracias por esto.-el sonríe y yo lo beso cálidamente, me giro para darle la espalda para poder dormir ahora es la única manera en que lo puedo hacer, cuando se acerca a mí.

-Me amas real o no real?.-susurra y yo le respondo.

-Real.

* * *

**SE ACABO!**

**Nos falta solo el epilogo y esto habrá terminado como capitulo este es el ultimo, no sé como quedo el final pero desde que empecé a escribir siempre quise que este fuera su final. Para mi es súper importante decirles a cada una de ustedes cuán importante fue para mí que leyeran esta historia porque sin ustedes no hubiera sido nada. Estoy muy agradecida de que me hayan tocado tan magnificas lectoras para mi todas y cada una de ustedes son especiales, gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas todo hizo que esta historia llegara hasta donde esta, marca para mí una diferencia muy grande pero nos seguimos leyendo, muchas gracias por todo.**

**Agradecimientos especiales: ****torposoplo12****, ****Lucrecia Arctica****, Mari, ****brenda mellark****, ****Day Lynn Leery****, ****katimon****, ****CarlaMellark****, ****CelinaLG****, ****KristenRock****, ****monogotas2****, ****minafan****, ****Dark Zeldalink****, ****Elleleeo****, ****yukikandavobifield****, ****johaguzmans****, ****MaBeLoL****, ****Mrs. Darcy HP****, ****Adrix Mellark****, ****raqhu****… y a todos y cada una de las personas que se tomaron el tiempor para leer esta historia, no tengo palabras para decirles lo que realmente siento todos para mi son super especiales, Gracias.**

**xoxo  
**

**Kari.  
**


	25. Epilogo: Will you still love me tomorrow

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Epilogo: Will you still love me tomorrow?**

**Katniss POV.**

Han pasado seis largos años desde que me case con Peeta, ahora tenemos dos hijos Jude de 5 y Mick de 2, han pasado tantas cosas que no lo puedo creer ahora soy una escritora reconocida aunque no tanto, Peeta en cambio es uno de los artistas más famosos del momento, Gale y Clove llevan 5 años casados y tienen a los gemelos Paul y Daniel de 3 años, Cinna y Johanna no se han casado pero viven juntos en New York, Cato y Prim llevan dos años viviendo juntos y mi hermana tiene 5 meses de embarazo, Rue se fue a vivir a Alemania para estudiar un doctorado, ella y Tresh ya no están juntos pero mi amiga es muy feliz estando sola, Annie y Finnick tienen al pequeño Harry solamente y siguen viviendo en Malibu, Effie y Haymitch se casaron pero decidieron no tener hijos ahora solo tienen un montón de gatos, Madge tiene a Gloss un chico sumamente guapo con el que trabaja ellos aun no formalizan nada pero al menos se ven muy felices juntos, Connor y Delly son otra historia ellos están juntos pero aun no formalizan nada, aunque a veces creo que Connor tiene la intención de darle pronto el anillo a Delly, mi madre y Arthur se casaron hace dos años y ahora viven juntos.

-En que piensas preciosa?.-me pregunta Peeta dándome un cariñoso beso en los labios, estamos en Malibu por el 4 de Julio una de las pocas veces en la que nos reunimos todos los amigos así como en los viejos tiempos.

-Nada en especial en donde están tus hijos?.-pregunto sonriendo, me señala a un par de niños jugando en la arena. Jude de cabello oscuro con los ojos azules como el cielo, tan lindos y expresivos como los de su padre, un carácter fuerte y anti social como el mío, mientras que Mick es totalmente como Peeta cabello rubio cenizo, ojos grises creo que es en lo único que se parece a mí y un carácter tan noble como el de su padre.

-JUDE Y MICK! No tan cerca del mar.-grito con desesperación porque me da miedo que algo les pase.

-Deberías tranquilizarte preciosa.-me dice Peeta, en ese momento Prim y Cato se nos unen mi hermana luciendo su hermoso vientre abultado de 5 meses, trae su bikini azul cielo con puntos blancos, Cato con su sonrisa de artista pero ahora un poco más gordo que antes.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí.-dice Cato.- es la pareja estrella.

-Estrella?.-pregunta Peeta.- Quizá perfecta pero estrella? No nada de eso.

-Ay por favor!,-se queja Prim.- ya van a empezar a jugar "mi casa es más grande que la tuya".- empezamos a reír y llegan Gale y Clove, ahora todos los niños juegan frente a nosotros.

-Estos niños!.-dice dramática Clove.- son una bala.

-Se parecerán a su padre.-le digo riendo

-Ni lo menciones amiga porque con eso nada más me arrepiento de haberme casado con este.-le da un golpe en la cabeza a Gale.

-Catnip ayúdame aun soy tu mejor amigo.-se queja Gale.

-Lo eres.-respondo con una sonrisa.- pero los niños salieron a ti.- la estamos pasando bastante bien, no nos vemos tan a menudo.

-Me extrañaron?.-pregunta Rue cuando llega tenemos algunos meses de no verla, así que recibe un abrazo efusivo de nuestra parte.- Como están todos mis sobrinos?

-Bien.-llegan los niños corriendo Harry y Jude son los más grandes y con eso los que tienen que cuidar a los más pequeños.

-Mami, Mick no me obedece.-dice mi hija frunciendo el ceño.

-Ay Mick por favor no hagas enojar a tu hermana.-le digo a mi pequeño mientras lo siento entre mis piernas, Harry es dos años más grande que Jude pero aun así se llevan bien, sacudo a mi hijo de toda la arena y le pongo una camisetita, sale corriendo tras los gemelos y yo suelto un suspiro.

-Han crecido bastante no?.-me dice Gale con una sonrisa.

-Aun no lo puedo creer es demasiado irreal, parece que fue ayer cuando tu derramaste helado en mi vestido.-le digo sin dejar de ver a nuestros respectivos hijos.

-Pero lo estamos haciendo bien Catnip y con las personas indicadas que es lo más importante.-simplemente asiento con la cabeza, no hay más que agregar. Cuando ya es un poco más tarde nos vamos a la casa de Arthur y mi madre, nos están esperando para comer y esperar los fuegos artificiales típicos del 4 de Julio.

-En donde están mis nietos?.-pregunta Arthur con una gran sonrisa, el es el abuelo mas consentidor de este planeta ama a nuestros hijos muchísimo y si son sus nietos pero con el embarazo de Prim es el que le cumple todo lo que a ella se le antoja y sé que será un gran abuelo para el bebe de mi hermana, Peeta trae en brazos a Mick mientras que yo camino de la mano con Jude.

-Jude cielo que grande te vez con ese vestidito, me recuerdas a tu madre.-le dice mi mamá con dramatismo.

-Abu…-mi hija se sonroja.

-Es verdad.-le dice y le da un beso en la mejilla.-Mick mi bebe.-se emociona y le quita de los brazos de Peeta a mi hijo.- Eres guapísimo.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo querida Mick es igualito a Peeta cuando era un bebe.-le dice Arthur a mi madre, todos nos sentamos a comer en una amena platica sobre cómo nos iba en nuestras respectivas vida, yo no podía quejarme era una mujer de 28 años completa, tenia al marido perfecto y dos estupendos hijos, un perro y mucho éxito a nivel profesional, si bien es cierto que como en todo nada es perfecto por lo menos no podía decir que tenía una mala vida aunque algunas veces los problemas con Peeta y los niños eran difíciles siempre podíamos salir adelante juntos porque eso si por lo menos yo lo seguía amando incluso más que cuando nos casamos.

La hora de los fuegos artificiales llego y ahí estábamos viendo las luces de colores en el cielo del atardecer con nuestros hijos en las piernas sentados sobre el pasto del jardín; Jude con Peeta y Mick conmigo, mi marido tomo mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, me gire a verlo y ahí estaba de nuevo, lo que vi el día que me case, cuando nos entramos en Italia, la primera vez que le dije que seriamos padres, cuando nació mi hija, cuando nos enteramos que seriamos padres de nuevo y cuando nació Mick, ahí estaba todo ese amor que Peeta sentía por mi desde la primera vez que desperté a su lado, cuando Marvel trato de hacernos la vida miserable y aun con el paso de los años, las peleas, bueno y malos ratos ahí seguía intacto a través del tiempo y espacio ahí está ese amor que siente por mi y también por su familia.

-Peeta.-lo llame.

-Si preciosa?.-me dijo mirándome de nuevo ya que había despegado la mirada de mi porque Jude le decía "mira papi las luces".

-Me amaras aun mañana?.-el sabe perfectamente a que me refiero, no de manera literal sino de esa manera que solo nosotros nos entendemos, que si siempre estará ahí conmigo como lo está ahora y como lo ha estado desde que somos pareja.

-Real.-me responde y lo beso, no se puede pedir más cuando por accidente entra la persona perfecta a tu vida y te ama tanto que nada hace falta, eso solo puede ser un perfecto accidente.

* * *

**Bueno pues con esto me despido! esta historia ha llegado a su final y espero que cada uno de los capitulos hayan llenado sus expectativas, para mi ha sido un honor escribir para ustedes. De nuevo muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia que ha llegado hasta donde esta por cada uno de sus lectores, me despido pero nos seguimos leyendo en "Lips are blue". De nuevo gracias.**

**xoxo  
**

**Kari.  
**


End file.
